Las cosas cambian
by crackness.and.madness
Summary: Un año después de haber apagado el superordenador, los chicos tienen "vidas normales", hasta que llega Crystal, una chica que al principio parece normal, pero esconde más de un secreto. Y eso no es todo... Alguien quiere acabar con los chicos y con Lyoko de una vez. ¿Quieres saber quién es? Odio, amor y amistad jugaran un papel importante:) OddxOC, AelitaxJeremie y UlrichxYumi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos:) Esta historia se me ocurrió después de haber terminado Code Lyoko. Se me hizo que Odd ocupaba un chica que lo pusiera en su lugar de vez en cuando, bueno, espero que les guste la historia, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, y pues bueno, disfrutenla:)**

Esta historia sucede un año después de haber apagado el superordenador. Todos tenían vidas normales y tranquilas, lejos de Lyoko y de XANA, quien Jeremie había destruido con un virus, o bueno, eso se pensaba.

"Espero que este escuadrón tenga lo que hace falta para que podamos alcanzar nuestro objetivo", dijo una voz masculina.

"No te preocupes, ellos han sido entrenados muy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. Además, hemos logrado dominar y fortalecer a ese programa. No tenemos nada en nuestra contra, bueno, están esos mocos, los 'Guerreros Lyoko', pero ya tenemos un plan contra ellos", respondió una voz femenina.

"Si, pero… ¿confías en ella? Ya sabes, es muy diferente comparada con los demás."

"Pero es la única que puede hacer esta misión."

En la Academia Kadic empezaba un nuevo año escolar. Los alumnos regresaban de sus vacaciones de verano, se despedían de sus padres y entraban a su "segundo hogar" llenos de equipaje.

Había muchos rostros felices por haber vuelto a clases, otros que estaban tristes porque las vacaciones se habían ido muy deprisa, y nunca faltan los nuevos alumnos que están nerviosos por el primer día.

"Vayan a dejar su equipaje a sus habitaciones y no hagan desorden", les decía Jim Morales, el profesor de educación física, a los alumnos, "Vaya, esto me recuerda a cuando trabajé en el ejército guiando a los soldados."

Un niño se le acercó a Jim y le preguntó muy emocionado: "¿Enserio trabajaste en el ejército guiando soldados?"

"Si, debo de admitir que fue un trabajo muy emocionante, pero muy difícil", le contestó Jim, "Pero prefiero no hablar del tema", el niño se fue emocionado a contarle a sus amigos lo que acababa de escuchar. Jim seguía mirando a los alumnos, "¡Oye tu!, deja de correr, está prohibido correr en la escuela, y tu, átate esas agujetas si no quieres caerte", le gritaba a algunos chicos. Luego un chico se trepó a un árbol y en cuanto Jim lo vio sonó su silbato y le gritó con su impotente voz: "¡Tu!, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Baja en este momento de ese árbol." El niño obedeció y se bajó del árbol mientras Jim se secaba el sudor y se decía a si mismo: "Vaya, los inicios de clases siempre son muy pesados, deberían de pagarme más por esto."

Odd Della Robbia entró muy sonriente a la escuela con una mochila en su espalda, la cual no dejaba de ladrar.

"Kiwi, vamos guarda silencio, no quiero empezar el año en la oficina del director por tu culpa", le decía Odd a su mochila.

Odd se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. La escuela no había cambiado nada. Estaban los mismos edificios, la misma fuente, el mismo cobertizo, casi las mismas personas. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

"¡Della Robbia!, acompáñeme a la oficina del director Delmas, ya sabe que las mascotas están prohibidas en la academia", dijo una voz potente parecida a la de Jim. Odd saltó asustado y se volteó, pero se alegró mucho al ver que la voz no era de Jim.

"¡Ehhh!", le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, "¿Acaso quieres que me de un infarto como al asistente del doctor Shrank en el nuevo episodio de Hospital de los Horrores?"

"Veo que sigues obsesionado con ese programa Odd", le dijo Ulrich Stern, sonriendo también.

"Es el mejor programa de la historia", le contestó y luego su estómago gruñó, "Por cierto, ¿a qué hora abren la cafetería? Me muero de hambre", dijo mientras se tocaba el estómago.

"Tu nada más piensas en comer, tienes suerte de que tu estómago no explote", le dijo Jeremie Belpois quien se iba acercando a ellos.

"¡Einstein!", gritó Odd sonriendo de lado a lado, "Cuanto tiempo sin verte, veo que sigues usando las mismas gafas, tienes el mismo cabello, la misma cara, me parece que no eres un clon ni nada por el estilo como en ese episodio de Hospital de los Horrores."

"Hola Odd. No me lo vas a creer pero en las vacaciones eche de menos tus bromas tontas."

"Oye, que mis bromas no son tontas, en realidad son muy ingeniosas, es la gente a mi alrededor que no tiene un buen sentido del humor para entenderlas."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices… Hola Ulrich."

"Hola Jeremie, ¿cómo te fue en las vacaciones?", le dijo Ulrich.

"Pues lo normal, logré crear un nuevo programa que me permite procesar más de 10,000 megabytes por segundo y…"

"Alto, alto, Einstein, no nos referíamos a esa parte de las vacaciones, nos referíamos a la parte de las chicas, ¿cómo te fue con Aelita?", le interrumpió Odd, "¿Ya por fin le dijiste que estás perdidamente enamorado de ella?", le siguió diciendo Odd y Jeremie se sonrojó.

"Bueno… yo… todavía no… pero pronto", le dijo.

"Esta bien, espero que ese pronto no sea cuando todos estemos en una apocalipsis zombie o algo por el estilo. Y ¿qué hay de ti Ulrich? ¿Tu y Yumi ya son algo 'más que solo amigos'?"

"Bueno… yo… no estoy seguro", le contestó Ulrich con sinceridad.

"No se que voy a hacer con ustedes 2, yo por ejemplo, tuve una cita diaria allá en Canadá", dijo Odd muy orgulloso de si mismo.

"Veo que sigues siendo un Don Juan, ¿eh Odd?", dijo una voz femenina. Ulrich se sonrojó al ver de quien era esa voz.

"¡Yumi!, mira que coincidencia, estábamos hablando de ti, y mira quien viene contigo, ¡Aelita!, también estábamos hablando de ti."

"¿A sí?", preguntó Aelita.

"¿Qué estaban diciendo de nosotras?", preguntó curiosa Yumi. Ulrich y Jeremie le empezaron a hacer señas a Odd para que no dijera nada de lo que habían estado hablando, pero el solo les guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno, ya saben, como es que todos ustedes habían podido soportar unas vacaciones lejos de mi, el gran Odd Della Robbia."

"Pues mira que no fue difícil, yo no me acordé mucho de ti en estas vacaciones", le dijo Yumi.

"Yo solo me acordé de ti cuando estaba comiendo", le dijo Aelita y todos se rieron, menos Odd.

"Oye, que la gente no solo me recuerda cuando come", le dijo un poco ofendido.

"Tienes razón, también me acuerdo de ti cuando me quito los zapatos y me huelen mal", le dijo Ulrich poniéndole una mano en el hombro. De nuevo todos se rieron menos Odd.

"Hay veces que me preguntó porque me junto con amigos como ustedes", les dijo y luego el también se empezó a reír.

Cuando todos dejaron de reír, Ulrich volteó a ver a Yumi y Jeremie a Aelita.

"Hola Yumi", le dijo Ulrich a Yumi sonrojándose.

"Hola Ulrich", dijo Yumi quien también se sonrojó, "¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?"

"Bueno, mis padres me estuvieron regañando por mis calificaciones, y estuve encerrado casi todo el verano, pero si ignoramos eso, mis vacaciones fueron increíbles", dijo y luego se encogió de hombros, "estuve pensando en ti casi todo el tiempo y no podía esperar para verte", terminó de decir y ambos se sonrojaron todavía más, "pero a ti, ¿cómo te fue?"

"Muy bien, mis padres dejaron que Aelita se quedará en casa y pasamos un verano muy caliente, pero muy divertido. Le enseñé muchas tradiciones japonesas y se podría decir que ahora es una experta", le dijo.

"Genial, yo también quiero aprender tradiciones japonesas. Y, oye, ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano a la academia?"

"Bueno, como no estoy con ustedes en las clases, pensé que sería buena idea llegar temprano para poder estar más tiempo con ustedes."

"Me parece bien, me gustaría verte más seguido, ahora que no vamos a pelear a Lyoko ya casi no te veo."

"Pero hemos estado muy tranquilos."

Y por otra parte…

"Hola Aelita", dijo Jeremie sonrojado.

"Hola Jeremie", dijo Aelita quien también estaba sonrojada.

"¿Cómo te la pasaste en la casa de Yumi? Lamento que no te hayas podido quedar en mi casa, pero mi abuela se quedó en casa y ocupó mi habitación. Lo siento mucho", le dijo Jeremie un poco decaído.

"No te preocupes Jeremie, me la pase muy bien en la casa de Yumi, hasta me enseñó tradiciones japonesas y podrías decir que ahora soy una experta", le dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro para animarlo.

"Eso me alegra mucho, ya extrañaba ver tu sonrisa, estuve pensando todo el verano en ti Aelita."

"Sabes Jeremie, yo no podía esperar para venir de nuevo a Kadic."

"¿Por qué? Pensé que disfrutaste pasar las vacaciones con Yumi."

"Si, pero quería volver a verte." Dicho esto los dos se sonrojaron muchísimo más.

"Vaya, que alguien llamé a un doctor, porque la fiebre de primavera llegó tarde este año, pero muy fuerte. De seguro Milly y Tamiya estarían muy emocionadas con esta noticia y la pondrían como titular en la próxima edición del periódico de Kadic."

Los 4 chicos se sonrojaron todavía más. "Odd, cállate", le gritaron y se echaron a reír.

En eso una chica de cabello castaño largo y rizado, con ojos color miel, una camisa de manga larga rosada con un dibujo de una mariposa y con unos pantalones azules entró a la academia y se detuvo enfrente de los chicos. Los miró por un momento y luego salió de ahí.

"Bueno, ya basta de tanto amor y vámonos a la cafetería, que me estoy muriendo de hambre. Espero que den albondiguitas para el desayuno", dijo Odd muy entusiasmado.

"Vaya Odd, por lo que veo tu apetito no ha cambiado nada, sigues pensando solo en comida", dijo Aelita y entre risas empezaron a caminar.

"¡Alto!", dijo Jeremie, "No podemos ir a la cafetería con todas nuestras maletas, tenemos que ir a dejarlas a los dormitorios."

"Ve tu Einstein, mi estómago ya no puede esperar", le contestó Odd y le dio su mochila a Jeremie, "y por favor deja a Kiwi en mi habitación, y cierra la puerta, y no dejes que Jim te vea, no quiero que lo descubran el primer día de clases." Jeremie suspiró y tomó la mochila.

"Voy contigo", le dijo Aelita y ambos se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

Odd, Ulrich y Yumi caminaron hacía la cafetería, pero antes de entrar se toparon con la hija del director, quien iba corriendo hacía ellos, se abalanzó sobre Ulrich y lo abrazó.

"Ulrich querido, tengo excelentes noticias para que tu primer día de clases sea maravilloso", le dijo Sissi.

"¿A dónde te mudas Sissi?", le preguntó Odd levantando su dedo como si fuera a hacer una pregunta en clase y con su mejor sonrisa en el rostro. Sissi lo volteó a ver y con una cara de pocos amigos le dijo: "Veo que sigues igual de simpático Della Robbia, pero tranquilo Ulrich querido, no me voy a ninguna parte."

"Sería bueno que te fueras lejos de mí, estás demasiado cerca Sissi", le dijo Ulrich. Sissi lo soltó y le dijo muy emocionada: "Hemos tocado en la misma clase Ulrich querido, de nuevo podremos pasar todo un año juntos." Al escuchar eso, Yumi empezó a apretar sus puños con fuerza.

"Tranquila Yumi", le susurraba Odd, "el 'año juntos' será algo como esto: Ulrich alejando a una Sissi loca que trata de abrazarlo con una pierna mientras el trata de tomar notas." Yumi se rió bastante fuerte al escuchar esto.

"¡Ah! Ishiyama, no sabía que estabas aquí, siempre apareces de la nada, eres como un fantasma", le dijo Sissi.

"Sissi, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a fastidiar a alguien más?", le dijo Ulrich muy enojado.

"Bien, ya me voy, pero tú te pierdes de mi compañía", le dijo. Luego se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y se marchó indignada.

"Vaya, así es como un mono saldría de un espectáculo cuando nadie le aplaude", dijo Odd y todos se rieron.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios, Jeremie entró a la habitación de Odd a dejar a Kiwi, mientras Aelita le hacía guardia.

"¡Stones!", se escuchó una voz potente, "Te estaba buscando."

"Hola Jim", le contestó Aelita nerviosa. En eso se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Odd y Ulrich, Jeremie había elegido un mal momento para salir.

"¡Belpois!", le gritó Jim, "¿Qué estás haciendo en la habitación de Della Robbia y Stern?"

"Yo, bueno, es que, bueno no le vayas a decir a nadie, pero le he hecho una pequeña broma a Odd", le contestó Jeremie un poco nervioso.

"Una broma, ¿qué clase de broma?"

"Le he puesto un cojín de gas debajo de su sábana, así cuando se acueste parecerá que se echó uno", dijo Jeremie muy contento.

"Vaya, esa broma es buena Belpois, esta bien, ¿a qué había venido? A sí, Stones, tengo una noticia para ti, ya no tendrás que dormir sola, tendrás una nueva compañera de habitación."

"¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién es?", preguntó Aelita sorprendida.

"Se llama Crystal Blum, y no se quien sea, me imagino que la conocerás después, bueno suerte, adiós chicos, no se metan en problemas, y Belpois", le dijo Jim apuntando a Jeremie.

"¿Si señor?", contestó nervioso.

"Avísame como sale la broma hacia Della Robbia", le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, luego se marchó.

"Muy buena excusa Jeremie, una broma a Odd", le decía Aelita mientras caminaban hacía su habitación.

"No ha sido una excusa, enserio puse un cojín debajo de la sábana de Odd", le dijo y ambos se rieron.

"No puedo esperar a ver como sale la broma."

"Ni yo, pero estoy seguro de que Odd no se dará cuenta de nada, por cierto, ¿estás emocionada por tu compañera?"

"Pues si, será divertido no tener que dormir sola, solo espero que no me toqué una compañera como Sissi", dijo y ambos se volvieron a reír. Luego entraron a la habitación de Aelita, dejaron las maletas y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Del otro lado, los 3 chicos entraron a la cafetería, y en cuanto abrieron la puerta les llegó el olor de…

"¡Oh siii! ¡Tenemos albondiguitas! ¡Este año será estupendo!", empezó a gritar Odd, quien salió corriendo por una charola y se puso en la fila. Ulrich y Yumi se quedaron observándolo hasta que entraron Jeremie y Aelita.

"Vaya, creo que Odd ha encontrado el amor verdadero", dijo Ulrich.

"Si, no hay amor más verdadero que el de Odd por su comida", contestó Jeremie.

"Bueno, no quiero quedármele viendo para siempre, yo también tengo hambre", dijo Aelita y los 4 fueron por sus charolas y se formaron en la fila. Para ese momento Odd ya había llegado con Rosa, quien le estaba sirviendo albondiguitas a Odd.

"Hola Rosa, ¿te has hecho algo? Es que te ves muy bien", dijo Odd.

Rosa suspiró. "Esta bien Odd, solo porque es el principio de un nuevo año escolar te daré el doble." Y le volvió a servir más albondiguitas.

"Gracias Rosa, eres la mejor", le dijo y se fue a sentar a una mesa vacía. Rosa también les sirvió albondiguitas a los otros 4 chicos y se fueron a sentar con Odd. Todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente su desayuno, menos Odd, quien estaba devorando el suyo.

"Odd, parece que no hubieras comido nunca en tu vida", le dijo Ulrich. Odd se quitó el plato de la cara, la cual estaba toda manchada de salsa y de carne.

"Mira, el amor es correspondido, la comida tampoco puede estar separa de Odd", bromeó Yumi y todos se rieron, menos Odd quien seguía comiendo.

Del otro lado de la cafetería, la chica que los estaba observando en la mañana entró, recogió su charola y fue con Rosa para que le sirvieran su comida. Cuando Rosa le sirvió sus albondiguitas, las vio y le dijo: "Disculpe, ¿es posible que me sirva un poco más?"

"Claro querida, ¿tuviste un viaje muy largo y te mueres de hambre?", le preguntó Rosa mientras le servía más.

"No, mi viaje fue muy corto a decir verdad, pero si me muero de hambre", le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se fue a sentar a una mesa cerca de los Guerreros Lyoko, desde donde los siguió observando. Rosa solo se dijo a si misma: "Espero que esta chica no tenga el mismo apetito que Odd, si no ellos 2 dejarán mi cafetería vacía", y luego se rió ligeramente. La chica iba a empezar a comer cuando de repente su celular empezó a sonar.

_[¿Por qué ahora? ¿No tienen un mejor momento para llamar?]_, pensó y luego cogió el celular.

"¿Ya los encontraste?", le preguntó una voz masculina.

"Si, ya los encontré", contestó.

"Bien, ya sabes que hacer, di que vienes de Suiza, y que vives con tus abuelos porque tus padres murieron hace muchos años. Y no vayas a arruinar esto." La chica asintió y luego colgó el celular.

_[Si tan solo supiera quienes son mis padres y si enserio murieron.], _pensaba mientras veía su plato de albondiguitas. Luego cogió su tenedor y se llevó lentamente la primera a la boca. "¡Vaya!, esta comida es deliciosa, podría acostumbrarme a comer esto todos los días", dijo emocionada y terminó devorando sus albondiguitas.

Todos terminaron de comer y se levantaron a dejar sus charolas, incluida la chica. Odd iba contándoles una historia caminando de reversa y con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

"[…] y pues bueno, por eso y mucho más las chicas dicen que soy una bestia", dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo. "¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?, ¿eh?"

"¡Odd, cuidado!", le gritó Yumi.

"¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué me tendría que cuidar de ser una bestia?", preguntó Odd confuso. Luego chocó muy fuerte con la chica y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

"Vaya, yo más bien diría que eres una bestia estúpida, además, deberías de fijarte por donde vas" le dijo muy enojada y luego salió de ahí.

"¿Y esa quién se cree que es?", preguntó Odd, también enojado.

"No lo se, nunca la había visto en la academia", notó Aelita.

"A lo mejor es nueva", comentó Ulrich.

"Nueva o no, no me simpatiza nada", dijo Odd más molesto de lo que estaba antes.

"Tu tuviste la culpa por no ver donde caminabas Odd", le sermoneó Yumi.

"Gracias Yumi, ya veo de que lado estás."

Sonó el timbre, y eso significa que oficialmente daban inicio las clases.

"Estoy muy emocionado, ¡tendremos ciencias como nuestra primera clase!", dijo Jeremie muy feliz.

"Que maravilla Einstein, mira que emocionado estoy", dijo Odd en tono sarcástico.

"Que suerte la suya, yo tengo gimnasia como mi primera clase", dijo Yumi.

"No es mucha suerte tener que escuchar sobre ámonos y plutones por 2 horas", dijo Ulrich y todos se rieron.

"¿No querrás decir átomos y protones?", dijo entre risas Yumi.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?", preguntó Ulrich confuso.

"Deberías de estudiar un poco más", le dijo Jeremie también entre risas.

"Bueno chicos, no creo que a Jim le guste que llegue tarde, así que adiós, los veré después de clases", dijo Yumi y salió corriendo hacía el gimnasio.

"Vámonos ya chicos, no quiero que la señora Hertz se moleste con nosotros por llegar tarde", dijo Jeremie mirando su reloj.

Los chicos se dirigieron al edificio de ciencias.

"Cierto, este año tendré una nueva compañera de habitación", dijo Aelita muy contenta mientras caminaban.

"Mientras no sea igual que Odd, estarás bien", dijo Ulrich.

"Oye, que tenerme de compañero es un privilegio y deberías de sentirte orgulloso por eso", le dijo Odd.

Llegaron al salón y Jeremie se sentó al frente con Aelita. Odd se sentó al fondo junto a la ventana y Ulrich llegó con el y le preguntó: "¿Por qué te pones así?"

"Déjame solo, ¿quieres Ulrich?", le dijo en un tono molesto y con una cara de pocos amigos. Ulrich solo se limitó a decir: "Como quieras", y se fue a sentar detrás de Jeremie y Aelita.

_[¿Por qué me molestará tanto?]_, se preguntaba Odd hasta que la voz de la maestra Hertz lo regresó a la realidad.

"Silencio", gritó la maestra Hertz, "antes de comenzar la clase les quiero informar sobre algo."

"¿Tendremos un concurso de belleza para ver quien es la chica que mejor regresó a la academia?", preguntó Sissi, "Porque, como todos pueden ver, tengo un bronceado perfecto y de seguro ganaría", terminó y empezó a presumir su bronceado.

"Pero Sissi, para ese bronceado tuviste que haber pasado muchas horas bajo el sol", le dijo la maestra Hertz.

"De seguro tanto calor le derritió el cerebro", gritó Odd y todos se rieron, incluida la maestra Hertz, pero luego ella dijo: "No Sissi, no habrá ningún concurso ni nada.

_[Vaya, nada mejor que burlarme de Sissi para que mi día vuelva a ser bueno]_, pensó Odd.

"Bien clase, silencio, quiero informarles que este año tendrán una nueva compañera, por favor pasa", dijo la señora Hertz señalando la puerta, por la cual entró la chica de la cafetería.

Odd levantó la vista y, por la cara que puso, pareció que había visto a un fantasma. _[¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué esta ella aquí? Este día no puede ser peor], _pensaba Odd.

"Bueno, señorita […]", la maestra Hertz se detuvo para checar en su lista, "Blum, muy bien, señorita Crystal Blum, preséntese ante sus nuevos compañeros."

"Hola", dijo con una voz que apenas se escuchaba y, con una cara más roja que un tomate, continuó: "Me llamo Crystal Blum y vengo de […]", se detuvo.

_[¿De dónde me habían dicho que tenía que decir que venía? A ver, era algo como Suesa, o algo así, ¡ah! ¿Vivía con mis tíos? ¿Con mis hermanos? Veamos… ¿Por qué me hicieron esa llamada cuando estaba perdida en las albondiguitas?]_, pensó Crystal.

"¿Hay algún problema señorita Blum?", le preguntó la maestra Hertz.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué?", dijo Crystal confusa mientras salía de sus pensamientos, "Ah no, ningún problema, vengo de Suesa", dijo muy nerviosa, pero rápidamente se corrigió, "quiero decir Suiza, y vivo con mis tíos, digo, vivía con mis abuelos porque […]", bajo la vista, "mis padres murieron."

"¡Es ella!, su nombre, es Crystal Blum, como el de mi compañera", les dijo Aelita a Jeremie y a Ulrich.

"Pobrecilla, parece muy nerviosa", notó Ulrich.

"A lo mejor se siente rara por ser nueva", dijo Jeremie.

"En cuanto pueda hablaré con ella para conocerla", dijo Aelita.

"Pues me imagino que Odd no estará muy feliz con la idea de que ella esté en nuestra clase", dijo Ulrich riéndose.

"Bueno, muy bien señorita Blum, hágame el favor de sentarse […]", la maestra Hertz recorrió el salón con la vista, "allá", dijo apuntando el lugar a lado de Odd, "junto al señor Della Robbia."

_[¿Junto a él? Vaya… ¿No hay ningún otro lugar vacío? No al parecer no, bueno, no creo que pueda ser tan malo, vamos Crystal tu puedes, solo no hablaré con el y ya], _pensó Crystal mientras se sentaba junto a Odd y luego suspiró.

"De tantos lugares y con tantas personas tengo que estar aquí contigo", le dijo Odd.

"Yo tampoco estoy muy contenta por estar sentada junto a una bestia estúpida."

"¿Piensas decirme así para siempre?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?", le dijo Crystal en tono de burla.

"Y así es como los protones y los neutrones forman el núcleo del átomo mientras los electrones giran a su alrededor […]", decía la maestra Hertz.

"Ok Jeremie, creo que ya lo tengo, esto está muy fácil", le comentó Ulrich a Jeremie.

"¿Verdad? Ahora solo falta que aprendas unas pocas cosas más."

"Normalmente las chicas mueren por mi", comentó Odd.

"Yo no pienso morir por alguien que se cree superior que los demás."

"Yo no me creo superior a los demás."

"Si te crees, y eso es lo que te hace una bestia estúpida."

Odd se enojó mucho, se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con su puño: "Yo no me creo superior a los demás y no soy una bestia estúpida."

"Si te crees superior y si eres una bestia estúpida", le gritó Crystal levantándose también de su asiento.

Todos se les quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa, incluida la maestra Hertz, pero luego ella cambió su cara de sorpresa a furia y les gritó: "Della Robbia, Blum, ¿pueden explicarme que significa esto? No solo no ponen atención a mi clase, sino que también alteran el orden, esto es imperdonable, los 2, a la oficina del director, ¡ahora!", les dijo furiosa. Los 2 salieron de ahí, con la maestra Hertz detrás de ellos, y se dirigieron a la oficina del director. Durante todo el camino no se hablaron, pero si se lanzaron miradas de odio. Por fin llegaron a la oficina del director. Tocaron a la puerta y los 3 entraron. La señora Hertz le contó al director lo que había sucedido.

"Jóvenes, empezar a gritarse en frente de sus demás compañeros es algo muy serio, pero bueno, es el primer día, así que solo tendrán 2 horas de castigo con Jim después de clases", les dijo el director.

"Pero, ¿y la comida?", preguntó Odd preocupado.

"Tendrán que comer con Jim."

"Bien, ya escucharon, ahora vayan a avisarle a Jim que tendrán 2 horas de castigo con el después de clases", les dijo la señora Hertz, "y no se les ocurra mentirle."

Luego los 2 se dirigieron al gimnasio a avisarle a Jim.

"Gracias, el primer día y estoy castigado gracias a ti", le dijo Odd a Crystal.

"Yo también estoy castigada, y contigo."

Llegaron al gimnasio, le dijeron a Jim que tenían que comer con él y lo del castigo y regresaron al salón de ciencias.

_[¿Por qué siempre tengo que cuidar yo a los castigados?]_, pensó Jim cuando se fueron.

Después de eso las demás clases estuvieron bien. Ulrich estaba tratando de poner atención en clase mientras Odd se quejaba de Crystal. Jeremie y Aelita estuvieron conversando con Crystal para conocerla mejor y al parecer ella también sabía mucho de computadoras, bueno, no tanto como Jeremie y Aelita, pero mínimo podía conversar con ellos. Finalmente, el timbre de salida tocó y todos se marcharon. Jim estaba afuera del salón. Ulrich puso su mano en el hombro de Odd y le dijo: "Suerte con quien ya sabes."

"Ni me lo recuerdes", le contestó Odd malhumorado.

"Parece una buena persona, dale una segunda oportunidad", le dijo Aelita.

"Y le hace falta amigos", dijo Ulrich.

"Ni lo piensen, este grupo no necesita expandirse", dijo Odd ofendido. Crystal salió del salón en ese momento.

"Della Robbia, Blum", les gritó Jim, "vamos a la cafetería, muévanse."

Los 2 chicos obedecieron y se fueron hacía la cafetería. Los otros 3 chicos se quedaron esperando a Yumi. Cuando ella llegó les dijo: "Hoy en gimnasia vinieron Odd y la chica de la cafetería a hablar con Jim, y tenían una cara, que parecía que se iban a agarrar a golpes ahí mismo, ¿Qué paso?"

"Se llama Crystal y ha tocado en nuestra clase", le dijo Aelita.

"Vaya", dijo Yumi.

"Y todavía hay más, el destino hizo que se sentara junto a Odd, y pues ya sabes, tuvieron una pequeña pelea en medio de la clase de la señora Hertz. Ella se molestó mucho y ahora Jim tiene que ser su niñero por las siguientes 2 horas", le dijo Ulrich.

"Odd estaba muy molesto, y eso que todavía no sabe que Crystal es mi nueva compañera de cuarto", dijo Aelita.

"Si se lo vas a decir, díselo cuando estemos presentes", comentó Ulrich.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que queremos ver la cara que pone", contestó Jeremie y todos se echaron a reír.

Para cuando entraron a la cafetería, Odd y Crystal ya estaban saliendo con Jim detrás de ellos. Seguían lanzándose miradas de odio. Llegaron a la biblioteca, Jim se sentó, sacó un cómic de zumos y les dijo: "Hagan lo que quieran, pero no pueden hablar durante estas 2 horas." Luego empezó a leer su cómic. Odd sacó una hoja de papel y empezó a hacer origami. Crystal se sorprendió al ver lo bueno que era y lo estuvo observando hasta que terminó su cisne de papel.

"Vaya, no eres tan malo para hacer origami", le dijo Crystal.

De repente un humo negro salió del enchufe y se le empezó a meter a Jim por las orejas.

"¿Verdad? Soy un experto en todo lo que hago", le dijo, "¡Eh Jim! ¿Lo vas a querer para tu colección?", le preguntó, pero Jim le lanzó un gruñido. Los chicos voltearon y vieron a un Jim con rayos en sus manos. Odd vio a los ojos de Jim y no encontró pupilas normales, sino la marca de XANA.

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, estuvo un poco lento, pero porfavor díganme que les pareció y todo eso:) Acepto sugerencias de que les gustaría que pasará después y todo, y pues comenten, favoritos, etc... **

**Adiós, hasta el próximo capítulo. Y hablando de otra cosa, este mes se estrena Code Lyoko Evolution:B no puedo esperar~ bueno ahora si adiós, cuídense:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que les guste, intenté hacer algo, ahora los personajes narrarán la historia (bueno, ciertas partes, hay partes que yo las tengo que narrar), y espero que les guste y todo. Disfrutenlo;)**

* * *

[Narrador: Crystal]

_Hola, soy Crystal Blum, y yo me no he tenido una vida "normal", pero de eso les contaré otro día. Apenas me transferí a la academia Kadic y ya todo se salió de control. Bueno, nadie dijo que empezar en una nueva escuela sería fácil, siempre está la posibilidad de encontrar enemigos, o cosas que no te gustan, pero vamos, encontrarse con un chico que te saca de quicio ya es demasiado, pero ahora resulta que hay un programa llamado XANA que quiere destruirnos a todos, y lo peor, que es quiere acabar con la bestia estúpida y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo, o, ¿tal vez si?_

La bestia estúpida y yo no tuvimos un buen comienzo, y pues por eso, ahora estamos los 2 castigados en la biblioteca con Jim, quien está "vigilándonos", pero en realidad el está leyendo un comic de zumos (no me sorprende, si yo pudiera también leería algún comic en este momento), y mi compañero de castigo está haciendo un cisne de papel (debo de admitir que es muy bueno en el origami.)

"¡Eh Jim! ¿Lo vas a querer para tu colección?", le preguntó Odd a Jim. Supongo que Jim ya lleva tiempo pidiéndole sus creaciones a Odd. "Grrrrrrrrrr", fue lo único que dijo Jim. Algo raro estaba pasando, hasta para Jim, un gruñido es extraño, y lo comprobé con ver la cara de Odd (el estaba asustado). El estaba viendo algo en Jim que yo no, pero supuse que no era el momento para preguntarle que era.

"Sabes Jim, recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer, ¿por qué no seguimos con el castigo otro día?", dijo Odd, bastante nervioso, y se echó a correr a la puerta, pero, Jim, con alguna clase de rayos, lanzó el escritorio que estaba delante de el y lo estrelló contra la puerta, haciendo que Odd no pudiera escapar por ahí. Vaya, ahora estaba atrapada con 2 personas locas. "Grrrrrrrrr", seguía gruñendo Jim. Yo todavía no comprendía que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto vi que Jim venía a por nosotros (o bueno, a por Odd), supe que no era nada bueno. Vi la cara de Odd y supe que algo malo iba a pasarnos si nos quedábamos aquí, así que retrocedimos lo más que pudimos, pero terminamos chocando contra la pared y quedamos arrinconados.

"Debo... destruir... Odd", dijo Jim con una voz escalofriante. Ahora extrañaba los gruñidos, su voz era aterradora. Luego, con una velocidad inhumana, nos alcanzó y levantó a Odd del suelo. Teniéndolo tan cerca pude ver algo en sus pupilas, algo como un ojo, y estaba segura de que ya lo había visto antes. Los gritos de Odd me regresaron a la realidad, y vi como Jim lo electrocutaba. Si no estaba asustada, ahora si lo estaba. No es que quisiera a ese chico, pero no lo podía dejar morir.

"Crystal, vete, no quiero que te lastime a ti también", me dijo con un hilo de voz. Ahora si no lo podía dejar, quizás sea porque me gusta hacer lo contrario de lo que me ordenan, pero bueno, así que me arme de valor y fui por una silla sin que Jim se diera cuenta, y con todas mis fuerzas le di con ella a Jim en la nuca. Siempre supe que era una chica débil, pero vaya, mi golpe basto para noquearlo. Odd cayó al suelo y por unos segundos estuvo paralizado, como tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Luego se sacudió el polvo de su camisa y me dijo: "Gracias, se que todo esto es raro, y que tienes preguntas, pero ahora, tenemos otra cosa más importante que hacer."

"¿Qué?", le pregunté, realmente curiosa.

"¡Correr!", me dijo, y luego me tomó de la mano. Al principio fue extraño, pero bonito, no lo se, supongo que ningún chico me había tomado de la mano antes. Bueno, el chiste es que me tomó de la mano y, primero, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que tuvimos que saltar por la ventana, y segunda, me llevó corriendo (casi arrastrando, el era rápido, yo no tanto) lejos de ahí. Terminamos en el gimnasio sin aliento. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no sabía por donde empezar. "¿Qué?", fue lo único que dije. Odd me volteó a ver y se le salió una carcajada. Me imaginó porque, siempre que corro mi cara termina como un tomate y mi cabello termina como si alguien hubiera bailado en el. Luego me dijo: "Espera un poco, luego te lo explicaré todo, pero ahora debo llamarle a Jeremie."

¿Jeremie? ¿El también estaba involucrado? Bueno, supongo que pronto lo averiguaré, aunque no estoy segura de si quiero averiguarlo.

[Narrador: Jeremie]

_Ya hace un año que acabamos con XANA, y después de eso nuestras vidas han sido "normales". Bueno, eso fue hasta esta mañana. Como saben, Odd es un "poco" mujeriego, y nunca lo había visto pelear con una chica (bueno, aparte de Sissi pero ella no cuenta). Pero esta chica nueva, Crystal Blum, si que lo saca de sus casillas, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor y hasta lo pone en su lugar._

Yo estaba sentado en la cafetería comiendo mi almuerzo y hablando con Aelita (la chica más perfecta del mundo), hasta que mi celular sonó. Eso era extraño, desde que nos desísimos de XANA ya casi no hablábamos por teléfono. Vi el teléfono y supe que era Odd, pero, se suponía que estaba castigado. En todo caso contesté, y Odd me dijo muy alterado: "Jeremie, escucha con cuidado, XANA ha vuelto."

Al principio pensé que era solo una broma, era Odd, muy pocas veces habla enserio, una vez me dijo que había un zombie de XANA en el pasillo y cuando salí me atacó con globos de agua. No le hablé por una semana y el no dejaba de decirme: "Vamos Einstein, solo fue una broma, no te lo tomes tan enserio." Al final lo perdoné, pero me tuvo que dar consejos para coquetear con Aelita, ese es su punto fuerte, después de todo. Lo intenté, pero no me salieron tan bien como a el, así que decidí que mejor regresaría a ser yo. Todavía no me he vengado de esa broma, y para eso esta ese cojín debajo de su sábana (el que puse en la mañana).

Pero, esta vez había algo en su voz que me hizo preocuparme…

"¿Cómo que ha vuelto? Odd, tranquilízate, a lo mejor solo lo has imaginado, recuerda que nosotros acabamos con el", le dije, tratando de calmarlo.

"¡Einstein, Jim esta xanasado y casi me mata!"

"Bueno, esta bien Odd, trata de calmarte, si quieres nos encontramos en la fábrica para revisar."

"Esta bien, te veré en la fábrica."

Me dijo y luego colgamos, sin saber bien que pensar. Encender el superordenador no me parecía una buena idea, pero Odd no llegaría tan lejos si no fuera verdad. Y además, tendría que revisar para estar tranquilo.

"Jeremie, ¿sucede algo malo?", me preguntó Aelita haciéndome volver a la realidad.

"Bueno, Odd me ha dicho que XANA ha intentado matarlo, pero no se si sea verdad", le dije.

"Si es como la vez que te hizo esa broma del perro zombie, si yo fuera tu tendría cuidado", dijo Ulrich y luego se echó a reír. Me imagino que se acordó de cómo quedé después de esa broma. Se podría decir que hasta mis pantuflas estaban empapadas.

"Bueno, es Odd, siempre está haciendo bromas", dijo Yumi.

"Pero, ¿y si esta vez si es verdad?", dijo Aelita preocupada.

No estaba seguro de que pensar, así que me quedé pensando un poco más.

[Narrador: Odd]

_Bien, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, advertirle a Einstein, de seguro el sabrá que hacer. Pero ahora la chica molesta está involucrada, no es que me preocupé por ella, pero espero que XANA no intenté matarla por tratar de ayudarme. Supongo que le debo una. _

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso en la biblioteca?", me dijo. Era obvio que estaba interesada, no siempre un hombre con rayos avienta escritorios y ataca a tu compañero de castigo. Le contaré una parte de Lyoko, luego haremos un viaje al pasado, como siempre, y lo olvidará todo, bueno, eso espero.

"Bueno, escucha, a lo mejor esto te sonará extraño, pero ahí te va la historia. Todo comenzó un día, el día que entré a la escuela. Jeremie había descubierto una computadora enorme, con la cual nos podía teletransportar a un mundo llamado Lyoko. Bueno, ¡intentó mandar a mi perro!, pero por accidente me mandó a mi, y luego comprobó que era seguro. En ese mundo conocimos a XANA. XANA activa torres para venir al mundo real, luego controla cosas o personas para intentar matarnos, pero siempre lo detenemos desactivando sus torres, y nadie recuerda nada porque regresamos al pasado. Luego con un programa Jeremie logró acabar con el, o bueno, se supone que había acabado con el." Si, no le conté lo de Aelita, supongo que todavía no confió del todo en ella.

"Ya veo, creo... supongo que Jeremie te uso como conejillo de indias, ¿sabes? Tienes un poco de cara de conejillo", me dijo.

"Oye, yo no tengo nada de parecido con un conejillo", le dije, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, mi nariz es pequeña, como la de un conejo, pero no, se supone que soy un gato, quiero decir, en Lyoko soy un gato no un conejo, ya olvídenlo.

"Y pensaron que XANA había sido destruido, pero no, y ahora ha vuelto para terminar su trabajo", me dijo, al parecer entendió más de lo que creí.

"Si, y ahora….", mi frase quedó en el aire, porque en ese momento me empecé a esfumar de la tierra. No estoy seguro de cómo describirlo, fue como si desapareciera, si por unos instantes no tuviera cuerpo, pero luego mi cuerpo regresó como si nada. Crystal retrocedió asustada y apuntándome me dijo: "¿Eso no es normal, verdad?"

No, no era normal, no es normal que desaparezca mi cuerpo.

"Tranquila, no te asustes, estoy seguro de que todo esta normal, Jeremie ha de saber que acaba de pasar, bueno, eso espero." Porque, de verdad esperaba que Jeremie supiera que acababa de pasar.

[Narrador: Jeremie]

Por un momento sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, porque vi como mis amigos casi se esfuman en el aire.

"Einstein, ¿qué pasa?", decía Ulrich,

"Estamos desapareciendo", decía Aelita.

"¿Por qué nuestros cuerpos desaparecen así?", decía Yumi.

Luego, solo regresaron, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Chicos, ¿están bien?", les pregunté asustado.

"Jeremie, casi desaparecemos en el aire, ¿te parece que estamos bien?", me dijo Ulrich.

"Pero fue extraño, nadie pareció darse cuenta", dijo Yumi, dando un vistazo a la cafetería. Era verdad, es como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que los chicos estaban desapareciendo.

"Bueno, esto ya no es normal, la llamada de Odd diciendo que Jim esta xanasado, digo, poseído por XANA, y que casi desaparecen, a lo mejor tienen relación, vamos a la fábrica en este momento", les digo, pero como espero que XANA no tenga nada que ver.

Salimos corriendo de ahí y llegamos al bosque, a nuestro pasadizo secreto. Hace tanto tiempo que no usábamos el túnel de las alcantarillas, hasta las patinetas estaban llenas de polvo. Pero eso no era nuestro problema ahora. Nos topamos con Odd, quien entraba por el túnel del gimnasio, con Crystal detrás, supongo que lo siguió. Llegamos a la fábrica y bajamos al último piso, donde podemos encender y apagar el superordenador. Cuando estaba a punto de levantar la palanca para encenderlo…

"Alto", me dijo Yumi, "¿Están seguros de encenderlo?"

"A lo mejor es mala idea", dijo Ulrich.

"Hay que hacerlo, si XANA no ha regresado no pasará nada si encendemos el superordenador", dijo Aelita, y eso parecía tener sentido. Seguía sujetando la palanca, pero no podía encenderlo, entonces, Aelita puso su mano sobre mí, así como Ulrich, Yumi, y Odd también, sentirlos cerca de mi me hizo sentir mejor, y luego vi a Crystal ahí parada, así que le hice una señal con la cabeza para que viniera y me ayudará. Ella asintió y puso su mano sobre las demás, y entre todos encendimos el superordenador.

Subimos al cuarto de la pantalla, solo para encontrar lo peor, había una torre activada, Odd tenía razón, ¡XANA había vuelto!

[Narrador: Odd]

_Saben, encontrar que había una torre activada no fue una sorpresa como para todos los demás, pero si era algo desagradable (es una de las palabras más largas que he usado, me siento orgulloso de mí mismo), pensé que ya me había librado de XANA._

"¿Cómo es posible?, yo vi con mis propios ojos como lo destruimos", dijo Aelita. Era verdad, yo también vi con mis propios ojos como lo destruimos. Jeremie se quedó pensativo por un momento.

"Supongo, no, no puede ser posible, a menos que..", Jeremie no podía decir ninguna frase completa, y esa es una de las cosas que no puedo soportar.

"¿A menos qué?", le pregunté.

"Bueno, esta la posibilidad de que una pequeña parte de XANA haya vivido, y que esa parte se haya regenerado", dijo Jeremie.

Vi a Crystal preocupada, pero no estaba seguro de porque.

"Bueno, a los escáners, no tenemos tiempo que perder", nos dijo Jeremie.

"¿En qué sector está la torre?", le preguntó Ulrich.

"Van a ir al sector del bosque."

"Y yo que pensaba que tendríamos vidas normales", dijo Yumi mientras íbamos al elevador. Se cerró la puerta y mi última vista fue a Crystal preocupada observando el superordenador, al verla sentí una preocupación en el pecho, a lo mejor le puede hacer compañía a Jeremie, pero no se ni siquiera porque me preocupo por ella, apenas la conozco, y además por su culpa me castigaron, y no deja de decirme bestia estúpida, pero, puedo decir que es diferente a las demás chicas.

Llegamos a los escáners y mi corazón empezó a latir. Recordé que me encantaba usar mi tabla y lanzar flechas en Lyoko, así que corrí hacía el escáner más cercano.

"Vaya, supongo que extrañaste Lyoko", me dijo Ulrich.

"Y que lo digas, ya quiero dispararle unas cuantas flechas láser a unos cubos", le dije y luego la puerta se cerró. No recordaba como se sentía la parte del escaneo, ni la del viento, pero era una sensación muy extraña.

"Transfiriendo a Yumi, Aelita y Odd"

"Escaneando a Yumi, Aelita y Odd"

"Virtualización"

Después de eso hay una luz cegadora, y terminas volando encima de un bosque. Luego te caes. La caída es una cosa que nunca extrañaré, ¡siempre duele!

Cuando ya me había levantado me estiré y caminé un poco, pero luego Ulrich cae encima de mi. La suerte no está conmigo hoy, y aunque estemos en un mundo virtual, Ulrich pesa mucho. Las chicas se rieron bastante de mi accidente, tanto que creo que me contagiaron la risa.

"Lo siento Odd", dijo Ulrich y luego también el se echó a reír. Pero no se quitaba de encima. Bueno, luego se quitó, peor duró un buen tiempo en mi espalda.

"Vaya forma de caer del cielo", le dijo Aelita.

"Y así es como se hace una entrada", le dijo Yumi.

"Lo siento Odd, introducí mal la coordenada de Ulrich", me dijo Einstein a modo de disculpa.

"Sabes amigo, una dieta no te caería mal, estás muy pesado", le dije riendo, pero un láser que salió de la nada me dio justo en el pecho.

"¿Pero qué? ¿De dónde ha salido eso? ¡Jeremie, se supone que nos tienes que avisar!", empecé a decirle al cielo, pero sabía que Jeremie me escuchaba.

"Lo siento chicos, no me aparecieron en la pantalla, pero XANA les acaba de mandar un comité de bienvenida", nos dijo Jeremie.

5 kankrelatas y 5 bloques aparecieron frente a nosotros.

"Bien hecho XANA, bloques, ¡me encanta destruir bloques!", dije emocionado, y era verdad, amo destruir bloques.

"También nos mando a 5 papas con patas", dijo Ulrich.

"Bien, yo me encargó de los bloques, miren esto", les dije y salté. Apunté y con 3 flechas que disparé en el cielo destruí a 3 bloques. Vaya, tengo tan buena puntería. Ulrich se triplicó y con su súper velocidad acabó con 2 papas y al bloque que estaba apuntando.

"Oye, no te metas con mis bloques", le dije.

"Perdón, pero recordé lo divertido que era acabar con ellos", me dijo.

Me volteé contra el otro bloque pero un abanico acabó con el.

"¡Yumi!", le dije.

"Lo siento Odd, pero el bloque se metió en el camino de mi abanico", me contestó.

Ya solo quedaban 3 cucarachas, una la destruyó Yumi y las otras 2 Aelita con sus campos de energía.

Jeremie nos mandó los vehículos y nos dirigimos a la torre activada. Cuando nos acercábamos a la torre les dije: "Ojalá XANA nos pusiera algo más difícil, esto es un juego de niños", les dije a los chicos. Luego del cielo aparecen 2 tarántulas para proteger la torre.

"Odd, tu y tu bocota", me dice Ulrich.

[Narrador: Crystal]

_El ordenador era sorprendente, y lo más sorprendente es que había un mundo dentro de el. Bueno, supongo que lo más impresionante es que personas pueden viajar a Lyoko y pelear en el. Me preguntó como me vería yo en Lyoko, a lo mejor sería un ángel, o una samurái, o una ninja quien sabe, pero de seguro me vería muy cool._

"Chicos, ya casi están en la torre, solo se tienen que encargar de esas 2 tarántulas", les dijo Jeremie.

Quería ayudarles de alguna manera, pero no sabía como. De repente las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y a que no adivinan quien estaba ahí. Si, nada menos que la persona que esperaba ver noqueada en el suelo de la biblioteca, a Jim. Al parecer yo no le importaba, porque me ignoró, pero supe enseguida que a quien quería era a Jeremie, y eso era peor, porque sin él, bueno, XANA dominaría el mundo. No se porque, pero no podía dejar que lastimarán a Jeremie, así que antes de que Jim lo pudiera tocar, salté encima de él y le empecé a dar luchar, no soy fuerte, pero mínimo podía distraerlo.

"Date prisa, continúa con tu trabajo"; le dije a Jeremie. El comprendió que yo me encargaría de distraer a Jim y continuó tecleando cosas en el ordenador.

Estaba sobre la espalda de Jim, agarrada a su cuello, y el trataba de bajarme, pero no podía. Luego sentí un jalón de pierna, un chispazo, y mucho aire, como si me hubieran aventado, y luego todo el mundo se puso negro.

[Narrador: Odd]

_Mientras tratábamos de deshacernos de las tarántulas, se podían escuchar gruñidos y toda clase de sonidos, como si hubiera una pelea en la fábrica._

"Jeremie, ¿todo va bien?", preguntó Yumi.

"Chicos, dense prisa, Crystal no va a durar mucho", nos dijo.

"¿Qué le paso?", preguntó Aelita.

"Jim esta aquí, y ella hace lo que puede", dijo Jeremie, y noté que lo decía enserio.

Y otra vez esa preocupación en el pecho, ¡ni siquiera la conozco!

La torre estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero no nos podíamos acercar, las tarántulas no dejaban de dispararnos y nosotros hacíamos lo posible por esquivarlos. Desde que Jeremie me dijo lo de Crystal no podía pensar en otra cosa. De seguro Jim le estaba dando una paliza, y todo por mi culpa, yo la metí en este lío de Lyoko.

"Si seguimos esquivando los disparos nunca lograremos entrar a la torre", nos dijo Aelita.

"Esta bien, entonces tu y yo nos encargaremos de la tarántula de la derecha, Ulrich y Odd, ustedes encárguense de la tarántula de la izquierda", nos dijo Yumi. Parecía un buen plan, claro, si tan solo pudiera pensar bien. Y en ese momento un láser le da a mi tabla y caí al suelo. Ya en el suelo las tarántulas aprovechan y me dan bastantes disparos, intenté evadirlos pero no fui muy capaz que digamos.

"Odd, ¿qué te pasa?", me preguntó Ulrich.

"No lo se", le dije, y era verdad, no sabía que pasaba conmigo. Ya casi no tenía puntos, y supuse que Jim seguía con Crystal y con Jeremie, así que sin pensarlo me disparé unas cuantas flechas láser hasta que me desvirtualice. Supongo que los demás se enojaron conmigo por dejarlos solos con las tarántulas, pero ese no era lo que me preocupaba ahora. Se abrió la puerta del escáner, y estaba tan desesperado que no pude esperar a que llegará el elevador, así que mejor subí por las escaleras. Luego lo vi, Jeremie inconsciente en el suelo, y a Crystal, también inconsciente, y a Jim listo para acabar con ella. Ella me salvó la vida una vez, creo que es el momento de devolverle el favor. Me lancé sobre Jim y le grité: "No la lastimes, a ella no." Jim se olvidó de Crystal y empezó a pelear conmigo. Le di una buena patada en el estómago y yo estaba esquivando muy bien sus puños, pero luego me dio una tremenda patada que me dejo fuera de combate. Luego solo cerré los ojos y esperé a que acabará conmigo.

[Narrador: Aelita]

_Odd se desvirtualizó él solo y nosotros estamos luchando contra las tarántulas para poder entrar a la torre. Nos habíamos dividido para atacar, pero nos distrajimos viendo a Odd y no pudimos atacar._

"Oigan, tenemos que entrar a esa torre por la fuerza", nos gritó Ulrich a mi y a Yumi.

"¿No quieres pensar en un plan?", le pregunté.

"No soy bueno pensando", dijo y aceleró en su moto. Esquivó todos los láseres y luego le aventó la moto al ojo de una de las tarántulas, haciéndola explotar. La otra tarántula se distrajo y le logré aventar un campo de energía que acabó con ella. Luego de eso me metí a la torre y la desactivé, esperando que la haya desactivado a tiempo.

[Narrador: Crystal]  
Desperté y todos me estaban viendo, como si hubiera hecho algo sorprendente. Aelita y Yumi me ayudaron a levantarme.

"Gracias", me dijo Jeremie. Tardé mucho en reaccionar, hasta que recordé que había luchado contra Jim, ahora sabía porque me dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero, ¿por qué Jim no acabó conmigo? Bueno, supongo que eso no importaba ahora.

"Eso fue valiente, pelear contra XANA", me dijo Ulrich poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

"Si, chica molesta, lo hiciste muy bien", dijo Odd sobándose su hombro. ¿Se habrá lastimado? Luego se me acercó y me dijo al oído: "Ahora estamos a mano." No entendí bien que quiso decir, pero bueno, hay veces que no tienes que comprender, solo aceptar.

"Bueno Jeremie, ya podemos volver al pasado, luego hablaremos de cómo ha regresado XANA", le dijo Yumi.

"Eso intento, pero no puedo", le contestó Jeremie estresado. Me acerqué al superordenador a ver que tenía, digamos que se me da bien esto de las computadoras.

"Mira", le dije a Jeremie apuntando a una parte de la pantalla, "según esto no hay suficiente potencia." Jeremie me miró por unos momentos y luego miró la pantalla.

"Si no tengo suficiente potencia no puedo ejecutar el programa, creo que no habrá vuelto al pasado esta vez. Crystal, me sorprende en entiendas el superordenador, para algunas personas es muy complejo (supe que se refería a Odd y a Ulrich), pero, ahora sabes nuestro secreto, y no puedes contárselo a nadie", me dijo.

"No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie", le dije, "Y aunque se lo dijera a alguien, ¿quién me creería?"

"¿Cómo que no podemos volver al pasado? Entonces, eso quiere decir, ¿qué sigo castigado, y que ella (me está apuntando) sabe todo sobre nosotros? Vaya, este día no podría ser peor", dijo Odd.

Ulrich lo golpeó con el codo y apuntó a Jim con la cabeza. "Tenemos que sacar a Jim de aquí", le dijo. Jim. Lo había olvidado, después de pelear con nosotros se desmayó y todavía no se levanta. Y era obvio que no se podía despertar aquí. Pfff… Por la cara de Odd supuse que también se había olvidado de Jim.

"¿Tenemos que cargarlo? Einstein, dime que tienes un robot para levantar cosas pesadas", dijo Odd preocupado. De seguro levantar a Jim era peor que pelear contra el.

"No, lo siento Odd", le dijo Jeremie un poco burlón.

Entre todos cargamos a Jim, fue una tortura. Lo dejamos en la biblioteca, (tuvimos que poner el escritorio en su lugar y ordenar las sillas y las mesas), y ya como toque final le puse su comic encima de su cara, como si se hubiera quedado dormido leyéndolo. Luego nos dirigimos al cuarto de Ulrich y Odd, supongo que para hablar de XANA.

"Vaya, este día ahora si no se puede poner peor", dijo Odd en el camino. Pero supongo que se equivocó, porque en el camino otra vez sus cuerpos se empezaron a esfumar. Jeremie y yo nos los quedamos mirando, sorprendidos, pero también asustados. Luego los cuerpos volvieron a regresar. Y lo más extraño es que nadie más lo notó, solo nosotros.

"Tiene que haber una explicación para esto, haré un análisis para ver si hay alguna anomalía en sus cuerpos", les dijo Jeremie rápidamente.

"¿Anomalía?", preguntó Odd sorprendido.

"Problema, o algo anormal", le contestó Jeremie. Pobrecito, supongo que ha de ser duro tener que "traducir" todo lo que dices.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Odd y de Ulrich, Odd dijo: "Vaya, ahora si este día no podría ser peor." Pero en cuanto se sentó, se escuchó el ruido de un gas, y todos nos echamos a reír.

"¿Qué? No he sido yo, que consté", dice, tratando de conservar un poco de dignidad. Luego revisó bajo su sábana y encuentra un cojín de gas.

"Vaya Odd, ¿así es como te comportas cuando hay damas presente?", le dijo Yumi.

"Eres todo un caballero", le dijo Aelita.

"Con lo de XANA ya no me acordaba que había dejado ese cojín ahí abajo", le dijo Jeremie a Aelita.

"Creo que esto puede contar como una venganza por lo del zombie de XANA", dijo Ulrich. ¿Zombie de XANA? Ocupó conocer esa historia.

"Necesito recordar porque me junto con ustedes", dijo Odd y luego se empezó a reír con nosotros. No se si me consideran su amiga, pero me caen bien y creo que puedo estar con ellos.

* * *

"Listo, ya está el virus infectando el ordenador", dijo una voz femenina.

"Perfecto, entonces sus cuerpos desaparecen tarde o temprano y nadie se dará cuenta. Luego solo nos encargaremos del niño listo", dice una voz masculina.

* * *

**Y ya es todo, espero que les haya gustado, comentarios/sugerencias y eso, y gracias por leer. Y ya se estrenó Code Lyoko Evolution *-* Espero que la traduzcan pronto en español;) bueno amigos eso es todo adios:B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo:) Espero que les guste, y lamentó la demora, tuve demasiados bloqueos para hacer este capítulo:/**

* * *

_[Narrador: Crystal]_

El día siguiente empezó muy normal, después de, bueno, haber peleado con un Jim xanasado. Me levanté y lo primero que noté es que Aelita no estaba. Me asusté porque pensé que se me había hecho tarde, así que corrí a arreglarme. Aventé la piyama a mi cama y me puse rápidamente la ropa del día de hoy, me cepillé el cabello y según yo "me lo recogí en una cola de caballo." No se porque, pero parecía que iba a una fiesta de disfraces. Al principio no quería ver cuanto tiempo me quedaba y solo correr al salón, pero al final decidí que era mejor ver cuanto tiempo tenía. Volteé a ver el reloj y me sorprendí y enojé al ver que todavía faltaba una hora para irme. Me volví a acostar en la cama pero no me pude volver a dormir, así que me levanté para ir a desayunar algo en la cafe. Justo cuando ya me iba sonó mi celular. _"Genial, ¿por qué la gente siempre es tan oportuna?", _pensé. Sinceramente no quería hablar con nadie, y menos con la persona que me estaba marcando, pero a esta persona en especial no la puedo ignorar, así que contesté el teléfono.

"Hola pequeña Chris", me dijo la persona que todos conocemos como "Jefe", porque, bueno, es el jefe de todos nosotros.

"Hola Jefe", le dije, y supongo que mi tono de voz le dio a entender que no quería hablar con él, porque me dijo: "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ese tono de voz? ¿Qué no quieres hablar conmigo después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?"

"Lo siento."

"Que no se vuelva a repetir. Iré directo al punto, no tengo tiempo que perder hablando contigo. ¿No has notado nada extraño en tu escuela?", me preguntó. ¿Extraño? Lo que me pasó ayer supera el nivel de extraño, es más, yo lo describiría como súper mega extraño y eso le quedaría corto. Pero en fin, no supe a que se refería así que decidí contarle lo de Jim.

"Pues, mi profesor de gimnasia se puso muy extraño ayer. Disparaba rayos de sus manos y trató de matar a Odd y a los demás. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos, tenían una marca, algo como un ojo dentro de su ojo, pero no reflejaban nada, como si la persona que estaba ahí ya no estuviera", le solté sin parar, creo que hasta me quede sin aire, "y…", continué pero el Jefe me cortó.

"¡Tu profesor me importa un comino!", me gritó. Casi tiró el celular por el susto.

"¿Entonces a que se refiere por extraño?", le pregunté. No sabía que más quería que le contara.

"¡Dime lo que quiero saber de los que tienen que ser eliminados!"

Traté de hacer memoria, ¿algo sobre los chicos? Pues Jim no los mató, pero eso no era nada extraño, ellos saben defenderse y no se porque eso a mi me aliviaba bastante. Traté de recordar todo lo que pasé con ellos, estaba segura que el que tuvieran un superordenador no era a lo que se refería, así que seguí recordando. Entonces lo recordé, cuando Odd casi desaparece en el aire. Si eso no era lo suficientemente extraño entonces no sabía que quería.

"Bueno…", empecé con un tono muy bajo, casi susurrando. No quería hablar de ese momento con nadie.

"¡Dilo de una buena vez!", me volvió a gritar. Ya me estaba hartando de él y le quería colgar, pero no era una buena idea.

"Esta bien, hubo un momento donde uno de ellos casi… desaparece."

El Jefe empezó a reírse como un villano malvado, pero a mi su risa siempre me ha parecido bastante graciosa. Luego de unos 5 minutos en donde estuvo riendo y tosiendo ("ya ve, por tanto reírse ahora se ahoga", pensé) por fin dijo: "Bien, entonces todo va saliendo de acuerdo al plan."

"¿Plan? ¿¡Qué plan?!", pregunté. Odiaba que hicieran cosas sin que me dijeran.

"Algo, tranquila, es por el bien de toda la humanidad", me dijo.

"_Si claro, eso dice siempre pero muchas veces lo dudo"_, pensé.

Pensé que ya me iba a librar de él, pero siguió hablando.

"¡Ah!, Una última cosa. Mas te vale no enfrentarte a XANA."

"_¡Rayos. Muy tarde para la advertencia!",_ pensé.

"¿Y que pasaría si ya me hubiera enfrentado a él?", pregunté.

"Entonces ten cuidado de que no te mate", me dijo frío. Y así sin más me colgó.

Traté de ignorar su advertencia, sin éxito. Ahora tenía miedo de que XANA me matara. De seguro así se sienten los demás. Y así hubiera seguido si mi estómago no hubiera gruñido.

"_Genial estómago, tu si que sabes cuando gruñir", _pensé tocándome la barriga y salí del cuarto. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, ¿tan temprano era?

Bajé al piso de los chicos. Iba a bajar otra vez para salir del edificio cuando escuché voces. Me sorprendió ver a alguien despierto a esa hora, luego escuché otra voz diferente, ahora de mujer, y entonces las reconocí, Jeremie y Aelita estaban discutiendo. Me acerqué para escuchar mejor. Sabía que no debía de escuchar conversaciones de los demás, pero me interesaba saber que era lo que pasaba y porque estaban discutiendo.

"¡¿Y bien Jeremie? ¿Ahora con que excusa nos vas a salir?!", gritó Odd. No sabía que el también estaba ahí, pero parecía enojado.

"Ya es la segunda vez que sucede, pero esta vez fue peor, desaparecimos por más tiempo", dijo Yumi. Ella no parecía tan alterada, pero si estaba enojada.

"¡Y no solo eso, deje de sentir mi cuerpo!", grito Ulrich. El, igual que Odd estaba alterado.

"Terminaremos desapareciendo para siempre", dijo Aelita con voz cortada, como si estuviera llorando. "No quiero desaparecer, me gusta mucho este mundo."

Todos se quedaron callados.

"Esperen…", empezó Odd, preocupado, "Chicos, si desaparezco, ¿quién será el chico más apuesto de la escuela? O algo peor, ¡¿Quién alimentará a Kiwi?!".

"¡ODD!", gritaron todos.

"Tranquilos, chicos, tampoco necesitamos que toda la escuela se despierte", dijo Jeremie. Supongo que lo dijo en forma de broma para que todos se sintieran mejor, pero al ver que falló dijo: "No se que es lo que está pasando. Pero les prometo que iré a la fábrica y lo averiguaré." Por la forma en que lo dijo pensé que el también se iba a echar a llorar.

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?", preguntó Aelita. Supongo que ella también se dio cuenta de que lo estaban presionando demasiado.

"No, está bien. Iré solo. Ustedes solo cúbranme en las clases, digan que estoy enfermo o algo", les dijo a todos.

Escuché pasos detrás de la puerta, así que salí corriendo de ahí. Bajé y seguí corriendo hasta el bosque. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Corrí hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de árboles y de arbustos. Estaba vacío, así que sería un buen lugar para pensar y aclarar todo. Me hubiera gustado escuchar un poco más esa conversación, ni siquiera escuché que les pasó, pero… claro, ¡las desapariciones! ¿Y si ese era el plan del Jefe? ¡Hacerlos desaparecer! ¿Cómo no lo descubrí antes? Tenía que advertirles, ¿pero qué iba a decirles? Si yo trabajo con una persona que quiere destruirlos y para eso los va a hacer desaparecer y no se como. No podía decirles eso, tendría que hacer las cosas por mi misma. Traté de pensar en un plan, pero no se me ocurría nada, de repente escuché pasos. Me asomé por un arbusto para ver quien se acercaba, pero solo alcancé a ver a Jeremie bajar por una alcantarilla y cerrar la tapa tras él. Recordé que cuando fui a la fábrica con Odd, Jeremie y los demás venían de otro lugar, ¿así que ese era el otro pasadizo?, era bueno saberlo.

Faltaba muy poco para entrar a la escuela, y todavía no había desayunado, pero en ese momento me importaba más el plan del jefe que la comida, así que seguí a Jeremie. Bajé por la alcantarilla y vi unas patinetas. Nunca había montado una de esas, ni siquiera un patín, pero el patín se me hizo más seguro así que lo tome.

No sabía a donde iba, hasta creí haberme perdido, pero de pura casualidad llegué al lugar donde había entrado con Odd. De ahí ya fue solo seguir hacia delante y subir las escaleras para llegar a la fábrica. Jeremie ya estaba bajando en el ascensor cuando yo llegué, para no tener buena condición física, Jeremie corre muy rápido. No iba a bajar por el ascensor, no ocupaba que el supiera que yo estaba ahí. Así que bajé por las escaleras. En el camino encontré un ducto de ventilación, quité la protección y mucho polvo salió de ahí. Escuché el chillido de ratas dentro de ahí, y con todo el valor que pude juntar me metí ahí dentro. Gateé por el ducto con mucha dificultad, me encontraba cucarachas, ratas, polvo y toda clase de cosas. No fue difícil encontrar el cuarto del ordenador, la luz de la pantalla llegaba hasta donde estaba. Desde ahí pude ver a Jeremie tecleando muchas cosas en el ordenador. Después de lo que me pareció algo eterno, suspiró.

"Un virus", dijo al fin. Saltó de la silla y salió corriendo de ahí.

Quité la protección del ducto y salté (no estaba muy alto) al piso. Revisé el ordenador, y al fin comprobé mi sospecha. Ya sabía de donde había salido el virus y que era lo que iba a hacer. Iba a revisarlo mejor, pero mi estómago gruñó. "_De seguro ya esta cerrada la cafetería, pero puede que todavía llegué a tiempo a la clase.", _pensé.

Corrí las escaleras, salí de la fábrica, baje a las alcantarillas (tomando el patín de nuevo y dejándolo en su sitio, me sorprendió que Jeremie no notará que había otro patín a lado del suyo) y salí por el acceso del bosque. Corrí hacía el gimnasio, hoy teníamos gimnasia a primera hora, y Jim odia que lleguemos tarde a su clase. Abrí la puerta de golpe y todos se me quedaron viendo.

"¿Pero que manera es esa de llegar? Señorita Blum, ¿sabe que horas son? Me debe una buena explicación, y ¿Qué le paso?", dijo Jim, y por la forma en que lo dijo supe que se estaba burlando.

"Bueno.. yo…", no tenía ninguna explicación preparada.

"Que bueno que ya te sientes mejor Crystal", dijo Aelita, y luego me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y le contesté: "Si, parece que el dolor de cabeza ya se me paso."

"¿Así que tu también te enfermaste?", me preguntó Jim, "Ojala a Belpois también se le pase como a ti, siéntate."

Le hice caso y me senté junto a Aelita y Ulrich, quienes me invitaron a sentarme con ellos.

"Oye niñita, ¿se puede saber que te paso?", me preguntó Odd riéndose.

"¿Qué?", pregunté sacada de onda. ¿De que estaba hablando? Aelita le lanzó una mirada como tratando de decir "no lo hagas".

"Parece que no conoces los espejos", siguió él, "Tu cara parece un tomate y tu cabello una medusa", y todos en el gimnasio se rieron, incluido Jim. Todos menos Aelita y Ulrich.

Vaya, parece que el pensar que se me hacía tarde y el perseguir a Jeremie (quien por cierto no estaba) no jugaron a mi favor, ahora si que estaba lista para esa fiesta de disfraces que dije antes.

Odd siguió riendo y burlándose, de verdad que B.E. (abreviación de bestia estúpida) me sacaba de quicio. Ya no aguante así que terminé defendiéndome.

"Mínimo mi peinado no parece sacado de una revista de los años 70", le dije.

Se me quedo mirando por un momento, como si fuera la primera víctima que se defendía, la verdad no sabía si molestaba a más personas, pero a mi si que me molestaba.

"Pues mínimo mi camisa no esta al revés", dijo después de un momento. ¿Mi camisa? Me agaché para comprobar si lo que decía era verdad, y en efecto, mi camisa estaba al revés, tenía el dibujo de la mariposa (el dibujo de la camisa que siempre uso) en la espalda. Genial. Todos en el gimnasio volvieron a reír, pero esta vez más fuerte que antes. Pensé en como defenderme, pero no se me ocurría que podía usar en su contra, así que usé su cabello otra vez.

"Pues mínimo no parece que tengo una uva aplastada en la cabeza", le grité. Todos en el gimnasio rieron todavía más fuerte (si eso era posible), pero esta vez también rieron Aelita y Ulrich. Ni que esto fuera un concurso de ver quien hace reír más fuerte a la gente, pero eso parecía. B.E. se quedo callado mientras todos reían. Supongo que pensaba en como responderme, pero solo desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado. Creo que me pasé, no debí de haberme metido con su cabello. Sonó el timbre, y fue una salvación, porque solo quería salir de allí. El resto del día se fue lento. B.E. no hacía las típicas bromas que siempre hacía y Sissi se encargó de que todo el mundo le dijera "cabeza de uva." Y todo fue por mi culpa.

Intenté varias veces disculparme con él. La primera fue durante la clase de matemáticas, y para eso le mande una nota (la nota decía "Perdón por lo que pasó en el gimnasio"). Pasé la nota entre las personas diciéndoles que se la mandaron a B.E, pero por alguna razón terminó en las manos de Herb. Él leyó y se le quedó mirando a Sissi. Herb pensó que la nota la había escrito ella y que se estaba disculpando por haberlo rechazado en el gimnasio esta mañana. Fue divertido ver como Herb le mandaba besos y que Sissi lo alejaba de ella durante todo el día. Sissi se lo merecía.

La segunda vez que lo intenté fue en la cafetería. Ya estaba sentada, a punto de hablarle, pero el director llegó y nos pidió que guardáramos silencio. Me sorprendió el ver que nadie le hacía caso. "¡Silencio!", volvió a gritar, pero nadie se calló. "¡SILENCIO!", gritó una voz más potente. Era la voz de Jim, y esta vez todos se callaron. "El director tiene un mensaje para ustedes", nos dijo.

"Gracias Jim", dijo el director apenado mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

"Para eso estoy señor", le respondió Jim.

"Alumnos, solo quiero avisarles que el día de mañana se harán unas cuantas reparaciones en las instituciones de nuestra prestigiada academia Kadic, por lo tanto mañana no habrá clases."

Todos nos emocionamos, un día sin escuela aparte del domingo siempre es genial. Y por la emoción olvidé disculparme.

Para la tercera vez decidí ir directamente a su cuarto después de clases y disculparme. Golpeé la puerta, pero quien abrió fue Ulrich, no B.E.

"Hola", dijo sorprendido al verme, "¿te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Hola", dije un tanto nerviosa, "¿se encuentra…?", pero no pude preguntarle por B.E., ya que Kiwi empezó a ladrar, se abalanzó sobre mí, me lamió y luego salió corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡KIWI!", gritó Ulrich, "Vamos", me dijo.

"Espera, ¿Qué hay de Jim?", le pregunté.

"Tranquila, esta dormido", me dijo mientras corríamos detrás de Kiwi.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo oigo roncar."

Lo seguimos persiguiendo, luego tuve una idea. Si lo atrapamos en el baño sería más fácil atraparlo. Así que abrí la puerta desde fuera (no me iba a meter). Ulrich entendió lo que quería hacer y obligó a Kiwi a entrar al baño. Desde dentro del baño Ulrich saltó sobre Kiwi y lo atrapó (lo supe por el ruido tan fuerte que hizo al golpear el suelo). Me sorprendió el que Jim no escuchará ni los ladridos de Kiwi ni el golpe de Ulrich contra el suelo. Ese hombre cuando duerme, ¡duerme!

Regresamos con Kiwi al cuarto.

"Gracias", me dijo Ulrich.

"De nada, aunque la verdad no hice nada."

"Que va, tuviste la idea de llevarlo al baño."

"Bueno, esta bien, lo atrapamos entre los 2", me dedicó una sonrisa y luego me dijo: "Oye, por favor no le vayas a contar a nadie de Kiwi." Con esos ladridos de seguro ya todos sabían, pero de todos modos le dije: "No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie", lo acaricié y le pregunté: "¿Es tuyo?"

"No es de Odd", me dijo, "y lo quiere mucho." Vaya, eso si que fue inesperado, no se por que. Me imaginé que B.E. sería una mala persona y que no sentía amor por nadie ni por nada. Bueno, me equivoqué. Me despedí de Ulrich y de Kiwi y me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama (Aelita no estaba, por cierto. Ya se le estaba haciendo manía el desaparecer por ahí). Ya estaba oscureciendo y yo no me había disculpado.

[Narrador: Odd]

Ese día ha sido el peor de mi vida. Primero, descubro que mi cuerpo desaparece por que sí, y que si Einstein no encuentra una cura, desaparece para siempre. Segundo, la chica nueva cada vez me molesta más, pero creo que esta vez si me he pasado. Le quería pedir perdón cada vez que la tenía cerca, (en la clase de mate pero Herb estuvo muy gracioso y lo olvidé, en la cafe pero el director llegó con un mensaje y me olvidé por la emoción de no tener clases mañana, y saliendo de clases la iba a buscar para disculparme, pero Jeremie y Aelita me obligaron a acompañarlos a la fábrica) y bueno, yo no soy de los que piden perdón. Bueno, por su culpa todos en la escuela me llaman "cabeza de uva", así que veo más difícil el disculparme yo. Y tercero, estoy aquí atrapado con los señores Einstein, quienes, por cierto, tienen una pequeña discusión de genios.

"Tiene que haber algo, unas cookies de rastreo o algo", decía Jeremie desesperado.

"No te has apartado del ordenador, tienes que descansar. Ni siquiera fuiste a clases, le tuvimos que decir a todos que estabas enfermo", le gritaba Aelita preocupaba mientras jalaba su manga.

"Les dije que me cubrieran."

"Pero pensé que solo sería en gimnasia."

"Pero no puedo detenerme, ¡Aelita entiéndelo! ¡No quiero que DESAPAREZCAS PARA SIEMPRE!", gritó Jeremie.

"¡Y tu entiende que ME PREOCUPAS y no quiero que te PASE NADA!", le dijo Aelita con lágrimas en los ojos. Hubo una pausa (muy larga por cierto).

"Lo siento", dijo Jeremie (al fin), "es que no me imagino un mundo sin ti."

"Yo tampoco me imagino un mundo sin ti", dijo Aelita y luego se abrazaron. Algo me decía que yo estaba haciendo mal tercio, y no me dejaron traerme mi Nintendo DS. Tenía que superar una puntuación y ellos me dijeron que no nos íbamos a tardar, y que por eso no lo tenía que traer. ¡Ya veo! Finalmente terminaron de abrazarse y me voltearon a ver.

"Odd", empezó Aelita muy seria, "Ahora que XANA ha regresado ocupamos que sepas como virtualizarte tu solo." Genial, más clases de computación, en la última Jeremie nos dio un libro de puras instrucciones, del cual no aprendí nada, solo donde está la barra de espacio en el teclado.

Volteé a mí alrededor. No estaban ni Ulrich ni Yumi. ¡No es justo!

"¡Oigan!, ¿porqué solo yo tengo que estudiar?", pregunté enojado.

"Porque tanto Ulrich como Yumi ya saben algo sobre la vitualización. Pero tu no sabes nada Odd", me contestó Jeremie.

Si ellos saben como virtualizar, ¡pero a sectores diferentes y también saben mandar vehículos que no son los tuyos!

"Ven Odd", me indicó Aelita. Suspiré. No podía escapar de aquí, así que me resigne. Me senté en la silla de Jeremie. Era bastante cómoda. Miré el teclado e identifiqué la barra de espacio. ¡Genial, las clases pasadas no fueron una pérdida total!

"Bien Odd, ¿recuerdas las notas que te di en las clases pasadas?", me preguntó Jeremie.

¿Las notas? ¿Habla del libro lleno de palabras y signos extraños? No se que hice con ellas. Creo que se las di a Kiwi para que jugara con ellas. Se veía tan lindo destruyendo hoja por hoja.

"Einstein, no recuerdo ni mis notas del día de hoy", le contesté.

"Odd, tu no tomas notas", contestó Aelita.

Jeremie suspiró y luego dijo: "Es muy sencillo, solo son 3 pasos: transferir, escanear y virtualizar, te voy a explicar cada uno con detalle."

Escuché con atención (con toda la atención que le podía poner, la cual no era mucha) lo que Einstein me decía mientras Aelita me señalaba ciertas teclas en el ordenador, pero luego de un tiempo solo veía que sus labios se movían. Finalmente me di por vencido, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

"¿Entendiste?", me preguntó Jeremie después de un rato.

"¿Qué?", dije yo, tratando de despertar. ¡No puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta de que me dormí en su larga explicación!

"Bueno, creo que ya ha sido demasiada teoría, es hora de la práctica", dijo Aelita. ¿Práctica? ¿Teoría? ¿De dónde sacan palabras tan complicadas?

"Esta bien, vamos Odd, intenta virtualizar a Aelita", me dijo Jeremie.

Aelita bajo a la sala de escáners.

"¡Estoy lista!", gritó.

"_¡Yo no!"_, pensé.

"Bien Odd, es hora de que pongas en práctica todo lo que te enseñé", me dijo Jeremie.

¡Pero si no me ha enseñado nada! Me quedé viendo el teclado por lo que pareció una eternidad, esperando a ver si la respuesta aparecía por si sola. Esto es más difícil que un examen, porque no puedo convertir el teclado en origami.

"Ya puedes empezar", me dijo Jeremie.

No sabía que hacer, pero tampoco quería quedar como un tonto, así que empecé a oprimir todas las teclas del teclado (creo que no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas).

"¡Espera Odd, cuidado, vas a sobrecalentar el escáner!", gritó Jeremie.

Deje de oprimir las teclas, pero ya era algo tarde.

*Coff, coff*, tosía Aelita.

Jeremie y yo bajamos a ver que había pasado y lo que vimos era de locos. El escáner, como había dicho Jeremie (siempre tiene que tener la razón), se sobrecalentó e hizo una pequeña explosión. Y Aelita, quien no paraba de toser, tenía su cabello rosa combinado con gris y negro, y muy despeinado, la cara cubierta de manchas negras y toda su ropa ahora era a escala de grises (es decir, blanco y negro).

Nos miraba muy seria, pero ni Jeremie ni yo podíamos dejar de reír.

"¡No es gracioso, pensé que le enseñarías a Odd a virtualizar gente, no a explotar cosas!", nos dijo Aelita enojada a los dos, pero al parecer solo lo decía para Jeremie.

"Lo siento, le expliqué, pero creo que no entendió nada de lo que dije"; le contestó Jeremie dejando de reír.

Pues en eso si tenía razón, no había entendido nada de lo que me explico.

"Pues entonces no sabes explicar, y yo trayendo aquí a Odd para distraerte un poco y que dejarás de estar tan presionado. Buenas noches Jeremie.", le contestó fríamente. Luego salió del lugar. Esta vez si se enojo, pero ya se le pasará, o bueno, eso espero. Esperen, ¿usarme de distracción? Jeremie se me quedo viendo. Me quejaré con Aelita de eso en otro momento.

"No te preocupes Einstein, todo estará bien", le dije, porque no sabía que más decir y enserio esperaba que todo esto se resolviera. Jeremie bajo la mirada, supongo que no me creyó. Genial… estaba envuelto en otra pelea de los señores Einstein.

Jeremie y yo salimos de la fábrica y regresamos a los dormitorios. Me despedí de Jeremie con un: "Todo estará bien", pero él me ignoró y se fue a su habitación. ¿Cómo se atreve a ignorarme? Me vengaré por esto más tarde. Suspiré y entré a mi habitación. Kiwi saltó para recibirme. ¡Como amo a este perro!

"Vaya, por fin llegas, tu bola de pelos nos ha causado muchos problemas", me dijo Ulrich.

"¿Qué? Pero si Kiwi es el mejor perro del mundo", le contesté. Esperen, ¿dijo Ulrich "nos"? ¿A quién más le puede ocasionar problemas mi perrito hermoso?

"Si claro", dijo Ulrich sarcásticamente, "por cierto", dijo cambiando su tono de voz, "vino Crystal a buscarte."

Me le quedé viendo pero no respondí nada. No sabía que decir.

"_¿Me vino a buscar?"_, era en lo único en lo que pensaba.

[Narrador: Crystal]

Estaba acostada en mi habitación, leyendo un libro de Harry Potter cuando Aelita entró a la habitación. Parecía recién bañada y ya tenía puesta su piyama. Se sentó en la cama y me empezó a contar lo que había pasado en la fábrica.

"Y luego se burlaron de mi porque terminé explotando yo también, no fue divertido", me terminó de contar Aelita.

"A lo mejor no… pero…, bueno…., creo que no debiste enojarte tanto con ellos", le contesté. Me costaba mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"¿Tu crees?", me preguntó preocupada.

"Bueno, si… Yo creo que lo hicieron para hacerte sentir mejor y lo vieras de forma divertida, pero nunca para herirte. Son tus amigos, después de todo."

"Pues creo que si. Pero, me sigue molestando. A lo mejor para mañana se me pasa. Gracias y buenas noches Crystal", me dijo Aelita. Agarró su colcha y cerró los ojos.

"De nada, le contesté, antes de cerrar yo también los ojos y dormir.

* * *

Oscuridad… Era todo lo que veía a mí alrededor. Todo estaba negro… todo estaba lleno de sombras… No podía ver nada más que el color de las tinieblas. No podía escuchar nada más que mis propios pensamientos. De repente escuché sollozos. Alguien lloraba cerca de mí… Volteé pero ni vi a nadie.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", gritó alguien. Me giré en la dirección del grito, pero no pude ver nada. De repente alguien se figuró delante de mí. Cabello negro, piel blanca… ¡Yumi!

Corrí hacía ella, pero en cuanto la alcancé, desapareció delante de mi. ¿Qué está pasando?

Otro grito, pero había algo diferente en este, era como si ahora un hombre estuviera gritando. Volteé y vi a Ulrich justo delante de mí desaparecer y convertirse en polvo.

¿Yumi y Ulrich acababan de desaparecer? ¿Por qué?

Seguí viendo a mi alrededor, pero no había nada, todo era negro. Solo se escuchaban esos horribles lloriqueos.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!", gritó alguien.

"¡AELITA!", grité al reconocer el grito. Y ahí estaba ella, con su cabello rosado desapareciendo frente a mí.

Aelita estaba dormida muy tranquila en su cama. ¿Por qué le paso esto?

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", gritó alguien más. Volteé de nuevo y vi a alguien tirado en el suelo. Me acerqué y lo reconocí por su cabello güero con su mechón morado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo B.E. en el suelo? Me acerqué más… Le tomé su mano, y lo oí murmurar algo: "No… quiero… desapa… tengo… Crystal…. lo siento…", pero no alcancé a oír que más decía porque su mano, junto con todo su cuerpo, desaparecieron frente a mi, convirtiéndose en polvo, que luego desapareció por una ráfaga de viento. Una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? El me había hecho la vida imposible, y me molestaba demasiado, pero… aún así, creo que lo iba a extrañar, y lo peor es que nunca me disculpe con él.

A lo lejos vi a Jeremie… El era él que estaba sollozando.

Desperté de golpe. Era apenas medianoche, pero ya no quería dormir. Volteé y no podía creer lo que veía. ¡Aelita volvía a desaparecer! Me acerqué y la trate de tocar, pero ¡mi mano la traspasó! No tenía que pensarlo más, ya sabía que hacer. Salí de la habitación y bajé al dormitorio de los chicos. Iba a bajar para salir del edificio, pero vi que todavía había luz en la habitación de Jeremie.

"No hay nada… nada… nada…", decía Jeremie. Tal vez era porque todos estaban dormidos, pero escuché perfectamente todo lo que decía. Bajé todavía más y salí al gimnasio, donde me metí a las alcantarillas para llegar a la fábrica.

* * *

Crystal llegó a la fábrica y entró al cuarto del ordenador. Tecleó algo en él, le pidió una clave… ella la ingresó y bajo a la sala de escáners. Se virtualizó en un mundo nuevo... diferente pero parecido a Lyoko. Entró a una torre, subió y luego ingresó un código, salió de la torre y se desvirtualizó ella sola. Salió de la sala de escáner y subió de nuevo a la sala del ordenador, revisó la pantalla y sonrió.

"Listo", dijo, "El virus ya no los molestará más".

Y luego salió de ahí.

* * *

**Y ya esta, un nuevo capítulo. Al final no les quise dar muchos detalles, pero en otro capítulo les explicaré bien que paso ahí;) Por ahora porfa comenten y agreguen a favoritos:B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo Capítulo:) Creo que me prendí al escribirlo xD Bueno esta algo largo pero traté de darle unos momentos románticos, ahí me avisan que les pareció n.n**

* * *

"¡NO PUEDE SER!", gritó una voz muy aguda que resonó por todo el lugar.

"Jefe... No tiene encendido su micrófono", le contestó una mujer.

El Jefe solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante, y presionó un botón.

"¿Todo esta bien?", le preguntó la mujer.

"El virus... ¡EL VIRUS HA DESAPARECIDO!", gritó y ahora fue una voz potente la que resonó por todo el lugar.

"Pero eso es imposible, estaba escondido en una Réplica donde Jeremie no lo iba a encontrar. Para eso tendría que haber encontrado la Réplica y descifrar nuestra clave de acceso. Y en tan poco tiempo eso es imposible, incluso para él. A menos que...", hizo una pausa dramática, para enfatizar lo siguiente que iba a decir: "A menos que no lo halla hecho solo."

"¿Tu crees que ella... nos ha traicionado?", preguntó el hombre golpeando el escritorio que tenía frente a él con su puño, derramando una taza de café que tenía a su lado.

"No estoy segura, pero será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo, a ver que puedo averiguar", se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y cambió su tono de voz a uno mucho más sombrío: "Pero creo que será mejor que yo me encargué de esto a partir de ahora."

"Esta bien. Ve a revisar e infórmame de todo."

"De acuerdo." La chica le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. "Por cierto, tenga cuidado, ese café es importado y cuesta carísimo", le dijo mientras se alejaba.

* * *

**Viernes...**

[Narrador: Jeremie]

Era temprano, las 7:45 de la mañana, para ser exactos. Todos dormían tranquilos en sus camas sin ninguna preocupación porque hoy no teníamos clases, bueno... casi todos.

No había dormido en toda la noche, ni siquiera me había cambiado la ropa del día anterior.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Pero que ha pasado? El virus desapareció por si solo", grité viendo la pantalla de mi ordenador, sin importarme que prácticamente todo el edificio me haya escuchado. Salté de la silla y abrí la puerta del dormitorio de enfrente de golpe. "Chicos, rápido, levántense, nos vamos a la fábrica, avísenle a Yumi, yo iré a levantar a las chicas."

Odd y Ulrich tardaron mucho en reaccionar.

"¿Qué? No Doctor Shrank, no quiero que cambié mi cerebro por el de un gallo, el mío esta bien...", decía Odd entre sueños.

"Jeremie, hoy no hay clases", dijo Ulrich malhumorado, con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Pero no entienden, es muy importante!", les dije.

"¡YA CALLENSE!", gritó Odd, quien agarró una almohada y la aventó. Pensé que me la iba a aventar a mí, pero Odd estaba tan dormido que la aventó contra la pared.

"Les digo enserio, ¡ya vámonos!". Esperé unos momentos y como vi que ninguno de los dos se movía me acerqué a sacudirlos. Los sacudí tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que les iba a arrancar la cabeza, pero logré sacarlos de la cama.

"Vayan a la fábrica, y avísenle a Yumi, yo iré a despertar las chicas", les ordené. Ellos de mala gana y en piyama se adelantaron. Subí al dormitorio de las chicas y abrí la puerta del cuarto de Aelita muy despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido. Las chicas escuchan mejor que los hombres, o bueno, eso me han dicho. O a lo mejor, solo esperaba no hacerla enojar más de lo que ya la había hecho enojar ayer.

"Aelita, arriba", le decía mientras la sacudía con delicadeza (a comparación de como sacudí a los chicos). Aelita abrió los ojos y entonces me fui a sacudir a Crystal.

"Crystal, tu también."

"Jeremie, silencio", dijo Aelita quien volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ninguna de las 2 mostraba señal de querer levantarse.

"Pero no hay clases... no pasará nada si duermo un poco más", me dijo Crystal.

"Por favor, es urgente, ¡despierten!", dije alto, pero no tan alto como para despertar a todo el edificio. O bueno, para no despertar a los que no había despertado antes con tanto grito.

Las 2 se levantaron de mala gana y se tallaban los ojos mientras las llevaba fuera del dormitorio y las empujaba (con delicadeza) hacía la fábrica.

Llegamos a las alcantarillas, donde nos esperaban Odd y Ulrich.

"Bien, vámonos", les dije.

Tome mi patín y los demás tomaron sus vehículos, menos Crystal, quien se quedo quieta.

Recordé que ella no tenía ningún vehículo, pero luego vi la patineta de Yumi y se la ofrecí.

"Pero no se andar en patineta", me dijo.

"¿Qué sucede?", empezó a burlarse Odd. Aelita y Ulrich le lanzaron una mirada, advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera, pero él no les hizo caso y continuó: "¿la niñita tiene miedo? Anda, que las patinetas no muerden."

"Claro que no tengo miedo, dámela", dijo y me la quitó de las manos. Esto iba a terminar mal, ya lo sabía.

Llegamos a la última parte de las alcantarillas, después de que Crystal se cayera unas 50 veces, o más, perdí la cuenta, pero le fue mejor de lo que había pensado (pensé que se caería tantas veces que ya no iba a poder caminar). Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la fábrica. Yumi estaba en la entrada, solo que ella si iba vestida, no en piyama, como los demás.

"¿A qué viene todo esto? La fábrica no va a desaparecer si venimos un poco más tarde", nos comentó Odd mientras bajábamos a la sala del ordenador.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Las cosas pueden desaparecer de la noche a la mañana", le contesté.

"Bien Jeremie, ¿qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar a que salga el sol?", me preguntó algo irritada Yumi.

"Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño, gracias Einstein", me dijo Odd.

"Estabas soñando con trasplantes de cerebros", le contestó Ulrich.

"Eso es bonito para mi."

"No es que me quiera quejar, pero... es muy temprano", me dijo Crystal algo molesta.

"Por favor Jeremie, dinos de una vez de que se trata todo esto", me dijo Aelita, un poco irritada. Espero que no siga enojada conmigo.

"Alto, esperen, esto de verdad es importante", les dije para tratar de calmarlos. Me senté en la silla del ordenador, solo para comprobar una última vez que el virus de verdad había desaparecido.

* * *

[Narrador: Odd]

Einstein nos levantó por 'algo muy importante' y ahora estamos en la fábrica, a las 8 de la mañana, en piyama, esperando a que nos diga de qué se trata.

"Bien", empezó él, "¿Hace cuanto que no sienten una desaparición?", nos preguntó.

"¿Una desaparición?", repitió Ulrich en voz baja mientras todos tratábamos de recordar.

"Bien, creo que la última fue en la noche, antes de dormir", respondió Aelita.

"¿Y ese fue la última?", insistió Einstein.

Todos volvimos a pensar. Que yo recuerde, en la noche si sentí una desaparición, y luego ya no. Aunque también pudo haber sido un sueño. No lo se, no estoy seguro. Tanto pensar me molesta.

"Bueno, ¿qué importa cuando sucedió?", le dije irritado.

"Esta bien, cálmense", dijo moviendo las manos arriba y abajo (para que 'respiráramos y exhaláramos'), luego su tono se volvió más serio: "Como todos saben, esas desapariciones fueron causadas por un virus..."

Lo estaba diciendo tan serio y aburrido que terminé desviando la mirada, primero a las chicas, que parecían igual de serias que él, y luego a Ulrich, quien por un momento pensé que estaba poniendo atención, hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Bueno, nadie es perfecto. Por último miré a Crystal, pero ella no estaba ni seria ni dormida, a lo mejor fue mi imaginación pero la vi preocupada. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

"...Esta mañana estaba buscando una cura y ¡descubrí que el virus había desaparecido!", terminó Einstein.

Todos dimos un pequeño grito de sorpresa, o de alivio, porque ya no desapareceríamos o porque por fin había terminado de hablar, daba igual.

"Eso es bueno, entonces ya no desapareceremos", me apresuré a decir.

"¿Entonces las desapariciones ya son cosas del pasado?", preguntó emocionada Yumi.

"Genial, ya podemos tener una 'vidas tranquilas', o bueno, más o menos tranquilas", comentó Ulrich.

"Huummm... Entonces, ¿desapareció sin dejar rastro?", preguntó Aelita muy pensativa, haciendo que nuestra felicidad se convirtiera en preocupación.

"Bueno...", empezó de nuevo Einstein, quien volteó de nuevo al ordenador y nos enseñó algo en la pantalla, parecían unos números, o códigos, o algo por el estilo. "¿Ven esos números?", nos preguntó. Genial, otro discurso de una hora. "Son cookies de rastreo."

"¿Galletas de rastreo?", pensé en voz alta. Era evidente que tenía hambre. (Cookies significa galletas en inglés.)

"No Odd, no estoy hablando de comida", me contestó Jeremie irritado y me lanzó una mirada rápida.

"¿Y qué tienen esas 'croquis' de rastreo?", preguntó Ulrich.

"Cookies", lo corrigió Yumi.

"Bueno, eso cookies."

"Como saben", dijo Einstein viéndonos, luego se corrigió: "o bueno, como no saben, el virus tuvo que ser mandado desde otro lugar, otro superordenador, para ser exactos. Esto quiere decir que hay una Réplica en algún lugar del Mar Digital. Estas cookies no aparecieron con el virus, ¿por qué? Porque fue mandado desde el otro superordenador. La diferencia con el 'antivirus' es que aparecieron estas cookies, esto quiere decir que para eliminar el virus usaron este mismo ordenador", nos trató de explicar Einstein señalando el ordenador que tenía frente a él.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que XANA está creando réplicas otra vez?", preguntó Yumi.

"No estoy seguro, XANA no tiene el poder por si solo para crear Réplicas", le contestó Einstein pensativo.

"Entonces está recibiendo ayuda", dijo Aelita.

"Es lo más probable. Pero, ¿de quién?"

Todos nos quedamos pensando unos momentos, pero a nadie se le ocurría nada sobre quien podría estar detrás de la reaparición de XANA.

"Bueno, en todo caso tenemos las cámaras de seguridad. Estas cámaras graban 'a todo hora y en tono lugar'", bromeó Einstein, "Así que veamos quien es nuestro 'salvador'."

Volteé de nuevo hacía Crystal, quien parecía más nerviosa que antes. Pero, al parecer, solo yo me percataba de eso. Todos los demás estaban preocupados por lo que acababa de decir Jeremie.

"Y aquí están los vídeos", anunció Einstein.

Deje de ver a la chica molesta y observé de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador, pero no se veía nada, todo estaba negro.

"¡¿Pero qué?!", se alarmó Einstein.

"¿Todo va bien?", preguntó Yumi, pero Einstein la ignoró por completo ya que estaba ocupado presionando botones como loco. Después de presionar todos los botones del teclado y de haber golpeado varias veces la pantallas, nos volteó a ver preocupado y luego su mirada se concentró en mí. "Odd", me dijo molesto, con una mirada que anunciaba que iba a matarme", "Odd... Ayer, también ¡SOBRECALENTASTE LAS CÁMARAS!"

Su grito hizo que me sobresaltará un poco. No esperaba que se enojara tanto.

Escuché como Crystal suspiraba aliviada. ¿Estaba feliz de que no sirvieran las cámaras?

"¿Enserio? Bueno, mínimo sabemos que no hay un monstruo destruye cámaras o algo así", bromeé pero Einstein seguía molesto, "o... a lo mejor necesitaban calentarse, ya sabes, este lugar se enfría mucho por las noches."

Einstein me lanzó una mirada seria y un silencio se hizo en el lugar. Acto seguido: Mi estomago gruñó rompiendo ese silencio.

"Bueno, ya que no hay nada más que hacer aquí, y no creo que me pueda volver a dormir, ¿qué les parece si mejor vamos a desayunar?", dije tratando de sonreír, aunque sabía que Einstein estaba molesto conmigo ya que por mi culpa se peleó con Aelita y ahora no pudimos descubrir quien nos ayudo, y lo más importante, ¿por qué nos había ayudado?

Salimos de la fábrica y nos dirigíamos a la escuela.

"Entonces, ¿van a ir a comer vestidos así?", nos preguntó Yumi, "¿qué? ¿La ropa intentó morderlos por la mañana y por lo tanto no se pudieran cambiar?"

Cierto, por la culpa de Jeremie nos tuvimos que venir en piyama a la fábrica.

"Creo que primero habrá que cambiarnos. Yumi, te vemos en la cafetería", dijo Aelita.

Yumi asintió.

Salimos de las alcantarillas y ella se dirigió a la cafetería mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a los dormitorios.

Ulrich y yo entramos a nuestra habitación, Jeremie a la suya y las chicas subieron a la suya.

Ulrich se cambió primero.

"¿Ya estás Ulrich? Llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro. Tengo hambre", le dije a través de la puerta.

"Ya voy Odd."

Salió de la habitación con su ropa de siempre y luego me metí yo dentro.

"Odd te esperó en la cafetería", me dijo y luego escuché pasos. Supuse que ya se había ido.

Me cambié en un santiamén y salí. Ya me iba a ir a la cafetería cuando escuché que Aelita y la chica molesta estaban hablando.

"Bien, ¿entonces no te molestaría que un chico se burlará de ti?", le comentaba Aelita a Crystal.

"Por supuesto que me molestaría, pero hay otras cosas que también molestan", le respondió ella.

"¿Cómo que?"

"Bueno, no lo se. A mi me molesta cuando me llaman con apodos como Chris o algo por el estilo. ¿A ti no?"

"Bueno... A mi el único apodo que me han dicho es el de 'Señora Einstein', pero no me molesta."

Escuché pasos y supe que estaban bajando las escaleras, así que mejor me adelanté a la cafetería. Ahí me tope con todos los demás, quienes estaban afuera esperando a todos. Unos momentos después llegaron las chicas.

Era temprano, más o menos las 9 de la mañana, cuando entramos. Nos sorprendimos porque había una fila enorme para servirse. Suspiré. No había más remedio que hacer cola. Fui por mi charola y me puse al final. La fila avanzó un poco y después de lo que pareció una eternidad llegamos a la mitad de la fila. La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Sissi, con sus perritos seguidores (quiero decir, 'amigos'), caminando como si estuviera en un desfile de modas, que por cierto, no estaba en uno.

"Con permiso, hija del director", les dijo a todos mientras los empujaba para llegar al frente de la fila.

"Eh, Sissi, haz la fila", "No es justo", le gritaba la gente.

Ella volteó a verlos, se sacudió el cabello hacía atrás y con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro les dijo: "Como hija del director tengo privilegios", y como si eso no fuera suficiente les dijo: "Y además, puedo hacer que los expulsen."

Los chicos tragaron saliva y ya no le dijeron nada.

"Así esta mejor."

Siguió empujando y llegó a donde estábamos nosotros.

"Sissi, esto no esta bien", le dijo Ulrich.

"Lo siento Ulrich querido, ya sabes, las mujeres como yo no esperan, tenemos muy poco tiempo, o bueno, lo sabrías sin saldrieras conmigo", le contestó ella.

"¿Para que ocupas tu tiempo? ¿Para elegir que ropa llevarás hoy?", le preguntó sarcásticamente Yumi.

"Yo digo que deberías de usar un poco de tu tiempo para ser más amable con los demás", le dijo Aelita.

"Si ni siquiera tiene tiempo para usar su cerebro, dudo mucho que tengo tiempo para ser amable con los demás", les dije a los chicos, pero era una indirecta para Sissi.

"No te metas donde no te importa, cabeza de uva", me dijo, nos lanzó una mirada de odio y empujó a los demás chicos hasta llegar con Rosa. Herb y Nicolas la siguieron y nos sacaron la lengua en el camino.

"Unos panqueques, y que sean perfectos, como yo", le dijo a Rosa.

En mis pensamientos me imaginé a Rosa aventando esos panqueques a la cara de Sissi, y como si Rosa me hubiera leído el pensamiento, sirvió los panqueques en la cabeza de Sissi en vez de en el plato. Todos, absolutamente todos los que estábamos en la cafetería nos reímos.

"Me las van a pagar", gritó Sissi, pero no supe a quien, a lo mejor nos lo dijo a todos, pero estoy seguro de que escuché como la gente silbaba y aplaudía mientras ella se iba. "Herb, Nicolas, vámonos" les ordenó y luego se fue refunfuñando.

"Pero no he comido", se quejó Nicolas con Herb.

"¿Te importa más comer que Sissi?", le preguntó Herb.

"Si."

Herb lo agarró de la oreja y se lo llevó arrastrando, "No lo puedo creer", le dijo.

La fila avanzó rápido y en poco tiempo ya estaba comiendo mis ricos panqueques, más la mitad de los de Einstein. No me los dio todos, así que eso podía significar 2 cosas: que seguía molesto conmigo o que tenía hambre. Bueno, nunca lo averiguaré...

"¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo hoy?", les pregunté a los chicos.

"Hoy no podré estar con ustedes, mi padres van a salir y tengo que cuidar a mi hermano, lo siento", nos dijo Yumi antes de que pudiera tan siquiera pensar en un plan. Bien, aún me quedaban 4 personas.

"Pero pensé que me ayudarías con matemáticas", le dijo Ulrich.

"¡Ohh! ¡Lo he olvidado!", le contestó Yumi un poco sorprendida y arrepentida, "Ya se, te puedo ayudar mientras cuido a Hiroki."

"Esta bien", Ulrich le sonrió y luego nos volteó a ver: "Lo siento chicos, entonces tampoco podré salir con ustedes." Genial, quedaban 3.

Volteé a ver a Jeremie y Aelita, ellos eran mi única esperanza.

"Lo siento", me dijo Aelita antes de que yo pudiera insistirles, "hoy tengo ensayo con los Subdigitales." Quedaban 2. "Por cierto, Jeremie...", dijo Aelita tan bajo que Einstein no la escuchó.

"Yo tengo que arreglar las cámaras de seguridad y el escáner que alguien descompuso", dijo Einstein, refiriéndose a mi. Vi una pequeña desilusión en la cara de Aelita, como si planeará pedirle que la acompañara al ensayo pero eso ya no era una opción.

Y eso me dejaba solo con Crystal. Pff... bueno, ella no dijo nada, así que no le insistí. Si no quería salir conmigo, pues ni modo. Puedo ver 'Hospital de los Horrores' o 'Paco el Rey del Disco'.

Terminamos de comer y salimos a la máquina expendedora.

"¿Vieron la cara de Sissi cuando se fue? Le debí de haber tomado una foto", les dije mientras introducía una moneda a la máquina.

"Si, y luego como Herb y Nicolas la siguieron como perritos, eso fue oro puro", bromeó Ulrich.

"¿Creen que se allá comido esos panqueques que tenía en la cabeza?", preguntó Aelita.

"A lo mejor olvido que estaban en su cabeza", comentó Crystal.

"Yo creo que los terminó usando de sombrero", le contesté y apreté el botón del chocolate caliente.

"Esa es la nueva moda", terminó Yumi y todos lanzamos una fuerte carcajada.

Nos seguíamos riendo cuando escuchamos pasos, alguien se acercaba. El ambiente se volvió tenso e incómodo. Hasta mi vaso se llenó y el chocolate empezó a escurrirse, mojándome las manos y mis mangas. Todos volteamos al mismo tiempo para ver quien había llegado. Un chico con cabello y ojos oscuros, nos estaba observando. Vestía una camiseta negra y una roja debajo, y unos vaqueros con unas botas. Era William.

* * *

[Narrador: Yumi]

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? A los 'Guerreros Lyoko'. Todos aquí reunidos. Y bien, ¿cómo ha estado su amiguito XANA? ¿Todo bien? ¿No ha lanzado un nuevo ataque?, como, no se, ¿controlar a Jim?", nos preguntó.

Intercambiamos miradas, decidiendo quien hablaría con él, o, mejor dicho, quien lo correría. Y, todas las miradas terminaron en mí.

"William...", empecé con voz temblorosa. Después de que XANA lo controlará, decidimos alejarnos de él. Me parecía la mejor opción, ya que después de eso William se volvió muy sombrío... "No ha pasado nada nuevo con XANA. No ha controlado a Jim, fue tu imaginación", logré decirle con convicción.

"No me mientas Yumi", me dijo muy tranquilo, pero esta segura de que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. "Se que XANA ha vuelto. Y me duele que no hayan pedido mi ayuda."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", preguntó Aelita preocupada.

"Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Vi como Jim era controlado por XANA y también vi cuando fue a las alcantarillas. ¿A dónde? No se..., ¿a qué lugar puede ir usando las alcantarillas? ¿A visitar a las 'Tortugas Ninja'? No lo creo. Fue a la fábrica, es decir, fue a atacarlos a ustedes. Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta. Si ya lo olvidaron, soy un gran luchador en Lyoko, puedo destruir a muchos monstruos con mi sable."

"Lo hicimos por tu bien, XANA te uso una vez y podría volver a hacerlo", le solté.

"Además nos causaste muchos problemas, no necesitamos que nos causes más", le dijo Ulrich muy frío.

"No necesito que sientan lástima por mí. Pensé que eran buenas personas, pero ahora veo que son patéticos", nos dijo y vi como Ulrich apretaba los puños.

"¡El patético fuiste tu William, que por querer presumir te usaron y ya no te queremos en el equipo, así que mejor lárgate!", le gritó Odd.

William después de observarnos por un rato le echo el ojo a Crystal.

"¿Así que ya me reemplazaron?, díganme, ¿ella es tan buena como yo? Porque a simple vista se ve que es muy patética."

"Yo... bueno", Crystal no podía terminar ninguna oración.

"Oye, que ella pelea mejor en Lyoko de lo que tu peleaste", la defendió Odd, aunque, prácticamente ella nunca ha ido a Lyoko, pero sirvió para callarle la boca a William.

"William", empezó Ulrich temblando, faltaba poco para que saltará encima de William y le diera un tremendo golpe, "O te vas por las buenas, o te vas por las malas."

"Jum...", fue lo único que nos lanzó William antes de irse de ahí.

Todos seguíamos muy tensos, ¿qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

...

"Que interesante, ese chico me puede servir mucho para lo que planeó hacer", dijo en voz baja una chica que estaba reposada bajo un árbol, observando toda la escena que William acababa de hacer. El viento soplaba con fuerza, haciendo que su cabello güero ondeara por el aire.

William salió de la máquina expendedora hecho una furia y estaba pateando una lata cuando se percató de que la joven lo observaba.

"Hola", lo saludó la chica a una buena distancia.

William volteó a verla, y se sorprendió de lo bella que era. Estaba chupando una paleta, con los brazos cruzados y sus lentes de sol puestos. Su blusa de tirantes y su shorts corto dejaban ver su cuerpo bien marcado. Con el dedo le hizo una señal para que se acercará.

El William obediente se acercó lentamente a ella.

"¿Quién eres tu?", le preguntó.

"Esos chicos te trataron muy mal", le dijo y se acercó para jugar con su cabello, "si yo fuera tu buscaría la venganza."

William se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y tosió, pareciera como si le faltará el aire.

"Si, la verdad es que si me quiero vengar de ellos, si tuviera una oportunidad, lo haría sin pensarlo."

"Pues estás de suerte, yo soy esa oportunidad."

"¿Tu?", se burló, "Tu no sabes nada de esto."

La chica se le acercó y le susurró al oído: "Se más de lo que crees."

William saltó por un reflejo, haciendo que la chica se riera de él.

"Por ahora no tengo nada planeado, pero me pondré en contacto contigo" le dijo dándole otra chupada a su paleta.

William asintió, no muy convencido.

La joven le dio la espalda y se empezó a alejar, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

"¡Espera!", le gritó William. La chica se detuvo, volteó a verlo y se quitó los lentes de sol para enseñar unos ojos verdes enormes. "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Llámame Lucía", fue lo único que le dijo. Una ráfaga de viento más fuerte que las anteriores sopló, haciendo que el cabello de Lucía se ondeara más mientras ella se alejaba, dejando a William sumergido en la confusión...

* * *

[Narrador: Aelita]

Después de lo que pasó con William todos estuvimos en silencio hasta que Crystal rompió el silencio preguntando: "Ese chico... ¿quién era?"

Suspiré. Era verdad, ella no lo conocía.

"Ese chico se llama William", empecé, "y hace poco el también era uno de nosotros."

"¿Enserio? ¿Y qué paso después?"

Busqué las miradas de los demás para saber si estaban de acuerdo con que le contará todo. Ellos asintieron en silencio y proseguí: "El intentó muchas veces ser uno de nosotros, pero no lo consiguió las primeras veces. Fue una vez, que yo tenía que ir a Lyoko, y todos estaban ocupados ese día. Ulrich estaba con su padre, Odd estaba en una competencia de patinetas, Yumi estaba cuidando a su hermano y Jeremie estaba en una entrevista con Milly y Tamiya, por eso, mi última opción fue recurrir a William. Fui con él, pero William fue demasiado presumido, y por querer demostrar que él era muy fuerte y que no le tenía miedo a nada, XANA lo terminó controlando. XANA lo uso para destruir Lyoko y en muchas batallas contra nosotros. Debo de admitir que era muy fuerte y nos dio muchos problemas, hasta que por fin pudimos liberarlo. Después de eso, no hemos hablado con él sobre XANA ni sobre Lyoko. Por eso no le dijimos que XANA había vuelto, para protegerlo a él y a nosotros también."

"Sabía que era mala idea llevarlo a Lyoko", se lamentó Yumi.

"No fue tu culpa", trató de darle ánimos Ulrich.

"Todo esto fue culpa de XANA", recalcó Odd.

Crystal se quedo perpleja un momento, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le dije. Al final solo dijo: "Creo que fue lo mejor."

Una hora más tarde ya estaba lista para mi prueba. Ulrich y Yumi ya se habían ido y no sabía donde estaban los demás. Ya estaba dispuesta a irme, pero, no quería seguir peleada con Jeremie. Lo extrañaba, y también había algo raro con él desde esta mañana, ¡no ha hablado en casi todo el día! Como si algo lo preocupara mucho.

Bajé al piso de los hombres y me topé con Jeremie, quien iba saliendo de su habitación. Nos vimos por unos segundos, pero ninguno de los 2 decía nada.

"Hola", me dijo por fin.

"Hola", le respondí, "¿Qué haces?"

"Nada. Iba ir al baño. ¿Y tu?"

"Voy a mi ensayo. ¿Te gustaría...", le iba a preguntar si me quería acompañar al ensayo, de verdad, pero... no pude. Las palabras no me querían salir, el nunca se ha molestado en ir a un ensayo mío, ya se lo he pedido antes, no era necesario gastar saliva.

"¿Me gustaría?", repitió, esperando a que terminara la frase.

"¿Te gustaría... empezar el proyecto de historia?", le dije. Fue la primera excusa que se me vino a la mente.

"Claro", me contestó decepcionado, como si esperara otra respuesta. ¿Qué quería que el dijera? Si él quiere venir, me puede preguntar si me puede acompañar. ¿o no?

"Bueno... ya me tengo que ir", le dije rápidamente. Esto se estaba volviendo algo incómodo...

"Si, te veo después. Tengo que arreglar las cámaras", me dijo y se fue hacía la derecha. Luego regresó, "el baño está del otro lado", me dijo y se fue a la izquierda.

Salí de la Academia y caminé hasta el centro. El cielo estaba nublado y gris, parecía que iba a llover pronto. El centro no estaba muy lejos, y en poco tiempo ya estaba en la calle Genérale, donde se ubica el estudio 'Sonics'. Entré y un señor con un aspecto afeminado me recibió con un ceño fruncido. Tenía una cola de caballo en un cabello güero con luces cafés, pero se le notaba que era pintado y que su tono natural era negro. Sus ojos eran café oscuro y algo pequeños, en contraste con su enorme nariz. Su vestuario consistía en una camisa muy brillante estilo disco de los años 70 que estaba abierta un poco, mostrando que carecía de cabellos en el pecho y unos pantalones ajustados, igualmente brillantes. Me sorprendió, esperaba ver a la asistente de los Subdigitales, ella siempre está conmigo en los ensayos. En su gafete decía que el era el nuevo gerente, pero no decía su nombre.

"Por fin llegas. Mira la hora que es, no eres la única que va a grabar", su voz era muy aguda y molesta. Además de que era muy gruñón. "Toma", me entregó una hoja de papel con unas notas en ella, "es la nueva canción que vas a tocar."

La observé y no tardé en mucho en darme cuenta de que esta canción era para un DJ profesional. Yo no era capaz de tocar esto.

"No puedo tocar esto", le dije.

"Pues vas a tener que poder", me contestó fríamente.

* * *

[Narrador: Odd]

Estaba en mi habitación jugando con mi Nintendo DS, cuando, sin querer escuché toda la conversación de Aelita con Jeremie.

Era obvio que ella lo quería invitar a su ensayo, pero Einstein no mostraba ningún interés. Mi deber como amigo era hablar con él.

Pero, será dentro de media hora porque tengo que ver el nuevo programa de 'Hospital de los Horrores'. Lo tengo que ver en el único lugar donde hay televisión, si, me refiero a la sala de recreo, o sala de la TV, como le digo yo.

Me levanté de la cama y corrí a la estancia. De seguro hoy estaría vacía, ya que todos habían salido (todos menos yo), así que podría ver mi programa en paz.

Abrí la puerta y registré la habitación. No había nadie jugando ni tenis de mesa ni futbolito. Suspiré aliviado. La sala si estaba vacía. Me acerqué al sofá enfrente de la televisión, pero me alarmé al ver que estaba ocupado.

"¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!", le grité a la persona que estaba sentada en el sofá.

"Nada, veo la tele", me contestó la chica molesta.

"Pero... No puedes estar aquí, yo tengo que ver la televisión", le dije, faltaba muy poco tiempo para que el programa empezará.

"¿A sí? ¿Y qué pasaría si no te diera el control?", me dijo moviendo el control en mis narices.

"Vale, vale, tu llegaste primero y..", le quité el control de las manos, "yo tengo que ver mi programa."

"No puedes quitarle las cosas a la gente", me dijo quitándome de nuevo el control de las manos.

"AAAH!", grité, "No llegaremos a ningún lado así. Cara yo veo mi programa, cruz ves lo que sea que estés viendo", volteé a ver que estaba viendo y estaba la película de Star Wars. Es una buena película, pero ya la he visto antes.

"Esta bien."

Saqué una moneda de mi bolsillo y la aventé. Cayó cruz.

"Esta bien, se perder", le dije y ya me iba a ir, pero la chica molesta me detuvo.

"Espera", me dijo y me entregó el control, "ya he visto la película antes, ve lo que quieras ver."

"¿Enserio?", no me lo podía creer. ¿Ella, estaba siendo... buena? ¿conmigo? "Gracias. Tienes que ver este programa, se llama Hospital de los Horrores y esta muy bueno", le dije cambiando el canal de televisión.

"Nunca lo he escuchado. ¿De qué trata?", me preguntó sentándonos en el sofá.

"Es sobre un científico loco llamado Doctor Shrank que trata de dominar el mundo trasplantando cerebros de animales en las personas", le contesté muy emocionado, a decir verdad.

"Wooo, se escucha interesante."

"Y si lo ves te interesará más."

El programa empezó y el cuarto estaba muy frío. El clima estaba encendido como si hubiera 50 personas aquí dentro, pero en realidad solo estábamos Crystal y yo.

Subí las piernas a la mesa que tenía enfrente y coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, para acomodarme. Crystal se acurrucó en su lugar, colocó sus piernas contra su pecho y luego las abrazó. Debó de admitir que se veía adorable.

La media hora pasó muy rápido y para cuando me di cuenta la chica molesta estaba acurrucada en mí, y yo la estaba abrazando. Nos volteamos a ver y nos separamos inmediatamente. Los 2 estábamos algo apenados, ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta de que nos terminamos acurrucando juntos. ¿Tan frío estaba el lugar?

"A la siguiente tráete una chaqueta si tanto frío tienes", me dijo molesta, pero vi que sus mejillas estaban rojas, como si estuviera sonrojada.

"Tu eras la que se acurrucó en mí primero."

Sentí un calor en mi mejillas, pero ¿por qué? No hacía calor, de hecho hacía frío.

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

"Pues yo no te abrace primero." Suspiré. Espero que este momento no salga de esta sala. "Y... ¿qué te pareció el programa?"

"Estem... el programa está muy bueno."

"¿Verdad? Lo pasan todos los viernes a esta hora. Solo que normalmente esta lleno porque a mucha gente le gusta esta serie", le dije emocionado. A mis amigos les parece un poco tonto.

"Bueno, supongo que el siguiente viernes nos veremos aquí."

Asentí. Sera difícil encontrar un asiento, pero siempre se puede llegar horas antes y esperar.

"Bueno...", necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que pasaba con Jeremie y Aelita. Ella era la última persona en la que confiaría, pero, es amiga de Aelita, de seguro me podría ayudar, "Oye, ¿te puedo contar algo?"

"¿Me quieres contar algo? ¿Por qué?", la pregunta si que la sorprendió.

"No lo se. Eres amiga de Aelita, a lo mejor tu me puedes ayudar."

"¿Tiene que ver con lo que paso ayer en la fábrica? ¿Dónde hiciste que Aelita explotara?"

Me quedé viéndole. No esperaba que supiera eso.

"Vaya, ¿entonces Aelita te lo ha contado?"

"Pues si. Traté de convencerla de que no había sido nada malo, que no se burlaron con mala intención, pero no se si logré convencerla."

"Sobre eso, bueno. Aelita iba a invitar a Jeremie al ensayo, pero... Por alguna razón no pudo. Bueno, la razón es que Jeremie nunca ha mostrado interés en sus ensayos, pero para Aelita significa mucho que Einstein asista."

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Vamos por Jeremie, o bueno, por Einstein", me dijo y luego me sonrió complicemente.

* * *

[Narrador: Ulrich]

Estaba en la casa de Yumi, tratando de estudiar matemáticas, pero su hermano era demasiado molesto.

"Y si ya tienes el valor de x, ya puedes sacar el valor de y usando una sencilla formula", me trataba de explicar Yumi. Ya era la quinta vez que me lo explicaba, pero todo entraba por un oído y salía por el otro.

El hermano de Yumi me estaba lanzando bolas de papel con saliva a través de un popote, y eso me estaba sacando de quicio.

"¿Ves? Es muy sencillo, ¿esta vez si entendiste?", me preguntó Yumi.

"¿Qué? Si.", le contesté sin ponerle mucha atención. Estaba vigilando a Hiroki para evitar que me lanzará otra bola de papel con saliva. Ya tenía 3 atoradas en mi cabello.

"Vaya, por fin", me dijo aliviada Yumi golpeándome el hombro. "Esta vez si que me ha costado enseñarte", se secó el sudor de la frente, "Ahora quiero que hagas unos cuantos ejercicios tu solo. Si tienes dudas me avisas. A ver, pásame tu libro."

Bajé mí vista un segundo para sacar mi libro y pasárselo a Yumi y otra bola terminó en mi cabeza, pero esta vez en mi oreja. Eso si era el colmo.

"A ver... Quiero que hagas desde el punto 4 hasta el 7, están sencillos, estoy segura de que los podrás hacer tu solo. Ahora, si me disculpas, prometí que iba a aspirar la casa."

"Prometes muchas cosas", bromé.

"Lo sé. Cuida a Hiroki por mí, gracias."

Se levantó dejándome solo con el monstruo de su hermano. Subió las escaleras y encendió la aspiradora. El ruido era increíblemente alto, muy ensordecedor. Apenas y podía escuchar mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo iba a hacer los ejercicios así?

"Y bien", me habló Hiroki. Levanté la vista y vi una sonrisa en su rostro, "¿Tu y mi hermana ya son novios?"

"¿Qué?", les respondí un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. ¿Por qué me preguntaba ese tipo de cosas?

" Que si ya eres novio de mi hermana ", me lo repitió, cantando esta vez. Estaba seguro de que dijera lo que dijera Hiroki lo usaría en mi contra.

"No", le contesté secamente.

"Vamos Ulrich, no soy un niño pequeño, yo soy mucho más maduro que los otros niños de mi edad."

"Si, es muy maduro lanzar bolas de papel con saliva a través de un popote", le dije sarcásticamente.

"¿Y cuándo se lo preguntarás a mi hermana?"

Y de nuevo con ese tema. No es tan difícil hablar de temas relacionados con su edad, como programas de televisión, carros, o incluso Barney, ese dinosaurio morado con verde que canta canciones sin sentido.

* * *

[Narrador: Jeremie]

Después de haber estado horas frente al ordenador, seguía sin encontrar una pista, una huella, lo que fuera sobre esa Réplica que mando el virus. Las cámaras ya estaban funcionando y ahora estaba en mi habitación. Estaba cansado y hambriento, y eso que si había comido algo por la mañana, pero no había dormido en toda la noche. Seguí tecleando en busca de información, cuando escuché que la puerta se abría.

"Toc, toc", me dijo alguien.

Volteé y vi a Odd junto a Crystal apoyados en la puerta.

"Hola", les dije. ¿Qué hacían aquí? Quiero decir, era día libre, deberían de estar afuera en algún sitio.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?", me preguntó Crystal antes de que yo les pudiera preguntar a ellos.

"Bueno... estoy investigando sobre la Réplica que les comenté antes."

"Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿por qué no estás con Aelita?"

"¿Con Aelita? No se de que me estás hablando."

"Vamos Einstein, no pueden seguir peleados para siempre", me dijo Odd muy serio, lo cual, no era normal y daba miedo, "Además, ella trató de invitarte a su ensayo pero tu no mostraste ningún interés."

Los chicos se acercaron a mi silla.

"Aelita es una chica especial Jeremie", me dijo Crystal en un tono suave.

"Y es bonita", dijo Odd. ¿Acaso Odd acababa de llamar a Aelita bonita? No creo ser un chico celoso, pero, con Odd, no se sabe.

"El punto es Jeremie, que Aelita te necesita", dijo Crystal sacándome de mis pensamientos celosos.

"¿De qué manera me necesita? Para mi que está mejor sin mi", le dije con mucho dolor.

"¡¿De qué estás hablando Jeremie?!", me gritó Odd viéndome a los ojos, "Mira Einstein, serás muy inteligente para la escuela, pera los estudios y todo lo demás, pero no sabes nada de mujeres, amor o relaciones. Cuando una mujer dice que está bien y que no quiere verte, significa que está mal, que quiere verte y que la consueles. Las mujeres son complicadas."

Crystal tosió como diciendo '¿Perdón?' y luego añadió: "Las mujeres no somos tan complicadas, los hombres son los que se complican la vida."

"¿Qué nosotros nos complicamos la vida? Para tu información la vida de un hombre es muy difícil."

"Oh si, es muy difícil vagar por ahí y jugar videojuegos todos los días."

"Lo siento, no pensé que fuera tan difícil maquillarse y elegir un atuendo que combine."

"Eso no es todo lo que hacemos."

"¿A no?"

Y así siguieron discutiendo, hablaban como pericos, pero, en fin, yo no tenía cabeza para escucharlos. Estaba pensando en lo que me habían dicho. ¿Aelita de verdad me necesita? Ella era capaz de ir a los ensayos por su cuenta, ¿para que me quería ahí?

"¿Enserio me necesita?", pensé en voz alta, y los otros dos dejaron de discutir y me voltearon a ver.

"Pues claro, ¿tu crees que estar en un ensayo, con mucha presión, donde si cometes un error puede ser humillante, y más sabiendo que estás peleado con una persona especial para ti es sencillo?", me soltó Crystal. No se si había inventado todo eso o si Aelita se lo había contado, pero fue muy efectivo.

"Además... nunca has ido a un ensayo de Aelita, y te ha invitado varias veces", me reclamó Odd.

"Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que investigar sobre la Réplica", les dije en tono frío. No quería que me siguieran reclamando, ellos no sabían nada.

"Pero Jeremie", me dijeron al unísono.

"Pero nada, si no descubro de donde nació esta Réplica todo puede terminar muy mal. Para nosotros y para el mundo entero."

"Está bien Einstein", me dijo Odd, "No vamos, pero ojalá no sea demasiado tarde cuando quieras arreglar las cosas. Vamos Crystal."

Los chicos salieron de ahí y cerraron la puerta.

No sabía que pensar... Quiero decir, no es muy bueno confiar en Odd, casi siempre me hace bromas y trata de que mi vida sea miserable, pero, esta vez estaba serio, y muy pocas veces lo está. La única vez que lo había visto tan serio fue hace unos días, cuando me dijo que XANA había regresado, y ... era verdad, ¡XANA había regresado!

Eso quería decir que... que Odd no me estaba mintiendo. Pero, ¿de verdad Aelita me necesitaba?

"Lo siento Aelita", pensé. "Lo siento tanto".

Regresé a la pantalla del ordenador y la vi por unos segundos.

"Aelita me necesita", me repetí a mí mismo esa frase.

Me levanté, lo apagué y salí corriendo de ahí. En algún momento Aelita me dijo donde estaba el estudio, pero no lo había escuchado bien, y ahora me lamentaba por eso. Lo único que recordaba era la calle. Era la calle Genérale.

No estaba muy lejos, si corría llegaría en unos 10 minutos. Corrí los 10 kilómetros que me separaba de Aelita y llegué a una calle con tiendas, estudios, restaurantes y todo tipo de negocios. Siempre supe que Kadic estaba cerca del centro, ya que había muchos compañeros míos aquí, pero nunca me había interesado ir.

Caminé por la calle buscando el estudio, pero todas las tiendas me parecían iguales, y lo peor, en ninguna de ella veía a una chica con cabello rosado.

Encontré una lata en el camino y la pateé mientras terminaba de recorrer la calle, para cuando terminé la lata estaba hecha pedazos y seguía sin encontrar el estudio. Al final me rendí, esto había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Una gota de agua me cayó en la nariz, y luego otra me cayó en el hombro. Luego cayeron muchas más. Había empezado a llover.

Me di la vuelta, ya estaba listo para regresar a Kadic. Caminé un poco, sumergido en la miseria y en la decepción, hasta que escuché una voz conocida.  
"No puedo hacerlo", dijo con voz llorosa una chica. Aelita.

"Tienes que poder, es la pieza que usaremos en el concierto", le dijo alguien, pero no podía reconocer la voz, lo único que noté es que tenía mal genio.

"Pero no es fácil, la canción es demasiado complicada, tendrás que buscarte a alguien más."

Seguí la voz hasta que llegué a un estudio llamado _Sonics. _La puerta se abrió y Aelita tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia el suelo, con lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Observó mis zapatos por unos momentos y luego levantó la cabeza. Puso una cara de sorpresa al verme.

"Je-Jeremie", dijo sorprendida y tartamudeando un poco, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

* * *

[Narrador: Odd]

Le sonreí a Crystal en cuanto vimos que Einstein había abandonado su habitación, con la esperanza que fuera con Aelita.

"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?", me preguntó ella.

"No lo se, ¿qué te parece si vamos al centro?"

"Me parece bien."

Salimos del edificio de dormitorios.

"Y después el camarero dice: 'No tengo anclas de rana, es mi forma de andar'."

Los 2 soltamos una carcajada y salimos de Kadic. Vaya, era de las pocas personas que se reía de mis chistes.

Íbamos caminando pero de repente Crystal se detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes de la nada?"

"Mira eso", me dijo señalando un poste de luz.

"¿Qué tiene? Solo es un poste de luz."

"No. Mira bien, algo no esta bien."

Observé mejor el poste de luz. Yo no veía nada anormal, hasta que vi algo. Una bola de electricidad se formaba en la lámpara del poste.

"¿Qué es eso?", pregunté cuando noté la bola.

"Parece una acumulación de electricidad", me contestó Crystal.

"¿Una qué?"

"Mucha energía junta que puede explotar y acabar con todos nosotros", lo tradujo. "Pero... eso no es normal."

"Entonces... ¿tu crees que XANA pueda estar detrás de esa esfera de energía?",

"No se bien como funciona XANA, pero puede que si este detrás de todo esto. Por cierto, dijiste esfera de energía como si fueras a lanzar un ataque, como en los animes."

"Pronto terminaré disparando KameHameHas como en Dragon Ball."

Lanzamos otra carcajada.

"Si...", dijo terminando de reír, luego cambió su expresión y su tono a uno mucho más serio, "Pero no hay tiempo para eso, si XANA esta detrás de todo esto tenemos que averiguarlo."

"Si, vamos a la fábrica."

Corrimos hacía el bosque, bajamos a las alcantarillas (Crystal usó una patineta, pero esta vez no se cayo tantas veces) y llegamos a la fábrica. Bajamos por la cuerda y nos metimos al elevador.

En poco tiempo ya estábamos en la sala del ordenador.

"Veo que ya le agarraste la onda a la patineta", le comenté.

"Si. De tantas caídas ya aprendí algo", me contestó sonriendo.

"Bueno, ¿de casualidad sabrás como checar si hay una torre activada?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, Einstein hace un análisis o algo así, y luego nos manda a Lyoko para desactivar la torre."

"Bueno, la verdad no. Pero puedo buscar el programa que usa Jeremie."

Crystal se sentó en la silla y tecleó varias cosas.

"Aquí está ese programa", me comentó después de un rato.

"Vaya, si que eres buena para esto de la computación", le dije sorprendido.

"Ni tanto, solo fue buscar un programa llamado Análisis", me dijo apenada.

El programa se activó y después una torre roja apareció en la pantalla y el ordenador empezó a sonar.

"¿Esto es normal?", me preguntó.

"No lo creo. Al parecer si hay una torre activada", le dije preocupado. Y ahora, ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Tendremos que avisarles a los demás", le respondí sacando mi móvil.

* * *

[Narrador: Aelita]

En el estudio no pude grabar la canción y estaba dispuesta a irme al colegio, cuando en la puerta me topé con un Jeremie empapado. ¿Había venido hasta aquí para encontrarse conmigo?

"Hola", me dijo con su tono más suave. Con su manga limpió las lágrimas de mi cara. "He venido a buscarte."

"No hacía falta, de todos modos ya me iba", le dije, tratando de parecer molesta, porque si no lo hacía las lágrimas se me iban a escapar de nuevo.

"No llores, por favor. ¿Te importaría decirme porque te vas? Creo que todavía no has terminado con el ensayo."

"No, pero, creo que dejaré todo esto de tocar de los Subdigitales."

Ni yo me lo creía. De verdad que nunca había pensado en renunciar.

"No puedes hacer eso", me dijo Jeremie, "Tocar es lo que más te gusta."

"Pero no puedo seguir, soy una inútil, no puedo hacer nada bien."

"Por favor no digas eso Aelita, tu eres increíble. Eres la mejor DJ que conozco, y por eso te eligieron los Subdigitales. No puedes dejarlo así sin más."

Me le quedé viendo unos segundos sin argumentos. No sabía como agradecerlo todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Al final solo sonreí y en un susurro le dije: "Gracias por haber venido."

"Ya sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Ahora, intenta tocar de nuevo esa canción, pero esta vez, yo te estaré apoyando."

Sentí como se me encendieron mis mejillas y como una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro. Jeremie me tomo del brazo y nos metimos de nuevo al estudio. El gerente me estaba esperando, golpeando el piso con su pie, y luego con tono impaciente dijo: "¿Entonces has regresado? ¿Tocarás bien esta vez?"

"Discúlpeme, pero ¿por qué le habla así?", le preguntó Jeremie muy molesto. Le puse mi mano en el hombro para evitar que hiciera una tontería.

"Si, ya lo estoy", le contesté al gerente.

"Tu puedes hacerlo, Aelita", me dijo Jeremie. Espero que sus ánimos sean efectivos, porque me sentía demasiado nerviosa.

Me metí a la cabina de estudio y me senté frente al equipo de DJ. Estaba muy nerviosa y movía los discos muy lento.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!", me gritaba el gerente, "¡Así no! Más rápido!"

"Vamos Aelita, yo se que puedes hacerlo", me gritó Jeremie.

Seguí intentándolo pero no podía y el gerente cada vez estaba más impaciente.

"¡Princesa! Yo se que tu puedes hacerlo", me gritó de nuevo Jeremie. No se porque, pero el escucharlo a él llamarme princesa me producía un sentimiento diferente a cuando me lo decían Odd o Ulrich. Cuando Jeremie lo decía era, una sensación muy agradable. Usando esa misma sensación logré mover los discos más rápido, justo como lo requería la canción.

Terminé la canción y salí de la cabina. Jeremie corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

"Haz estado increíble, Aelita", me dijo.

"Gracias Jeremie, no podría haberlo echo sin ti", le dije.

El gerente aplaudió una sola vez, "No estuvo mal. Ya es todo por hoy. Ya puede retirarse, y a la siguiente, intenté no traer a invitados tan molestos", me dijo, pero vi que clavaba la vista en Jeremie.

"Hasta el siguiente ensayo", traté de ser amable, pero a ese tipo no lo soportaba.

"Si, como digas", me respondió el gerente y se fue a la parte trasera.

"Se que no lo debo golpearlo", dijo Jeremie en voz baja, más para él que para mi.

Recogí mis cosas y tratamos de salir del lugar, pero llovía a cántaros. Vimos que había un pequeño restaurante enfrente del estudio.

"¿Se te antoja un poco de chocolate caliente?", me preguntó Jeremie.

"Si, muchas gracias", le contesté mientras íbamos al restaurante.

* * *

[Narrador: Ulrich]

Yumi entró al comedor justamente en el momento en que le estaba haciendo una llave a su hermano, la cual consistía en apoyarme encima de él y retorcerle la mano.

"Bien Ulrich, ¿cómo te fue con los ejercicios?", me dijo antes de ver la escena. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!", me gritó después.

Solté la Hiroki y le lancé una mirada simpática a Hiroki, esperando que no le contará todo a Yumi. Lo que paso es que me siguió preguntando cosas sobre Yumi y sobre mí, luego me llenó la cabeza con bolas de papel con saliva y me desesperé y pues bueno, terminé haciéndole una llave mortal.

"Yumi, esto, bueno, no es lo que parece", le alcancé a decir.

"Yumi...", empezó su hermano con voz llorosa, como si fuera a aprovechar la situación para hacerme quedar mal, "Tu novio Ulrich... ¡Es muy fuerte!"

"Ulrich no es mi novio", comentó molesta Yumi.

Hiroki sonrió y luego añadió: "Me enseñó como hacer una llave de lucha libre", cambiando su tono de voz. Luego me guiñó un ojo.

¿Enserio?", me preguntó Yumi.

"Si, bueno, los niños pequeños deben de aprender a defenderse", le dije rascándome la cabeza.

"Bueno, si Hiroki sabe luchar, ya no tendré que preocupar de lastimarlo cada vez que me moleste", dijo Yumi, y vi como Hiroki se ponía un poco nervioso.

"Si... Bueno, no se mucho, todavía no se pelear."

Yumi le sonrió, pero supuse que en su cabeza se estaba imaginando varias formas de torturarlo, me volteó a ver a mí y me preguntó: "¿Cómo te fue con los ejercicios?"

¡Los ejercicios! No se cuantos llegué a hacer, creo que solo alcancé a hacer uno de los 4 que me había dejado.

"Estem... bueno, ¿me podrías dar más tiempo para acabarlos?"

"Pero Ulrich, estaban muy fáciles."

"Es que no los he podido terminar."

Yumi suspiró y luego añadió: "Bueno, 10 minutos más, eso es todo. Volveré aspirar, ahora regresó."

Se fue y me quedé viendo a Hiroki, ¿por qué me había cubierto?

"No me des las gracias. Me encanta molestarte y no podía dejar que mi hermana terminará contigo."

"Gracias. Pero no somos novios."

"Por ahora."

Le sonreí porque, bueno, esperaba que en algún momento ella y yo termináramos siendo novios.

* * *

[Narrador: Odd]

Le marqué a Ulrich y a Yumi pero ninguno de los 2 me había contestado, así que ahora le estaba marcando a Jeremie.

"Contesta... contesta", le decía al móvil mientras esperaba a que Einstein me contestará.

"¿Bueno?", me contestó después de un tiempo.

"¡¿Einstein?!, tenemos un problema. Hay una gran esfera de energía allá afuera y Crystal hizo un análisis y hemos descubierto un torre activada y necesitamos que vengan aquí ahora", le dije muy nervioso y sin hacer pausas. Después de eso sentí que me faltaba el aire.

"¡¿Qué?!", me gritó Jeremie, lastimándome el oído donde tenía el móvil.

"¿Todo esta bien?", escuché que le preguntó Aelita.

"Odd, no creo que podamos llegar pronto, esta lloviendo a cántaros, pero vamos para allá, espéranos y en cuanto lleguemos te virtualizaremos a ti y a Aelita en Lyoko para que puedan desactivar la torre", me ordenó Einstein.

"Esta bien", le contesté y le colgué.

XANA no es de los que esperan, de seguro ya tenía un ejército de monstruos preparados para atacarnos, y si no íbamos de una vez, no podríamos acabar con ellos a tiempo. Además, no iría solo, Crystal iría conmigo. No se si era una buena idea, pero no teníamos otra opción.

"¿Qué te dijo?", me preguntó Crystal.

"Que vayamos a Lyoko", mentí. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

[Narrador: Crystal]

"Pero... ¿cómo llegaremos a Lyoko sin Jeremie ni Aelita?", le pregunté.

"Fácil", me dijo golpeándose el pecho, "Confía en mi. Jeremie y Aelita me dieron unas pequeñas lecciones sobre la virtualización."

"¿Fue esa la lección donde sobrecalentaste el escáner y explotó con Aelita dentro?", le pregunté medio en broma. Por suerte, solo había que mover unos cables para arreglarlo y Jeremie ya lo había hecho.

"Si... Pero, estoy seguro de que puedo virtualizarnos, confía en mi", me dijo con una mirada suplicante.

No sabía que hacer. ¿Confiar en B.E.? Él era capaz de hacer un error y matarnos a los 2.

"Bueno... yo", balbuceaba sin saber que decirle.

"Confía en mí", repitió y noté cierta determinación en sus ojos. A lo mejor solo era exceso de confianza, pero, si Jeremie había dicho que fuéramos a Lyoko, supongo que era porque él también confiaba en Odd. Si el podía, ¿por qué yo no?

"Esta bien", le dije, no muy convencida.

B.E. no pareció darse cuenta y se acercó al ordenador. Tecleó algunas cosas y una cuenta regresiva apreció en la pantalla.

"Listo, tenemos un minuto", me dijo. Bajamos por el elevador y Odd se metió en un escáner, pero yo no me metí a ninguno.

"¿Acaso tienes miedo?", me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Claro que no", le contesté mostrando algo de valor y me metí dentro del escáner.

"¿Lista?", me preguntó.

"Si", le contesté convencida, aunque en el fondo estaba algo nerviosa.

El escáner se cerró y solo sentí un viento en mi rostro, una luz cegadora y luego como mi cuerpo era transportado a un túnel azul, lleno de números y letras.

Abrí los ojos y estaba suspendida en el aire. Bajo mis pies había un desierto.

Caí de forma brusca y me golpeé contra la arena del desierto.

Me levanté y mi mirada se cruzó con la de un chico gato morado gigante. El solo verme le basto para que se empezara a reír.

"Y yo que pensaba que sería el único con un traje ridículo aquí en Lyoko. Es bueno saber que no soy el único que parece un payaso", empezó a burlarse.

Baje la vista para observar mi traje, pero, en vez de manoa tenía unos guantes grises en forma de patas. También, había una especie de cañón en la parte donde estarían mis muñecas. Me alarmé y en un movimiento brusco me rocé la cabeza con la mano y noté que algo no estaba normal. Me la volví a tocar y me di cuenta de que salían de ella 2 orejas de... ¿pero husky?, bueno, eso creo. Me di la vuelta tratando de observarme completa. Mi cuerpo tenía un traje gris combinado en ciertas partes con azul metálico. Consistía en una camisa con mangas de tres cuartos, terminando con los guantes en forma de patas. En el centro de la camisa había un círculo rosado el cual tenía una mariposa con alas de fuego dentro. Mi pantalón era mitad gris mitad azul y tenía una botas con forma de patas también. Parecían hechas para correr y saltar. Pero lo que más me impresionó fue la cola que tenía.

"Hasta tienes cola", seguía B.E.

Era una cola de... ¿lobo?

"¿Soy una loba?", pensé en voz alta. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos ser un animal aquí en Lyoko.

"Si...", dijo Odd secándose las lágrimas (lágrimas imaginarias supongo, a menos de que en Lyoko puedas llorar), "Eres una lobita", me contestó burlonamente.

"Pues mínimo no soy un gato morado gigante."

"La loba Crystal, no, ya se, 'Lobita Chris', ese va a ser tu apodo."

"¿Qué?"

"Lobita Chris", lo repetía como si supiera que eso me molestaba, "Rápido, debemos llegar a esa torre."

Suspiré. Era inútil pelear con él, y menos cuando teníamos que llegar a esa torre para que Aelita la pudiera desactivar sin problemas.

"¿En dónde está?", pregunté. No sabía que dirección tomar.

Odd se quedó viendo el vacío por unos segundos, después sacudió la cabeza y me volteó a ver. "Maldición, esta en el sector de hielo", dijo, pero pareció dicho más para si mismo que para mí.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo vi en una visión", me contestó. ¿Visión? ¿Ese es su poder en Lyoko?

"Pero estamos en un desierto", le recordé.

"Lo se. Hay que buscar una torre de paso. Vamos."

"¿Torre de paso?"

"Una torre que nos permite cambiar de sector. Vamos, lobita Chris", me dijo enfatizando mi nuevo apodo.

El empezó a correr hacía el norte y yo lo seguí.

"¿Sabes a donde vamos?", le pregunté.

"No", me confesó y luego me sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué vamos hacía acá?"

"No nos podemos quedar quietos sin hacer nada, tenemos que encontrar esa torre, y decidí empezar por esta parte."

En la otra meseta una torre empezaba a ser visible y en cuanto la alcanzamos Odd se metió dentro de ella. Yo lo imité y entré también a la torre. Dentro de ella había un camino, con un símbolo parecido a un ojo en el suelo. A los lados había una especie de fondo azul, lleno de números. Debajo del camino donde estábamos Odd y yo había un vacío, literal.

"Hay que saltar aquí", me indicó B.E. señalando ese vacío.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso nos mataría!"

"No", dijo con paciencia, negando con la cabeza, "Lobita Chris, confía en mí una vez más."

"¿Piensas decirme así para siempre?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?", me contestó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Luego saltó al vacío.

Esa frase se me hacía conocida, pero ¿en dónde la había escuchado antes?

Claro, fue lo mismo que yo le dije cuando el me preguntó si le seguiría diciendo bestia estúpida para siempre. Pfff... genial.

En todo caso no podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada. De nuevo tendría que confiar en la cabeza de uva.

Me armé de valor, cerré los ojos para no ver y me lancé al vacío. Caí y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una torre idéntica a la anterior, pero en esta B.E. me estaba observando.

"¿Ves? Es divertido. Y debo de admitir que para una novata no estuvo tan mal."

Me levanté y lo seguí para salir de la torre. Ahora estábamos en unas montañas, donde la niebla no nos dejaba ver más allá.

B.E. se llevó una gran sorpresa y gritó: "¡¿Qué? Nos volvimos a equivocar de sector!"

* * *

[Narrador: Yumi]

Volví a bajar al comedor y Ulrich ya había terminado sus ejercicios.

"Muy bien", lo felicité, ya que todos estaban correctos.

"Gracias", me dijo apenado, "Tenías razón, no estaba tan difícil."

"Yumi... tengo hambre", se quejó Hiroki.

"Hazte un sándwich o algo así", le contestó Yumi.

"Si no me haces algo de comer le diré a mis padres que no me cuidaste."

"Si les dices eso lo negaré todo."

"¿Y a quién le van a creer más?", le sonrió malvadamente.

Yumi lanzó un pequeño gruñido y se fue a la cocina. Yo la seguí.

"Oye, si quieres te ayudo a preparar algo de comer. Puede que de paso me enseñes algo sobre la comida japonesa." Me sonrió.

"Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Alguna vez has probado el arroz con curry?"

"No", admití.

"Bueno, ven aquí, te enseñaré como se hace."

* * *

[Narrador: Jeremie]

La lluvia nos estaba empapando y no llevábamos paraguas, pero, no nos podíamos detener. Si XANA estaba atacando no era bueno, además, con esta lluvia podía ocasionar un corto circuito y eso sería peor.

Aelita estaba cansada y con frío, y yo también, pero no nos quedaba otra opción.

"No nos falta mucho", le dije.

"Lo se. Debemos detener a XANA, no importa esta lluvia", me dijo con determinación. Eso era algo que me gustaba de ella, era más terca que una mula.

Íbamos a cruzar la calle cuando un carro patinó y chocó por causa de la lluvia, cerrándonos el paso.

* * *

[Narrador: Odd]

Seguimos corriendo por el sector de las montañas, sin ninguna torre a la vista. La niebla era demasiada, y apenas podía ver por donde pisaba. De repente unos láseres aparecieron de la nada, yo logré esquivarlos, pero como mínimo unos 3 le dieron a Chris.

"Esto no es un videojuego, ¿verdad?", me preguntó jadeando.

"No... es mas como, bueno, ¿cómo te lo explico? Digamos que es un mundo donde hay monstruos, muy parecido a un videojuego, pero, no es un videojuego...", balbuce.

"De seguro lo único que sabes hacer bien aquí es matar monstruos."

"Y eso se me da muy bien, observa."

Las papas que nos habían atacado se acercaron y ahora eran visibles. Chris se acercó a una de ellas y la cargó. ¿Estaba loca?

"Mira que linda es", me dijo mientras la abrazaba.

"Chris, bájala, te atacará", le dije alarmado.

Le advertí, pero la papa le disparó otro láser y luego se zafó de Chris.

"Pff.. que maleducadas son", dijo en un tono cansado.

"Y también son torpes. Ahora, ayúdame a acabar con ellas."

"Pero no se como atacar."

"Averigua", le dije y luego salté para disparar 2 flechas láser y acabar con 2 papas. La lobita seguía tratando de averiguar como atacar. Movía sus brazos, buscaba armas en su traje, hasta trató de golpear a una papa con su cola, pero nada servía. De repente vi algo en sus guantes, una especie de cañón.

"Lobita, en tus guantes. ¡El cañón!", le grité mientras saltaba en el aire para esquivar otro láser.

"¿Mi cañón?", repitió viéndolo, "¿cómo lo uso?", me preguntó apuntándome con su cañón. No supe que hizo pero disparó una bola de fuego del cañón, el cual casi me da, pero la logré esquivar. A cambio, una papa me dio un láser. En un reflejo apunté a esa papa y mi flecha le dio justo en el centro.

"¡¿Por qué a la siguiente no intentas apuntarle a una papa?!", le grité algo molesto. Mi récord de 0 lásers se acababa de romper.

"Lo siento", me dijo acariandose la cabeza.

"Bien, acabemos con estas 2 papas que quedan."

"Mmm... se me antoja una papa asada ¿Qué te parece si cosemos una?", bromeó y luego apuntó con su cañón a una papa. Su puntería no es buena, ya que apuntó a una papa pero le dio a la otra. Ya para acabar destruí a la última papa.

"Lo siento, la puntería no es lo mío", me dijo a modo de disculpa.

"No te preocupes, con que no me conviertas en un Odd a la parrilla estaremos bien."

Seguimos corriendo y encontramos otra torre, a la cual entramos.

* * *

[Narrador: Ulrich]

El arroz ya estaba casi listo y Yumi me estaba enseñando a preparar el curry.

"Mira, solo tienes que cortar estas verduras", me dijo señalando unas zanahorias.

Iba a agarrar el cuchillo para cortarlas, pero ella también lo agarró. Nuestras manos estuvieran juntas unos segundos hasta que las separamos rápidamente. Me había sonrojado y estaba apenado.

"Si, bueno, tu toma este cuchillo, yo tomaré otro, tengo que cortar la carne", me dijo y fue por otro cuchillo.

"Vale", fue lo único que le pude decir.

Corté las zanahorias, pero las estaba cortando todo mal.

"No Ulrich", me regañó Yumi, "Deja te muestro como se hace."

Me tomó de la mano que estaba sosteniendo el cuchillo y me enseñó como cortar con delicadeza. Sentir su mano junto a la mía me había provocado mucho calor.

"¿Ves? Ahora inténtalo tu."

Mi mano estaba temblando, quizás porque Yumi la acababa de tocar.

Levanté el cuchillo para dar otro corte y Yumi me felicitó: "Bien, tienes que cortar con delicadeza. Cuando termines ponlos en la cacerola."

Acabé de cortar y los puse a hervir.

Dentro de un rato la comida ya estaba lista y nos servimos para comer.

"Entonces, ¿esto es una comida típica en Japón?", le pregunté.

"Si, pero si lo quieres hacer más típico toma", me entregó unos palillos, "Come con ellos."

Nos sentamos en la mesa. Yumi y Hiroki dieron las gracias por la comida en japonés, pero yo solo me les quede viendo. Luego agarraron sus palillos y empezaron a comer.

Yo también agarré los míos y traté de comer con ellos.

Primero agarré un poco de arroz con los palillos, usándolos como cuchara, pero era muy poco arroz el que lograba llevarme a la boca.

Después, subí el plato de arroz de la mesa y lo coloqué cerca de mi boca, tratando de dirigir la comida con los palillos a mi boca, pero tampoco funcionaba.

Por último incliné el plato en mi boca para que el arroz con curry entrará directo, sin necesidad de los palillos, pero el curry se escurrió y me manchó toda la cara.

Yumi y Hiroki se estaban riendo de mí.

"Creo que será mejor darle una cuchara", le dijo Hiroki a Yumi.

Yumi se levantó, entró a la cocina y luego salió con una cuchara en las manos.

"Toma", me la tendió, "Creo que los palillos no son para ti." Luego con una servilleta me limpió la cara. El día había estado muy frío, pero por alguna razón, siempre que Yumi se me acercaba sentía mucho calor.

"Deberían de besarse", dijo Hiroki burlándose de nosotros.

"Hiroki", le gritó Yumi.

" Ulrich y Yumi, sentados bajo un árbol, se besan, se quieren, se aman, se adoran, se pasan el chicle ", empezó a cantar Hiroki.

"¡Hiroki!", le gritó Yumi. Se levantó y lo empezó a perseguir alrededor de la mesa. "Hiroki, ya veras cuando te atrape", le gritó.

"Ulrich, ya deberías de decirle a mi hermana que sea tu novia", me dijo y casi me atragantó con la comida.

* * *

[Narrador: Crystal]

Esta vez si habíamos acertado con el sector y ahora nos encontrábamos en el sector de hielo.

"Bien, ahora solo hay que buscar una torre que tenga un brillo rojo", me explicó Odd.

"Esta bien. ¿Es esa de allá?", le pregunté señalando una torre cercana.

"No creo que sea tan fácil encontrarla", me dijo Odd hasta que se volteó y la vio: "Me equivoque, si fue fácil encontrarla."

"¿Nos acercamos así y ya?"

"Si, andando."

Corrimos hacía ella, pero en poco tiempo 3 cangrejos aparecieron para proteger la torre.

"¿Cangrejos?", pregunté.

"Si, ¿también los quieres cocinar a ellos?", me preguntó sonriendo.

"¿Tienes un poco de salsa?", le sonreí también.

Ya sabía como usar mi cañón, pero no encontraba el ojo donde tenía que darles para destruirlos.

"Está en su espalda", me dijo cabeza de uva. ¿Se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando el signo?

B.E. saltó y se subió a uno de los cangrejos. Desde ahí gritó: "Flecha láser", y lo destruyó.

Hice lo mismo y yo también salté a uno de los cangrejos. Todavía no tenía un nombre para mi ataque así que solo grite: "Bola de fuego", y acabé con el cangrejo.

"¿Bola de fuego? ¿Enserio?", se burló B.E.

"Estoy abierta a sugerencias", le dije.

"Para mañana te tendré listo el nombre de tu ataque."

El último cangrejo empezó a cargar su ataque, y después un láser más potente que el de las papas me iba a dar, pero salté para esquivarlo y en el aire le apunté con mi cañón y lo logré destruir.

"Bravo, ya pudiste esquivar un láser", me felicitó Odd, aunque no supe si se estaba burlando o no.

"Bueno, ya acabamos con todos, ¿ahora qué?", le pregunté.

"Habrá que esperar."

* * *

[Narrador: Aelita]

Gracias al accidente del coche tuvimos que tomar una ruta alternativa y eso nos quitó mucho tiempo.

"Espero que Odd no este desesperado", le comenté a Jeremie.  
"Y también espero que XANA todavía no haya lanzado su ataque", me contestó él.

Llegamos a la academia y rápidamente nos metimos a las alcantarillas. Llegamos a la fábrica y llegamos a la sala del ordenador. Estaba vacía.

"¿Odd? ¿Estás aquí?", pregunté, pero nadie respondió.

Jeremie se acercó a la pantalla y la observó. "Aelita, mira", me indicó.

"¿Está en Lyoko?", grité.

"Y no está solo, se llevó a Crystal con él."

Jeremie le había pedido que nos esperará, pero, creo que fue buena idea que se hayan ido ellos solos. Así desactivaríamos la torre a tiempo.

"Espera, ¿qué es eso?", pregunté señalando otro punto que también aparecía en la pantalla.

"No lo se, no es uno de los chicos pero tampoco es un monstruo de XANA", me dijo Jeremie.

"¿Qué podrá ser?"

"No lo se, pero en cuanto desactivemos la torre lo checamos", me contestó, se puso su auricular y les hablo a los chicos: "Odd, Crystal, ¿me escuchan?"

"Hola Einstein", le respondió Odd, "se tardaron un poco más de lo planeado, pero tenemos resuelta la situación."

"Odd, ¿te virtualizaste tu solo?"

"Si, gracias por tus lecciones de ayer, si sirvieron para algo."

"Eso me alegra. Aelita, ve a los escáners, ya no hay monstruos, podrás desactivar la torre sin problemas."

"Esta bien Jeremie", le contesté.

Bajé a la sala de escáners y me virtualizé. Aterricé en el sector de hielo, junto a los chicos.

"Wooh, ¿así que eres una lobita en Lyoko?", le pregunté a Crystal en cuanto la vi.

"Si... Bueno, esperaba otra cosa, a decir verdad", me contestó apenada.

"No solo es una lobita, es la Lobita Chris", dijo Odd.

"¿Lobita Chris?", pregunté.

"Si, su nuevo apodo. Pero rápido Aelita, desactiva la torre, te hemos dejado el camino libre."

"Esta bien. Gracias chicos."

Entré a la torre y subí al piso superior. Coloqué mi mano en la pantalla y me reconoció, luego ingresé el Código Lyoko. "Torre desactivada", dije.

Salí de la torre y me reuní con los chicos.

"Esta bien, prepárense para ser desvirtualizados", nos dijo Jeremie.

* * *

[Narrador: Odd]

Salimos de los escáners y subimos con Einstein.

"XANA no pudo acabar con su ataque, pero si hay riesgo de hacer un corto circuito, lo mejor será hacer una vuelta al pasado", nos informó.

"De acuerdo", le contestamos Aelita y yo.

"Jeremie...", le dijo Crystal, "Sobre la vuelta al pasado..., sería posible regresar, 2 días atrás?"

"Claro que es posible, pero, ¿por qué?", le contestó algo aturdido Einstein.

"Chris, ¿para que quieres regresar tan atrás?", le pregunté.

"Pues, si regresamos 2 días antes, nunca te hubiera dicho cabeza de uva en el gimnasio y ni Sissi ni nadie te llamaría así."

"¿Solo por eso? Vamos, no es necesario."

"Bueno, es que... No me gusta darle armas con que atacar a Sissi. Tiene tan pocas neuronas que no es capaz de crear su propio apodo, además... No me gusta que te llame así, ese es mi apodo y solo yo te puedo decir así."

"Bestia estúpida, cabeza de uva, ¿tienes algún otro para mi?"

"¿Qué te parece Oddie?"

"Me recuerda a Garfield."

"Perfecto", me sonrió.

"Tengo tarea para este fin de semana. Ya veras que para el lunes tendré 50 apodos ingeniosos y humillantes."

"Suerte con eso", me dijo, y luego cambió su tono, por alguna razón su voz se vuelve nerviosa y hace muchas pausas cuando habla con alguien más, ¿por qué?, "Entonces Jeremie, ¿si podemos regresar... 2 días atrás?"

Jeremie y Aelita se vieron y se rieron. ¿Qué les parecía tan gracioso?

"Claro", nos contestó Jeremie.

"Cierto, ¿cómo es la vuelta al pasado?", me preguntó repentinamente Chris.

"Fácil. Solo hay una luz blanca que cubre todo y todas las personas menos nosotros olvidan lo que paso", le contesté, sin darle muchos detalles. No soy muy bueno para explicar detalles.

"Vuelta al pasado", anunció Jeremie y una luz blanca cubrió todo. De repente estábamos en el gimnasio, todos menos Einstein.

"¿Pero qué?", preguntó aturdido Ulrich, "¿Qué paso? Estaba en la casa de Yumi."

"Una cosa llamada Vuelta al Pasado", le sonreí burlonamente.

"¿Me perdí de algo?", preguntó.

"No de mucho", le respondió Chris antes de que yo le pudiera responder.

"Te lo explicaremos después", le terminó de decir Aelita.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y el silbato de Jim sonó.

"Belpois, ¿qué horas son estás de llegar?"

"Lo siento Jim, es que me sentía mal, pero ya estoy mejor", le dijo Jeremie mientras recuperaba la respiración.

"Esta bien Belpois, vete a sentar."

Jeremie se sentó con todos nosotros.

"Bueno, parece que todo regresó bien", nos comentó.

"Me muero por ver a Rosa colocando los panqueques en la cabeza de Sissi otra vez", dijo Ulrich.

"Pero esta vez, le avisaré a Milly y Tamiya para que lo graben todo", comenté y nos empezamos a reír.

Jim volvió a sonar su silbato.

"Della Robbia, Stern, Belpois, Stones y Blum, ¿se creen muy graciositos? 5 vueltas a la cancha, ¡ahora!", nos ordenó.

"Ahhhhhhh!", todos dimos un grito de inconformidad, pero Jim volvió a sonar su silbato.

"Nada de ¡aaaah!, vayan!", nos ordenó y todos salimos a dar esas 5 vueltas.

* * *

**Si... Le regresé su poder de visiones a Odd, me pareció que era necesario. Y pues bueno, ¿quién será esa tan Lucía? ¿Qué quiere con William? Luego lo averiguarán;)**

**Porfavor comenten, no les cuesta nada y de verdad se siente muy bonito cuando sabes a la gente le gusta lo que escribes. Agreguen a favoritos y sigan:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente:) Pues primero gracias a los que me han seguido hasta aquí, de verdad se los agradezco mucho n.n**

**Y pues bueno, ante ustedes el cap 5:P**

* * *

**Viernes (de nuevo)**

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué noticias tienes?", preguntó el Jefe, esperando una respuesta que lo complaciera.

"La vuelta al pasado ya funciona", le contestó la chica.

"Lo se... Ayer, o mañana o antier, o... Bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es que una luz cegadora hizo que todos volviéramos al pasado. Nunca pensé que el superordenador consiguiera potencia tan rápido. No hay duda de que Franz Hopper hizo un buen trabajo construyendo", el Jefe endureció su rostro, como si el nombre de `Franz Hopper´ le produciera cólera.

"Y eso no es todo."

"¿Hay algo más?"

"Los está ayudando. Ella ayudó a ese tío, el chico con el peinado ridículo a desactivar la torre", el Jefe endureció más su rostro, escuchar eso no le agrado.

"Y pensar que...", el Jefe fue interrumpido.

"Si. Que yo confíe en ella. Yo creí que ella sería capaz de hacer esta misión. No era tan complicado, después de todo lo que he hecho por ella. Yo la encontré, yo la ayude a entrenar, yo le di consejos, no puedo creer que nos haya traicionado. No se lo perdonaré. La atacaré con lo que más le duele", la chica no podía esconder el resentimiento y el enojo en su voz.

"¿Y qué es lo que más le duele?"

"No lo se. Lo averiguaré. Por ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"Querrás decir ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Disculpe?

"Estás al frente de esta misión. Ve a la Academia y descubre donde está el superordenador. Nos será muy útil saber su localización. Y no sería mala idea que empezaras a hablar con los Guerreros Lyoko, un plan B no está de más. Gánate su confianza, sedúcelos, no se que vayas a hacer, pero quiero ver resultados."

"Claro señor."

"Confió en ti... Lucía."

Lucía salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿El Jefe no te dio lo que querías y ahora estás hecha una furia por eso?", alguien le hablo en tono de burla, obviamente disfrutaba el verla así.

"Angela, Angela, Angela. Si que eres retrasada, ya que nunca te enteras de nada. Bueno, seré buena contigo y te informaré que me han asignado la misión de Crystal."

El semblante de Angela cambió de burla a furia, y apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños, no se esperaba esa noticia. "¿Qué le has dicho al Jefe para que te asignará la misión de Crystal?"

"¿Qué insinúas? ¿Acaso estás celosa?"

"¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿De ti? Estás loca", no podía esconder su furia.

"Entonces no me vengas a reprochar nada, que yo solo he dicho la verdad. No es mi culpa que el Jefe te consideré alguien incompetente y que te tenga en el olvido. Y tampoco es mi culpa ser su preferida, ya que soy la más bonita e inteligente de por aquí."

Angela mascullando le contestó: "Haz lo que quieras, pronto todo se te regresará", antes de salir de ahí.

Lucía se rió alto, para que Angela la escuchara, y luego añadió para si misma: "Suerte tratando de ser como yo, Angela", antes de que ella también abandonara el lugar.

* * *

En la academia Kadic los chicos estaban terminando su desayuno...

"Oigan, chicos, no les costaba nada avisarnos que iban a hacer una vuelta al pasado. Pensé que había enloquecido cuando aparecí de nuevo en el gimnasio", les reprochó algo molesto el chico castaño a sus amigos.

"Te llamamos muchas veces Ulrich, pero nunca contestaste", le contestó su amigo Odd muy indiferente, ya que estaba ocupado observando la entrada.

"Y no saben el susto que me llevé cuando estaba en mi prueba de historia otra vez, ya no me acordaba nada de lo que había estudiado. Si antes me iba a ir mal, ahora me va a ir peor", les dijo Yumi.

"Lo siento Yumi, fue mi culpa que regresáramos dos días atrás", se disculpo algo apenada Crystal.

"No te preocupes Chris, gracias a eso tenemos un día libre otra vez y ya nadie me llama cabeza de uva. Lo único malo es que nos tuvimos que levantar temprano otra vez para avisarle a Milly y Tamiya que grabaran todo el desayuno en la cafetería."

Del otro lado de la cafetería, Milly y Tamiya tenían una pequeña discusión.

"¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí tan temprano?", se quejaba Milly con su amiga.

"Lo siento Milly, pero Odd dijo que algo interesante pasaría hoy."

"Más le vale que sea una buena noticia, o me encargaré de publicar algo vergonzoso sobre él."

Hiroki iba pasando por ahí y se quedo mirando a Milly por unos segundos.

"¿Se te perdió algo?", le contestó ella.

"¿Ocupas ayuda?"

"Ocupo una noticia, ¿tienes una?"

"Discúlpala", le excusó Tamiya, "Estamos esperando a que ocurra algo interesante, lo cual no ocurre."

De vuelta a la mesa...

"¿Chris?", se burló Ulrich.

"Larga historia viejo", se excusó Odd.

"¿Te podemos llamar así nosotros también?", le preguntó a la castaña.

"Pues, supongo que si..."

"Tampoco te preocupes por eso `Chris´. Después de la vuelta al pasado, les dije a mis padres que ya tenía planes para hoy, así que no tendré que cuidar a Hiroki. Ahora si podemos salir todos juntos."

"¡Eso significa que nunca grabé la canción!", gritó de repente Aelita.

"¿Entonces tendrás que grabarlo otra vez hoy?", preguntó preocupado Jeremie.

"Puedo cambiar el ensayo, no soporto al nuevo gerente. Pero Jeremie, tendrás que venir conmigo otra vez."

"Cuenta con eso."

Odd y Crystal se lanzaron una sonrisa cómplice, mientras Ulrich y Yumi se voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

"¿Fueron a un ensayo juntos?", comentó ella.

"Pero Jeremie, a ti eso te aburre", le comentó él.

Jeremie se sonrojó ligeramente y luego añadió: "Si... Bueno, eso era antes de asistir a uno. Debo de admitir que Aelita es sensacional."

Aelita se sorprendió de eso y algo apenada le contestó: "Gracias Jeremie, pero tu fuiste el que me ayudo mucho."

"¿Yo?", preguntó él incrédulo.

"Si, tú...", Aelita no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe.

"Cállense, aquí viene", les indicó Odd a sus amigos.

Sissi entró al comedor caminando como una modelo.

"Con permiso, hija del director", les dijo a todos mientras los empujaba para llegar al frente de la fila.

"Eh, Sissi, haz la fila", "No es justo", le gritaba la gente.

Ella volteó a verlos, se sacudió el cabello hacía atrás y con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro les dijo: "Como hija del director tengo privilegios", y como si eso no fuera suficiente les dijo: "Y además, puedo hacer que los expulsen."

Los chicos tragaron saliva y ya no le dijeron nada.

"Así esta mejor."

Siguió empujando hasta llegar al frente.

"Espero que disfrute su desayuno", comentó Aelita.

"Tengo una corazonada que me dice que no lo disfrutará", le respondió Jeremie ocasionando una leve carcajada.

"Shhhh, hay viene la mejor parte", los calló Odd muy atento a la escena.

Sissi llegó con Rosa.

"Unos panqueques. Y que sean perfectos, como yo."

Rosa sirvió los panqueques en la cabeza de Sissi, (otra vez).

Todos en la cafetería se rieron mientras las chicas del periódico escolar grababan toda la escena.

"Esto si que será una excelente noticia", se alegró Milly.

"Después de todo la espera no fue en vano", le respondió su amiga.

"Me las van a pagar", gritó Sissi, "Herb, Nicolas, vámonos" les ordenó y luego se fue refunfuñando.

"Pero no he comido", se quejó Nicolas con Herb.

"¿Te importa más comer que Sissi?", le preguntó Herb.

"Si."

Herb lo agarró de la oreja y se lo llevó arrastrando, "No lo puedo creer", le dijo.

"Verlo una vez es gracioso, pero verlo 2 veces es todavía más", dijo Odd con mucha comida en su boca, ocasionando que se atragantará por reír y comer al mismo tiempo.

"Si sabías que iba a pasar eso no debiste de haber metido tanta comida a tu boca", se burló Chris de él.

"Esta es la nueva moda del verano", se burló Ulrich.

"Solo la gente sin cerebro la usaría", le respondió Yumi.

"Ya entiendo porque Sissi la usa", comentó Aelita haciendo que los chicos se rieran más.

Después de haber terminado sus panqueques Odd les comentó: "Oigan, ¿y si vamos a comer al MacBurguer?"

"Su comida es demasiado grasosa", le respondió Jeremie.

"Me parece bien, si quisiera engordar", fue la respuesta de Yumi.

"Pero vamos chicos, no pasará nada. Mirenme, yo he comida muchas veces ahí y no he engordado."

"Odd, aunque lo intentes no puedes engordar, eres demasiado flacucho", le dijo Ulrich.

"Soy esbelto, no flacucho. Vamos, por una vez que vayan no pasará nada."

Todos se lanzaron una mirada rápida y luego suspiraron, sabían que aunque le dijeran que no, su amigo de morado no los iba a dejar en paz.

"Esta bien, iremos más tarde", contestó Jeremie por todos.

"Yupiii, pediré esa hamburguesa nueva, la triple mac con tocino doble, salsa barbacoa extra y una jugosa carne importada", se emocionó Odd.

"Espero que toda la salsa de esa hamburguesa no terminé como la miel de los panqueques", le comentó Chris.

"¿La miel?", Odd bajo la vista a su camisa, la cual estaba toda manchada de la miel.

"No solo tienes en la camisa, también tienes un poco en el rostro", se burló Aelita.

"Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera", comentó Odd mientras le robaba un panqueque a Jeremie, ensuciándose el rostro de nuevo.

* * *

[Narrador: Crystal]

Ya por la tarde, los chicos y yo entramos al MacBurguer. En cuanto entré sentí como si me asfixiara.

"Vaya, si que apesta aquí a grasa", comentó Yumi cubriéndose la nariz con su manga.

"No solo apesta, siento que la grasa está en el aire", le respondió Aelita.

"Vamos, no sean tan aguafiestas, yo ordenaré por ustedes. ¿Qué se les antoja?", nos sonrió camisa de miel.

"Pídeme la hamburguesa con menos grasa que tengan", le contestó Jeremie.

"Yo igual", respondimos todos nosotros al unísono.

"Vaa, esas no son las hamburguesas ricas, pero bueno, ustedes se lo pierden. Hay sillas afuera, si este lugar les molesta tanto."

B.E. fue a hacer fila y nosotros hicimos una pequeña carrera para ser los primeros en salir a las mesas exteriores. La primera en llegar fue Yumi, seguida por todos nosotros.

"Vaya... Si que corres rápido", le comenté mientras recuperaba mi respiración.

"Solo es práctica, muchas veces tengo que correr para llegar a las clases a tiempo."

"Algo me dice que después de comer estás hamburguesas tendremos que correr nosotros también", comentó Aelita, "Eso te incluye a ti también Jeremie."

"Pero, sabes que no tengo muy buena condición física."

"¿Bromeas? Siempre corres para llegar a la fábrica a tiempo", le sonrió Ulrich. No era muy buen apoyo para su amigo.

"Y no se que tenga Jim contra ti, pero... no deja de ponerte a darle vueltas a la cancha", le respondí.

"Que bueno que son mis amigos y que me apoyan mucho", nos respondió sarcásticamente y luego nos reímos.

A lo lejos vi a alguien que nos estaba observando, era una mujer con un cabello ondulado y güero, traté de ignorarla pero algo en ella se me hacía muy conocido. No fui la única que se percato de su presencia, Yumi también la estaba observando. Ella me hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, indicándome que fuera dentro del restaurante. Yo la ignoré, pero ella siguió insistiendo en que la acompañara dentro.

"Voy al baño", les dije a los chicos. Me levanté de la mesa, entré a la atmósfera grasosa y luego entré al baño. La mujer de cabello güero entró después de mí y en ese momento la reconocí.

"Lucía...", le dije sorprendida.

Lucía revisó que el baño estuviera totalmente vacío antes de hablar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", le pregunté.

"¿No te alegras de verme, Pequeña Chris?"

"No me llames así, y no se a que has venido pero será mejor que te marches."

"Solo vengo a ver que estás haciendo", se me acercó y en el oído me dijo: "No olvides nuestro objetivo."

"Si... Ya se que ellos deben morir para que el Jefe y XANA puedan ayudar a este mundo", le dije enfadada. No tenía que recordármelo.

"Perfecto", me sonrió.

"Pero... no parecen malas personas."

"Te daré un consejo. Las personas nunca aparentan ser lo que en realidad son, así que es mejor que no confíes en nadie."

En eso una niña entró al baño. Lucía rápidamente se alejo de mí y antes de salir me gritó: "Regresa a la mesa y come tranquila."

Me quedé paralizada, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza...

Abrí el grifo para mojarme la cara, de repente sentí mucho coraje, ¿por qué todo esto me tenía que pasar a mi?

"Disculpa, ¿estás bien?", me preguntó la niña que había entrado al baño.

"Si, estoy bien", le respondí y salí de ahí.

Regresé a la mesa y la comida ya estaba ahí.

"Chris, te ves pálida, ¿estás bien?", me preguntó Aelita.

"¿Qué? No, todo esta bien."

"Yo se que te ayudará, toma, aquí esta tu hamburguesa", me indicó Odd.

Él era el único que ya había comido la mitad de su hamburguesa, y eso que ¡él tenía la más grande!

Me senté en la mesa y comí despacio mi hamburguesa, la charla con Lucía me había dejado sin hambre...

Los chicos terminaron sus hamburguesas y nos retiramos del lugar (tuve que guardar la mía y llevarmela. Me mancho todo el bolso de grasa). Lucía seguía sentada en una mesa alejada, observándolos.

Tenía una hamburguesa triple mac como la que había comido Odd y un refresco de Coca-Cola light.

No quise seguir viéndola así que salí rápidamente de ahí.

* * *

La chica güera siguió con la mirada a los chicos hasta que estos salieron del lugar. El celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y ella contestó.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola Lucía. ¿Dónde estás?"

"En el MacBurguer. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué haces en ese lugar?", el Jefe se estaba burlando en silencio.

"¡Yo no vine aquí a comer! Es que, Crystal y los chicos vinieron aquí y yo los seguí. ¿Usted cree que yo me rebajaría a comer comida de esa calidad?", le dijo dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa triple mac.

"¿Enserio? Bueno, esta bien. Ven rápido, ya estás lista para ser transferida a Kadic."

* * *

**Lunes…**

[Narrador: Yumi]

El fin de semana había terminado y el lunes mi primera clase era historia. Tuve que hacer una prueba sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial 2 veces, y, en este preciso momento el profesor nos estaba entregando los exámenes. Llegó a mi banco con una cara de molestia y colocó mi examen boca abajo. Lo volteé para ver mi calificación y no me lo podía creer. ¿Un 50? Gracias vuelta al pasado… Observé al resto de la clase, la mayoría tenía la misma expresión que yo. Después de recorrer todo el aula terminé en el asiento de William, quien parecía normal, aunque me imaginé la calificación que debió de haber sacado. Él antes era mi compañero y siempre que me iba mal me hacía sentir mejor mostrándome que su calificación era más baja que la mía. Eso era un poco malvado de mi parte, pero me ayudaba a sentirme mejor. Lo malo era que desde hace tiempo que él y yo no formamos equipo para nada, y hay veces en que lo extraño.

"No me siento muy complacido con sus calificaciones, a todos les fue muy mal", nos reprochó el profesor, "Esperaba esto de ciertos alumnos, pero", clavó su mirada en mí, "No de otros."

Traté de parecer indiferente al comentario del profesor, pero estaba segura de que mi nuevo compañero, Christophe, quien siempre lleva consigo una banda naranja en la cabeza y unos audífonos, se estaba burlando de mí. No tenía nada en contra de él, pero muchas veces me sacaba de mis casillas, prácticamente porque siempre soy yo la que termina haciendo los trabajos que nos encargan y porque el siempre esta en su mundo.

Toc, toc

Alguien tocó la puerta. El director Delmas entró al salón.

"Buenos días", nos dijo. Nos observó por unos momentos, esperando a que nos levantáramos para saludarlo, o algo por el estilo, pero todos estaban jugando o distraídos, así que nadie se levantó. El director tosió pero el resultado fue el mismo, nadie le prestaba atención. Se dio por vencido y prosiguió al darse cuenta de que esperaba en vano, "Bueno, estudiantes de nuestra honorable escuela Kadic, respetada por mucho y considerara una de las mejores escuelas del país…", todos nos estábamos quedando dormidos. No se cual era le mensaje que nos quería decir, pero, el director no es de los que van directamente al punto. "Esta mañana recibimos a una nueva alumna, recién llegada de Alemania, no hubo tiempo ni de avisarle al maestro, por eso esta repentina intromisión…", se detuvo al ver que nadie le ponía atención. Tosió y se puso colorado y nervioso continuó: "Bueno, sin más preámbulos, ella es Lucía Schreiber. Por favor, pasa."

La puerta se abrió y una chica con cabello güero y lentes de sol posados sobre su cabeza entró. Esa chica se me hacía conocida, aunque no recordaba de donde. Había algo en ella, pero no sabía distinguir que.

Mi compañero Christophe empezó a tirar baba en cuanto la vio, así como todos los chicos del salón, ¡así como William!

Ganas no me faltaban de golpearlos a todos.

"Muy buenos días señorita Schreiber, preséntese ante el grupo", le pidió amablemente el profesor, era el primer hombre que no tiraba baba por ella, si es que a mis compañeros los puedo llamar hombres.

"Buenos días, me llamo Lucía Schreiber, como ya escucharon de nuestro honorable director", el director se puso rojo y con mucho entusiasmo nos sonrió, "Vengo de Alemania y me encantaría hacerme amiga de todos ustedes", dijo en tono seductor, más para los chicos que para las chicas.

Guiñó un ojo y prácticamente todos los hombres se sonrojaron, y parecía que sus corazones se iban a salir de sus pechos.

Yo, por mi parte, no confiaba en esa chica, su introducción me pareció muy ensayada, y no me agradaba su forma seductora de hablar.

"Bien jóvenes, me retiro", alcancé a escuchar que dijo el director antes de irse. Yo también quería salir de allí, que suerte tenía el director.

"Bueno, veamos, necesitarás sentarte con alguien, ¿dónde hay un lugar vacío?", el profesor clavo su mirada en el asiento de William, "Dumbar, te sentarás con Dumbar."

Lucía pasó al fondo del salón caminando como una modelo, pero no como Sissi, a ella le salía natural. Se sentó junto a William y le dijo algo al oído mientras jugaba con sus cabellos güeros. William se sonrojó y le replicó: "Yo también me alegro de volver a verte."

Desvié inmediatamente la mirada, pero destruí el lápiz que tenía en mi mano. ¿Por qué? No sentía nada por William, de eso estaba segura, solamente era que, esa chica no me caía nada bien.

* * *

[Narrador: Odd]

Nuestra primera clase era de literatura, con el profesor Chantelle. Puaj, odio a ese profesor, no se que tiene en mi contra pero siempre me arruina las mañanas. Lo bueno es que el todavía no había llegado así que aproveché para burlarme de Sissi.

"Oye Sissi, ¿y tu sombrero de panqueques? ¿Es que no quieres estar a la moda?"

"Cállate Odd, ¿una persona tan mal vestida que puede saber de moda?"

"Creo que tienes razón. Solo una persona tan inteligente como tu usaría un sombrero que los pájaros pueden comer", le dije sarcásticamente, haciéndola enfadar.

"Me las vas a pagar Della Robbia", me dijo en cuanto entró el profesor al salón.

"¡Della Robbia! ¡Siéntate!", me gritó a mí, a pesar de que la mayoría del grupo estaba de pie.

"Todavía no suena el timbre. La clase no empieza hasta que el timbre suena", le dije, pero en ese mismo instante sonó la campana.

"¿Decía algo?"

"Nada profesor."

Me senté junto a Einstein, quien se estaba burlando de mí.

"¿Es qué esto te parece gracioso?"

"Solo un poco Odd."

"El tema de hoy será, la maravillosa obra del dramaturgo inglés William Shakespeare: `La tragedia de Hamlet, Príncipe de Dinamarca´", nos contó el profesor, a mi la verdad me daba igual.

"¿Leíste la obra?", me preguntó Einstein.

"¿Es una que tenía dibujitos?", le pregunté porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que quien era ese tal William Hamlet.

"No."

"Entonces no."

"La trama a mi me pareció muy interesante, que el fantasma del padre le haya pedido a su hijo vengarlo me pareció algo muy creativo por parte de Shakespeare, ¿a ustedes que les pareció? Veamos, Della Robbia, tu, explícame el tema central de la obra", me dijo el profesor.

"¿El qué?", pregunté tratando de concentrarme.

"El tema central de la obra, Odd, ¿me estás poniendo atención?"

"Por supuesto que si querido profesor", le dije algo exagerado.

"Bien, explícamelo."

"Estem, veamos, la obra", no sabía de que trataba la obra, así que tendría que improvisar, "Se trató sobre un alien del espacio que mato al padre de un niño. El fantasma del padre no podía descansar en paz así que le pidió a su hijo que lo vengará, matando así a todos los aliens e impidiendo una invasión extraterrestre."

Todos en el salón se rieron de mí, incluido el profesor.

"Cielos Odd, si que ves demasiada ciencia ficción. Solo no vayas a dejar que tanta ficción arruiné tu cerebro. Pero no, esa no era la respuesta que quería. Para el viernes me tendrás que entregar un informe completo de toda la obra, incluyendo año de realización, lugar donde se desarrolla, y una pequeña descripción de todos los personajes."

"¡¿Qué? ¿Espera que haga todo eso para este viernes?!", eso era imposible, ya tenía mucho trabajo con Lyoko.

"¿Quieres que te lo deje para el jueves?"

"No para el viernes esta bien."

Beep, beep

Un celular empezó a sonar.

"¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que los celulares están prohibidos?", nos regaño el profesor, pero toda la clase se mantuvo en silencio. El sonido no provenía de nosotros, si no de…

"Profesor, es su celular el que esta sonando", le hizo saber Einstein.

"¿Enserio?", el profesor se apenó y salió a recibir la llamada.

En cuanto salió todos estallamos en carcajadas.

"Debería de pedirle a mi papi que también les prohíba los celulares a los maestros", se quejó Sissi.

"También deberías de decirle a tu papi que haga algo con tu cabeza, un poco más de inteligencia no estaría mal", me burlé de ella nuevamente.

"Una ley que apruebe los sombreros de comida no estaría nada mal", me apoyó Ulrich.

De repente recordé algo que había metido esta mañana en la mochila antes de dejar mi habitación.

Saqué un cojín de gas de mi mochila.

"Oye espera, ¿Qué ese no es mi cojín?", me preguntó Einstein.

"Si, esta mañana Kiwi lo encontró debajo de mi cama."

"¿Para qué lo has traído?"

"Tranquilo Einstein, que lo he traído para algo bueno. Iba a ponérselo a Sissi pero vengarme del profesor me parece mejor."

Me levanté y coloqué el cojín en el asiento del profesor. En ese momento la puerta se empezó a abrir, así que rápidamente me fui a sentar.

"Si querida, me he puesto calzoncillos limpios… Si, spaghetti para la comida esta bien… Si querida, pasaré a recoger la ropa, no hay problema… ¿Qué?... ¡Por enésima vez, si me he puesto los calzoncillos limpios!", el profesor cerró furioso su celular.

Nos tuvimos que aguantar la risa, a pesar de que la parte de los calzoncillos fue demasiado graciosa.

"Bien, ¿en qué íbamos?"

Se sentó y el cojín hizo su magia. El profesor de puso rojo de la vergüenza.

"¡Exijo saber quien es el responsable de esto", nos enseñó el cojín, pero todos nos estábamos ahogando por la risa.

Sissi levantó la mano y se puso de pie: "Yo vi con mis propios ojos como Della Robbia lo ponía en su asiento profesor."

Le lance una mirada asesina, pero ella me sonrió triunfante.

"¡ODD DELLA ROBBIA! ¡CASTIGADO! Y... Y... ¡Y TIENES SUERTE DE QUE NO TE EXPULSE POR ESTO!"

"No me puede castigar por algo tan insignificante como eso", le comenté en voz baja a Einstein.

"Odd, tu te lo buscaste."

"Que bueno que me apoyas Einstein."

Las clases terminaron y todos salimos al pasillo, donde nos encontramos con Yumi.

"¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué sucede Odd? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?"

"Digamos que tuvo un pequeño accidente", le respondió Aelita por mí.

"Un accidente relacionado con un cojín de gas y un castigo", terminó de decir Chris.

"Oye Odd, de verdad que si quedar castigado fuera un deporte, serías un campeón", se burlo Ulrich.

"Si, aunque lo intentáramos no lo haríamos tan bien como tu", remató Yumi.

"Gracias por el apoyo de todos."

"Por cierto, ¿ya vieron a la chica nueva? Se acaba de transferir de Alemania. Esa tal Lucía Schreiber."

"No, ¿quién es ella?", le pregunté interesado a Yumi. Una nueva chica podría significar cita esta noche.

"No deberías de salir con ella Odd."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No es una chica normal, por decirlo así."

"Por si acaso dime quien es, un simple hola no hará daño", no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

"Lo único raro es que siento haberla visto antes."

"Si se acaba de trasferir es imposible que la hayas visto antes", le recordó Chris.

"Creo que tienes razón."

En ese preciso momento llego el impotente Jim.

"¡Della Robbia! ¿Otra vez tú?"

"¡Jim! ¡Que bueno verte! ¿Has bajado de peso? Es que te ves muy bien", le sonreí a ver si me dejaba sin castigo.

"¿Verdad que sí? Eso me recuerda a cuando trabaje de cartero, iba de aquí a allá sin descanso."

"¿Trabajaste de cartero?", le preguntó sarcásticamente Ulrich.

"Si… Pero prefiero no hablar del tema. ¿A qué había venido? ¡A si! ¡Vámonos Odd, tienes 4 horas de castigo!"

No me quedo más opción que irme con Jim, así que me fui con él.

* * *

[Narrador: Aelita]

"Y allá va Odd", comenté siguiéndolo con la mirada.

"De seguro él y Jim comparten una estrecha relación. Pasan tanto tiempo juntos en la sala de castigos que no me sorprendería verlos juntos tomando el té", me comentó Ulrich.

_Por ese comentario me imaginé a Odd y a Jim vestidos con vestidos de princesas tomando el té y diciendo frases de damiselas inglesas._

_"Y bien dama Jim, ¿desea más azúcar en su té?"_

_"No, estoy bien señorita Odd, ¿y que me dice usted?"_

_"Oh Jim, eres encantador."  
_

_Luego se rierian con risitas ensayadas y tomarían su té..._

"Hey Ulrich, en vez de andarte imaginando cosas como esas, ¿estás listo para ayudarme?", Jeremie me sacó de mis fantasías.

"Claro, vámonos de una vez si quieres."

"Oye Jeremie, ¿Listo para que?", le pregunté curiosa.

"Es un secreto", me contestó dejándome con más curiosidad.

"Decirnos no te va a matar", le dijo Yumi.

"No, pero si arruinaría la sorpresa que he preparado. ¿Nos vamos Ulrich?"

Asintió y se fueron juntos a quien sabe donde, dejándonos solas a las chicas.

Me imaginé a Jeremie en el gimnasio, lleno de rosas, con música lenta, en una cita romántica, donde él me tomaba de la mano, me decía "princesa, ¿aceptarías bailar esta pieza conmigo?", bailábamos, él se tropezaba con mis pies y yo me reía, luego, finalmente, un beso…

"Bien, ¿y ahora qué?", Chris me sacó de mis fantasías (el día de hoy se me daba mucho fantasear).

"¿Qué?", le pregunté sacada de onda.

"¿Nos vamos a quedar en el pasillo para siempre?"

Era verdad, el pasillo estaba vacío, éramos las únicas que seguían aquí. Intentaba pensar en como pasar el tiempo, pero la sorpresa de Jeremie me tenía algo intrigada.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"¿Qué les parece si vemos tele o algo así?", sugirió Yumi.

"¿Tele? ¿No estará muy llena la estancia?"

"No creo, es temprano todavía."

"Pues vamos."

Llegamos a la estancia y, como había predicho Yumi, estaba vacía. Suspiré aliviada, este es el único lugar donde nos podemos relajar, así que, entre más vacío, mejor.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y encendimos la televisión. A esta hora solo había novelas, culebrones, noticias, nada interesante. Terminamos en una película que me llamo la atención, apenas estaba comenzando, el título era "Corazones inseparables".

"¿Enserio? ¿Una película de amor?", me preguntó sarcásticamente Yumi.

"Vamos Yumi, se ve buena, dale una oportunidad."

"¿Andas enamorada o algo por el estilo?", me preguntó Chris.

"No, claro que no", les dije rápidamente, notando que se me ruborizaban un poco las mejillas.

"Te pusiste roja", lo hizo notar.

"¿Jeremie?", Yumi empezó a seguirle el juego.

"Vamos, no es para tanto, solo quiero ver una película de amor, no es tan extraño."

"Esta bien, pero si nos aburrimos, le cambiamos", me condicionó Yumi.

"Vale, vale."

* * *

[Narrador: Jeremie]

Ulrich y yo llegamos al gimnasio, donde estaba preparando mi "sorpresa."

"Bien Jeremie, ¿dónde está?", me preguntó inquisitivo mi amigo castaño.

"Calma Ulrich, pronto lo verás."

Llegamos a las bodegas que están detrás del gimnasio.

"Espera aquí."

Me metí a una de ellas, saqué una caja de cartón y la tiré al suelo.

"¿Esta ahí dentro? ¿Era tan malo tenerlo en tu cuarto? ¿Es que te da miedo que por las noches cobre vida y se coma tu cerebro?"

"Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Odd."

"¿Tu crees?"

Nos reímos mientras arrastrábamos la caja de vuelta al gimnasio.

"Bueno, Ulrich, prepárate, te presento mi más recienta creación."

Abrí la tapa de la caja y saqué lo que había dentro de ella.

"¿Qué es esto Jeremie?"

Lo que había dentro era un pequeño robot de Jim, hecho de metal un poco oxidado, pero aún servible. Le coloqué una muñequera en la cabeza que representaba su banda, y con cinta adhesiva le pegue unos pocos palillos de madera que eran el cabello, los cuales se estaban cayendo a pedazos. Tanto sus brazos como sus piernas eran extremadamente cortas, y, su estomago parecía más bien un balón.

"Es JimBot."

"Parece un oso de peluche gordo y metálico", se burlo mi amigo, picando el estómago del robot, "¿Seguro que esta bien? Esta un poco obeso. ¿Qué le has dado de comer? ¿Tuercas glaseadas? Los tornillos bajo en grasa están mejor."

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?"

"Bueno, esta mejor que el robot que hizo Herb de Sissi. Ese si que daba miedo, de repente tengo pesadillas con él. Pero oye, ¿por qué no se lo quisiste mostrar a las chicas?"

"Es que me gustaría probarlo antes."

"¿Seguro que no es para impresionar a Aelita?"

"A lo mejor", le respondí un poco ruborizado.

"¿Y por qué Jim?"

"Las reglas dicen que tengo que hacer un robot original, no puedo copiarme de otros robots ya hechos. Por eso no podía hacer de nuevo a Kiwi, y, sinceramente no quería que mi robot terminará como el de Herb."

"Si te entiendo. Y bien, ¿vas a dejarlo con ese color oxidado para siempre?"

"Tienes razón, hay que pintarlo. Creo que hay pintura en las bodegas, vamos por un poco."

"¿No tienes miedo de que el robot cobre vida mientras no estamos? ¿Y que dispare rayos lasers de sus ojos, y que nos persiga?"

Sentí un escalofrío al imaginarme la escena, "Por supuesto que no", le dije nervioso, a pesar de que quería sonar fuerte y seguro.

"Vamos no seas gallina Jeremie, no pasará nada."

"Claro, claro", llegamos a la bodega y nos pusimos a buscar la pintura.

* * *

[Narrador: Odd]

Jim, como siempre, me dejo en la biblioteca solo mientras él leía cómics de zumo. No se si es mi imaginación, pero siempre lo veo con el mismo cómic. ¿Es que no tendrá otro o todos tendrán la misma portada?

"Eh Odd, ¿qué tanto miras?"

"¿Yo? Nada de nada Jim, solo veía lo interesante que ha de estar esa cómic."

"Buen intento, no puedes disfrutar ni divertirte mientras estés castigado, son las reglas."

"Cielos, esto si que es aburrido."

"Aburrido fue cuando tuve que trabajar como guardabosques y no pasaba nada interesante en todo el día."

"¿Trabajaste como guardabosques?"

"Si… Pero prefiero no hablar del tema."

Di por terminada la conversación así que saque unos "apuntes" que había hecho en el salón para hacer origami. De tanta práctica ya era capaz de hacer un cisne en poco tiempo, soy muy hábil, pero, ocupaba perder el tiempo, de todos modos aún me quedan como 4 horas de castigo. Estaba intentando hacer lo más difícil de todo, un reto mayor… un dragón. No cualquiera puede hacer un dragón de origami, no es nada sencillo.

Ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora, Jim había quedado profundamente dormido, lo sabía por sus ronquidos (y por la burbuja de su nariz, que se hinchaba cada vez que roncaba para hacerse más pequeña después y agrandarse de nuevo) y yo seguía intentando hacer el dragón. En esta hora no había avanzado mucho que digamos, pero mínimo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que me asustará. Jim gritó como una mujer al caerse de la silla por culpa del susto.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya es hora de tomar las armas y ponernos en acción?", gritó medio dormido.

"¡Oh, lo siento! No sabía que había gente aquí…", una chica muy guapa apareció. Nunca la había visto aquí, pero de seguro ya había escuchado de mí, del gran Odd Della Robbia.

"No te preocupes señorita, no hay problema. Hasta te puedo hacer compañía. Si yo fuera tu aprovecharía, muchas chicas sueñan con pasar una tarde conmigo."

"¿Enserio?", abrió una envoltura de paleta y la tiró al piso, "¿Y tu eres?"

Intenté no parecer shockeado por la noticia, así que con tono calmado le dije: "Mi nombre es Odd. Odd Della Robbia."

"¿Della Robbia? Que apellido más extraño", empezó a chupar una paleta de fresa, dejando tanto sus labios como su lengua de un color rojo vivo.

"Veras en italiano, pero en realidad nací en Canadá."

"¿Enserio? Mmm…", me empezó a inspeccionar de pies a cabeza.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No nada. Solo estaba viendo."

"Bueno, es que a las chicas les resulto irresistible."

"Debo de admitir que con ese mechón morado te ves como un chico malo", hizo una pausa para chupar de nuevo su paleta, "Amo a los chicos malos."

¡Bingo! Solo tenía que actuar como un chico rudo y tendría su corazón~

"¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a estudiar?", me preguntó.

"La verdad es que estoy castigado, ya sabes, soy tan rudo que siempre me castigan", sin querer exageré al hablar, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta, "¿Y tu?"

"Yo vengo de hablar con el director, pero escuché ronquidos y quise saber que pasaba. Soy algo curiosa", su tono de voz era dulce pero sexy a la vez, "Y ¿Por qué estás castigado?"

"Digamos que le hice una pequeña broma a un profesor", sin darme cuenta me estaba rascando la cabeza y estaba sudando un poco, ¿por qué tenía tanto calor?

"Aahhhh… Pensé que había sido algo más grave. Bueno, no importa. Tu cuidador esta dormido, ¿por qué no te escapas?"

"¿Escaparme?"

"Claro. Si eres tan malo el escaparte no significaría nada."

"Bueno, si pero..."

Si Jim descubría que me escape estaría frito, Jim era capaz de atraparme y de hacerme cosas horribles, como por ejemplo, me pondría a correr o algo peor, ¡me podría dejar sin almuerzo! Las consecuencias eran terribles, pero, por otro lado, no podía dejar que esta chica creyera que no soy rudo...

¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

[Narrador: Ulrich]

Jeremie y yo fuimos hasta lo más profundo de la bodega por la pintura, y tuve que soportar el tenerlo en mis hombros para que pudiera alcanzarla, y ahora, me había puesto a cargar las 2 latas de pintura a mi.

Llegamos al gimnasio pero algo raro había pasado… ¡El robot no estaba!

"¿Qué ha pasado con esa chatarra?", le pregunté, "Pensé que todavía no estaba terminado."

"¡No lo esta! ¡JimBot todavía no esta listo! ¿Dónde puede estar?"

"De seguro alguien vino y lo tiro a la basura."

En ese preciso instante algo me golpeo la espalda, haciendo que me tambaleará y tirará los botes de pintura.

Recorrí el gimnasio rápido pero no vi a nadie más… Solo podía significar una cosa.

"¿Y por qué me golpeas Jeremie?"

"He que yo no te he golpeado."

"¿Ahora me vas a decir que hay fantasmas?"

"¿Tu crees en fantasmas Ulrich?"

"¿Es que me quieres tomar el pelo?"

"Eh espera, ¿qué es eso de ahí?"

Me preguntó señalando unos pequeños ojos rojos que se veían debajo de las gradas.

"¿Ojos rojos? ¿Desde cuando tu robot tiene ojos rojos?"

Un puño salió de las gradas golpeando esta vez a Jeremie, provocando que cayera.

"¡Eh Jeremie. ¿Estás bien?!

Lo ayudé a levantarse sin dejar de echarle un ojo a lo que sea que estuviera debajo de las gradas. Se escucharon unos pasos metálicos y JimBot salió de ahí. Había algo raro en su mirada, algo así como un signo.

"¡Jeremie! ¡XANA!"

"¿Qué?"

Él todavía estaba tratando de incorporarse, así que lo tuve que sacudir para que reaccionara.

"Esto es malo Ulrich, tenemos que avisarles a los demás."

"Odd esta castigado, pero le marcaré a ver si se puede escapar."

"Bien, yo le marcaré a Aelita, de seguro todas las chicas están reunidas."

Saqué mi celular pero JimBot me dio otro puñetazo. Estaba lejos de mí, pero me podía alcanzar gracias a que tenía brazos extensibles.

"¡¿Por qué puede extender sus brazos?!"

"Pues era algo que estaba probando, al parecer funcionan bien."

"No es momento para sentirse orgulloso, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí y avisarle a los demás."

Salimos del gimnasio intentando perder al JimBot de vista, pero nos pisaba los talones. Jeremie sacó su móvil y le marcó a Aelita.

* * *

[Narrador: Aelita]

_"Pero Antonie, no puedes irte, ¿y si no regresas?"_

_"Oh Mary, no importa si tengo que ir al fin del mundo, regresaría por ti."_

_"Pero, no puedes irte, ¿qué haré sin ti?"_

_"El país me necesita, esta guerra no se detendrá sola. Si no regreso, eres libre de casarte con otra persona."_

_"Pero no quiero a otra persona."_

_La pareja se beso apasionadamente._

La película nos había puesto a todas muy sentimentales ya que estaba llegando a la mejor parte.

"Sniff sniff, espero que Antonie no muera", nos comentó Chris sollozando.

"Yo también lo espero", le dije sin dejar de llorar.

"No se que le ven a estas cosas", Yumi trató de ocultarlo, pero era evidente que se le habían escapado unas cuantas lágrimas.

Mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar provocando que diera un pequeño salto por el susto. Saqué el celular y me di cuenta que era Jeremie. ¿Ya estaba lista la sorpresa que nos había comentado en el pasillo? Esperaba que si, y que ese baile romántico si fuera real…

"¿Bueno?", contesté.

"¡Aelita! ¡Rápido! ¡Ve a la fábrica!"

"Jeremie, tranquilo, no entiendo lo que dices."

"¡XANA NOS ATACA!"

"¿Qué la manzana es tacaña?"

"Shhhh…", me calló Yumi, como sospechaba, estaba muy metida en la película.

"¿Jeremie, sigues ahí?"

"Aelita, soy yo Ulrich, tienes que ir rápido a la fábrica, XANA nos esta atacando."

"¡¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?", me levanté de golpe, "Vamos para allá."

Las chicas me observaron intrigadas, así que les expliqué que era hora de irse.

"Pero, ¿y la película?", me preguntó Chris.

"La veremos después, vámonos."

Salimos de ahí y llegamos a nuestro pasadizo por el bosque, nos metimos a las alcantarillas, y cada quien tomo su vehículo (a Chris ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre usar el patín de Jeremie). Llegamos a la escalera y entramos a la fábrica. Bajamos por el elevador y llegamos a la sala del ordenador.

"Bien, espérenme abajo, programaré una virtualización y los vehículos."

Las chicas bajaron mientras yo programaba las cosas, un minuto, ese era mi tiempo.

Bajé rápidamente y nos introducimos en los escáners.

"¿Qué sector?", me preguntó Yumi.

"Bosque", le contesté.

El escáner se cerro y solo sentí el viento y luego la luz cegadora. Abrí los ojos y estaba suspendida en el aire, bajo mis pies se encontraba el bosque.

Caí junto con las demás y por primera vez observé a Chris en Lyoko.

"¿Lobo? Me gusta."

"¿Eres algo así como un duende?", me preguntó tratando de entender mi forma en Lyoko.

"Elfo y también tengo alas", le mostré mis alas cuando el vehículo de Yumi apareció frente a nosotras.

"Yumi, ¿qué eres tu?"

"Soy una gimnasta japonesa, pero luego te lo explicó, vamos sube."

Las chicas montaron el Overwing mientras yo volaba junto a ellas.

"Vamos, la torre no esta muy lejos. Esta por el sur", les indiqué.

Antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos más un láser me dio provocando que perdiera mis alas y cayera.

"¡Aelita! ¿Estás bien?", me preguntó la lobita.

"Si", me levanté para ver a nuestros enemigos. 5 avispones.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?", preguntó Chris asustada al verlos.

"Son avispones", le contestó Yumi, "Ten cuidado, disparan láseres y también lanzan ácido."

"¿A-Ácido?"

"Tranquila, si mueres no pasa nada. Ahora sujétate, yo esquivaré los láseres y tu atacarás."

"Vale."

Pasé mi mano por la pulsera de nuevo para que mis alas reaparecieran. Lance un campo de energía a una de las abejas, acabando con una de ellas.

Chris y Yumi se las arreglaron para esquivar los láseres.

"¡Bola de fuego!", gritó Chris lanzando una bola desde uno de sus guantes, pero los abejorros la esquivaron fácilmente.

"Son demasiado rápidos."

Yumi sacó un abanico de su traje y lo lanzó contra uno de ellos, la abeja lo esquivó fácilmente, pero no esperaba que el abanico regresará como un boomerang y la destruyera por detrás."

"Te acostumbrarás", le replicó a Chris cogiendo su abanico de vuelta.

* * *

[Narrador: Jeremie]

"Oye Jeremie, no podemos seguir escapando. Tu veté a la fábrica, yo lo distraigo."

"¿Estás loco? Es un robot, no podrás hacer mucho contra él."

"No pienso vencerlo, solo distraerlo y darte tiempo de escapar."

"Ulrich… Esta bien."

Mi amigo castaño encontró una rama en el suelo y la sujeto como si fuera una espada. El robot apareció detrás de nosotros y nuevamente lanzó un puñetazo, pero Ulrich fue capaz de esquivarlo.

"¡Corre Jeremie!"

Asentí y regresé de vuelta al gimnasio, donde podría ir directo a la fábrica y ayudar a las chicas. Entré por el pasadizo y me encontré con que mi patín no estaba.

Chris debió habérselo llevado… Bueno, si no hay más remedio, dicen que al ver algo terminas aprendiéndolo, he visto muchas veces montar la patineta a los chicos, de seguro podré hacerlo.

Me monté en ella, perdí el equilibrio y me caí. Me volví a subir en ella, avancé unos 10 metros y me volví a caer.

"Llegaré más rápido caminando…"

Deje la patineta y me puse a correr lo más rápido que pude. Logré llegar a la fábrica, entré al elevador y en poco tiempo ya estaba en el superordenador con el auricular puesto.

"¡Chicas! ¿Cómo van? Dense prisa, Ulrich tiene problemas."

"¿Jeremie? ¿Eres tu?", me preguntó mi princesa…

"¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo? ¿Tomar el sol? Avísale a Odd, necesitamos ayuda", me ordenó Yumi.

"Llamando a Odd."

La imagen de Odd apareció en la pantalla mientras esperaba a que contestara. Después de varios timbres finalmente contestó.

"¿Einstein? ¿Qué sucede? Estoy un poco ocupado."

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Sigo en la biblioteca."

"Ven rápido, ocupamos ayuda aquí, XANA ha atacado."

"¿Enserio? Es que no estoy en mi mejor momento…"

"¡Odd!"

"Esta bien, voy enseguida."

Me colgó y confié en que llegaría a tiempo.

[Narrador: Odd]

"Eso del escape no me parece tan mal."

"¿Enserio?"

"No, lo siento pero me voy ahora."

Deje a la chica en la mesa de la biblioteca sin siquiera saber su nombre, pero tenía que llegar pronto a la fábrica o estaríamos en problemas, XANA no es de los que les gusta esperar.

En poco tiempo ya había llegado a la alcantarilla y agarré una patineta, en el camino me tope con otra patineta abandonada, supongo que alguien trató de usarla pero se rindió. Es una lástima. Salté en una parte del trayecto haciendo un 360 con mi patineta y seguí adelante. Era un as para la patineta y todo el mundo lo sabía.

* * *

[Narrador: Ulrich]

JimBot me tenía ventaja, era más fuerte que yo y una simple rama no era suficiente. Supuse que era el mejor momento para correr, pero, ¿A dónde? Si me dirigía a la escuela podía atacar a las personas, así que mejor me dirigí al bosque.

El robot me seguía lanzando puñetazos, era capaz de esquivar algunos, pero otros me daban. ¿Y ahora que? Me adentré más en el bosque, el camino estaba lleno de raíces y de rocas, si no veía bien donde pisaba iba a terminar cayéndome.

A lo lejos escuché un grito de lucha, como si alguien estuviera entrenando, pero no le presté mucha atención.

El robot me dio con otro puñetazo, ocasionando que cayera. Se acercó lentamente a mí, y me iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara pero fui capaz de bloquearlo con la rama que todavía tenía en mi mano.

JimBot retrocedió para lanzarme otro puñetazo con un poco más de distancia esta vez, pero fui capaz de saltar hacia un lado y esquivar el ataque.

Estaba cansado y había llegado a mi límite, pero no podía detenerme, si no distraía más al JimBot, iría a la fábrica y atacaría a los otros.

El robot se perdió entre los árboles dándome un puñetazo en las costillas sin que pudiera esquivarlo. Estaba listo para atacarme de nuevo cuando algo lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol, provocando que hiciera corto circuito.

"No deberías de andar aquí solo", William me había salvado aventando al robot con una rama más grande que la mía.

"¿Qué haces aquí William?"

"¿Es tu manera de agradecerme que te haya salvado la vida?"

"Nadie pidió tu ayuda."

"Vaya, que arrogante eres. ¿Ese robot estaba siendo controlado por XANA, verdad?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

Me lanzó una mirada fulminante y luego antes de irse me dijo: "La próxima vez dejaré que te maten."

"Haz lo que quieras."

Si me apuraba todavía podía llegar a la fábrica a tiempo, si es que podía encontrar el camino…

JimBot hizo un sonido muy extraño, al parecer todavía no estaba del todo destruido.

* * *

[Narrador: Crystal]

Yumi y yo seguíamos esquivando los lásers de los 3 abejorros restantes, mientras trataba de darles, pero eran demasiado rápidos.

"Concéntrate en el signo", me recomendó Yumi, pero la puntería nunca había sido lo mío.

Me concentré en un abejorro y disparé un cañón de fuego. La bola llegó hasta el signo y destruyó a la abeja.

"¡Uno menos!"

"Chicas, la torre no esta muy lejos, seguid adelante", nos indicó Jeremie.

"¿Los chicos ya vienen en camino?", preguntó Yumi.

"Odd si, pero, de Ulrich no se nada."

"Espero que este bien…"

Un láser le dio a nuestro scooter volador provocando que cayéramos al suelo.

"¡Aelita, adelántate a la torre, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí a pelear!", le indicó la gimnasta.

"Esta bien."

Se adelantó a la torre mientras nosotras nos quedamos con 2 abejorros como enemigos.

"¿Uno cada quién?", le pregunté.

"Me parece bien, yo quiero el de la izquierda."

"¿Por qué?"

"Me parece más feo."

"Yo los veo igual."

"¡Cuidado!"

Un láser me dio en el pecho provocando que retrocediera un poco.

"Arrg", exclamé por la sorpresa.

"Ten cuidado", me dijo Yumi mientras realizaba maromas para esquivar los disparos.

Me paré en 4 patas y logré esquivar bien los disparos de mi abeja. Después logré dar un salto alcanzando la altura del abejorro (no sabía que podía saltar tan alto, supongo que es una habilidad aquí en Lyoko), y, a tan poca distancia, no fallé mi tiro. Sin embargo, la última abeja, la de Yumi, aprovechó para lanzarme un ataque de ácido y desvirtualizarme.

El escáner se abrió y la fábrica se figuro delante de mí.

"Buen trabajo Chris, sube aquí", la voz de Jeremie salió de algún lugar, pero escuchar a Jeremie en todos lados ya era normal, así que subí como él me había indicado.

Llegué con él y le pregunté: "¿Cómo va Aelita?"

"Mal. Unas tarántulas están protegiendo la torre, no podrá vencerlas sola."

En ese momento el elevador se abrió y un chico que vestía de morado con rosa entró.

"¡No deben de temer, el gran Odd Della Robbia ya está aquí!"

"¿El gran Odd Della Robbia? ¿No será Odd el Gran Payaso?", le pregunté sarcásticamente.

"Riete todo lo que quieras, pero ya estoy listo, Jeremie ya puedes mandame a Lyoko."

"¿No tuviste problemas con Jim?"

"No Einstein, solo tuve que escabullirme sin hacer mucho ruido, lo único malo es que deje a una chica muy linda sola en la biblioteca."

"¿Chica?", le pregunté rudamente, "¿Qué chica?"

"Una chica que conocí, ¿acaso estás celosa?"

"Claro que no, ¿por qué estaría celosa por alguien como tú?"

"Odd, ve rápido a los escáners y ayuda a Aelita a vencer a esas tarántulas", le ordenó Einstein.

"Enseguida."

El elevador se cerró y solo escuché como bajaba al escáner mientras yo me quedaba aquí con Jeremie…

* * *

[Narrador: Odd]

Entré al escáner y rápidamente ya estaba en Lyoko. Estaba en el suelo y caí, pero, en vez de golpearme con el suelo, me encontraba sobre mi tabla.

"Ya puedo virtualizar los vehículos más rápido, ¿no es genial?", me dijo Jeremie.

"¡Eres genial Einstein!"

"Ve al sur, ahí es donde se encuentran las chicas."

"Vale."

Roté mi tabla para ir en dirección sur y rápidamente me tope con Yumi, quien seguía lanzando su abanico contra una abeja, pero esta lo esquivaba muy fácil.

"Así nunca la vencerás", le dije, "¡Así es como lo tienes que hacer! ¡Flecha láser!", me acerqué sigilosamente sin que la avispa se diera cuenta y le di con mi flecha justo en el centro, destruyéndola.

"Vaya Odd, buen trabajo."

"¿Ocupas un aventón?"

"Si, gracias."

Subió a la tabla y seguimos adelante hasta toparnos con Aelita, quien tenía dificultades para esquivar los láseres de las tarántulas.

"¡Tranquila princesa! ¡Tu ejército protector ha llegado!", le grité, pero no fue una de mis mejores ideas, ya que las tarántulas se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos dispararon, "Sujetate bien", le dije a Yumi mientras trataba de esquivar todos los lásers, pero en un movimiento brusco Yumi se soltó y cayo al suelo, donde las tarántulas le dieron hasta desvirtualizarla, dejándome solo con Aelita.

"Tsss, ¿y ahora qué?", le pregunté.

"No tenemos más remedio que atacar de frente", Aelita estaba escondida detrás de un árbol para evitar los disparos.

"¡A este paso perderemos!"

"Odd, Aelita, ¿qué están haciendo? ¡Ulrich esta en problemas!", nos presionó Jeremie.

"Esto no es fácil Einstein, intenta esquivar y atacar al mismo tiempo."

Un láser le dio a mi tabla provocando que cayera al suelo. Las tarántulas me atacaron de la misma manera en la que atacaron a Yumi, pero use mi escudo para bloquear sus ataques.

"No caeremos 2 veces en el mismo truco."

"Odd, tengo una idea. Si vuelo encima de ellas puede que se distraigan y me ataquen a mí, en ese momento tu podrás acabar con ellas."

"¿Estás loca? ¡Si te desvirtualizan todo se acabo!"

"¡Es muy arriesgado Aelita", le gritó Jeremie.

"¿Tienen otra idea?"

No era la primera vez que Aelita hacía algo precipitado, así que confié en ella.

"Esta bien, vamos, adelante princesa."

Paso su mano por su pulsera en forma de estrella y unas alas de ángel rosadas aparecieron.

"Vale Odd, tu espera el momento."

Salió de su escondite y con una velocidad increíble alcanzó buena altura, y, como había predicho, las tarántulas se concentraron en ella. Estaba batallando para esquivar todos sus disparos, pero no lo hacía nada mal. Era ahora o nunca, las tarántulas estaban distraídas.

Me puse en 4 patas y rápida y sigilosamente me acerqué a una de ellas, donde, a una distancia muy corta, le disparé una flecha láser terminando con ella.

"¡Una menos!"

La otra se dio cuenta y respondió atacándome, y, como mínimo unos 3 lásers llegaron hasta mí. Aelita aprovechó y desde el cielo disparó un campo de energía destruyendo a la última tarántula.

"¡Listo!", exclamé emocionado.

Aelita entró directo a la torre.

* * *

Ulrich estaba arrinconado en un árbol mientras JimBot se acercaba cada vez más... En ese momento Aelita ya estaba subiendo a la parte superior de la torre y llegó a la pantalla, donde colocó su mano e introducio el `Código Lyoko´. De vuelta con Ulrich, el robot había lanzado un puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro pero de repente se detuvo y el robot cayo al suelo.

"Por poco", suspiró el castaño secandose el sudor de la frente.

Unos segundos después Jeremie presionó un botón mietras decía: "Vuelta al pasado."

* * *

**Lunes (otra vez)**

Regresamos a la mañana de ese día, me encontraba en el salón, de nuevo en la clase de literatura.

Esta vez coloqué el cojín en el asiento de Sissi antes de ella llegará. En cuanto se sentó en él, bueno, el cojín hizo su magia. Sissi se puso roja de la vergüenza y exclamó: "¡¿Quién ha sido? Le diré a mi padre de esto!"

Nadie le contestó, yo, por mi parte, ya había obtenido mi venganza por delatarme la última vez.

En ese momento el profesor entró y le dijo: "Señorita Delmas, ¿Por qué grita tanto? Si no se puede calmar le pido que se retiré."

"Pero… No, nada profesor."

El profesor se sentó en su silla y como siempre, centró su mirada en mí.

"A ver, Della Robbia, ¿me puedes decir el tema central de la obra "La tragedia de Hamlet, Príncipe de Dinamarca" de William Shakespeare?"

Le sonreí y le respondí muy seguro de mí mismo: "Con gusto, la obra trata sobre un rey llamado Hamlet, quien es asesinado por su hermano, Claudio. El espíritu del rey desea venganza, y para eso apareceré como fantasma ante su hijo exigiéndole que vengue su muerte."

El profesor me vio boquiabierto, y luego tartamudeando me dijo: "Va-Vaya m-muy bien Odd."

Esta vez estaba preparado, le había pedido a Einstein que me dijera de que trataba la obra, no iba a cometer el mismo error 2 veces.

* * *

[Narrador: Yumi]

Hoy iba a ser transferida esa nueva chica, Lucía Schreiber, pero esta vez ya estaba preparada.

"Hola William."

"¿Qué sucede Ishiyama?"

"No sucede nada." Me senté en mi antiguo banco con mi antiguo compañero.

"¿Y eso que te sientas aquí?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Además, me gusta más estar al fondo del salón que al frente."

Él ya no me respondió, porque en ese momento Lucía entró al salón, y, bueno, ya conocen el resto, lo único es que esta vez ella se tuvo que sentar con Christophe, quien siempre esta en su mundo, así que no me preocupaba mucho por eso.

Las clases terminaron y me tope con los chicos en el pasillo para contarles como les había ido. Odd no había sido castigado y Lucía no era la nueva compañera de William, esta vez, habíamos comenzado muy bien la semana.

"¡Extra, extra! ¡Nueva edición del periódico escolar de Kadic!", gritó Milly entregándome un ejemplar del periódico.

"¡Miren!", les dije a los chicos al ver cual era la primera plana.

"¡Chica impone nueva moda! ¡Porque la comida también es ropa!", leí el encabezado.

"Creo que voy a pedir una copia de ese ejemplar", nos dijo Odd.

"Yo guardaré unas copias más en mi habitación, por si acaso", bromeó Ulrich.

"¡Dame eso!", Sissi le quito a Herb de sus manos un ejemplar del periódico y lo tiro a la basura, "¡No debes de leer basura como esa!"

"Pero Sissi, si tu sales en la primera plana. Deberías estar feliz, por fin eres la estrella en algo", le gritó Odd.

"Quien sabe, a lo mejor la siguiente moda son filetes como zapatos", le sonrió Chris.

"Y aros de cebolla como anillos", le comenté.

Sissi nos sacó la lengua y se fue hecha una furia mientras nosotros nos reíamos…

* * *

**Y pues eso es todo, gracias por leer n.n Hay veces que pienso que no personificó bien a los personajes xD Así que cualquier cosa pues comenten, también acepto sugerencias o que les gustaría que pasará. Y cuidense, felices vacaciones (para los que estén ya en vacaciones) y todo:)**

**De nuevo, gracias por leer~**

**Y pues hay muchas veces que ya no se si continuar o no, siento que ya nadie lee esta historia, pero trato de seguir a pesar de eso... Pero luego recuerdo que mínimo una persona si lee esto y eso me anima a continuar:) Gracias de verdad a los que me han seguido, sean uno o 100, los aprecio de verdad n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo:) Estoy actualizando rápido, agradezcan a las benditas vacaciones *-***

**Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me levantaron mucho el ánimo y me "obligaron" por así decirlo, a no abandonar la historia y seguirla con todas mis fuerzas, gracias de nuevo n.n**

* * *

"¡Yo también quiero ir!", unos puños llenos de furia golpearon un escritorio, donde una taza llena de café vibró por el impacto.

"Mmm… Eso va a ser un problema. No eres tan lista como Lucía, no podría meterte tan fácilmente como la metí a ella", el Jefe estaba ligeramente irritado, no quería seguir más con esa discusión.

"¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA LUCÍA! Además, no seré lista, pero, tiene que haber otra cosa."

"No lo se…"

"¡Deportes! ¡Soy buena en los deportes! ¡Yo también quiero hacer algo! ¡No he hecho nada más que entrenar, quiero probar mis habilidades!"

"¡Esta bien!", el Jefe gritó molesto, pero Angela sonrió, había conseguido lo que quería, "Muy bien Angela, tu también serás transferida a Kadic con una beca por deportes, pero más te vale no faltar a ningún entrenamiento."

"Claro Jefe", la chica ya se estaba retirando, no ocupaba nada más.

"Y no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez, si te expulsan no haré nada por ti."

"Claro, claro", movió la mano para darle a entender al Jefe que lo había escuchado, luego cerró la puerta tras ella.

"Bien, espero que todo salga como lo planeó", le dio un sorbo a su café y empezó a jugar con la taza en sus manos, "Franz Hopper, pronto tendré mi venganza", dicho eso dio una risa malvada, pero terminó atragantándose.

* * *

[Narrador: Ulrich]

Este día era sumamente importante para mí, y nada podía salir mal. ¡Nada!

"Oye Ulrich, ¿te pasa algo?", Odd me había estado haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez, la verdad es que hoy no tenía humor para nada.

"No Odd, no me pasa nada", le dije secamente.

"Vale, lamento molestarlo señor amargado", me sacó la lengua y terminó de comer su desayuno.

Al terminar eructó satisfecho y se sobó la barriga, "Bien, 2 plátanos, 4 tostadas y 3 vasos de leche."

"¿Por qué tan poco?", le preguntó curioso Jeremie.

"No lo se, no quiero alarmarlos, pero desde ayer que casi no pruebo bocado", nos dijo algo preocupado.

"Claro, si todos comieran lo que tu comes la cafetería quedaría en quiebra", le contestó sarcástica Chris, lo único es que ella había comido ligeramente más que Odd (3 plátanos, 5 tostadas y 4 vasos de leche).

"¿Tu también estás de mal humor? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿El día de los `mala gana´?"

"¿El día de los mala gana?", preguntó curiosa Aelita.

"Si, ya sabes, cuando una persona no esta de buen humor se le dice que esta de mala gana."

"¿Qué les preocupa muchachos?", nos preguntó Yumi a mi y a Chris, pero ninguno le contestamos, simplemente la ignoramos. "Tranquilos, no se peleen por contestarme primero", nos dijo sarcásticamente y regreso a su desayuno.

"Como dije, `día de los mala gana´, espero que no sea contagioso", comentó Odd levantándose de la silla.

"¿A dónde vas?", le preguntó Jeremie.

"Una manzana no estaría nada mal", le sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas y se fue con Rosa.

"Me resulta increíble que no engorde", les comenté cruzado de brazos.

"¿Acaso estás celoso?", me preguntó alegremente Yumi, pero yo simplemente no estaba de humor.

"¿De qué estaría celoso?", le contesté algo frío, no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal, pero las palabras salieron solas, "¿De qué él puede tener paz y tranquilidad allá con Rosa y yo no?"

"Vale, capte la indirecta", Yumi dejó su charola en la mesa y salió de ahí.

"Yumi, espera…", le dije en vano. Si algo sabía de Yumi era que ella prefería estar sola. Los demás me lanzaron miradas molestas, pero no dijeron nada.

"¡OIGAN CHICOS!", nos gritó Odd corriendo para sentarse en la mesa, "¡Adivinen que!", nos dijo muy emocionado, lamentablemente yo no compartía su emoción.

"¿Qué?", le preguntó curiosa Aelita.

"¿Y Yumi?", nos preguntó sacado de onda, "Bueno, que mas da, ella se lo pierde, miren por allá", nos dijo señalando a Rosa.

"¿Qué tiene Rosa? ¿Se ha cambiado ligeramente su corte de cabello?", le pregunté sarcásticamente, a lo cual Odd me lanzó una mirada molesta.

"No, miren, Sissi todavía le temé a Rosa", nos dijo.

Volteé para encontrarme con una chica de cabello negro temblando ligeramente en la fila. Después de la noticia de Milly y Tamiya, pensé que Sissi no volvería a salir de su habitación. Llegó con Rosa y le pidió fruta (algo me decía que no iba a volver a pedir panqueques en toda su vida).

Rosa le sonrió y sostuvo un panqueque sobre la cabeza de Sissi, lo suficiente como para hacerla enfurecer, y para que todos riéramos.

"¡LE DIJE FRUTA! ¿ES QUE ESTA SORDA O QUE?", le dijo ésta muy molesta, no disfrutaba para nada tener un panqueque flotando sobre su cabeza.

"¿Pediste fruta? Mil disculpas", se burló Rosa y le puso un plátano y una manzana en la bandeja.

"¡Gente incompetente como usted no debería de trabajar aquí! ¡Le diré a mi papi de esto!", salió indignada de ahí y se sentó con sus `amiguitos´.

"Pobrecita, debió de haber soñado con panqueques asesinos", nos sonrió divertida Aelita.

"Eso es bueno, ¡más panqueques para mi!", Odd se lamió los labios.

"Pensé que dijiste que ya no te interesaba la comida", le recordó Jeremie.

"No Einstein, entendiste mal, la comida es mi pasión, lo que más me ilusiona en este mundo, pero, desde ayer que no siento el hambre que siempre tengo, es algo… extraño."

"Normalmente cuando estás enamorado pierdes el apetito", dijo Aelita, provocando que Chris se atragantara por el comentario.

"¿E-Enamorado?", dijo Odd un poco sonrojado.

"Eso es normal en ti, no se porque te sorprende tanto", le dije.

"¡Eso no es verdad Ulrich! ¡Cuando me enamoró entregó mi corazón al 100% por ciento", me gritó lanzándome pedacitos de baba y de manzana a la cara.

"Por eso solo duras con las chicas unos días", le dije limpiándome la mugre que me lanzó.

"¡Ya veo porque Yumi salió de aquí", me gritó antes de irse el también. Los que aún seguíamos aquí nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que sonará el timbre que daba inicio a las clases.

* * *

[Narrador: Yumi]

"Pero ese Ulrich, ¿quién se ha creído?", estaba lanzando rocas a la nada sentada en una banca aislada de todos en el bosque.

"Hola", una voz me sorprendió, pero traté de parecer lo más calmada posible.

"Hola."

Una chica rubia se sentó a mi lado, molestándome ligeramente, pero estaba tan molesta con Ulrich que en esos momentos la presencia de esa chica no me molesto.

"¿Te paso algo?", me preguntó sin rodeos.

"Lo siento Lucía, pero prefiero no hablar de eso", le dije secamente.

"Ya veo… ¿Tiene que ver con tu novio? Ese tal Ulrich."

"Ulrich no es mi novio."

"¿Enserio? Yo creía que si, como siempre están tan juntitos."

"Pues creíste mal."

"Por tu tono puedo deducir que él es el causante de tu enfado."

Suspiré, no lo podía negar.

"Si no quieres hablar esta bien, solo vete preparando, recuerda que el día de hoy tenemos esa excursión, iremos a ver plantas o algo así. ¡Que aburrido!"

"¡Es verdad!", no lo recordaba, ni siquiera le avisé a los chicos que el día de hoy no estaría en la escuela.

"¿Ya tienes equipo?"

"¿Equipo?"

"Si, tenemos que ser 3 integrantes por equipo."

"¿Así que un equipo?", no tenía ningún equipo, solamente estaba Christophe, el chico con el que a veces me sentaba, pero el me dejaba haciendo todo el trabajo a mi sola, ¿por qué no probar algo nuevo?, "La verdad es que no tengo, ¿tu?"

"Yo tampoco. De acuerdo, seremos tu, yo y William", me sonrió emocionada.

"¿W-William?", le pregunté extrañada, había evitado que se sentara junto a él, ¿cómo es que lo conocía?"

"William y yo somos amigos desde antes de que yo entrará a Kadic", me confesó la rubia.

"Ya veo", ahora me sentía culpable por haberme sentado con William ayer.

"Espero que seamos buenas amigas", le ofreció una mano, la cual yo acepté con gusto. No sabía quien era ella o que quería, pero no parecía para nada una mala persona.

* * *

[Narrador: Odd]

"Cielos, espero que no me peguen el mal humor", dije presionando un botón en la máquina expendedora. "Que más da, un buen chocolate caliente me levantará el ánimo", dije antes de darle un sorbo a mi vaso, pero lo escupí en cuanto descubrí que en realidad era sopa. "Guacala, sopa."

Tiré el vaso y busqué desesperadamente una moneda en mis bolsillos, pero no encontré ninguna.

"Yo tengo una", una voz familiar me hizo levantar la vista. Chris me tendía una moneda en su mano.

"¿Por qué me das una moneda? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?", le pregunté sospechando de sus buenas intenciones.

"¿Yo? Nada", me dijo y decidí creerlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", le pregunté presionando el botón (ahora si el del chocolate caliente).

"Bueno… Yo… Me preocupé un poco", me confesó sin más rodeos.

"No te hubieras molestado, Ulrich y yo siempre peleamos, es algo normal entre nosotros."

"¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?"

"No lo se, hay días en los que Ulrich amanece de muy mal humor y todo a su alrededor lo molesta."

"Ya veo…"

"¿Y tu? ¿Por qué estabas tan molesta esta mañana?"

"¿Y-Yo?", me preguntó sacada de onda.

"Pues si, no hay nadie más por aquí", le contesté sarcásticamente dándole un sorbo a mi chocolate caliente.

"Supongo que Ulrich me lo contagió", me respondió algo incómoda, no le creí, sabía de antemano que ella ya estaba molesta desde antes que Ulrich nos fastidiara a todos.

"No te creo", le confesé.

"Es tu problema", me provocó, supongo que la amabilidad no es lo suyo, después de todo.

"¡Oye no me dejes con la duda!"

"Yo ya te di una respuesta, tu eres el que no me cree", se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda.

Iba a decirle varias cosas más, pero el timbre sonó, provocando que olvidara toda la lista que había planeado decirle.

"Vamos, lanzallamas", le dije suspirando.

"¿Lanzallamas?", me preguntó sacada de onda.

"Es mi nuevo apodo, te dije que te pondría muchos. Y, como disparas fuego en Lyoko, me pareció un buen sobrenombre", le confesé. La verdad me había pasado todo un fin de semanas tratando de ponerle apodos, pero, por alguna razón no se me ocurría ninguno bueno.

"Bien Oddie, vámonos", me sonrió burlonamente y me retó: "¡De seguro yo llegó primero al salón!"

"¿Es una apuesta?"

"Si eso quieres. Bien, en sus marcas, listos, fue…", sus palabras quedaron en el aire porque ella salió corriendo en ese momento.

"¡OYE, ESO ES TRAMPA!", le grité mientras la perseguía.

"Es culpa tuya por no prestar más atención", me sonrió, pero no se esperaba que yo fuera más rápido que ella.

"¡Oye!", me gritó en cuanto la deje atrás.

"Lo siento, XANA me ha entrenado bien", le guiñé un ojo mientras corría los últimos metros. Era verdad, tanto ir a la fábrica me había regalado una buena condición física.

Llegué al salón y abrí la puerta de golpe.

"¡ODD! ¿Qué manera es esa de llegar?", me recibió la maestra Hertz.

"Lo siento maestra", le dije apenado mientras me rascaba la cabeza, para irme a sentar a un banco libre. Ulrich no estaba en el salón, lo cual me preocupó, pero decidí dejarlo para después, tenía asuntos pendientes.

"¡Ya llegue!", gritó Chris entrando al salón. Siempre que corre se pone roja, lo cual me parece muy gracioso.

"¡CRYSTAL! ¿Tu también? ¿Qué tienen los alumnos para llegar de esa manera?", se quejaba la profesora mientras Chris se sentaba a lado mío.

"Bien, ¿Qué quieres?", me preguntó en cuanto se sentó.

"Mmmm…", traté de pensar en algo, pero no se me ocurría nada, "Lo pensaré, por ahora estás libre, por ahora", le sonreí burlonamente, pero Chris no pareció enfadarse, solo me replicó: "Solo no me pondré un bikini o algo por el estilo."

Reí al imaginarme aquella escena, pero le sonreí, "Tranquila, no quiero que te pongas un bikini, no soy tan pervertido."

"¿Ah no?", me dijo sarcásticamente.

"Yo no soy un pervertido", le repetí, pero ella no parecía creerme.

"Si tu lo dices", fue su única respuesta antes de que la señora Hertz nos mandará a callar.

* * *

[Narrador: Ulrich]

"¡STERN! ¿Es qué no puedes hacerlo mejor?"

"Hago lo mejor que puedo", le contesté fríamente a Jim.

"¡Pues hazlo mejor… amm, más mejor de lo mejor que puedes hacerlo, supongo", dijo confundido, pero yo simplemente lo ignoré. Jim me `obligo´ a no asistir ese día a las clases para entrenar futbol. Lo que pasa es que esta tarde es el partido más importante de todos, la final, y Jim siempre dice que yo soy el mejor jugador del equipo, y me advirtió que si no ganábamos iba a haber consecuencias.

"Claro Jim", le contesté indiferente mientras le anotaba otro gol (él era el portero, era difícil meterle goles ya que tapaba toda la portería).

"Muy bien Ulrich", dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, "Tomemos un descanso, ya no puedo", se limpió el sudor y se fue a sentar.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO SI ACABAMOS DE EMPEZAR!", le grité algo molesto, ¿no llevábamos ni 10 minutos practicando y ya se había cansado?

"¿Esto es tuyo?", alguien me hablo y volteé a ver quien era. Una chica con cabello rojizo se me acercó con la pelota en las manos, "Estaba por allá", me dijo señalando la dirección en la que la había aventado.

"Si, es mía, gracias", tomé la pelota y me volví hacía Jim, quien se había quedado dormido en la banca.

"¿Estás entrenando?"

"Si."

"¿Ocupas ayuda?"

"¿Ayuda?"

"Yo se jugar futbol, podría ayudarte", me sonrió y me arrebató la pelota de las manos, para mostrarme que sabía rebotarla en su rodilla y pasársela a su cabeza, para regresarla a su rodilla.

"Eso trucos son de principiantes", me burlé.

"¿Enserio? ¿Quieres demostrarme qué tan profesional eres?", me sonrió como si se sintiera superior y yo acepte el reto.

"De acuerdo, sin porteros, el primero que meta 2 goles gana."

"Vale."

Dejé la pelota en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla esa chica la pateó primero que yo y anotó un gol.

"Suerte de principiante", le dije algo molesto.

"¿Celoso?"

"Para nada."

Volví a dejar la pelota en el suelo, pero de nuevo ella me la ganó, y me volvió a anotar otro gol.

"Pensé que dijiste que eras un profesional."

"No estoy en mi mejor momento", le confesé.

"¿Enserio? ¿Pasó algo?"

"Nada importante, supongo…"

"¿Amor?", me preguntó sin más rodeos.

"Se podría decir que sí", le confesé. Nos sentamos en la banca y le comencé a contar toda mi historia `romántica´ con Yumi.

* * *

[Narrador: Yumi]

En estos momentos me encontraba sentada en el autobús en la parte trasera con Lucía a un lado de mí y William al frente. Ellos iban hablando de cosas sin sentido, mientras yo miraba por la ventana. Ellos varias veces trataban de meterme en la conversación, pero simplemente los ignoraba y se terminaron dando pro vencidos.

El autobús de repente se detuvo y el profesor nos indico que era momento de bajar.

"Vamos, es momento de que me hagan ese informe de plantas", nos gritó y nos apuró a todos.

"¡SI!", le gritaron todos, algunos con entusiasmo, otros (como yo) sin ánimos.

"Vamos Yumi, será divertido", me trató de animar Lucía.

"Veremos muchas plantas y sacaremos una buena nota", hasta William estaba entusiasmado. ¿Por qué? No lo se, ver plantas y tomar apuntes sobre ellas no me parecía la gran cosa, pero les sonreí, no podía seguir molesta con ellos ahí.

Nos bajamos del autobús y entramos a un bosque muy extraño. Estaba lleno de árboles con ardillas silvestres, pájaros, y en cuanto entrabas todo se volvía oscuro, ya que no podía entrar la luz solar.

"Vamos chicos, es más adelante", nos decía el profesor.

Iba atrás de todos, así que poco a poco fui perdiendo de vista al profesor y a los demás. Sin darme cuenta me tropecé con una raíz que estaba en el suelo y caí, raspándome las manos y las rodillas. William y Lucía se detuvieron para ayudarme, pero al tratar de levantarme no pude y me volví a desplomar al suelo. Me toqué mi tobillo indicándoles que de ahí provenía el dolor. William me lo revisó y me confirmó que estaba torcido.

"¿Y ahora que?", les pregunté. El grupo ya no estaba a la vista, indicándome que ahora si estábamos perdidos.

"No lo se", Lucía parecía preocupada, pero trató de hablar lo más calmadamente posible, "Supongo que podemos observar las plantas de por aquí, al fin y al cabo, todas son iguales", trató de bromear, pero no estábamos en una buena situación como para andar bromeando.

Detrás de mí escuché como unos arbustos empezaban a sacudirse, pero fue hasta que vi unos ojos rojos que nos observaban que me alarmé.

"¡CHICOS! ¡ALLÁ ATRÁS!", les avisé justo a tiempo para que evitaran ser mordidos por unas ¿ardillas?

Si, mínimo unas 10 ardillas con espuma en su boca nos rodearon. Pude ver como algo palpitaba en sus ojos, pero fue hasta que reconocí el signo de XANA en sus ojos que me alarmé.

¿Y ahora qué? Podía avisarle a los chicos, pero no tendríamos tiempo de escapar, ¿acaso éste era nuestro fin?

* * *

**Un poco corto el cap:/ No quería aburrirlos ni hartarlos con algo muy largo, así que espero que les guste:)  
A lo mejor no se han dado cuenta, pero las chicas (Lucía, Crystal, Angela) no se acercan a los chicos por casualidad, su objetivo es ganarse su confianza, solo quería aclarar eso.**

**Y también, antes de que se me confundan, la chica que al principio hablaba con el Jefe era Lucía, ella es como la segunda al mando 8) Y es la rubia, la pelirroja es Angela.**

**Y pues también para los que no sabían, Chris estaba celosa y por eso estaba enojada con Odd, pero no lo iba a admitir 8) Eso es todo por ahora, cuidense.**

**Cuidense de las bromas e.e APRIL FOOLS! Ahora si adios n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me siento increíblemente apenada con ustedes :c Lo siento de verdad, pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo:) Está algo corto, pero es mejor que nada... Intentaré actualizar en unos cuantos días para que no se desesperen:) Igual este capítulo tiene un poco de información sobre el grupo éste, espero que les sirva para darse una idea de que sucede xD Y si no, bueno, lo explicaran mejor en los próximos capítulos :B**

* * *

[Narrador: Yumi]

William le dio rápidamente una patada a la ardilla rabiosa que está a punto de atacarme.

"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó.

"S-Si", tartamudeé. ¿Por qué me protegía? Después de cómo lo traté debería de odiarme. Bueno, mejor me preocupo de eso en otro momento… "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"Eso ya lo se", William estaba desesperado, no solo tenía que protegerme a mí, también tenía que proteger a Lucía.

"¡Lucía! ¡Cuidado!", le grité en cuanto vi que una ardilla se abalanzaba sobre ella, pero ella la golpeó fuertemente con su mochila, noqueándola totalmente.

"¡Oh no!", exclamó aterrada.

"¡¿Qué sucede!?", gritamos preocupados William y yo.

"Me rompí una uña", dijo enseñándonos su uña rota.

"Ah, solo era eso", le dije relajada.

"¡Yumi! ¡Tienes que avisarle a Jeremie!", me recordó William, "Yo ganaré tiempo, Lucía, síguelas golpeando con tu mochila, no se que llevas ahí pero parece ser algo muy duro. Yumi, tu avísale a los demás."

"Solo es maquillaje William", le informó ella.

"Que maquillaje tan pesado, pero parece útil."

Saqué rápido mi móvil y le envié un mensaje a Jeremie donde decía: "SOS. XANA." Era suficiente para él.

Cerré el celular de golpe y regresé a la escena, cada vez había más ardillas rabiosas. William se estaba cansando y Lucía se estaba quedando sin uñas.

En un momento de desesperación él me cargó en su espalda y tomó a Lucía de la mano, y así, a duras penas logramos escapar temporalmente de ahí. Pero… Ulrich… ¿por qué nunca estás cuando te necesito?

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Jeremie]

Estábamos en la clase de la maestra Hertz cuando mi celular recibió un mensaje. Lo saqué a escondidas y leí: "SOS. XANA."

"¡Oh no!", grité alarmado en cuanto vi que el mensaje era de Yumi.

"¿Sucede algo Jeremie?", me preguntó enfadada y con los brazos cruzados la maestra.

"N-No, simplemente es que… ¡A Aelita le duele mucho el estómago!", rolé los ojos y le hice una señal a Aelita con la cabeza, entonces ella se tocó el estómago y gritó: "¡Me duele mucho mi estómago! ¡Tengo que ir a la enfermería!"

"Maestra, la tengo que llevar a la enfermería."

Ella nos vio sospechando de nosotros, pero la actuación de Aelita fue excelente, así que simplemente suspiró y nos dijo: "No te tardes, Belpois."

Odd y Chris nos observaron preocupados, entonces, con las manos les hice una "X" para darles a entender que XANA estaba detrás de todo esto. Ellos asistieron para darme a entender que comprendieron el mensaje. Aelita fingió recargarse en mí y salimos al principio lento, pero una vez en los pasillos corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

"¿Qué sucede?", me preguntó un poco cansada.

"Yumi está en problemas, tenemos que llegar rápido a la fábrica y desactivar la torre."

"¿Qué pasa con Odd, Chris y Ulrich?"

"Se hubiera visto muy sospechoso si salíamos los 4 juntos, pero estoy seguro de que se nos unirán más al rato. Respecto a Ulrich, intentaré avisarle, no se donde está pero no puede estar muy lejos."

Nuevamente saqué mi celular y traté de llamar a Ulrich. Desde la mañana está de mal humor, pero no es el momento de comportarse como una princesa. Mi celular sonó y sonó pero nadie contestó.

"¡Rayos! ¡No contesta! Tendrás que ir por el momento tu sola."

"Si es la única opción, vamos más rápido."

Llegamos rápido a la alcantarilla, tomamos nuestros patines y nos dirigimos rápido a la fábrica. Espero que logremos llegar a tiempo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Odd]

"¿XANA?", me preguntó Chris preocupada.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras trataba de idear un plan de cómo escapar también de la clase. Era muy temprano, ¡¿Por qué XANA atacaba cuando los pajarillos todavía ni empezaban a cantar?! No podíamos usar la misma excusa de la enfermedad, se vería muy sospechoso… Rayos, ¡no se ocurría nada!

"Y éste es el funcionamiento del microscopio", nos informó la maestra. "Sería mucho más sencillo explicárselos con un microscopio real, pero están guardados en la bodega y…"

Levanté apresuradamente la mano y exclamé: "¡Chris y yo podemos ir por ellos!"

"¿E-Eh?", preguntó mi 'compañera' sacada de onda, pero después comprendió lo que quería hacer y asintió.

"Esta bien", la maestra no estaba muy segura de dejarnos ir, pero aún así nos dio permiso. Chris y yo salimos corriendo de allí.

"¿Dónde está la bodega?", me preguntó en los corredores.

"¡Chispita tonta! ¡No vamos a la bodega! ¡Vamos a la fábrica!"

Chris me miró por unos segundos enfadada, pero luego respiró hondo y me dijo: "¡Lo siento, mi cerebro no funciona bien por las mañanas! ¡Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a la fábrica!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, en el patio trasero…

"¡SI! ¡He ganado el campeonato! ¡Ese es mi equipo! ¡Con esto ya le demostré al tonto del entrenador del equipo contrario quien es el mejor!", Jim hablaba en sus sueños mientras Ulrich terminaba de contarle toda su historia a Angela.

"Y así es como terminamos siendo 'solo amigos'."

"¿Solo amigos? ¿Y eso lo provocó el tal William?"

"Si", Ulrich suspiró y se reusó a mostrar debilidad, no dejaría que ninguna lágrima cayera.

"Eso es muy triste, pero, dime Ulrich, ¿tu la amas?"

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Amarla?", el castaño trató de pensar… ¿Él amaba a Yumi? Siempre supo que sentía algo por ella, pero… ¿eso era amor?

Hubo un silencio donde solamente se escuchaban los ronquidos de Jim.

"No lo se", dijo finalmente.

"Ya veo… Será mejor que sigas entrenando o decepcionarás a Jim", Angela señaló al bello durmiente y Ulrich decidió seguir practicando, a lo mejor así lograría sacarse esa pregunta que ahora rondaba en su cabeza… ¿él de verdad amaba a Yumi?

El celular de Ulrich había estado timbrando, sonando y vibrando, pero lamentablemente nadie se dio cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Aelita]

Jeremie y yo llegamos a la fábrica y rápidamente nos metimos al elevador. Jeremie entró a la sala del superordenador y yo fui al cuarto de los escaners.

"Bien Aelita, ¿me escuchas?"

"Fuerte y claro Jeremie."

"La torre activada está en el sector del hielo, pero ya está protegida. Puede ser un poco difícil llegar allí, ¿crees que estarás bien tu sola?"

"No podemos perder más tiempo."

"Esta bien, pero Aelita… Ten cuidado."

"Siempre me dices lo mismo, ¿cuándo te he decepcionado?"

"Nunca", escuché su risita de niño genio y me metí dentro del escáner.

Una vez dentro solo sentí como el escáner me escaneaba y como una brisa muy potente me arrastraba fuera de este mundo a uno digital.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba suspendida sobre un camino de hielo, luego caí de forma brusca. Jeremie debería de hacer algo respecto a estas caídas.

"Bien Jeremie, ya estoy aquí."

"Buen trabajo Aelita, ahora solo ve hacía el este, ahí es donde está la torre activada."

"Entendido."

Pasé mi mano por una pulsera en forma de estrella y unas alas aparecieron en mi espalda. Usándolas volé a gran velocidad hacía la torre activada, pero no me tomó mucho tiempo el que un láser me hiciera caer.

"¡Aelita! ¡Detrás de ti! ¡No, adelante! ¡Estás rodeada!", Jeremie se alarmó y comenzó a gritar desesperado, pero tenía razón, unos cangrejos me había rodeado y todos estaban listos para dispararme y acabar conmigo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Chris]

"¡Vamos más rápido!", me gritó Odd quien ya estaba bajando las escaleras de las alcantarillas.

"Hago lo mejor que puedo", le dije yo, quien todavía estaba a unos 5 metros de distancia de las alcantarillas. Correr simplemente no era lo mío. "Adelántate", le ordené.

Él entendió y se fue, después de unos pasos escuché las ruedas de una patineta en acción. Ya estaba a punto de irme cuando los sonidos de unos arbustos moviéndose me detuvieron, ¿alguien nos había seguido hasta aquí?

Sea quien sea no debía de enterarse de nada, así que me acerqué a ver quien era, pero en cuanto esa persona salió de los arbustos no pude evitar sorprenderme… "John", dije al verlo.

"Hola Chris, cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?", un chico con lentes grandes, cabello despeinado y una sonrisa boba me sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Yumi]

"Y así es como las flores son polinizadas por los insectos", escuché que la maestra les decía a mis otros compañeros de clase, pero ahora lo único importante era ¡escapar!

"¿Entonces las moscas también pueden polinizar las flores?", Christophe, mi ex-compañero, le preguntó a la maestra.

"No Christophe, las moscas no viven cerca de las flores", le contestó ésta sorprendida por la pregunta estúpida.

"Las ardillas…"

"No Christophe, las ardillas tampoco."

"¡No! ¡Las ardillas!", gritó señalándonos siendo perseguidos por un ejército de ardillas. Todos entraron en pánico y salieron en todas direcciones, incluso la maestra no pudo conservar la calma y salió corriendo.

"Si que sabes asustar a la gente Yumi", se burló William.

"No es momento para bromas William", le contesté enfadada, porque de verdad no era un momento para estar haciendo bromas, ¡teníamos un ejército de ardillas detrás de nosotros!

"No podemos escapar para siempre", nos recordó Lucía, quien seguía fuertemente agarrada de la mano de William.

"¡Ya lo se! ¡Pero no tengo un plan mejor!", William estaba presionado y el que yo estuviera lastimada y el que Lucía no supiera pelear no ayudaba en mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Ulrich]

Continué con mi entrenamiento pero Angela estaba algo extraña, no dejaba de ver mi mochila.

"¿Hay algún problema con mi mochila?", le pregunté.

"No, ninguno, es que me pareció que tu celular vibraba, pero a lo mejor solo fue mi imaginación."

"¡¿Mi celular?!", oh no, si era lo que estaba pensando, habría problemas.

Corrí rápido hacía mi mochila y saqué todo para encontrar mi celular, y en cuanto vi que tenía llamadas perdidas de Jeremie me preocupé de verdad. ¿XANA nos ataca? ¿Los demás están bien?

"¿Sucede algo? Te ves pálido", me preguntó Angela preocupada.

"No, es solo que tengo que irme, dile a Jim que me disculpe", le traté de decir calmado, pero la verdad era que las ansias me estaban comiendo vivo. Tenía que llegar a la fábrica y ayudar, pero, ¿ellos querrán que los ayude? Espero que no sigan molestos conmigo.

Estaba listo para irme cuando escuché algo que se movía en los arbustos.

"¿Qué es eso?", me preguntó la pelirroja. Yo solo me puse enfrente de ella y me preparé para atacar lo que sea que viniera.

"No lo se, pero algo me dice que son problemas."

Y no me equivocaba, una manada de ardillas saltó encima de nosotros y trató de mordernos, pero por suerte pudimos esquivarlas. Jim se levantó por el susto y en cuanto las vio gritó: "¡Castores! ¡Los castores nos atacan!"

"Jim, no son castores, son ardillas", le informé. Eso hubiera sido gracioso si no estuviéramos en una situación de muerte. Las ardillas retrocedieron y fue cuando me pude dar cuenta de que tenían el símbolo de XANA en sus ojos. Genial, elegiste un mal día para atacar XANA, porque de verdad no estoy de humor.

"No podemos atacarlas", me dijo Angela antes de que pudiera acercarme a darle una patada a unos cuantos ratones peludos.

"¿Por qué no?", le pregunté enfadado.

"Son demasiadas, te morderán antes de que las venzas."

Lo medité por un momento, era verdad. No tendría ninguna oportunidad contra tantos roedores.

"¿Entonces que debemos hacer señora inteligencia?"

"Esto me recuerda a cuando fui guardabosques", nos comentó Jim.

"¿Tu fuiste guardabosques?", le pregunté sarcástico. Eso no se lo creía ni mi abuela.

"Claro que si, y enfrenté situaciones de este tipo. Tengo un plan que es infalible."

"¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es ese plan?"

"¡Correr!", dicho esto salió corriendo hacía la escuela y tanto Angela como yo no tuvimos más remedio que seguirlo. Era eso o dejar que las ardillas nos mataran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Odd]

"Chris ya se tardo mucho", dije para mi mismo en el elevador, ¿qué tanto se puede tardar una persona en llegar a unas escaleras y bajarlas? Pero no estaba preocupado, eso nunca. Lo que sucede es que todavía no había cumplido con su promesa, eso era todo.

La puerta se abrió y llegué al cuarto del superordenador.

"No te preocupes, el gran Odd ya…", le dije a Einstein quien parecía preocupado.

"¡Odd! ¡Rápido! ¡Ve y ayuda a Aelita! ¡Está perdiendo demasiados puntos!", me interrumpió desesperado.

Entendí y bajé rápidamente al cuarto de los escáners y me metí a uno de ellos. La puerta se cerró y escuché lo que Einstein normalmente dice cuando nos manda a Lyoko…

"Transfiriendo a Odd"

"Escaneando a Odd"

"¡Virtualización!"

Abrí mis ojos y noté que me encontraba suspendido en el aire. Caí y me golpeé contra el suelo de hielo. Me levanté rápidamente y visualicé el lugar, nada por aquí, nada por allá, Aelita estaba lejos. Mi tabla apareció delante de mí y monté en ella.

"Odd, Aelita está hacía el este", me informó Einstein.

Guiándome únicamente por mi sexto sentido de hombre (nunca fui bueno con las direcciones) fui hacía lo que era para mi el este.

"¡Odd! ¡Estás yendo en dirección contraria!", me dijo Einstein suspirando.

Le di la vuelta a mi tabla y regresé en dirección contraria. Aelita, solo tienes que resistir un poco más…

"Oye Einstein, ¿Chris está contigo?", le pregunté después de un rato, era demasiado extraño que todavía no haya llegado.

"No Odd, ella no está conmigo. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?"

"Esa tonta, ¿dónde se habrá metido cuando la necesitamos?"

"¿Estás preocupado?", me preguntó mi amigo cuatro ojos en tono de burla. ¿Preocupado? No. La apuesta, tiene que cumplir su apuesta.

"¿Por qué estaría preocupado? Yo puedo vencer a todos esos monstruos solo."

No tardé mucho en llegar, mis habilidades con la tabla habían mejorado mucho. En cuanto me acerqué pude ver a 5 cangrejos atacando a Aelita, mientras ella hacía maniobras en el aire para esquivar los lásers.

"¡Campo de energía!", gritó lanzando una esfera rosada hacía uno de los cangrejo. El cangrejo (delicioso con salsa) solo se retorció y tembló antes de ser destruido. Bien, solo quedaban 4. Aelita sonrió con satisfacción en cuanto esa cosa fue destruida, pero un láser le dio en la espalda y la tiró al suelo.

"¡No te preocupes princesa! ¡El gran Od…"

"¡Ahórrate las presentaciones y ayúdame!", me interrumpió molesta.

"Pero que genio, ¿por qué nadie me deja terminar mis presentaciones?", apunté hacía uno de los cangrejos y logré darle justo en el centro del ojo. El cangrejo tembló desesperado y luego explotó, dejándonos solo con 3 más.

"Bien, Aelita, tu adelántate, yo puedo ocuparme de todos estos cangrejos", le dije, por que era la verdad, yo podía con esto y más.

"Vale", se levantó y volví a activar sus alas. Los cangrejos vieron como se alejaba y la trataron de derribar una vez más, pero llegué a tiempo y con mi escudo logré detener todos los disparos.

"No en mi guardia", les sonreí y me preparé para la pelea, espero que Aelita no tardé mucho, de verdad necesito saber que le sucedió a Chris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aelita recorrió todo lo que la separaba de la torre y se encontró que estaba protegida por una tarántula, pero no tuvo dificultades para vencerla, con un simple campo de energía fue más que suficiente.

Entró a la torre y sus alas desaparecieron. Después una fuerza desconocida la impulsó hacía arriba. Puso un pie en el segundo piso y caminó hacía delante, donde una pantalla la esperaba.

**.**

Del otro lado, Yumi y toda su clase estaban siendo perseguidas por ardillas, las cuales cada vez eran más y cada vez parecían más rabiosas.

William seguía llevándola en su espalda, pero no vio que una rama salía del suelo y tropezó con la pelinegra en su espalda y Lucía agarrada en su mano cayendo al suelo los 3.

Justo cuando trataban de levantarse una ardilla saltó encima de ellos dispuesta a morderlos.

**.**

Y en la escuela, Ulrich, Angela y Jim seguían escapando del ejército de ardillas que los atacaba, pero, como no podían correr hacía el bosque, corrieron hacía la escuela, donde los demás alumnos se encontraban.

"¿Y como va tu robot sorpresa?", Sissi, quien estaba caminando tranquilamente por el patio de la escuela le preguntó a Herb, quien la perseguía.

"Perfecto, otra vez te haré a ti", le sonrió éste.

"¿Otra vez? La última vez me hiciste quedar como una sucia pordiosera."

"Esta vez no será así, te lo aseguró."

"¡Auxilio!", Jim gritaba como niña desesperada y paso corriendo con Ulrich y Angela a sus espaldas.

"¿Pero que les pasa a estos locos?", le preguntó Sissi a Herb.

"De seguro están mal de la cabeza", le respondió éste.

"¡Sissi! ¡Cuidado!", Ulrich le intentó advertir que una ardilla rabiosa saltó justo encima de ella, pero Sissi se limitó a gritar y tirarse de rodillas al suelo.

"¡No! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!"

"Tranquila Sissi, yo te protegeré", Herb se puso delante de ella y estaba listo para recibir el ataque.

**.**

"Código Lyoko", Aelita logró desactivar la torre a tiempo, y así, las ardillas que iban a morder a Yumi y a Herb se detuvieron a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos.

"Lo lograste Aelita", suspiró Yumi aliviada.

"¡Lo lograste Herb!", Sissi abrazó a su 'salvador' pero luego recordó quien era y lo soltó de inmediato, "Claro que eso lo pudo haber hecho cualquiera.

"¿Sissi me acaba de abrazar?", Herb se puso todo colorado y se desmayó en los brazos de 'su amada'.

"Jeremie, ¿podemos hacer una vuelta al pasado?", le preguntó la pelirrosa a su mini Einstein.

"Claro, ¡vuelta al pasado ahora!", el rubio presionó una tecla y una luz blanca envolvió a todos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Chris]

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué forma de saludarme es esa?"

"Lo siento, es que me sorprendiste."

"Si, lo pude deducir por la expresión que pusiste. ¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Define malo."

"¿XANA?"

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"Yo tampoco confió en el Jefe."

"Me alegra saber que no soy la única."

"Chris… necesito que me lo cuentes todo, ¿qué has averiguado?"

John me sorprendió y me impidió ir a ayudar a los chicos a la fábrica, pero en estos momentos me venía bien hablar con alguien…

"Bien, no he averiguado gran cosa, pero algo aquí me suena a gato encerrado."

"Explícate."

"Bien, para empezar XANA una vez intentó atacarme, y eso no es todo, ¡ha controlado personas para intentar acabar con los chicos!"

"¿Estás diciendo que crees que el Jefe nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo?"

"Si. Puede que nos hayamos sido chicos abanados, sin padres y que vivían en la calle, y a pesar de eso él nos adoptó, pero tengo una corazonada de que algo no esta bien… Los Guerreros Lyoko no parecen ser malas personas."

"¿Es por eso que eliminaste el virus?"

"¿C-Cómo lo supiste?"

"Eres la única aparte de mi que sabría como eliminarlo."

"¿Le dijiste al Jefe?", le pregunté nerviosa. Si se lo dijo en estos momentos ya estaba en su lista negra.

"¿Y traicionarte? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Lucía? ¿Angela? No, yo no le dije nada."

"Gracias", le respondí sinceramente.

"Pero quiero saber, ¿cómo lo eliminaste?"

"Fui al Sector X."

"¡Sabes que está prohibido!"

"Lo se, pero no había otra manera."

John meditó unos segundos la situación y simplemente me contestó: "¿No notaste algo extraño en ese lugar?"

"Los avatares no funcionan en ese lugar."

"¿Entonces ya has ido a Lyoko y has tenido tu avatar?"

"Si. Soy una loba."

John se echó a reír casi de la misma manera que Odd se burló de mi la primera vez que me vio, pero luego se recuperó: "Lo siento, es que no te puedo imaginar de perro gigante."

"Lobo por favor."

"El Jefe va a sospechar si me voy por mucho tiempo, le dije que iba a hacer unos encargos. Ten cuidado Chris, mucho cuidado."

"No necesitas recordármelo", le dije preocupada, la forma en que me lo dijo me puso la piel de gallina.

"El Jefe ya no es el mismo de antes, algo lo cambió."

"O alguien."

"Supongo que esta pequeña charla sirvió de algo, ¿te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco."

"No les quites el ojo de encima."

"¿Qué?"

"No te puedo asegurar que no son malas personas, pero piénsalo, algo no esta bien y es nuestro deber averiguar que sucede. Si ellos son los villanos al final, yo mismo me aseguraré de acabar con ellos."

Tragué saliva al entender lo que me estaba diciendo, puede que haya vivido engañada y al parecer, ya era hora de conocer la verdad.

En ese momento una luz blanca nos envolvió a mí y a John, parece que todo había terminado y habían logrado volver al pasado con éxito.

Pero, todavía tengo muchas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas….

* * *

**Un pequeño capítulo pero espero que les haya gustado:) Igual trataré de actualizar pronto, con uno un poco más largo, así que esperenlo n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste:)**

**Y creo que los estoy confundiendo un poco, bueno, les dejaré un pequeño resumen de lo que ha pasado para que resuelvan sus dudas…**

_Todo ocurre un año después de haber apagado el superordenador. Los chicos supuestamente habían destruido a XANA, ¡pero no!_

_Una persona misteriosa, apodada el Jefe, junto a un grupo de niños más o menos de la edad de los Guerreros Lyoko logra controlar a XANA, y así usarlo a su favor._

_Él y Lucía le encargan a Chris hacer una "misión especial", en pocas palabras, espiar y asegurarse de que los Guerreros Lyoko mueran. Para eso mandan un virus especial que infecta a los chicos, pero Chris, quien ha vivido toda su vida engañada no confía ni en El Jefe ni en Lucía, así que va al Sector prohibido, el Sector X y destruye el virus. Por esta razón, Lucía (quien es una doble cara y la mano derecha del Jefe) va también a Kadic, donde intenta también ganarse la confianza de los chicos, pero por otros métodos. (Usando a William y tratando de seducir a Odd). Angela, una chica olvidada por El Jefe y que le tiene un rencor profundo a Lucía, lo convence también de unirse a la misión, y es por esta razón que ella también va a Kadic, pero la verdad es que no tiene ningún conocimiento sobre nada de la "misión". Y el mayor de todos ellos es John, amigo de la infancia de Chris y quien también tiene muchas preguntas sobre quien es en realidad su Jefe. Por esta razón, Chris decide que es momento de dejar de recibir órdenes y resolver todas sus preguntas de una vez por todas…_

**¿Aún tienes dudas? Pregunta:)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Chris]

"¡¿Se puede saber donde estaban cuando los necesitábamos?!", era la hora del desayuno una vez más ya que habíamos regresado en el tiempo. Odd estaba sumamente molesto tanto con Ulrich como conmigo por no habernos presentado en Lyoko y nos estaba regañando.

"Estaba ocupado escapando de unas ardillas", le contestó mi amigo castaño secamente antes de darle una mordida a su tostada.

"¿Y tu Chris?"

"Yo… bueno… Yo también estaba siendo perseguida por ardillas", mentí. No puedo decirles nada por el momento sobre John ni sobre nada.

"¿A ti también te atacaron? ¡¿Entonces ahora XANA también esta detrás de ti?!", Jeremie se alarmó por eso.

"¡Oh no! ¡Te hemos involucrado en esto!", se lamentó Aelita.

"No se preocupen… Yo me metí en esto sola", traté de animarlos.

"Era inevitable, XANA quiere acabar con todos en este mundo", les recordó Ulrich.

"¿Te mataría intentar ser un poco más amable?", le preguntó sarcástica Yumi. Espero que no empiecen a pelear o nuevamente habrá problemas.

"Perdón por no ser el príncipe azul que esperas."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Estoy pensando que me pediste que fuéramos solo amigos para que William y tu tuvieran el camino libre."

"¿Enserio piensas eso?"

"No encuentro otra razón."

"¿De dónde sacaste ideas tan absurdas?"

"Digamos que ayer hablé con una persona y sus palabras me abrieron los ojos."

"¿Te abrieron los ojos? Ulrich, eso no es verdad, si te pedí que fuéramos solo amigos fue por que… yo no estaba segura de a quien…"

"¿A quién que?"

"A quien… Olvídalo."

"Esta bien, esta conversación se acabo. Chris, vámonos."

"¿Yo? ¿A dónde? Espera, todavía no acabo mi desayuno…", Ulrich se veía molesto, así que deje mi desayuno a medias y salí detrás de él, dirigiéndonos al campo de futbol que está detrás de la escuela y dejando a los otros con la boca abierta. "Estem… Oye, ¿a dónde vamos y porque me pediste que viniera contigo?"

"Vamos al campo de futbol para que entrene, esta tarde tengo un partido muy importante."

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a los otros? Todos hubiéramos ido a apoyarte."

"Es algo complicado… Verás, vendrán mis padres y no tengo una muy buena relación con ellos… Y el que los chicos estén ahí me pone nervioso, por lo tanto cometo errores y eso no hará que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mí."

"Ya veo…"

"Si quieres tu puedes venir."

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, pero solo tu. Puedes ir de animadora."

"No pienso vestirme de animadora, además, para que te animen ya tienes a Sissi, estoy segura de que hará un buen espectáculo."

"Y que lo digas. Usará su bastón y golpeará al público con él como siempre. Es como si estuvieras viendo a un mono tratando de girar un bastón."

"Yo digo que hasta Nicolas en mejor con el bastón que ella, y eso es mucho decir."

Ambos nos reímos de eso y seguimos caminando hasta el campo de futbol, donde nos esperaba Jim. Solo le basto con vernos para que sonara su silbato y asustara a unos niños pequeños que estaban ahí.

"¡Ustedes! ¡A sus clases! ¿Pero qué creen que están haciendo aquí?", les gritó y luego giró su cabeza hacía nosotros: "¡Stern! ¿Y tu también Blum? ¿Vienes a jugar?"

"No,no, yo solo vengo a apoyar a Ulrich."

"Stern no necesita más distracciones, lo siento, pero tengo que ganar este partido."

"¿Por qué?", le preguntó Ulrich.

"Es que aposté con el entrenador del equipo contrario, si ganó este partido él me regalará una bola de disco que pondré en el gimnasio."

"Pero ya tenemos una bola de disco."

"Esta bola de disco será especial, o bueno, eso es lo que el me dijo."

"Espero que no sea algo malo", comenté un poco desconfiada.

"No seas tan aguafiestas", Jim me sonrió y sonó su silbado de nuevo, "Bien, ya que estás aquí te dejaré quedarte, pero no se que deba decirle a la señorita Hertz, ya sabes como se pone cuando uno de sus alumnos falta, ahora faltaran 2."

"Nos enfermamos", fue la excusa de Ulrich.

"¿Los 2 al mismo tiempo?", le preguntó Jim.

"Si, es que primero se enfermó Chris y ella me lo contagió."

"¿Debería de ponerme a estornudar?", les pregunté.

"¡No no! ¡Yo no me quiero enfermar!", gritó Jim alarmado y dio un pequeño salto hacía atrás cubriéndose las manos con la cara. Ulrich y yo nos volteamos a ver y nos reímos del pobre entrenador.

"Bien, a entrenar", Ulrich fue por la pelota de futbol y se puso a entrenar con Jim, yo solo me fui a sentar a la banca y a esperar que la maestra de química no me odie por no haber entrado a su clase.

En ese momento logré visualizar algo que se movía en los arbustos, estaba segura de que era una chica con pelo rojo, pero no logré verla más porque salió corriendo antes de que pudiera reconocerla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Jeremie]

"Nada mejor que tener un poco de química antes de comenzar el día."

"Einstein, para ti esto es muy divertido, pero para mi es una tortura."

"A mi también me divierte."

"Aelita, ¿de que lado estás?"

"Bien, esta es la ecuación que deben de utilizar para sacar el número de moles de una sustancia…

Aelita y yo nos reímos por la cara de confusión que Odd puso al ver la ecuación en el pizarrón.

"Tranquilo Odd, la ecuación no te va a morder", le comenté a mi amigo.

"No, ¡pero si me va a causar un dolor de cabeza!"

"¡Odd! ¡Deja de interrumpir mi clase!"

"Lo siento maestra…"

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Blum y Stern?"

"Bueno… ellos…", Odd me lanzó una mirada suplicante, pidiéndome que inventará una excusa para ellos, pero la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir, supongo que iré por lo típico.

"Se enfermaron", traté de parecer confiado, pero las mentiras nunca han sido lo mío.

"¿De qué?"

"De.. Tiropefurus", le comentó Odd rápidamente.

"¿Tiropefurus?", tuve que hacer esfuerzos por no golpearme la cara en señal de desaprobación.

"¿Esa enfermedad existe?", la maestra me preguntó desconfiada.

"Si, ya sabe, es la enfermedad en donde te salen muchas ronchas y no pueden dejar de estornudar, y bueno, tuvieron otros problemas más personales…"

"Esta bien Odd, no necesito que seas tan gráfico. Espero que se mejoren pronto, y volviendo a la clase…"

"¡Oh no! ¡Eso significa que mi Ulrich querido se ve horrible! Yo, por todo el amor que le siento debería de ir a cuidarlo…", exclamó Sissi.

"No creo que sea buena idea, es altamente contagiosa", le contestó Odd con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que Sissi regresara a lo suyo totalmente asustada.

"¿Tiropefurus?", le pregunté en cuanto la maestra dejo de ponernos atención.

"Es una enfermedad de verdad, lo vi en el Hospital de los Horrores."

"Déjame adivinar, el Doctor Shrank trasplantó un cerebro pero la operación salió mal y eso provocó una nueva enfermedad altamente contagiosa."

"¡Vaya Einstein! ¿Tu también viste el nuevo capítulo?"

"¿Qué? No, simplemente lo adiviné."

"Pues eres muy bueno adivinando."

"Gracias."

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Yumi]

"No puedo creer que tenga que hacer este viaje otra vez."

"¿Dijiste algo Yumi?"

"No, nada William."

"Bien, ¿sabes que tenemos que hacer? Porque la verdad es que no le puse nada de atención a la maestra."

"Nunca cambiarás, mira, tenemos que tomarle fotos a las plantas y animales que nos parezcan extraños."

"La última vez nos atacaron ardillas rabiosas, ¿eso cuenta como animales extraños?"

"Por desgracia no."

"Entonces a buscar, que todo me parece muy normal a mi."

Seguimos caminando y pasamos por una extraña flor rosa y blanca. Dentro de ella había una especie extraña de mosquito, se podría decir que era un 2 x1. William estuvo a punto de patearla, pero lo logré detener y alcancé a tomarle una foto.

"Bien, ya tenemos algo."

"¿De verdad esa flor se te hace extraña? Parece un caramelo."

"Cielos William, tanto tiempo con Odd te convirtió en una persona que relaciona todo con comida."

"¿A dónde crees que haya ido Lucía?"

"Dijo que iba a buscar en la otra parte del bosque, supongo que luego la encontraremos."

A lo mejor fue mi imaginación, pero estaba segura de que el mosquito nos siguió en cuanto salimos de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Si Jefe, estoy aquí en el bosque. ¿De nuevo? ¿Eso es posible? Pensé que tenía que descansar."

"Se supone que el programa tiene que descansar, pero eso ya no es necesario ahora. XANA puede atacar todos los días si eso quiero."

"¿No será mala idea?"

"¿Mala idea? ¡Lucía! ¿Estás bromeando? Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, los chicos tarde o temprano van a caer."

"Tiene razón, y cuando eso ocurra…"

"Me vengaré tanto de Franz Hopper como de los humanos."

"Bien, supongo que debo regresar a la excursión."

"Intenta disfrutarla."

"¿Cómo puedo disfrutar el estar aquí en el bosque con tantos mosquitos e insectos? Que asco."

"Jajaja, vamos Lucía, no es tan malo, así será el planeta sin humanos."

"Será mejor que también extinga a los mosquitos."

"Esos mosquitos tienen un trabajo que hacer antes de desaparecer."

"De acuerdo, si eso es todo por ahora seguiré haciendo este estúpido proyecto escolar."

"Tu querías ir a la escuela."

"Nunca pensé que tendría que estudiar de verdad."

Lucía colgó su celular y siguió su camino hacía donde se encontraban Yumi y William, pero no sin antes comentar: "Estúpidos mosquitos, dejen de molestar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unas cuantas horas después…**

[Narrador: Ulrich]

"No puedo creer que no hayamos entrado a ninguna clase, los profesores deben de estar sumamente molestos."

"Chris, relájate. Solo fue un día el que faltamos, Jim les puede confirmar que estábamos enfermos y asunto resuelto."

"Bueno… Si tu lo dices… ¿Dónde será el partido?"

"Aquí mismo."

"¡¿Aquí?!"

"¡Ulrich querido!"

"Oh no", suspiré resignado porque ahí venía Sissi con su traje de animadora. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

"¡Ulrich querido! ¡Te estaré apoyando todo el partido, yo se que tu vas a ganar para mi!"

"Te dije que te iba a apoyar todo el partido", me susurró Chris y yo simplemente le sonreí.

"Si gano Sissi, no será para ti."

"Vamos Ulrich, deja de ser tan tímido y admite que me amas como en esas películas de amor."

"¿Películas de amor? Nadie ve esa clase de tonterías."

"Yo las veo", dijo mi amiga castaña apenada para mi sorpresa.

"¡¿Tu también?!"

"Pues, en ciertas ocasiones…"

El sonido del silbato de Jim nos regresó a la realidad.

"¡Stern! ¡Tu padre te está buscando!"

"¿Mi padre?", le dije un poco sorprendido. No me esperaba que llegará tan temprano, pero, cierto, mi padre es la persona más puntual del mundo, no debería de sorprenderme.

"Hola Ulrich."

"Hola papá", le dije secamente y en ese momento el lugar se tensó. Todos se dieron cuenta de decidieron que era mejor dejarme solo con mi padre.

"Me entregaron tus calificaciones de este semestre."

"¿Y bien?"

"¡¿Y bien?! ¿Todavía te atreves a preguntar? ¡Te fue espantoso!"

"No puedo estudiar todo el tiempo."

"¿Por qué no? ¡¿Acaso tienes una novia?! Si ese es el caso entonces déjala, ¡no puedes tener distracciones!"

"No es una novia, y no la puedo dejar. Digamos que si la dejo el mundo tendrá muchos problemas."

"¡¿De qué diablos me estás hablando Ulrich?!"

"Lo siento papá, no te puedo dar más detalles."

"Hmmm. No entiendo tus pretextos, pero, te lo advierto, si sigues tan mal me veré obligado a sacarte de Kadic."

"¿Para qué? ¿Para mandarme a otro internado? Créeme, estoy bien aquí."

"¡Que niño más insolente eres!"

"Si me disculpas papá, tengo un partido que jugar. Las bancas están por allá", le señalé las bancas donde se debería de sentar, en las cuales por cierto, ya estaba sentada mi madre. Mi padre me lanzó un gruñido de enojo y se fue a sentar junto con mi madre.

Esta era la razón por la que estuve de mal humor todo el día, ¡ese señor no hay quien lo soporte!

"¡Stern!", me gritó Jim, quien estaba discutiendo con otra persona.

"¿Qué sucede Jim?"

"Mira, este es el otro entrenador, Jam. ¡Jam, vas a perder y me tendrás que dar esa bola de disco!"

"¡Bien! ¡Pero si tu pierdes tendrás que bailar en frente de mi escuela!"

"¡Trato hecho! Pero no tengo de que preocuparme, tengo al mejor jugador de futbol en mi equipo."

"Y yo tengo al mío."

"Bien."

"Bien.

"Bien."

"Bien."

Estaba seguro de que rayos salían de sus ojos, pero ambos se habían quedado sin argumentos así que solo se gritaban "Bien" cada vez más alto hasta que el silbato del árbitro los regresó al partido.

"Ok Ulrich, yo se que tu puedes, demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz."

"Claro…", le dije no muy convencido, espero que este partido no sea mi perdición.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Odd]

"Bien Einstein, ¿qué hacemos? ¡Estoy aburrido!"

"¡Tu siempre estás aburrido!"

"Discúlpame por no poder ayudarlos."

"Tranquilo Jeremie, Odd no tiene la culpa de no poder ayudarnos."

Einstein suspiró y me volteó a ver.

"Tienes razón Aelita, bueno Odd, ¿puedes ir afuera y avisarme de si notas algo extraño?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es que encontramos algo anormal en Lyoko", me comentó Aelita.

"¿Anormal?"

"No estamos seguros de que sea, pero algo ha generado un gran ascenso en el código e datos de XANA", me comentó Einstein.

"¿Me lo puedes explicar más sencillamente?", les pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Es como si XANA hubiera comido un hongo con cara (Mario Bros) y su poder hubiera aumento considerablemente."

"¡Eso es malo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

"Por eso te estoy pidiendo que vayas a investigar, mientras hagamos esto nos será difícil revisar en que momento XANA activará una torre."

"Esta bien, si descubro algo les avisaré."

Ambos asintieron y salí corriendo de allí. No se a donde iba, simplemente tenía que asegurarme de que XANA no nos estuviera atacando y de que el destino de la raza humana no estuviera en peligro…

Recorrí casi todos los pasillos de la escuela pero no encontré nada, entonces decidí investigar afuera. Escuché gritos de una multitud en el campo del gimnasio, ¿pero qué estaba pasando?

Justo cuando iba a ir a investigar me topé con Yumi, quien parecía algo… extraña.

"Yumi… ¿estás bien?"

"¿Eh? Ah, hola Odd. No sabía que estabas aquí."

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A ningún lado en especial, solo quería caminar un poco y ordenar mi cabeza."

"¿Quieres hablar?"

"¡¿Te sacrificarías y escucharías asuntos de mujeres por mi?!"

"Claro Yumi, para eso están los amigos."

Olvidé por completo lo que sea que estuviera pasando en el gimnasio y caminé junto con Yumi al bosque, donde, cuando encontramos una banca solitaria, nos sentamos y ella casi instantáneamente comenzó a hablar.

"¿Qué crees que esté mal con Ulrich? ¿Crees que he hecho algo mal?"

"Yo…"

"Porque si, es verdad que le pedí que fuéramos solo amigos, pero eso era solo algo temporal. En ese momento no estaba segura de a quien amaba, y luego William se portaba muy gentil conmigo."

"Yumi…"

"Pero Ulrich se porta como un inmaduro y no estoy segura de que debo hacer. ¿Crees que debería de hablar con él? ¿Debería de decirle todo esto? ¿Debería de decirle que lo amo?"

"Yo…"

"Espera, ¿dije que lo amo? ¿Lo amo? Nunca me puse a pensar en eso… ¿Qué debo hacer Odd?"

"Deberías…"

"¡Debo decirle que lo amo y acabar con esto de una vez! ¡Gracias Odd, eres el mejor!"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres bueno dando consejos, a pesar de que tu vida amorosa es un desastre."

"¡Oye! ¡Yo soy el soltero más codiciado!"

"Eso era antes de que todos se enteraran de tu problema con los pies."

"¡Que mis pies huelan feo no significa que deje de parecerle atractivo a las chicas!"

"Eso solo lo crees tu."

"Oye… Espera, ¿qué es eso?"

En ese momento vi a un mosquito dando vueltas encima de nosotros, luego apareció otro, y luego otro, y de un momento a otro estábamos rodeados de miles de mosquitos.

"¡Mosquitos!", gritó Yumi al verlos.

"¿Qué hacen tantos mosquitos aquí reunidos?"

"De seguro esto es obra de XANA."

"¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible, no puede atacar tan rápido, ¡Oh no! ¡A esto era a lo que se refería Einstein!"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Einstein dijo algo de una sobredosis de energía o no se que, y me pidió que si veía algo extraño lo informara. Lo voy a hacer ahora", en eso un mosquito se posó en mi brazo y yo salté y grité alarmado para que se fuera, "Mejor le aviso cuando me logre escapar de estos bichos."

"Vámonos Odd."

Yumi y yo salimos corriendo de ahí hacía la escuela, pero cada vez que volteaba a ver a los mosquitos había más, ¿acaso se multiplicaban? Sabía que eso era imposible, pero con XANA no se sabe. Logramos entrar a la cafetería y cerramos todas las ventanas y todas las puertas, al parecer allí estaríamos a salvo. Traté de recuperar mi aliento antes de hablarle a Einstein.

"¿Hola Odd, que sucede?"

"¡Einstein! ¡Problemas! ¡Mosquitos! ¡XANA!"

"¿Qué? ¡¿XANA nos ataca?!"

"Rápido, tu y Aelita desactiven esa torre, Yumi y yo estamos atrapados."

"Entendido, Aelita, vamos rápido a la fábrica."

Escuche que Aelita le contestó algo y luego me cortaron. Bien, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

"¿Van para la fábrica?", me preguntó Yumi.

"Si, ya van en camino a desactivar la torre."

"Bien, ¿qué hacemos? Los mosquitos podrían atacar a los demás."

"Rayos… No creo que Aelita pueda ella sola en Lyoko, necesita ayuda. No creo que Ulrich quiera ayudar…"

"¿Qué hay de Chris?"

"¡Chris! ¡Cierto! Veamos que pasa…"

Hace poco conseguí el número de Chris y esta sería la primera vez en usarlo. Me hubiera gustado estrenarlo en otras circunstancias, pero creo que no es el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso.

"¿Hola?", me contestó ella sorprendida por la llamada.

"¡Chris! ¡Soy yo!"

"Amm… ¿Jefe?"

"¿Jefe? ¡Chris, soy Odd!"

"¡¿Odd?!"

"Chris, escucha. Tenemos un pequeño problema… ¡XANA NOS ATACA!"

"¡Esta bien pero no me grites!"

"Lo siento. Mira, unos cientos de mosquitos están esperándonos a mi y a Yumi fuera de la cafetería, necesito que vayas a la fábrica y ayudes a Aelita a desactivar la torre."

"Esta bien, voy para allá."

"Y Chris…"

"¿Mande?"

"Cuídate."

"¿Quién eres y que has hecho con la bestia estúpida?"

"Tienes una promesa que cumplir."

"De acuerdo, adiós."

Colgué y solo vi como Yumi me sonreía de una manera muy extraña.

"¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tengo un mosquito! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!"

"No Odd, no es eso. Los hombres si que no entienden de estas cosas…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Chris]

Justo en ese momento el árbitro marcó el medio tiempo, entonces aproveché para hablar con Ulrich. Su equipo iba ganando con 2 goles de ventaja, ambos anotados por él, así que todos estaban tratando de felicitarlo y esas cosas.

Sissi estaba dando su 'espectáculo' en el centro del campo. Lanzó su bastón al aire pero golpeó al entrenador del equipo contrario, provocando que Jim se cayera de la risa.

"JAJAJAJ ¡PERO QUE GRACIOSO!", gritaba nuestro entrenador.

"Ese bastón esta mal. ¡Papi! ¡Exijo que demandes al fabricante de ese bastón!", refunfuñaba Sissi antes de salir del campo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta…

Yo solo empujé a la gente hasta que pude estar cerca de mi amigo, entonces lo tomé del brazo y lo saqué de ahí (volviendo a empujar a la gente en el proceso).

Cuando finalmente pudimos estar a solas, y a pesar de su cara de sorpresa, enojo, y sudor, le conté: "Mira Ulrich, según Odd, XANA nos esta atacando y tenemos que ir a la fábrica para ayudar a Aelita."

"¿XANA? ¿Yumi está bien?"

"¿Yumi? No se… Creo que está con Odd.

"¡Ese XANA!"

"¿Y eso que de repente te preocupas por ella? En la mañana estabas muy enfadado con ella…"

"Es algo… complicado. En todo caso… Grrr… No puedo abandonar el partido, pero tampoco puedo abandonar a Yumi…"

"Tendrás que tomar una decisión."

"Ya lo se, pero…"

"Yo me adelantaré a la fábrica, decídete pronto."

Entonces me alejé corriendo en dirección hacía el bosque, pero Ulrich me alcanzó y me dijo: "Ya la tomé. Vamos."

Le sonreí y traté de alcanzar su ritmo para llegar rápido a la fábrica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Aelita]

Llegué junto con Jeremie a la fábrica pero nos sorprendimos de que estuviera llena de… ¿mosquitos?

"¿Pero qué hacen tantos mosquitos aquí?", le pregunté pero el tenía una mirada muy seria y me contestó: "Esto debe de ser obra de XANA. Rápido, hay que meternos antes de que nos piquen, o tendremos ronchas en todo el cuerpo."

"Entonces hay que darnos prisa."

Logramos esquivar a duras penas los mosquitos y entramos corriendo al elevador, pero unos mosquitos lograron meterse con nosotros.

"¡Quítate de encima!", le grité a uno que se posó encima de mí.

"¡Cuidado Aelita!", Jeremie lo golpeó con su mano y luego lo piso.

"Bien, uno menos", le comenté, lástima que todavía quedaban unos 5 en el elevador.

"Esto es lo que haremos, tu vete a Lyoko rápido, no dejes que los mosquitos te detengan."

"De acuerdo."

La puerta se abrió y Jeremie entró a la sala del ordenador.

Yo bajé al piso inferior, dando vueltas en el elevador para que los mosquitos no pudieran picarme, y me metí rápido al escáner.

En poco tiempo ya estaba flotando sobre un suelo de montañas. Caí y visualicé el lugar. No había monstruos todavía, pero estaba segura de que estaban cerca de la torre.

"¡Ulrich! ¡Chris! ¡Pero bueno que llegaron!", escuché que Jeremie comentó.

"Hay una manada de mosquitos ahí afuera", le dijo Ulrich.

"Ulrich, a los mosquitos no se les dice manada…"

"¿Enserio? Bueno, eso no importa ahora."

"¿Dónde esta Aelita?", escuché que le preguntó Chris.

"Ya está en Lyoko."

"Bien, vamos para allá", Ulrich le dijo totalmente decidido y luego esperé a que cayeran junto conmigo.

"Hola princesa", me saludó Ulrich.

"Hola chicos."

"Chicos, la torre activada está al sur", nos informó Jeremie.

"Entendido", le contestamos los 3 al mismo tiempo.

"Y Chris, tengo algo especial para ti."

"¿Para mi?"

En ese momento apareció la moto de Ulrich y algo que parecía una scooter blanca con orejitas de perro que sobresalían a los costados.

"¿Es para mi?"

"Claro, Aelita y yo estuvimos trabajando en ella."

"Gracias Jeremie, y gracias a ti también Aelita."

"No hay de que", le sonreí y ellos subieron a sus vehículos. Yo pasé mi mano por mi pulsera y mis alas aparecieron, entonces nos dirigimos al sur.

"Bien chicos, no están lejos. Solo sigan y ¡cuidado! ¡XANA ha mandado monstruos!"

Nos detuvimos para darnos cuenta de que unos 10 abejorros habían aparecido y nos habían rodeado.

"Parece que XANA quiere hacer una fiesta", comentó Ulrich sacando su espada con una mano y con la otra tratando de manejar su moto.

"Y ya mando al comité de bienvenida", dijo Chris apuntándolos con sus cañones en sus manos.

"Será mejor que no ser unos aguafiestas", me preparé con mis campos de energía para pelear. Y…

Bien, lancé un campo de energía pero el abejorro lo esquivó, pero no pudo esquivar la bola de fuego de Chris.

"Bien, uno menos", le sonreí.

"9 más", me respondió tratando de no perder el balance en su scooter.

"Triplicar", Ulrich se triplicó y logró derrotar a 2 abejorros, pero el tercero se le escapó. Ahí es donde logré lanzarle un campo de energía y derrotarlo.

"Bien, solo tenemos que seguir así", les dijo a los chicos. Al parecer mientras trabajemos en equipo todo estará bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Yumi]

"Oye Odd… Sobre la conversación anterior… ¿Crees que si debería decirle todo a Ulrich?"

"¿Eh? Bueno… No lo se, Ulrich es un poco difícil de entender."

"Dímelo a mí. Desde que lo conocí he tratado de entenderlo."

"Pero… Una cosa que se es que a Ulrich le importas mucho, más de lo que piensas, y aunque no sabe expresar sus sentimientos para nada bien, él se preocupa mucho por los demás. Pero, él se preocupa mucho más por ti."

"¿En-Enserio?", vaya, noté como mis mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente.

"Dile todo, no tienes nada que perder."

"Creo que tienes razón Odd, le diré todo pronto."

"Pero díselo pronto, la última vez te tardaste demasiado tiempo y yo tuve que soportar los enojos y corajes de Ulrich."

"De acuerdo", le sonreí aliviada, creo que esa respuesta ya la sabía desde siempre, que tenía que decirle la verdad a Ulrich, pero necesita que alguien me dijera que tenía que decirle todo.

Los mosquitos seguían golpeando la ventana, y estaba segura de que pronto la romperían, pero por ahora lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Jeremie]

"Chicos, ¿cómo van?", les pregunté desesperado, por más que trataba de evitar que los mosquitos me picaran era imposible escapar de tantos.

"¡Hemos estado mejor!", me comentó Ulrich.

"¡Estas abejas están más fuertes que nunca!", fue la respuesta de Aelita.

"Por favor dense prisa…", les pedí.

"Hacemos lo mejor que podemos."

"Resiste un poco Jeremie, solo tenemos que vencer a otras 4 abejas", Chris logró a decirme antes de que tuviera que salir corriendo de allí, ya que algunos mosquitos lograron colarse por el ducto de ventilación y ahora casi toda la sala del ordenador estaba invadida por mosquitos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Aelita]

"¿Jeremie? ¿Jeremie? ¿Me escuchas? Es inútil, algo le paso a Jeremie", les comenté a los chicos en cuanto me di cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba.

"A lo mejor esos mosquitos lo atacaron", me dijo Ulrich.

"¡Campo de energía!", le di a una abeja y con eso solo teníamos que vencer a otras 2, "¿Eso crees? Espero que esté bien…"

"Estará bien", me trató de animar mi amiga lobita.

"¿Soy yo o estas abejas están más fuertes que antes?", me preguntó mi amigo samurái.

"Creo que esto es la energía excesiva que vimos antes, XANA ha aumentado su poder…"

"¡Eso es malo!", exclamó Chris.

"¡Cuidado!", Ulrich lanzó su espada a una de las abejas que estaba cargando su laser contra nosotras.

"¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Bola de fuego!", Chris cargó y lanzó una bola de fuego contra la última abeja.

"Bien princesa, te toca."

"Gracias chicos."

Volé directamente hacía la torre y entré, subí rápidamente al segundo piso y puse mi mano en la pantalla…

En la cafetería los mosquitos ya habían entrado y tanto Odd como Yumi los estaban alejando con bandejas de comida, pero no servía de mucho.

El partido de futbol se había cancelado por la reciente lluvia de mosquitos, donde todos corrían y gritaban tratando de escapar.

Por último, Jeremie se refugió en las alcantarillas y se tiró al agua para evitar ser picado.

"Code Lyoko", fue lo único que Aelita ocupó decir para terminar con la pesadilla… "Regresamos al pasado"…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿De nuevo? Es la tercera vez que hago este día, ¡no podré soportar la clase de la maestra Hertz una tercera vez!", se quejó Odd en cuanto regresaron a la cafetería.

"¿De que te quejas? Yo tengo que hacer una excursión por tercera vez. Ya estoy harta de los mosquitos que hay en ese lugar."

"¡Mosquitos! ¿Dónde?", saltó Jeremie en cuanto escuchó que hablaban de mosquitos.

"Tranquilo Jeremie, no hay mosquitos aquí…", lo calmó la pelirrosa.

"Aun así, XANA ha aumentado su poder y eso es malo", les comentó Chris.

"Y que lo digas, ahora batallamos más para vencer a las abejas", fue la respuesta de Ulrich, "Por cierto… Yumi… yo, perdón por todo lo que te dije."

"¿Eh?", la pelinegra se sonrojó levemente.

"No debí de haberme desquitado contigo, es que… Estaba muy presionado por que, bueno, hoy en la tarde tendré que jugar un partido muy importante por tercera vez, y bueno, mi padre iba a estar ahí."

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste del partido antes? Pensé que éramos amigos…", le reclamó Odd escupiéndole comida a la cara de Ulrich.

"Eso bueno, lo siento chicos, pero me gustaría que vinieran esta tarde a apoyarme. Y Odd, deja de ensuciarme la cara o me las vas a pagar", Ulrich le lanzó un poco de papas con huevo a su amigo, quien se ofendió y se le devolvió la jugada pero con mayor cantidad de comida.

"Es divertido verlos así", dijo Jeremie antes de que comida también cayera en su cara.

"Jajaja, Jeremie, te ves gracioso", le sonrió Aelita, a pesar de que ella ya tenía comida en su cabello.

"¿Enserio?", el rubio se sonrojó levemente.

"¡Einstein! ¡Einstein! ¡Oh no, Houston, tenemos un problema, lo hemos perdido!"

"Tranquilo Odd, simplemente está enamorado. Tú también algún día lo harás", le sonrió Yumi y con una pequeña mueca señaló a Chris, quien también se había metido a la pequeña guerra de comida.

"¡No se de que me estás hablando!", le contestó y rápidamente desvió la mirada, pero solo provocó que Yumi comenzará a reírse de él.

"_Pero yo también algún día tengo que decirlo", pensó ella observando a Ulrich, quien ya había recuperado su buen humor, "Solo espero que algún día pueda decir… Ulrich… Te amo."_

* * *

**¿Creen que fue muy rápido lo de Yumi y Ulrich? Es que siempre he querido que se digan "Te amo" pero en la serie no pasa nada :c **

**Bueno, en todo caso espero que les haya gustado… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola otra vez:) **

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Por fin tendrán esa apuesta que Chris le debe a Odd, y pues no quise poner algo muy normal, ni Odd ni yo somos normales así que espero que les guste:P**

**También intentaré ya empezar a darles algunos detalles de todo, a lo mejor los dejo con muchas dudas, pero todo se resolverá, tranquilos n.n**

**Por cierto, olvide como se llamaban esas cosas cafés que salían en el sector 5:( Así que solo les diré gusanos por el momento…**

* * *

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! POR FIN TENGO MI BOLA DE DISCO!", Jim entró gritando a la cafetería, para luego llegar con los chicos y abrazar (estrangular) a Ulrich, "¡Y todo es gracias a ti! ¡Gracias campeón!"

"No es para tanto...", le comentó Ulrich algo apenado.

"¿Qué no es para tanto? Estás bromeando ¿verdad? Estábamos empatados, pero gracias a tu última anotación ahora iremos a las finales."

"Ese último gol fue excelente", le sonrió Yumi.

"¿T-Tu crees?", Ulrich se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido.

"Parece que a estos tortolitos nunca se les hará...", se burló Odd con el resto del equipo.

"Déjalos, que no son los únicos", Aelita le sonrió pícaramente, mientras con la cabeza señalaba a Chris.

"Si lo dices por ti, entonces te doy toda la razón", le contestó Odd señalando a Jeremie, "Por cierto Jim, ¿qué piensas hacer con esa bola de disco?"

"¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer con ella?", le contestó el entrenador confundido.

"Ya sabes, no puedes tener una bola de disco nomás como adorno. Tienes que darle un buen uso."

"Todavía falta mucho para la fiesta de graduación...", suspiró Jeremie.

"¿Y si hacemos una fiesta sin ninguna razón en especial?", preguntó Chris.

"No es posible, el reglamento no lo permite", comentó decaído Jim.

"Podemos preguntarle al director..."

"Eso no sirve Chris, el director solo escucha a...", Odd centró su mirada en Ulrich, y el castaño, presintiendo lo que su amigo le iba a pedir inmediatamente gritó: "No Odd. No pienso hacerlo."

"Por favor, tu eres el único que puede convencer a Sissi para que ella convenza a su padre de dejarnos hacer una fiesta."

"Podemos hacer una fiesta para celebrar tu triunfo", sugirió Jeremie.

"No necesitamos una fiesta", Ulrich se cruzó de brazos, pero, él nunca iba a admitir que no quería ir con Sissi porque quien en realidad le interesaba era Yumi y que no quería más problemas con ella.

"¿Entonces que sugieres para la bola de disco?", le preguntó Odd enfadado.

"Creo que tengo una idea", comentó Jim, "Tengo que irme", y dicho eso salió de la cafetería para hacer quien sabe que.

"Eso fue raro", comentó Chris.

"Es Jim, esto es muy normal en él", le contestó Odd mientras terminaba su desayuno "ligero".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de clases...

"Espero que nuestra amiga XANA no decida darnos una visita hoy", les dijo Odd a sus amigos.

"No lo se, por alguna razón ha conseguido mucho poder, ahora le es posible atacarnos aunque volvamos al pasado", le contestó Jeremie desilusionando a Odd.

"Eso no es normal...", murmuró Aelita.

"¿Qué cosa?", le preguntó Ulrich.

"Ese aumento de poder. Viví en Lyoko y se que no es posible que suceda un aumento de poder de esas magnitudes sin ninguna causa natural", (Odd y Ulrich fueron los único que quedaron como tontos al no entender eso).

"¿Entonces piensas que algo esta ayudando a XANA?", le preguntó preocupada Yumi.

"Algo o alguien."

"¿Quién quería ayudar a XANA?", preguntó Ulrich cruzándose de brazos, "No creo que puedas recibir ganancias ni diversión de él."

"De seguro un científico loco", le contestó Odd.

"O tal vez alguna persona resentida...", murmuró Chris.

"¿Dijiste algo lobita?"

"¿Quién yo? No, yo no dije nada", la castaña trató de disimular, pero a Odd no se le quitó la sospecha.

"En todo caso, tenemos que ir a revisar la fábrica", les comentó Jeremie.

"Nos vemos luego", Aelita se despidió de ellos y juntos se fueron a la fábrica.

"¿Qué hacemos nosotros?", preguntó Yumi.

"No lo se, podemos jugar Invasores Espaciales", le respondió Odd.

"Sería verte jugar a ti Invasores Espaciales", le sonrió Ulrich.

"No es mi culpa que no sea multijugador."

"Mejor en otra ocasión", suspiró Yumi.

"Esto... Yumi... ¿Podemos hablar?", Ulrich se sonrojó levemente y sin darse cuenta apartó la mirada para no ver directamente los ojos de Yumi.

"¿Sobre que?", le preguntó ella sacada de onda.

"Es algo difícil de explicar, y, hay demasiados testigos aquí", les lanzó una mirada a Chris y a Odd.

"No veo en que afectamos", le respondió Odd, provocando la furia del castaño.

"Yo quiero escuchar de que se trata todo esto", le sonrió Chris.

Yumi simplemente se rió de todo aquello y le ofreció su brazo a Ulrich. Él tomó su brazo y se la llevó al bosque, lejos de todo el mundo.

"¿Crees que Ulrich se haya enojado con nosotros?", le preguntó Chris a Odd en cuanto se quedaron solos.

"No. Pero yo de verdad quería escuchar. ¿Y si vamos a espiarlos?"

"No creo que sea buena idea..."

"Vamos, yo tengo un micrófono pequeño que podemos poner en un arbusto y..."

"¡VENGAN A LAS AUDICIONES!", gritó alguien con una voz extremadamente fuerte.

"¿Qu-Qué es eso?", preguntaron unos niños cerca de los chicos.

"¿Audiciones? ¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con Jim?", le preguntó Chris a Odd, pero el rubio no tuvo que decirle nada, porque en ese momento el entrenador con su chaqueta roja hizo aparición, para darles un anuncio a los niños que estaban por ahí.

"¿Qué es esto?", preguntaron ellos.

"Esta tarde habrá una audición para…" "No me interesa", los niños arrugaron el anuncio de Jim y se lo lanzaron a la cara.

"¡Pequeños mocosos!", gritó él, pero los niños ya habían ganado buena distancia, "Esto me recuerda a cuando fui niñero", Jim dio un suspiro largo antes de que Odd y Chris se le acercaran.

"Oye Jim, ¿de qué audiciones estabas hablando?", le preguntó el rubio.

"¡Della Robbia! ¡Blum! ¡Tomen!", les entregó un anuncio (escrito a mano y con crayones, en una hoja de máquina) a cada uno, él cual decía:

_¡Solo por hoy! ¡Audicion__es para encontrar pareja de baile! _

_¡Nueva bola de disco! ¡Baile de disco!_

_¡No te lo pierdas!_

_¡En el gimansio!_

"Bonitos ¿eh? Los he hecho yo mismo", les sonrió el entrenador.

"Son muy llamativos…", la castaña trató de hacerle un cumplido.

"¿Verdad? Son geniales. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a entregar más de mis anuncios. ¡Más les vale presentarse! Adiós."

"A-Adiós…", dijo Chris ya en voz baja.

"Mmm… Esto puede servir", comenzó a murmurar Odd, luego, con una enorme sonrisa, volteó a observar a Chris.

"¿T-Tengo algo en los dientes?", preguntó ella sacada de onda.

"No."

"¿En el cabello?"

"Tampoco."

"¿Entonces? ¿Q-Qué sucede?"

"¿Recuerdas esa apuesta? ¡Pues ya lo tengo!"

"No me digas que…"

"¡Oh si lobita! ¡Irás a esa audición y dejarás que te grabé para la posteridad."

"¡No pienso hacer eso…" "Recuerda que perdiste la apuesta y harías lo que yo quisiera. Ahora, creo que tengo otras ideas para ti."

"No me gusta nada de esto…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Ulrich]

Después de tantas vueltas en mi cabeza, decidí que por fin era el momento de decirle todo a Yumi. No soporto la idea de imaginármela con William, así que será mejor que haga el primer paso. Ahora… ¿cómo debo de empezar? .-. Mi cabeza está caliente, también mi cuerpo, siento cosas raras en mi estómago, ¿qué debo hacer?

"Ulrich, ¿estás bien?", me preguntó Yumi al ver mi 'extraño comportamiento'.

"S-Si", logré responderle.

"¿De qué querías hablar?"

"Bueno… yo… No se como decir esto."

Bajé la vista, para ver mis manos y las de ella en el verde césped. Me era imposible decirle todo a la cara. Pero, sabía que eso no iba a funcionar, así que armándome de valor subí de nuevo la mirada y lentamente acerque mi mano a la de ella. A pesar de que solo era un roce, ella se inquietó un poco, pero sorprendentemente, no apartó su mano de mí.

"Lo que quiero decirte Yumi es que… Bueno, después de que apareció William, yo… Sentía una especie de celos."

"¿Celos?"

"Ni, no podía hacerme la idea de que me reemplazaras."

"¿Reemplazarte?"

"Bueno, es que Yumi… Yo…"

"Ulrich, no seas tonto. Eres alguien muy especial para mí, y además eres único en tu especie, nunca podría reemplazarte."

"Con qué único en mi especie, ¿eh?"

"Yo…", fue lo que los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo, luego nos echamos a reír.

"Tu primero…", fue lo siguiente que dijimos los dos.

"Bueno, damas primero…"

"Eres el hombre, habla tu."

Ella acercó un poco más su mano a la mía. Pude sentir como todo mi cuerpo se convertía en un tomate, pero eso no importaba en estos momentos.

Lentamente, traté de acercar mis labios a los de ella, y ella me correspondió.

30 centímetros, 25 centímetros, 20…

"¡VENGAN A LAS AUDICIONES!", alguien gritó desde los arbustos y nos hizo caer por el susto.

"¿Pero qué es eso?", pregunté totalmente enojado, frustrado, sacado de onda, a punto de golpear a quien quiera que saliera de ahí…

"¡Ah Stern! ¡Ishiyama! ¡Por favor vengan a las audiciones de esta tarde!", Jim salió de la hierba y nos entregó unos anuncios muy raros, escritos a crayón.

"¿E-Esto qué es?", pregunté.

"Es una audición. Por favor vengan. Esperen un momento, ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes 2 aquí solos?", nos lanzó una mirada furiosa.

"¡N-Nada!", le respondimos los 2 casi gritando.

"JAJAJA, el amor de estos jóvenes, saben, cuando yo tenía su edad yo también era un Don Juan. Si, todas las chicas querían salir conmigo, y todo gracias a mi película, 'El rey del Disco'."

"¿Enserio? ¿Y qué paso con todas esas chicas?", le preguntó Yumi.

"Bueno, prefiero no hablar del tema. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que entregar más anuncios", y dicho esto nos dejo solos de nuevo. Jim, si no fueras mi profesor ya estarías muerto.

"¿Tu entiendes algo de lo que dije este anuncio?", me preguntó Yumi.

"¿Qué? Ahora que lo dices, esta letra es horrible."

"Pues te aseguró que Jim nunca trabajó en su caligrafía."

"Y aunque hubiese trabajado allí, preferiría no hablar del tema", los 2 nos reímos por un rato, aunque, quizás solo fue mi imaginación, pero estaba seguro de que Jim no era el único que estaba por ahí cerca. De todos modos ya había pasado el momento con Yumi y no encontraba la manera de volver a empezar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Aelita]

"¿Has encontrado algo Jeremie?", le pregunté después de un rato. Desde que llegamos a la fábrica hemos estado revisando todo, él en el superordenador y yo en mi laptop.

"Nada", suspiró.

"¡Es que no es posible ese aumento de poder!"

"¡Lo se! Pero lo que estamos buscando no está en Lyoko…"

"¿Estás diciendo que…?"

"¿Una réplica? Es posible, pero… Destruimos todos los superordenadores de XANA…"

"A menos de que ese hubiera estado apagado en ese entonces."

"Me parece muy improbable…"

"Pero es posible."

"Mmm… ¡¿Qué es esto?!"

"¿Qué sucede Jeremie?"

Jeremie me señaló algo muy extraño en la pantalla, algo como, una fuente de energía, y venía, del… ¡Sector 5!

"¡¿Qué es eso?!", le pregunté desesperada.

"¡No lo se! ¡Pero sea lo que sea no es normal!"

"Iré a investigar", le dije.

"¿Qué? Espera, ¡no puedes hacer eso! ¡Aelita!", Jeremie trató de detenerme pero para ese momento yo ya estaba dentro del ascensor.

Llegué y me metí dentro de un escáner.

"¿Estás segura de eso?", escuché como me preguntó Jeremie.

"Si. No encontramos nada y eso parece sospechoso."

"Diga lo que te diga no cambiarás de opinión ¿verdad?"

"Ya me conoces."

"Ten cuidado", Jeremie suspiró.

"Hablas conmigo."

"Por eso es que te lo digo", mi amigo puso en marcha el programa de virtualización.

"Transfiriendo a Aelita. Escaneando a Aelita. Virtualización."

Un viento y una luz cegadora aparecieron y dentro de poco me encontraba suspendida dentro de una esfera giratoria color blanco, lleno de tubos que brillaban en un cegador color azul. El signo de XANA estaba en el centro de la esfera.

Entonces fue cuando caí al suelo. La esfera se detuvo y una puerta se abrió.

"Bien Aelita, ya sabes, 30 segundos para encontrar la llave."

"Si."

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y entré a una sala llena de obstáculos y de torres color azul. Busqué por todo el lugar pero no encontraba rastros de esa llave.

"A la derecha", me informó Jeremie.

"Gracias", corrí hacía esa dirección y en poco tiempo la vi en lo alto. Para llegar tenía dos opciones, escalar una torre, o… mis alas.

No tenía ni que pensarlo, deslicé mi mano por mi pulsera y volé rápidamente hacía la llave.

"Aelita, cuidado, los gusanos ya vienen."

"Si que saben en que momento llegar."

Un láser casi me golpea pero con un simple giro en el aire puede esquivarlo. Otro láser también estuvo a punto de tirarme, pero logré evadirlo nuevamente.

"¡5 segundos Aelita!"

"Tiempo suficiente."

"4… 3… 2… ¡1!", justo en ese momento toqué el botón que abrió otra puerta.

"Fiiiuu, me has dado un buen susto."

"Te dije que confiarás en mi", dije pero en ese momento un láser me dio, perdí mis alas y caí al suelo.

"¡Aelita! ¿Estás bien?", Jeremie parecía muy alterado.

"Tranquila Jeremie, solo ha sido un láser. ¡Campo de energía!", comencé a lanzar mis esferas rosadas y en poco tiempo había acabado con todos los enemigos.

"Eres increíble Aelita…"

"Tu también Jeremie, ahora, tenemos que continuar."

Seguí de nuevo mi camino, entré por la puerta que se acababa de abrir y salté para caer en un elevador. El elevador me llevó al centro del Sector, donde esa energía me esperaba.

"Bien Aelita, estás cerca. Por el momento no veo a ningún monstruo, pero no te confíes."

"Tranquilo, no soy Odd."

Bajé del elevador y entré corriendo al centro del sector. Pero lo que vi me sorprendió más de lo que esperaba, tanto que quedé en shock.

"¡Aelita! ¡Aelita! ¡Aelita! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Aelita!", Jeremie me gritaba desesperadamente, pero yo no podía creer lo que veía.

"¿Pa...¿Papá?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No estás haciendo un buen trabajo", Lucía le comentó a William, quienes se encontraban sentados en la biblioteca.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Yumi y Ulrich estuvieron a punto de besarse si no hubiera sido por ese gordinflón."

"¿Estás hablando de Jim? Está un poco pasado de peso pero, ¿gordinflón? Espera, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Pues casualmente daba un paseo por el bosque. Concéntrate William, no me distraigas. ¿Tu no quieres que me ponga triste verdad?", Lucía fingió limpiarse las lágrimas.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Pero por favor no llores!"

"Bien, entonces haz algo para separarlos."

"¿Cómo que?"

"No lo se, piensa en algo. Pero tranquilo, si lo consigues tendrás tu recompensa", Lucía se le acercó lentamente, haciendo parecer que le iba a dar un beso, pero se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros, "Claro que para que eso pasé tienes que hacer bien tu trabajo."

"¡Iré a pensar en algo!", William salió corriendo hacía su habitación para ver que se le ocurría.

"Dejar que los tontos hagan tu trabajo es genial", dijo Lucía para si misma antes, "Deberías de aprender a hacer eso, Angela."

La pelirroja salió de su escondite (detrás de un estante) y se sentó delante de la rubia.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"El escondite es mi mejor arma. No hay manera en que tu también puedes esconderte igual que yo. Siempre tratando de copiarme."

"¡¿Qué es lo que le quieres hacer a Ulrich?!"

"¿Así que ya lo conoces?"

"Responde."

"Una vez hable con él y le di consejos sobre como conquistar a una chica..."

"¡Eres una tonta! ¡Por tu culpa esos 2 están juntos de nuevo! ¡Haz puesto en peligro la misión!"

"¡A mi no me han dicho nada sobre la misión!"

"¡Eso es porque lo estropeas todo. Eso es un ejemplo. Ni tu, ni John, ni Chris, nadie sirve para nada. Haré esto yo misma."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Como si te lo fuera a decir. Hablaré con el Jefe y espera, porque esto será algo grande."

"Es lo que siempre dices..."

"Y nunca he fallado."

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, es cortito, y así a lo mejor serán los siguientes:/ Lo siento, pero si son cortos quiere decir que podré escribir más rápido O eso espero… Igual déjenme sus reviews a ver que les parece mejor, de verdad los aprecio mucho n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

[Narrador: Chris]

"¿Qué es eso?", le pregunté a Odd, quien me había llevado a su habitación para entregarme algo 'especial'.

"Una vez yo también fui el compañero de baile de Jim, y me obligó a ponerme este traje. Lo conservé como recuerdo y ahora te lo entrego a ti."

"No pienso ponerme eso", me enseñó un traje estilo disco, con pantalones holgados y gastados, una camisa azul celeste llena de brillos y unos zapatos de payaso blanco. Todo estaba tan viejo que de seguro tenía pulgas y moscas dentro.

"Vamos, yo me lo puse una vez y solo tuve comezón por una semana."

"Woof", ladró Kiwi.

"¿Ves? Hasta Kiwi está de acuerdo."

"¿Solo por una semana?", pregunté nerviosa.

"Ya vamos, póntelo para que podamos ir a la audición."

"P-Pero…"

"Sin peros, vamos", me tomó de la mano y me llevó a mi cuarto, donde literal, me aventó y esperó afuera hasta que me hubiera cambiado.

Salí ya puesta con esa cosa, que, para acabarla de amolar, me quedaba enorme.

"Te ves bien", me sonrió el chico rubio.

"¿Bien de 'te ves tan bien que me puedo reír hasta estallar' o simplemente bien?"

"Bien de que te ves graciosa pero bien."

Por alguna razón sentí como me sonrojaba ligeramente por algo que me había dicho la bestia estúpida. Pero, eso no era posible, así que traté de disimularlo.

"Bien, ¿a qué hora es la audición?"

"No se, no pude leer el anuncio. Jim escribe peor que yo."

"Y eso ya es mucho decir…"

"Bien, vamos, de seguro Jim está en el gimnasio esperándonos."

"Pero, yo no se bailar disco."

"Eso no importa realmente."

"¿A no?"

"No. El chiste es que hagas algo ridículo que pueda grabar con esta bonita cámara", me mostró una videocámara que traía en su mano. Genial, mientras no lo suba a internet todos estaremos a salvo.

"¿Y que vas a hacer con el vídeo?"

"Subirlo a Internet", genial…, "O hacerlo película."

"¿Película?"

"Yo puedo hacer una película con cualquier cosa, se podría decir que es un don."

"Vaya…"

Llegamos al gimnasio, y la verdad no se que me esperaba, pero no esto: El gimnasio estaba totalmente desolado, no había ni una mosca. Entramos y empecé a escuchar sollozos.

"¿Tu también oyes eso?", me preguntó Odd. Asentí con la cabeza y seguimos caminando para encontrar la causa de esos lloriqueos. Dimos la vuelta y vimos a Jim acurrucado en una esquina del gimnasio.

"¿Qué te pasa grandote?", le preguntó Odd.

"¡Della Robbia! ¡Blum! ¿Acaso han venido a mi audición?", nos preguntó ilusionado, luego me vio (y a mi 'maravilloso' traje) y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me mata, "¡Ese traje solo puede significar que vienes a la audición! ¡Gracias Blum!", me soltó y me condujo al centro del gimnasio, "¿Tu no vas a bailar Odd?"

"No Jim, esta vez paso. Tengo que grabar a la lobita en acción", jugó con la cámara en su mano.

"Oye Jim, pero yo no se bailar…", le dije pero él no me puso atención.

"Bien, lo primero es la música. Tienes que elegir una que vaya contigo, con la cual sientas el ritmo fluir dentro de ti", sacó una grabadora de debajo de las gradas y comenzó a escuchar diferentes canciones hasta que se decidió por una.

"Esta es perfecta", luego, con la ayuda de una escalera (no tengo idea de donde la saco), presionó un botón en la bola de disco y la encendió.

"¿Por qué no practicamos sin la bola?", pregunté un poco sacada de onda.

"Tienen que hacerlo lo más real posible. A mi me parece buena idea", argumentó Odd, pero yo solo le lancé una mirada, a la cual me respondió con una sonrisa.

"Bien, ven acá Chris", Jim me señaló que fuera junto a él. Yo, bueno, solo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Jim empezó a bailar y yo solo traté de imitar sus pasos, pero siempre que él daba una vuelta yo me tropezaba y caía, después, cuando tenía que subir y bajar mis brazos (como en la canción 'Stay Alive') terminaba picándolo o golpeándolo.

"No te preocupes chica en llamas…", Oddie tuvo que tomar aire, "No a todos les sale a la primera, pero, que bueno que tengo todo grabado", no dejaba de burlarse de mí.

"Della Robbia tiene razón. Blum, no te desanimes, no eres tan mala. Eso me recuerda a cuando trabajé como cartero…", (¿qué tenía que ver los carteros con el baile, pensé), "Era pésimo para entregar cartas, no podía encontrar ninguna casa. Pero, prefiero no hablar de lo que paso después."

"¿Entonces?", pregunté un poco desesperada, ya quería salir de ese lugar. Odd había conseguido su vídeo y Jim una audición, no faltaba nada, ¿verdad?

"Bueno, Blum, seré directo. Eres la peor bailarina que he visto en estas audiciones, pero también fuiste la única que se presentó, así que, tienes el papel."

"¿Qué?", pregunté sacada de onda.

"Eres mi nueva compañera", me agarró las manos y comenzó a sacudirme, tanto que me dejo mareada.

"P-Pero, dijiste que soy una pésima danzarina."

"Y lo eres. Pero, no tengo a nadie más. Por favor, ¿harías esto por mí?", me vio con ojos suplicantes de cachorro, era imposible decirle que no a esos ojos.

"Esta bien", suspiré resignada.

"Yo también estaré", dijo Odd saliendo de la nada.

"¡¿Enserio?!", se emocionó Jim.

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté.

"Simplemente no podía dejarte hacer el ridículo sola", me sonrió y levantó su pulgar en alto.

"Gracias…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador: Ulrich]

"¿Ahora que quieres hacer Ulrich?", me preguntó Yumi. Después de que mi 'confesión' fracasara en el bosque buscaba un nuevo lugar donde no nos fueran a interrumpir.

"Vamos a mi cuarto, tenemos que retomar nuestra conversación."

"Vale."

Llegamos a mi cuarto y por alguna razón estaba desordenado. Había ropa en todas partes, alguna mordisqueada por Kiwi, polvo, cosas de Odd.

"Veo que es difícil tener a Odd como compañero", me dijo Yumi.

"Ni te lo imaginas", limpié (tiré todo al suelo) mi cama para que se sentara Yumi en ella y traté de retomar lo que habíamos dejado en el bosque.

"Escucha Yumi… yo… bueno", ¿cómo debo de empezar?, nunca he sido bueno con esto. "Bueno… yo… yo…"

"¿Tu qué Ulrich?"

¡Yo te amo! Vamos Ulrich, solo dilo, no es tan difícil.

"Yo… yo…", olvídenlo, es lo más difícil del mundo.

"Ulrich, ¿estás bien?"

"Claro, bueno, Yumi. Desde que te conocí supe que tu eras… diferente."

"¿Diferente? ¡¿Me estás diciendo rara?!"

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No es eso a lo que me refería!", bien hecho Ulrich, ¡bien hecho! ¡Acabas de echar todo a perder!

"Quiero decir, no eras como todas esas chicas que se preocupan por su apariencia, o por lo que los otros dijeran de ella, simplemente eras… tu."

"¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?"

Mi pulso se aceleró demasiado, y apenas podía respirar. Era el momento perfecto, estaba seguro de eso.

"Yumi… Yo te a…", en ese preciso momento mi celular sonó y ¡todo se arruinó de nuevo!

Saqué mi celular para ver quien me estaba llamando.

"¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!", le grité a Jeremie en cuanto contesté.

"¡Ulrich! ¡Que bueno que contestas! ¡Tenemos una emergencia! ¡Aelita esta en Lyoko y esta siendo atacada por mantas!", me gritó igual mi amigo cuatri-ojos.

"¿Por qué fue a Lyoko? ¡¿XANA nos ataca?!"

"No es eso, es algo diferente. ¡Pero no hay tiempo de explicar! ¿Yumi está contigo?"

"Si, aquí esta."

"Bien, tráela rápido. Les explico en cuanto lleguen."

"Vale", colgué el teléfono y una mirada fue más que suficiente para que Yumi entendiera que algo estaba mal. Salimos corriendo de allí y llegamos al bosque, donde nos metimos a las alcantarillas, y luego, con nuestras patinetas, salimos de ellas. Saltamos por las cuerdas para entrar al elevador y nos fuimos directamente a los escáners.

"Que bueno que llegaron chicos", nos dijo Jeremie, "Estoy tratando de localizar a Odd y a Chris. Por ahora, tienen que ir al Sector 5 y encontrar a Aelita, ¡está en problemas!"

"¿Cuál es la emergencia? Si se desvirtualiza no pasa nada, regresa con nosotros y ya", comentó Yumi. De hecho, eso tenía sentido, ¿por qué Jeremie estaba armando tanto jaleo entonces?

"¡No es solo eso! ¡Cuando lleguen entenderán! ¡Ahora, adentro!", nos ordenó. Me metí a un escáner y Yumi se metió a otro.

"¿Listo para otra aventura?", me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y la puerta se cerró. Luego sentí como algo me escaneaba, un viento y una luz mientras Jeremie decía, "Transfiriendo a Ulrich, escaneando a Yumi, virtualización…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aelita se encontraba luchando con unas mantarrayas, quienes no dejaban de atacarla ni a ella ni a su 'padre'.

"Tranquilo papá, te protegeré. Pero por favor, no me dejes otra vez", le suplicó su hija.

La esfera de luz solo recibió un láser que iba hacía su hija para respuesta.

"¡No! ¡Papá!"

La esfera comenzó a dar círculos alrededor de las mantarrayas y poco a poco fue destruyéndolas a todas, hasta que quedaron solos padre-hija.

"No sabía que podías pelear", suspiró aliviada Aelita.

"A-Aelita", habló la esfera, produciendo sorpresa en la pelirrosa.

"¿P-Papá?"

"A-Aelita, no… mucho… tiempo…", la esfera hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos (o sobre esféricos en este caso) para hablar.

"¿P-Papá? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Ve… Hermita… Ahí… respuestas…", la esfera en ese momento desapareció, dejando solo polvo. Aelita cayó al suelo de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Pa… ¡PAPÁ!", gritó a los 4 vientos.

"¡Aelita!", gritó Yumi en cuanto llegaron los demás chicos.

"Princesa, ¿estás bien?", Odd llegó y la ayudó a levantarse, pero con su fuerza no fue suficiente y Aelita casi vuelve a caer, pero Ulrich también la ayudó y entre los 2 la levantaron del suelo.

"¿Qué paso?", preguntó Chris sin saber bien que hacer.

"Chicos… Quiero estar sola", les contestó Aelita.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", le preguntaron todos, pero Aelita solo los ignoró y, con un campo de energía, se desvirtualizó ella sola en los brazos de Odd y de Ulrich.

"Aelita…", suspiraron todos.

La pelirrosa salió del escáner pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que Jeremie la esperaba allí. El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente abrió sus brazos para que Aelita pudiera llegar a ellos y abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho.

"Mi papá…", dijo ella.

"Lo se, tranquila, resolveremos todo esto", él le acarició la cabeza tratando de calmarla.

"No Jeremie, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo", le dijo ella.

"No Aelita… Somos un equipo, lo resolveremos juntos", el cuatri-ojos le sonrió y esa sonrisa fue suficiente para calmar a la pelirrosa.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por ahora:) Gracias por sus reviews:') De verdad que me hicieron el día. **

**¿Actualizar 2 días seguidos? Si, y espero poder seguir subiendo así, a ver si pronto terminó con la historia y con sus dudas:B**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Ya por la noche~…**

"¿Hermita?", preguntaron todos sorprendidos al escuchar que Aelita les proponía visitar esa 'mansión' una vez más.

La pelirrosa, sin abrir la boca, asintió en silencio.

"¿Pero por qué?", insistió Odd, tratando de descifrar la expresión de la pelirrosa. Desde que regresaron de Lyoko ella no les había contado más, simplemente que tenían que ir a la Hermita. Chris le colocó una mano en su hombro y en silencio le hizo una mueca para que se callara.

Ulrich y Yumi vieron nerviosos a Jeremie, seguramente se imaginaban porque Aelita estaba en ese estado. No era la primera vez que Franz Hopper se aparecía frente a ella, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué? Se supone que había 'muerto' cuando destruyeron a XANA.

"Porque… me lo dijo mi padre", dijo finalmente la pelirrosa.

"¡Eso quiere decir que sigue vivo! ¡Deberías de estar feliz por eso Aelita! ¡Aún hay esperanzas!", gritó Odd emocionado.

"Es verdad Aelita… Si pudo hacer contacto contigo quiere decir que todavía puede ser regresado a la normalidad", trató de animarla Yumi.

"¡¿Si seguía vivo por qué no vino antes?!", preguntó ella.

"A lo mejor no podía…", replicó Odd, pero no tenía pruebas de que lo que dijo era cierto.

"Aelita… A lo mejor encontramos respuestas en la Hermita", Jeremie se acercó a ella y le tendió su mano, la cual la pelirrosa aceptó con gusto.

"Oye Chris, no entiendes nada, ¿verdad?", le preguntó Odd en un susurro. Ella negó con la cabeza, entonces Odd siguió: "Mira, es difícil de explicar. Pero en pocas palabras, el papá de Aelita está atrapado en Lyoko desde hace años."

"¿Años?", preguntó ella también en un susurro.

"No soy bueno explicando cosas que no entiendo, pero, de lo que si estoy seguro es que Aelita es mi amiga y que debo de ayudarla en lo que necesite", esa última parte lo dijo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan.

"Odd tiene razón, vayamos a la Hermita y busquemos respuestas", sugirió Ulrich.

"¿Mañana?", preguntó Odd algo aturdido.

"Si mañana, ¿qué tiene de malo hoy?", preguntó el castaño.

"Es que hoy no puedo…", el rubio se pasó una mano por su cabello tratando de parecer relajado.

"¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?"

"Pues verás…"

…

*Flashback*

"¡¿Entonces los dos serán mis compañeros?!", preguntó Jim emocionado.

"S-Si…", le respondieron ambos chicos sin mucha emoción que digamos.

"¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Y lo mejor es que ya tengo lugar en donde bailar!"

"¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?", preguntó Chris impresionada.

"Si, bailaremos en el concurso de robots."

"¿El concurso de robots? ¿No podemos bailar en otro lugar?", preguntó Odd.

"¿Qué tiene de malo el concurso de robots?"

"Vamos Jim… Va a estar lleno de gente… ¿No podemos bailar en la calle, libre de gente, solo nosotros 3 solos?"

"No, lo siento. Seremos el espectáculo intermedio. ¡Tenemos que dar lo mejor!", después su alarma en su celular comenzó a sonar, "¡Lo siento chicos! ¡Me pierdo la novela!", y así sin más los dejo solos.

"Nunca lo había visto tan feliz", dijo Chris en un susurro.

"Y nunca me había encontrado en una situación tan vergonzosa como ésta… ¡Ese lugar estará lleno de gente!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¡Vamos Chris! ¡La gente muere por ver robots despedazándose unos entre otros!"

"Creo que te estás equivocando de concurso…", dijo ella un poco preocupada.

"Por cierto, ¿qué es ese olor? Huele a pescado podrido", el rubio se tapó la nariz y con la mano se abanicó.

"Es ésta cosa…", dijo la castaña señalando el traje que llevaba puesto, "Me parece buena idea mandarlo a lavar unas 10 veces antes de usarlo en el concurso."

"Mejor déjalo con el olor."

"¿Qué?", preguntó Chris aturdida.

"A lo mejor con ese olor todos en el auditorio se van y nadie verá nuestra vergüenza…"

**.**

**.**

"¡¿El concurso de robots?! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!", gritó Jeremie en cuanto Odd terminó de contar la historia.

"Cierto Jeremie, ¿todavía tienes a tu mini-Jim?", le preguntó Ulrich.

"Shhhhh….", puso su dedo en la boca y con un silbido mandó callar al castaño, "No se de que me estás hablando Ulrich…", luego con un dedo le indicó que lo acompañara al pasillo. El castaño comprendió y ambos salieron.

"¿Todavía no le dices a Aelita de tu 'creación'?", se burló Ulrich.

"No, no he tenido la oportunidad. Además, quiero que sea una sorpresa."

"Me parecería una mejor sorpresa hacerle una cena especial con velas y un filete."

"No molestes. Cuando gané el premio ella se emocionará y me dará un abrazo de la victoria y…", Jeremie se sonrojó con solo imaginarse a Aelita besándolo gracias a su triunfo.

"Pareces muy confiado de que vas a ganar."

"Ya viste lo fuerte que es JimBot."

"¿Ya viste el robot de Herb? Esa cosa da miedo", Ulrich comenzó a reírse con solo recordar los robots de Herb.

"¿Otra vez hizo a Sissi?"

"No insultes al robot por favor", comentó entre risas el castaño.

"Los robots no tienen sentimientos, así que… Ah, ya entendí", y también comenzó a reírse el rubio.

"Bien, todavía tengo tiempo, la competencia es mañana…", en ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió Yumi, "… Y mañana habrá pastelillos para el almuerzo...", improvisó Jeremie.

"¿Pastelillos?", preguntaron tanto Ulrich como Yumi totalmente aturdidos.

"_Jeremie, no sabes improvisar…", pensó Ulrich._

"Chicos, ya me tengo que ir. Es tarde y mis padres se van a preocupar", les comentó la pelinegra.

"Buenas noches Yumi", se despidió Jeremie.

"Esto… Yumi, ¿quieres que te acompañé hasta tu casa?"

"No es necesario… Pero no veo ningún problema…"

Ulrich le indicó con la cabeza a Jeremie que se metiera de nuevo al cuarto, pero el cuatri-ojos no comprendió la indirecta.

"¿Te duele la cabeza Ulrich?", le preguntó, "¿O tienes un tic? Deberíamos de llevarte a la enfermería."

"¡No es eso! ¡Debes de ir con Aelita!", le dijo casi gritando.

"¡Aelita! ¡Es verdad! Buenas noches Yumi", y dicho esto se metió al cuarto de nuevo.

"¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería? Estás un poco alterado…"

"No, estoy bien. Es que Yumi, quiero decirte algo muy importante… Bien…", Ulrich volteó a los 2 lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, no quería más interrupciones.

"Claro, dime, ¿qué sucede?"

"Yumi… ¡Yo te…!", en ese preciso momento Odd abrió la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación. Habían estado en el cuarto de Aelita y Chris desde la tarde.

"Creo que ya es hora de dormir, pero sería buena idea conseguir un bocadillo nocturno. ¿Crees que la cafetería siga abierta?", le preguntó a Ulrich como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¡No Odd!", le contestó lo más frío y agresivo que pudo.

"Oye, tranquilo viejo", le contestó el rubio un poco aturdido, "¿Acaso interrumpí algo?"

"No te preocupes, Ulrich, ¿me lo puedes decir después? Mis padres están muy molestos y me están esperando fuera, lo siento, me acompañas en otra ocasión", le suplicó Yumi.

"Vale", fue la única respuesta del castaño.

La pelinegra salió corriendo de allí rumbo la entrada de la escuela, deseando que sus padres no la regañaran mucho por quedarse hasta tan tarde.

Ulrich le clavó la mirada a Odd, como deseando meterse a su cerebro y clavarle una nota que dijera: "_Debes de aprender a ver que sucede a tu alrededor."_

"Bueno Ulrich, me voy a comer algo… ¡Chris! ¿Vienes?", gritó a través de la puerta, la cual estaba semi-abierta.

"¿Qué? Ah, claro, vamos", y así los 2 se fueron felices de la vida, dejando a un Ulrich desesperado, a lo mejor el destino le quería decir que Yumi no era para él… No, Ulrich se sacó ese pensamiento de la cabeza y bajó a su propio cuarto. Odd no volvería en un rato y tendría tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Mientras, en la recámara de Aelita, Jeremie la estaba abrazando (si es que a eso se le podía llamar un abrazo, era más bien un roce, pero ya era algo).

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?", le preguntó.

"Si, tranquilo. No es la primera vez que mi padre me abandona", le respondió ella.

Jeremie sonrió porque sabía que a pesar de eso la pelirrosa no podía abandonar a ese señor.

"Aún así quieres ayudarlo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Soy tan transparente?", le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue suficiente para calmar al rubio.

"No, simplemente te conozco."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Del otro lado, en el cuarto de Lucía y Angela (duermen juntas, por si no lo había mencionado)

"¿William? ¿William?", la rubia llamó al pelinegro quien estaba jugando un entretenido videojuego en su DS.

"¿Qué juegas?", le preguntó Angela acercándose para ver mejor.

"Invasores Espaciales, versión transportable", le contestó sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Se acerca un misil por la derecha!"

William apretó varios botones y el misil desapareció, "Gracias", le replicó sin verla.

"Angela, ¿qué haces aquí?", le preguntó Lucía.

"Que pregunta tan estúpida, duermo aquí."

"Bien, quédate, pero entonces no te metas en mis asuntos."

"¿Cuáles asuntos? ¿Ver como puedes matar a los chicos para que el Jefe pueda conquistar el mundo con XANA?", la retó.

"¡Cállate!", gritó señalando a William, pero él estaba tan concentrado en su juego que no se percató de nada.

"Lo que digas, iré por algo de comer", y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

"Bien William, ya se fue la mocosa esa, ahora, ¿se te ocurrió algo para separar a Yumi de Ulrich?", le preguntó.

"¿Qué? Si, lo que digas", le respondió.

"No me estás escuchando", le contestó comenzando a desesperarse.

"Claro que te estoy escuchando."

"¿Bien?"

"¿Bien de qué?"

Eso fue la gota que tiró el vaso (o algo así iba la frase :B), Lucía simplemente le arrebató el DS de las manos y lo tiró a la cama, lejos del alcance de William.

"¡EEEEEH!", gritó el pelinegro algo enfadado.

"¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?", volvió a preguntar.

"¿Por qué no escribimos una carta llena de odio, que parezca de Ulrich?"

"Eso no sirve. ¿Qué tal si Yumi se da cuenta de que Ulrich no la escribió? Ella es lista, esas niñerías no servirán. Piensa en algo más."

William trataba de alcanzar su DS, pero no quería pararse enfrente de la rubia, así que se sentó callado en su silla. Lucía observó por unos segundos el DS de William, el cual no dejaba de producir música espacial y disparos.

"¿Los monstruos disparan láseres?", le preguntó.

"¿Monstruos? ¿Hablas del juego? Más que láseres son campos de energía creados con materia y antimateria y…."

"¡Esos no! ¡Los de XANA!"

"Ah. Ellos si, disparan con láseres, pero que bueno que todo es virtual, si no ya estaríamos todos muertos."

"Bingo", dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa malvada y un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

"Gulp", tragó saliva William al ver a la chica, "Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, este día ha sido algo largo así que…", tomó su DS y salió de la habitación, dejando a Lucía sola con su celular listo para hacer una llamada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Es una suerte que la cafetería siga abierta a esta hora", le comentó Odd a Chris, quienes se habían servido unos 10 panes con mermelada cada quien.

"Y que lo digas, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre. Por la culpa de Jim no pude comer casi nada en la tarde."

"Parece que somos los únicos aquí."

"Allá esta Rosa", ella los saludó con un gesto de disgusto en la cara. Ella ya estaría en su cama viendo su novela si no fuera por estos chicos.

En ese momento entró una pelirroja, Angela.

"_¡No otra más!", pensó Rosa, _pero la recibió con una sonrisa, "¿Qué te sirvo?"

"Algo ligero. Simplemente una tostada y un vaso de leche, por favor."

Rosa le dio su pedido y Angela se sentó con los chicos, a pesar de que, literalmente, todas las demás mesas estaban vacías.

"Hola Chris", la saludó con un poco de rencor.

"Hola Angela", Chris la saludó de igual manera.

"¿Se conocen?", preguntó Odd sorprendido.

"Algo así", respondió la castaña.

"¿Y él quien es? ¿Tu novio? Será mejor que no te encariñes mucho con él, no sabes que podría suceder mañana…", Chris casi escupe la leche que estaba tomando en ese momento.

"No somos novios ni nada por el estilo, somos amigos, A-M-I-G-O-S. Por lo tanto estoy disponible, ¿y tu? ¿Te gustaría pasar una tarde con el Gran Odd Della Robbia?", Odd trató de seducirla, y claramente se pudo ver como Chris era comida por los celos.

"Me llamó Angela. Y creo que he escuchado de ti, todas las chicas se mueren por estar contigo", mintió, pero con tal de hacerle daño a Chris era capaz de cualquier cosa.

"Eso es de esperarse, soy todo un Don Juan."

"¿Estás libre mañana por la tarde?"

"¿Mañana por la tarde? Claro, no tengo nada importante que hacer."

"_¡Joder!", fue lo que pensó Chris, ¿qué acaso no se acordaba del baile con Jim? No, no se acordaba. Para él eso no era importante. ¿Acaso ella no era importante para él? ¿Iba a decir que ella hiciera el ridículo? Si._

"Entonces es una cita", confirmó Angela.

Chris no alcanzó ni a terminar sus tostadas ni su leche, ya que simplemente se fue sin decir palabra, dejando a un Odd confundido y a una Angela satisfecha atrás.

"¿Qué le pasa?", preguntó Odd.

"No lo se", respondió Angela sin quitarse esa sonrisa de la cara.

* * *

**Y ya con esto estoy llegando (espero) al clímax de la historia:) Habla peleas y conflictos por todas partes, así que prepárense. También Franz Hopper, el Jefe, y hasta la mamá de Aelita tendrán que ver, solo pequeños spoilers~ Aún le faltan unos 10 o 15 capítulos más xD Pero igual vayanse preparando.**

**Y si se preguntan porque Angela odia tanto a Chris, luego les dire~ Esperen y no duerman por tratar de descrubirlo:B  
**

**Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer n.n Espero sus reviews c:**


	12. El invernadero de las pesadillas

**Perdón por la desaparición D: Tuve que presentar el examen más importante de mi vida T.T El de la facultad, deseenme suerte /: De todos modos, aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste:)**

* * *

"Hum… ¿Cuáles son todas las funciones que tiene XANA?", preguntó Lucía, quien estaba acostaba boca abajo en su cama con los pies flotando en el aire.

"¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿Qué estás planeando Lucía?", le preguntó el Jefe en tono divertido.

"Nada malo, bueno, no malo para usted."

"Me gusta como suena eso. Bueno, ya sabes que XANA lo único que puede hacer es controlar personas o ciertas cosas y crear monstruos virtuales…"

Lucía se levantó de golpe y exclamó: "Alto ahí. ¿Se pueden traer esos monstruos a nuestro mundo?"

"Nunca me lo había preguntado… Pero creo que si es posible."

"¿Enserio?", una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de la rubia.

"Puedo preguntarle a John a ver si él sabe algo", sugirió el Jefe.

"¡No!", volvió a gritar la rubia, "Él es capaz de irle con el chisme a Chris. Después de lo del virus no confió en ella, será mejor solo dejar esto entre usted y yo."

"¿Tienes pruebas de que ella eliminó el virus? Puede que todo sea parte de su estrategia."

"Usted es demasiado gentil para ver la realidad. La verdad es que ella es una traidora, y la haré pagar por eso."

"Está bien… ¿Cómo piensas averiguar si eso es posible? Si entras a su fábrica es muy probable que sus cámaras te graben."

"¡Maldición! No recordaba las cámaras… Tendré que pensar en alguna estrategia."

"Son 5 chicos Lucía, y solo uno es tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar, usa eso a tu favor."

"Odd Della Robbia."

"Exacto. Solo no permitas que te descubran."

"Tranquilo Jefe, ésta hablando conmigo. Después de esto nos habremos vengado de ese Franz Hopper y de su familia."

El Jefe rió como si le hubieran contado un chiste, pero la verdad es que su semblante reflejaba otra cosa, odio. Posteriormente tosió para aclararse la garganta y preguntó: "Bueno, ¿y qué me cuentas de Angela?"

"Pff… no me la recuerde, es mi compañera."

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

"¿Va enserio la pregunta? Obviamente todo."

El Jefe volvió a reír, "Está bien, te dejo, disfruta a tu compañera, y lo dejo todo en tus manos", y dicho eso colgó el teléfono.

"No se preocupe, todo saldrá como lo tengo planeado, solo tengo que mover a mis peones de cierto modo", y su rostro volvió a hacer esa aterradora sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día siguiente…**

"¿Qué rayos es ésta cosa?", preguntó aterrada Sissi al ver el nuevo robot de Herb, el cual más que robot parecía una licuadora andante.

"Eres tú", le sonrió éste.

"Pensé que no podías usar el mismo robot 2 veces."

"Hablé con tu padre y él me dio permiso."

"Pero, ¿por qué está tan feo? ¡Eso no se parece en nada a mí!", y le dio una patada al pobre trabajo de Herb.

"¡No Sissi! ¡No lo patees! ¡Trabajé mucho en éste robot!", el cuatriojos corrió a abrazar a su robot para protegerlo.

"¡Herb! ¡Te dije que no me decepcionarás ésta vez!"

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo mi robot?". En realidad ese robot era una especie de lata con una peluca negra pegada a su cabeza, un botón rojo enorme simulando ser un ojo y otro negro más pequeño, el otro ojo; su nariz era una especie de zanahoria podrida y su boca unos dientes (más semejantes a colmillos) dibujados en papel con marcador; sus brazos eran unos brazos mecánicos controlados por un control remoto, y no tenía pies, solo una especie de cinta que le permitía deslizarse por el suelo.

"¡Enserio Herb! ¿Es qué tu no aprendes?"

En ese momento llegó Nicolas con su cara de 'concentración', vio al robot y luego preguntó, "¿Es una nueva aspiradora para limpiar Kadic? Porque vi un vomito por allá", y señaló en la dirección donde un chico estaba vomitando.

"¡Que asco! ¡¿Por qué nos haces ver esa horrible escena?", gritó Sissi cubriéndose la boca para no vomitar ella también.

"A mí me pareció divertido", dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¡Nicolas! ¿Qué parte de mi robot parece una aspiradora? ¡Ni siquiera tiene succionador!", exclamó furioso Herb.

"¿Entonces es una clase de vampiro? Ya sabes, por los dientes", y con su dedo tocó directamente los dientes del robot, pero, sin querer, le dio un leve empujón el cual basto para tirar el robot al suelo.

"¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! ¡Mi robot!", Herb abrazó y levantó a su robot.

"Esa cosa parece frágil, me preguntó si una segunda patada bastará para hacerlo añicos", indagó Sissi.

"Sissi… Trabajé mucho en este robot para ti, pensaba ganar en trofeo para ti, ¿enserio piensas que éste robot es chatarra?"

"Herb, no te pongas tan sentimental. En lo físico es horrible, pero si es capaz de ganarle a los robots horribles de Jeremie, entonces habrás ganado mi respeto."

"¡Ya verás que si! ¡Será una victoria segura!"

"No vayas a hacer trampa como la última vez", le recordó Nicolas.

"No es trampa si nadie se da cuenta", le recordó Herb.

"¿Ah no? Pero aunque nadie se de cuenta seguirá siendo trampa, pero, si nadie se da cuenta nadie sabrá que es trampa, así que… Ya me confundí."

"_A éste chico si que le falta cerebro_", pensó Herb decepcionado de su amigo.

"¿Entonces ya tienes como ganar Jeremie?", se escuchó como Ulrich le preguntaba a su amigo.

"Si, solo tengo que hacerle unos últimos ajustes a JimBot y todo estará bien. ¡Ah! Hola Herb, veo que ya tienes listo a tu robot."

"Hola Jeremie", le contestó Herb con mucho rencor.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?", le preguntó Ulrich, "Si Odd estuviera aquí diría que es un vampiro chupa sangre o algo por el estilo."

"Ves, te dije que parece vampiro", recalcó Nicolas.

"Tsh, claro que no es un vampiro, ¿no es obvio que es Sissi?"

Ulrich y Jeremie voltearon a verse por unos segundos y luego sus risas estallaron.

"¿Sissi? ¿Enserio? Es la cosa más horrible que he visto", alcanzó a decir Ulrich entre risas.

"¡Ya verán como ésta mini-yo y Herb les damos una paliza!", gritó furiosa la pelinegra.

"¿Estás aceptando a mi robot?", dijo esperanzado Herb.

"A lo mejor con un poco", observó al robot por unos segundos, "O mucho maquillaje se verá aceptable."

"¡Si Sissi! ¡Lo que tu digas!", y así los 3 salieron de la escena, con la mini-Sissi detrás de ellos.

"¿Crees que sean capaces de ganarte?", le preguntó el castaño a Jeremie.

"¿Con esa cosa? No, ¿haciendo trampa? Tal vez."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡Bien Blum! ¡Desde arriba!", gritó frenético Jim, quien estaba vestido con su traje, deslumbrante, cegador, brillante, lleno de brillos (creo que ya entendieron el punto xD), disco.

"¿Otra vez? Ya es como la quinta vez que lo ensayamos, descansemos un poco", Chris cayó rendida en las gradas del gimnasio. Agarró una botella de agua y comenzó a beber. Ella igualmente iba vestida con el traje de disco que Odd le había dado, él cual no parecía tener intensiones de ir a ensayar, o de ir al concurso, o de acompañarla en la vergüenza.

"¿Estás bien Blum? Pareces desprimida", Jim se sentó junto a ella.

"Si Jim, estoy bien, creo que solo estoy nerviosa", trató de disimular.

"¿No sabes que pasó con Della Robbia? Pensé que también él iba a bailar con nosotros."

"De seguro se enfermó o algo por el estilo, ya sabes, de tanto comer", _"O de tener tantas citas con tantas mujeres", pensó._

"Igual gracias", Chris levantó la vista para ver al entrenador, quien parecía agradecido de verdad, "Casi nadie hace éstas cosas conmigo, ya ves, nadie vino a mi audición. Gracias por acompañarme."

"No hay de que Jim, ya verás, será muy divertido", ambos sonrieron y eso ayudó bastante a elevar el ánimo de Chris, que estaba por los suelos, todo gracias a ese rubio tonto y mujeriego.

"Ahora Chris, ¿no será que te gusta Odd?", le preguntó directamente Jim.

"¿G-Gustarme?", la chica solo sintió como toda su cara se volvía tomate.

"¿Me lo vas a negar? Pareces muy feliz siempre que estás con él."

"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡También estoy feliz contigo y no por eso me gustas!", le gritó.

"No es la misma clase de felicidad."

"Sinceramente… no lo se."

"Espero que te decidas antes de que sea muy tarde, bien, vámonos, tenemos que checar que todo esté listo para el concurso", aplaudió como indicando que ya era hora de irse. Ambos se levantaron de un salto y salieron del gimnasio hacía el auditorio, donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso. A pesar de que Chris estaba muy nerviosa por el baile, ahora no podía sacar a Odd de su cabeza, y eso no le gustaba en nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Papá… ¿Por qué fuiste capaz de abandonar a mi mamá? ¿Por qué fuiste capaz de abandonarme? ¿Por qué creaste a XANA? ¿Por qué…?", Aelita estaba en su cuarto observando una fotografía vieja de su padre y ella. Él estaba sentado y ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, ambos parecían muy felices. Atrás de ellos estaba una ventana, mostrando el jardín de la Hermita. "¿Es qué no merecíamos ser una familia feliz? Solo nosotros 3. ¿Era necesario todo esto?", en ese preciso momento una lágrima cayó sobre el marco de la fotografía. La gota se deslizó hasta ser absorbida por la madera del marco. "Pero, sabes, también debo de darte las gracias. Si no hubiera sido por esto, nunca habría conocido a gente tan maravillosa como lo son mis amigos. Claro que me hubiera gustado llevar una vida más normal, ya sabes, que me llevaras al parque, que jugaras conmigo a la pelota, a las muñecas, algo…", su mirada se concentró en un punto de la fotografía, algo que nunca había visto antes. Afuera de la ventana se percató de un pequeño invernadero lleno de rosas rojas, las cuales parecían muy vivas y hermosas. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?, se preguntó. ¿Qué eran esas rosas? ¿Eran de su padre? ¿De su madre? ¿De ella? Por más que quería no podía recordar nada… absolutamente nada. "Tengo que ir a verlas", dijo totalmente decidida. Aventó el marco sobre la cama y salió corriendo en dirección a la Hermita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cielos, no es bonito que me hagan venir también en domingo que es mi día libre", decía Yumi para si misma, quien caminaba con rumbo hacía la escuela.

"¡Entonces no deberías de ir!", le gritó William saliendo de la nada montado sobre su patineta.

"¡William! ¡No me asustes de esa manera! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Casi me das un infarto!", le gritó Yumi tocándose el lado izquierdo del pecho.

"Lo siento", se bajo de su patineta y la levantó con su pierna, "¿Vas a la escuela? Que casualidad, yo también."

"Es muy temprano, ¿de dónde vienes?"

"¿Temprano? Son como las 9 de la mañana."

"Eso me parece temprano a mí."

"No estaba haciendo nada malo, mira", le enseñó una bolsa de una tienda llena de postres, chocolates y dulces, "En la escuela ya no nos permiten comer cosas dulces, así que voy a infiltrar un poco."

"Eres todo un rebelde, ¿qué piensas hacer con el resto? Tienes muchos postres", dijo tomando uno biscocho de chocolate envuelto en un plástico.

"Venderlos, la gente, sobre todo Odd, pagará muy bien por esto. ¡Espera! ¿Piensas comértelo sin permiso?"

"No pensaba comérmelo, solo quería verlo, pero si te molesta… toma", lo volvió a meter dentro de la bolsa.

"No me molesta, toma, come", le ofreció de nuevo el biscocho, él cual Yumi tomó con gusto y se lo empezó a comer. "Me alegra que ya no me tengas miedo."

"¿Eh?", ella casi se atraganta con el panecillo.

"Nada…", le trató de sonreír.

"Hay que darnos prisa, quiero llegar al concurso de robots de Jeremie."

"Claro, no falta mucho."

Y con eso los 2 siguieron su camino hacia la escuela, hablando, como antes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Angela? ¿Ya estás lista?", Odd tocaba impaciente el cuarto de la pelirroja y de la rubia.

"¿Vas a algún lado?", le preguntó Lucía al ver que Angela vestía unas lindas botas cafés con peluche (algo invernales), un vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas (muy parecido a un para dar un paseo por el parque) y un sombrero de paja café (esto definitivamente si es del campo).

"Solo voy a salir un rato", le contestó simplemente.

"¡¿Ya estáaaaaaas!?", seguía gritando Odd.

"Con esas ropas parece que vas a pastar vacas o algo por el estilo. ¿Tengo que cantar la canción del corderito si te pierdes?", le preguntó sonriendo, a pesar de que estaba absorbida en una revista.

"No es mi culpa que no tengas nada que hacer hoy, adiós", y abrió la puerta, la cual Odd casi tumba. "Perdón por la espera."

"No fue nada. Te ves bien", le trató de sonreír, pero la verdad es que su elección de ropa lo sacó mucho de onda.

"Gracias, ¿a dónde piensas llevarme?"

"No lo se, no tengo mucho dinero, pero creo que alcanza para el cine y algo de comer."

"¡Perfecto! ¿Qué película veremos? ¡Ya se! ¡Amor imposible!"

"¿Qué? Que película más aburrida, estaba pensando en Calamares Espaciales."

"Esa película es demasiado ridícula."

"_Chris no hubiera dudado en verla…"_, pensó el rubio, casi arrepintiéndose de salir con esta chica.

"Vamos", lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó casi arrastrando a la salida, "Veremos Amor Imposible y luego iremos a comer algo."

"Suerte al chico que haya salido con Angela. Desde siempre ella ha tratado de ser como yo, inclusive con los chicos, pero a ella todo esa clase de manipulación le sale mal, espero que el chico no sufra mucho", murmuró Lucía quien seguía metida en su revista, "Ahora tengo que ver como puedo hacer que Odd también coma de mi mano, igual que William. ¿Cómo le estará yendo con Yumi? Espero que logré ganarse su confianza de nuevo, para luego, zaz", arrancó la página de la revista donde una modelo con cabello negro y un vestido negro posaban; la rompió en mil pedazos, los cuales cayeron al suelo como confeti cayendo del cielo, "Espero que todos ustedes mueran pronto, no los perdonaré. No los perdonaré por lo que le hicieron a mi Jefe. ¡Nunca!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Qué esperas Jeremie? La competencia ya va a empezar, si no dejas de perder el tiempo perderás por default", Ulrich trataba de que su amigo regresara de la luna, pero era en vano, él solo buscaba como desesperado a una pelirrosa entre la multitud, la cual, no estaba. "Si no dejas de ver al público ellos comenzarán a creer que quieres hacerles algo. Vamos, déjalo ya, ella llegará."

"Si, tienes razón. Ella sabe que esto es importante para mí y no sería capaz de dejarme solo."

"¿Qué yo no cuento?", Ulrich fingió enfadarse.

"Claro que cuentas", Jeremie le dio un no-muy-amistoso (amistoso para él) codazo.

"Ya vamos, tienes que vencer a Herb y a esa cosa-aspiradora-vampiro-chupa-sangre."

"De verdad que cada día te pareces más a Odd", le sonrió el cuatriojos.

"Y tu cada vez pareces más una princesa, ya vamos, señorito, su escenario lo espera."

"¡A todos los participantes! ¡Por favor de reportarse en el centro de la sala! ¡Se decidirá quien será el primero por azar! ¡Suerte a todos!", se anunció.

"Suerte", le sonrió Ulrich quien se fue a sentar en un asiento vacío.

"_Aelita, espero que llegues pronto. Yo quería darte la sorpresa de este JimBot, quería sacarte una sonrisa y que te sintieras orgullosa de mi, por favor, llega pronto", pensó algo deprimido Jeremie._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Y por qué decidiste venir en domingo a Kadic? Si yo fuera tu disfrutaría mi único día libre."

"Jeremie tiene un concurso de robots, es mi deber como su amiga apoyarlo."

"Como me gustaría que en esos concursos dejarán que los robots se destruyeran unos entre otros. ¡Sería como ver camiones monstruos pero en robots! ¿No crees que sería grandioso, Yumi? ¿Yumi? ¿Yumi?"

"SHHH", lo mandó a callar la pelinegra, luego lo tomó de la camisa y se escondieron detrás de un árbol.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó (algo asfixiado) William.

"Shhh, mira eso", Yumi señaló en dirección donde estaban Odd y Angela pasando.

"¿Ese es Odd?"

"Si, ¿esa chica quien es?"

"Es Angela, es la compañera de cuarto de Lucía."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso has estado en el cuarto de Lucía?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso estás celosa?"

"Claro que no. Bueno, es hora de irnos."

"¿Qué no estás preocupada?", le preguntó sorprendido William, "Pensé que Odd y tu eran amigos."

"Y lo somos. Es una cita, es normal."

"Si quieres yo puedo seguirlos, igual no tenía nada que hacer."

"¿Enserio?"

"Claro, ¿para qué están los amigos?"

"No, no puedo pedirte eso. Odd es un mujeriego, es normal que ande con chicas diferentes, déjalo ser, es solo, que pensé que Chris y él eran el uno para el otro."

"Pues ya ves que no, pero igual puedo hacer que esa cita sea un fracaso."

"No William, enserio, no hagas ninguna locura. Ya vámonos, tenemos que ir a ese concurso."

"Yo no tengo que ir, ha de estar muy aburrido."

"Esta bien, no vayas, pero prométeme que no harás nada malo."

"Claro que no", levantó una de sus manos para jurar, pero cruzó los dedos con la otra.

"Bien, supongo que esto es todo por ahora, gracias por el biscocho", Yumi dijo y salió corriendo en dirección al auditorio.

"Si… De nada Yumi. Ahora", William volteó hacía donde unos segundos estaban Odd y Lucía, "Odd, es hora de que me pagues por la forma en que me has tratado. No te lo perdonaré, y arruinándote una de tus citas me parece una buena venganza", aventó su bolsa hacía arriba para que ésta quedara atorada en las ramas del árbol, "Vengo por eso luego, tengo asuntos pendientes", y se tronó sus dedos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Qué es éste lugar? ¿Por qué será que me da tantos escalofríos?", pensó Aelita en cuanto piso la Hermita, "Se supone que éste era mi hogar."

Siguió caminando y de la nada salió una rata enorme, la cual la vio con ojos hambrientos, pero luego continuó su camino.

"Solo es una rata Aelita", se dijo a si misma. "¿Dónde podría estar la puerta al jardín?"

Giró a la derecha y entró a una habitación, la cual antes era la cocina. La vio increíblemente desordenada, con cucarachas en las mesas y en las paredes, ratas mordisqueando la pintura de las paredes y polvo, mucho polvo.

"No sabía tampoco que había una cocina, supongo que olvidé totalmente mi hogar." En ese momento se percató de que el refrigerador escondía algo… algo así como una puerta. "¿Una puerta? ¿Será?"

Caminó hacía el refrigerador, ignorando todas las ratas y cucarachas y tocó el refrigerador. Estaba tibio.

"¿Por qué está tibio? Si esto está hecho de metal debería de estar ardiendo", comenzó a preguntarse. "Además, no parece tener puerta para abrirse", y era verdad, el refrigerador no contaba con ningún mango para abrirse.

"¿Será que?", movió un poco el refrigerador y se dio cuenta de que éste era increíblemente ligero. "¡Esto no es un refrigerador!", gritó y volvió a empujarlo, suficiente como para ver la puerta, la cual estaba hecha de un metal oxidado y llena de telarañas y de las mismas arañas. Aelita tragó saliva intentando encontrar el valor para abrir esa extraña puerta. Sabía desde el principio que era mala idea venir sola, pero no podía molestar a sus amigos por unas insignificantes rosas.

Cerró sus ojos y tocó la manija de la puerta, sintió como las arañas recorrían su mano, con sus patas peludas y llenas de seda, pero no le importó. Siguió girando la manija, la cual hacía un sonido horrible, a pesar de que solo era porque estaba oxidada, parecía como si una mujer estuviera gritando. Gritando con dolor.

Finalmente la puerta cedió y Aelita se encontró con un jardín secreto, al parecer. Salió y se espantó al ver ese escenario. Los árboles estaban marchitos y muertos, al igual que todas las plantas alrededor.

"Así que de verdad tenías un jardín secreto, papá."

Siguió caminando, con paso lento, tratando de no pisar nada extraño. Giraba la cabeza constantemente a ver si veía algo diferente, pero todo estaba muerto a su alrededor. Después de un rato finalmente encontró lo que tanto llamó su atención, ese viejo invernadero.

Llegó a él corriendo, pero se detuvo en la puerta. "_¿Debo o no_?", se preguntó. _"¿Podré soportar lo que vea adentro?"_

Volvió a tragar saliva y empujó la puerta de cristal, la cual estaba llena de polvo café que impedía ver el interior del invernadero.

La puerta rechinó y se abrió, dando la visión de un lugar lleno de macetas destrozadas y de muchas, muchas plantas muertas. Aelita entró y comenzó a caminar. Tocó la hoja de una planta, pero ésta se deshizo en sus manos. "Pobrecita", dijo en voz baja.

Giró la cabeza hacía la izquierda y ahí estaban. Las rosas.

Estaban muertas, totalmente muertas. No quedaba ni un poco de la belleza que antes tenían. Se acercó para observarlas de cerca, pero nada cambió. Muerte. Suciedad. Polvo. Muerte. Suciedad. Polvo. Era lo único que veía.

Tocó un pétalo de la rosa, el cual también se deshizo en sus manos. Tocó otro, e igual. Otro, pero el resultado era el mismo. Rodeó la maceta de las rosas y, desde otro ángulo, pudo notar que una extraña rosa era más grande que el resto. Se acercó para verla mejor. Se acercó más… más, y la tocó. Pero esa extraña rosa no se deshizo, no como las otras. Simplemente la llevó a una visión… A una horrible visión.

…

Splash. Pum. Zas. La lluvia caía. El cielo golpeaba fuertemente al suelo con sus lágrimas. Todo estaba oscuro, no había ninguna luz a la vista. Solo el reflejo de la luna, el cual era apenas visible gracias a que una nube lo tapaba.

"Ah… Ah…", una pequeña elfa corría entre los árboles, con sangre corriendo por uno de sus brazos. Solo dejaba rojo carmesí a su paso. No podía con su respiración, le costaba mucho inhalar aire. Pisaba los charcos café hechos por la lluvia y el lodo, los cuales solo manchaban su lindo vestido rosado con verde. Lo que parecía un gorro en su cabeza, ahora era solo vagos pedazos de tela. Sus zapatos estaban llenos de agujeros y solo tenía uno de sus aretes.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuu!", se escuchó como un lobo aullaba. De la nada un lobo saltó enfrente de ella y le prohibió el paso. La elfina cayó hacía el suelo por el susto. Trató de levantarse pero ya no tenía fuerzas. En ese preciso momento el majestuoso animal plateado mostró sus enormes colmillos, y con un ágil movimiento, saltó directamente hacía la elfina.

…

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", gritó Aelita en cuanto la visión cesó. "Pero, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Una visión? Parecía muy real…", la pelirrosa estaba temblando y apenas podía estar de pie. Esa visión había sido muy real, demasiado para ella. Se apoyó en la maceta de las rosas y se tocó la cabeza, la cual le dolía demasiado. "¿Por qué ha sido tan real?", se preguntó nuevamente. Debido a que sus pies le fallaron, se desplomó al suelo y cayó de rodillas, aún sin poder contestar ninguna de sus preguntas. Al igual que sus pies, sus ojos también comenzaron a fallarle, comenzó a ver borroso, luego, ya no vio nada. Oscuridad. Solo oscuridad. Cerró sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño en ese mismo lugar, en el invernadero de las pesadillas.

* * *

**A lo mejor fue muy oscura y gótica pero me gustó mucho la visión de Aelita xD De hecho esa visión la saqué de un sueño, bueno, más bien pesadilla .-. Que tuve y que me dejo traumada por unos cuantos días xD Igual de ese trauma salió algo bueno:B Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima amigos n.n **


	13. Se desata la tormenta

**Un capítulo algo largo para mis queridos lectores c: Sinceramente, éste ha sido uno de mis preferidos, espero que a ustedes también les guste tanto como a mi n.n**

* * *

"Gracias por acompañarnos hasta el final de esta increíble contienda de robots", anunció el directos Delmas, quien era el referee en ésta 'emocionante' pelea de robots, "Y ahora, en ésta esquina, con un robot basado en Jim…"

"Bah, esa cosa no se parece a mi", replicó Jim detrás de las cortinas esperando su acto.

"Tienen el mismo pelo y la misma venda en la cara, me parecen gemelos", le replicó Chris, quien también iba a salir con él en el baile.

"No. Esa cosa no tiene mi increíble y apuesto perfil, ni mi increíble estilo de peinado. ¿Ves? Es único."

"Si tu lo dices…"

"…Jeremie Belpois. Y en ésta otra esquina, con una…", el director se detuvo al no estar seguro de que rayos era el robot de Herb, que parecía cualquier cosa, menos lo que tenía que parecer, "¿una aspiradora?"

"¡Es un vampiro chupa sangre!", gritó Nicolás desde el público.

"¡Que no es un vampiro Nicolás! ¡Es Sissi!", dijo con mucha seguridad Herb.

"Esa cosa no se parece a mi. Yo soy mucho más apuesta que esa chatarra", refunfuñó Sissi.

"¿Sissi? y Herb Pichon. ¿Los concursantes están listos? Las reglas son simples. Como es la ronda final se llevará a cabo en 3 etapas, con un show intermedio."

"¡Si! ¡Ese es mi show!", gritó Jim tras bambalinas, pero todos en el auditorio lo escucharon.

"Como iba diciendo", el director tosió para que el bailarín se callara, "Serán 3 etapas muy sencillas. Si un equipo logra ganar 2 etapas, ese equipo será el ganador. La primera consiste en recoger pelotas del suelo y colocarlas en los cestos de basura que están a los lados de cada quien", tanto Jeremie como Herb voltearon para ver los cestos que tenían a sus costados, "Sencillo ¿no? Bien, comencemos."

**.**

Mientras tanto… en los asientos.

"Llegas tarde", saludó Ulrich a Yumi, quien venía sin aliento por tanto correr.

"Lo siento, es que me encontré con…", se detuvo al pensar en William.

"¿Con…?"

"¡Con Odd! ¡Ya sabes, él iba con una chica a una cita y pues me los topé en la entrada y los saludé y eso, ya sabes, cosas de amigos!"

"Te pusiste demasiado nerviosa para solo hablar de Odd."

"Es que tenemos que hacer algo con ese chico, tiene una novia nueva cada semana."

"No se si a lo que él tiene se le puede decir novia."

**.**

De regreso al concurso…

Jeremie seguía inspeccionando los asientos a ver si encontraba a su querida pelirrosa, pero no, nada, ella no estaba ahí.

"_Vamos Aelita, llega por mí. Estoy en éste concurso para animarte", pensaba desesperadamente._

"Vamos director Delmas, ¿no puedo hacer más de un baile?", preguntó Jim 'discretamente'.

"No", dijo simplemente.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ya es demasiado comportamiento inaceptable un baile, no puedo aprobar 2."

"De seguro solo está celoso."

"Jim, vuelve en cuanto sea tu baile", le ordenó el director.

"Vamos Jim, en unos momentos bailaremos", le dijo Chris y con eso logró regresarlo detrás.

"Bien, ahora sin más interrupciones", le lanzó una última mirada a Jim para asegurarse de que no iba a venir a molestar otra vez, "Doy comienzo a ésta primera etapa. ¡Ya!"

**.**

"¡Vamos Herb! ¡Demuéstrale de que está hecho tu robot!", gritaba Sissi desde los asientos.

"¡Si! ¡Chúpale toda la sangre al robot!", exclamó Nicolas.

"Nicolas, si sabes que los robots no tienen sangre, ¿verdad?", le preguntó Ulrich, quien por casualidad está sentado cerca de ellos.

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que tienen?", preguntó éste confundido.

"No seas tonto Nicolás, por supuesto que no tienen sangre, si no serían llamados personas y no robots, daaah~", le dijo Sissi, "Es obvio que tienen algo más dentro, como tuercas o tornillos."

"De hecho eso se pone afuera del robot, pero te acercaste bastante", le sonrió Yumi.

"Debería de darte un premio por pensar tanto, no vaya a ser que tu cerebro se vaya a quemar", se burló el castaño, "Por cierto, Jeremie no va a perder, Herb siempre queda en segundo lugar."

"Eso era antes, pero este Herb está más motivado que nunca", les presumió.

"¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es la recompensa? ¿Una cena romántica contigo?", preguntó Yumi.

"Mejor aún, un beso en el cachete."

"Que barato", dijo Ulrich.

"¿Qué sucede Ulrich querido? ¿Es qué acaso tú también quieres uno?", Sissi le mandó un beso.

"No, que asco. Estoy bien así", hizo una mueca de asco y volteó al concurso.

"Te arrepentirás Ulrich."

"Si, le diremos al robot de Herb que te chupe toda tu sangre", dijo Nicolás.

"Mira como tiemblo de miedo", Ulrich fingió temblar, y luego se rio en sus caras.

"Pareces muy confiado, ¿quieres apostar? Si Herb gana, tendrás una cita conmigo."

"Mmm.. Bien, pero si Jeremie gana, que es lo más probable, tendrás que darle la mitad de tu ropa a Milly y a Tamiya, míralas, siempre con los mismos trapos sucios", dijo señalando a las niñas.

"¡Estás loco! ¡No pienso hacer eso!"

"Pensé que estabas muy segura de que Herb iba a ganar…"

"Vale, está bien", accedió la pelinegra.

"Shh.. Ya va a comenzar", mandó a callar Nicolas.

**.**

El JimBot consiguió una pelota y la metió al cesto con una velocidad increíble, mientras que la Sissi de Herb apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Su robot se caía cada 5 segundos.

"Vamos SissiBot, yo se que tu puedes", le decía.

"Bien JimBot, vamos por esa segunda pelota", Jeremie movió hábilmente su control remoto y con eso otra pelota entró en el cesto, "Esto es pan comido", le sonrió a Herb.

"¿Ah si? Ya veremos", Herb también trató de mover su control, pero la Sissi fue directo hacía el director, quien tuvo que huir de 'su propia hija'.

"Herb, ¡detén a esta cosa!", gritó el director.

"Esa cosa es su hija", se burló discretamente Ulrich, pero Sissi fue capaz de escucharlo.

"Es lo que intento, pero no responde a los controles", se quejaba Herb.

"¡Waaaaahhh~!", seguía gritando el director, mientras que Jeremie aprovechaba para seguir recogiendo más pelotas. Finalmente, el reloj del director sonó, indicando que la primera ronda había terminado.

"Bien", el director tosió cuando por fin SissiBot se detuvo, "Los resultados son: Jeremie-10 pelotas en el cesto, Herb", le lanzó una mirada enfurecida, "0 pelotas en el cesto y serios daños morales a la autoestima del director. La primera ronda la gana Jeremie."

"_Me pregunto donde estará Aelita", pensó Jeremie al darse cuenta de que la pelirrosa todavía no había llegado._

**.**

"¡Eso Jeremie! ¡Una más y Sissi tendrá que regalar su ropa!", gritó Ulrich emocionado.

"¡Lo hiciste muy bien!", lo felicitó Yumi.

"¡HEEERB! ¿Qué diablos pasó contigo? ¡Se supone que tenías 'todo bajo control'!", le gritaba desesperada Sissi.

"¡Ya ven! ¡Les dije que era un vampiro! ¡Trató de comerse la sangre del director! Mejor protejo mi cuello", y así Nicolas salió por algo para proteger su querido cuello.

"Bien Sissi, ¿ya sabes que ropa vas a regalar?", le sonrió arrogantemente Ulrich.

"Si no les queda yo podría arreglarlas, ya sabes, coserles por aquí y por allá", dijo Yumi simplemente para hacer enojar a la hija del director.

"¡Ni crean que le daré mi ropa a esas niñas!"

"La apuesta es la apuesta, no puedes arrepentirte", Ulrich levantó los brazos y se acostó con ellos en el asiento y subió los pies al asiento de adelante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras, en el cine, en la película "Amor Imposible"…

"Es la película más tonta que he visto", decía Odd increíblemente irritado.

"Yo también pienso lo mismo", dijo William, quien estaba atrás de él, pero el rubio no se dio cuenta de nada.

"¿Qué dices Odd? Es la película más romántica que he visto en mi vida", dijo Angela.

"¡Todo lo que hacen las personas es decir 'te amo pero no puedo estar contigo', luego pasan cosas estúpidas, en las cuales terminan odiándose o separados, es demasiado tonto! El amor no es así de complicado."

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces para ti el amor es muy sencillo?"

"Pues si, no soy Odd el galán por nada."

"Mmm…"

"Odd el galán mis polainas", William le lanzó unas cuantas palomitas a la pelirroja debido al aburrimiento que tenía, nunca pensó que una película lo aburriría tanto.

"¡Oye Odd! ¡Deja de lanzarme palomitas!", le gritó ella después de un rato.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no he sido yo!", se justificó éste.

"¿Entonces quién fue? ¿La persona detrás de nosotros?", William se agachó para evitar ser descubierto. La 'feliz pareja' volteó pero no había nadie allí, "¿Ves? No hay nadie allí, así que solo tu eres el sospechoso."

"¡Pero de verdad! ¡No he sido yo!"

"Ya me cansé de tus mentiras", Angela se levantó y se cambió de asiento, como a 10 metros del rubio.

"Genial… Horrible película y mujer extraña", dijo éste mientras se acomodaba para dormir lo que le quedaba a la película.

"Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba", dijo William con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, en la Hermita… Aelita ya había despertado de su sueño y estaba tratando de reincorporarse.

[Narrador: Aelita]

"Vaya, que sueño más extraño", dije mientras me levantaba. Tuve que apoyarme con una de las macetas porque sentía que mis pies no me respondían. Cuando por fin estuve de pie observé todo a mí alrededor. No había nada extraño, solo flores y macetas. ¿De dónde salió esa visión? Esto me recordaba mucho a los sueños extraños del Señor Puck, pero éste fue diferente, no era el Señor Puck quien estaba en esos sueños. ¿Quién era entonces?

Traté de levantarme pero mis pies estaban extraños, como dormidos. Quise salir pero escuché algo extraño… algo como ¡pasos! ¿Pasos? ¡Alguien venía!

Rápidamente me escondí detrás de una maceta, no muy lejana de las rosas, ya que no podía moverme mucho.

En ese preciso momento un señor extraño entró al invernadero y fue directamente con las rosas. Tocó una y esperó a que ésta se deshiciera en sus manos.

"Tan frágiles como siempre, pequeñas rosas", dijo con una voz extremadamente aguda. Me resultaba vagamente familiar, pero, ¿de dónde?

El señor recorrió toda la maceta de las rosas y se detuvo nuevamente en su punto de partida.

"Lástima que unas flores tan hermosas se hayan echado a perder. Otra de las cosas que tengo que agregar a la lista de desastres provocados por Waldo Franz Schaeffer."

Casi se me para el corazón al escuchar ese nombre. ¡Ese era el nombre verdadero de mi padre! ¿Cómo es que ese señor lo conocía? ¡¿Cómo?!

"Jefe", dijo una voz femenina desde las afueras. Esa voz también me resultaba conocida, pero no pude ver de quien se trataba ya que ella no entró al invernadero.

"¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas?"

"No estoy segura. Solo hay libros, los cuales pienso tomar para leerlos mejor."

"Me parece bien. Pero léelos con cuidado. No queremos que nadie se entere de esos libros."

"Como siempre, usted sospechando de mí."

"Por cierto, ¿tu moviste el refrigerador de cajas?", le preguntó.

"No."

"Que extraño, cuando llegué ya estaba fuera de lugar."

Tragué saliva. ¡No vengas! ¡No vengas!

"A lo mejor hay alguien dentro", dijo la chica.

"Puede ser, sería buena idea revisar."

El señor se acercó a las macetas del otro lado. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi respiración estaba muy agitada. ¡Como deseaba que no me encontraran! ¡Por favor! ¡Que no me encontraran!

**.**

**.**

**.**

De regreso al concurso…

"¿Ya puedo bailar?", preguntó Jim increíblemente emocionado con una carita de perrito chihuahua suplicante al director.

"No Jim, todavía falta una ronda más", le respondió éste ligeramente irritado.

"¡Pero puedo bailar 2 veces!"

"Creo que ya tuvieron esa conversación antes", dijo Chris para si misma al ver como su entrenador se comportaba como niño pequeño.

"Jim, ya te dije, solo un baile. Y será después de ésta ronda, así que hazme el favor y… Recarga tus energías, porque tendrás que hacer el mejor espectáculo de la historia."

"¡Si señor! ¡Ya verá! ¡Se quedará impactado por mi baile!", exclamó Jim.

"Vaya, si que fue fácil convencerlo", Chris seguía hablando con ella misma.

"Bien", el director Delmas volvió a toser para callar a todo el mundo en la sala, "Seguiremos con nuestro concurso. Ésta vez es la ronda 2. Será algo sencillo también, una pequeña carrera."

"¿Carrera?", preguntó Herb incrédulo. Su robot puede hacer todo, menos quedarse de pie.

"Solo son 10 metros, el largo del escenario", le dijo Jeremie en tono burlón.

"Vamos, SissiBot, yo se que tu puedes", le habló Herb a su preciado robot.

**.**

"¿Los vampiros son capaces de correr durante la luz del día?", le preguntó Nicolas a Sissi.

"¡Por enésima vez! ¡NO es un vampiro!", le gritó ésta enojada por el hecho de ir perdiendo la apuesta.

"Tranquila Sissi, no es para tanto, solo es ropa", le comentó Yumi.

"¡No solo es ropa Ishiyama! ¡Es ropa increíblemente cara y de marcas exclusivas!"

"Como dijo Yumi, solo es ropa", remató Ulrich.

**.**

"Bien, en sus marcas, listos… Herb, ¿qué le sucede a tu robot?", el director Delmas se asustó al ver que SissiBot comenzaba a soltar chispas y a dar vueltas enloquecido.

"¡No lo se! ¡No responde a los controles!", gritó éste presionando todos los botones del control remoto.

El robot se detuvo en sus ojos solo se vio el latido de un ojo. El ojo de XANA…

"Creo que ya está", dijo aliviado Herb.

"Mmm… Eso no me parece normal, ¿seguro que todo está bien, Herb?", le preguntó Jeremie sospechando de la actitud anormal del robot.

"Claro que si Jeremie, ¡mi robot vencerá a tu basura!"

"Bien, en sus marcas, listos… ¡Fuera!", exclamó el director y ambos robots salieron disparados de la línea de salida.

Al principio iban empatados, pero, nuevamente hubo ese latido en los ojos del robot. SissiBot alcanzó una velocidad increíble y ganó la carrera sin muchas dificultades.

Jeremie no podía dejar de verlo con la boca abierta, ¡no era posible que un robot mejorara tan rápido!

"No tires la baba Jeremie", le dijo Herb orgulloso de su robot.

**.**

"¡Eso es Herb!", gritó emocionada Sissi.

"Ulrich, ¿tu también notaste algo extraño con ese robot?", le preguntó Yumi al castaño, quien solo asintió.

"No sean envidiosos y acepten el talento de Herb. Ulrich, ya estoy preparando nuestra cita, ¿qué te parece cine y comida? ¿O es muy cliché? ¿Quieres algo más original?", le comentó Sissi.

"Sissi, ahora no", le contestó sumamente frío el castaño.

**.**

El robot de Herb seguía moviéndose a pesar de que la carrera ya había terminado.

"Herb, ¿puedes detener a tu robot?", le preguntó el director.

"Eso intento, pero nuevamente no responde a los controles."

"Sabía que había algo extraño con ese robot."

En ese momento el robot giró su cabeza 360°, algo imposible para un robot ordinario, y centró su mirada en Jeremie. Ulrich se percató de eso y saltó justo en el momento en que el robot iba a atacar a su amigo. Lo logró domar con una llave y lo mantuvo inmóvil. Fue en ese instante donde se dio cuenta del latido de sus ojos.

"¡XANA!", gritó, pero solo Yumi y Jeremie entendieron a que se refería.

"¿XANA? ¿Qué es eso Stern?", le preguntó el director.

"¡Ya estoy listo para mi baile!", Jim salió. Chris lo agarró del brazo y trató de detenerlo, no sabía que pasaba pero mínimo era capaz de leer la atmosfera.

"¡No! ¡Espera Jim! ¡Algo no esta bien!"

"Mentiras Blum, ven, vamos, tenemos un baile que hacer", la fuerza de la castaña no fue suficiente para detener al musculoso de Jim. El entrenador se paró en medio del escenario, dejo en el suelo su grabadora y comenzó a bailar él solo.

"Jim…", Chris no soportó el verlo solo así que comenzó a bailar junto a él.

Mientras tanto, Ulrich mandó a volar el robot con una patada, directamente donde estaba Jim. SissiBot cayó justo en la grabadora de Jim, deteniendo toda la música y por consecuencia, el baile.

"¡¿Quién destruyó mi grabadora?!", preguntó él sumamente molesto, luego vio el robot tirado en el suelo y se agachó para revisarlo, "Tranquilos, una vez fui mecánico de robots. Se como hacer esto, aunque prefiero no hablar del tema."

Los ojos del robot una vez más palpitaron. SissiBot se levantó casi en estilo demoniaco y le dio a Jim un golpe en el estómago que lo tiro al suelo.

"¡JIIIM!", gritaron casi todos los presentes.

**.**

"¿Ishiyama? ¿Qué sucede?", preguntó preocupadísima Sissi.

"¡Algo malo!", le contestó simplemente.

Nicolas llegó con un collar de ajos atado al cuello y se sentó junto a Sissi. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos descubrir que algo estaba mal.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó.

"Algo malo", le contestó Sissi.

"Sabía que ese robot iba a venir por nuestra sangre, por suerte tengo estos ajos."

"¡Con esas cosas apestas! ¡Aléjate!", le ordenó la pelinegra al oler el desagradable olor de esas cosas.

"Bien, pero cuando ese vampiro te deje sin sangre no vengas por mi ayuda", y se fue a sentar a otro lugar alejado de Sissi.

Para ese momento Yumi ya había saltado a ayudar a los otros.

**.**

"¡Jim! ¡Jim, responde!", Chris se arrodilló a su lado y con una mano le abanicaba la cara, pero el entrenador no despertaba, "¡No despierta! ¡Ahhh!", gritó al ver que el robot iba directamente hacía ella y se preparó para el golpe que nunca recibió, "¿Pero que…?", se detuvo al ver que Ulrich había interceptado al robot con una vara metálica.

"Tranquila, yo me encargó de ésta cosa", le dijo.

"Gracias."

"¡Ulrich! ¡Chris! ¿Están bien?", preguntó Yumi corriendo hacía ellos.

"Si, todo bien", le sonrió Ulrich.

Jeremie trató de darle un golpe a SissiBot con su JimBot, pero el mini-Jim fue hecho pedazos al ser aplastado por el robot de Herb.

"¡Esto se está saliendo de control! ¡Por favor, todos evacuen el área! ¡Repito, evacuen el área!", gritó el director, "¡Pero en orden!"

**.**

Todos los alumnos saltaron de sus asientos y como animales salvajes comenzaron a empujarse y a tirarse para ser los primeros en salir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y en el restaurante MacBurguer…

"Cuando dijiste comida, me esperaba algo más… sofisticado", comentó Angela viendo su hamburguesa grasosa sobre la mesa.

"Lo siento, es todo lo que mi presupuesto puede soportar, reinita", Odd hizo énfasis en 'reinita' porque ya estaba harto de esa chica.

"¡Entonces consigue un trabajo y deja de ser un vago!"

"Esta cita está mejor de lo que esperaba", dijo William, quien estaba a unas cuantas mesas escuchando todo, con una menta en la mano.

"¡No voy a conseguir un trabajo! ¡Ni edad tengo!"

"¡Mentiras! ¡Siempre se puede trabajar si le buscas bien!"

"Creo que es el momento", William sonrió y lanzó la menta que tenía en la mano justo al vaso de Coca-Cola de Angela. En el vaso se produjeron varias burbujas y, después de la efervescencia, todo explotó, empapando a la 'feliz pareja'.

"¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?!", le gritó Angela escurriéndose el cabello.

"¡No fui yo!", exclamó Odd, gritando también.

"¡Esta coca explotó con una menta, como las del cine!"

"¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Se pueden conseguir mentas en todos lados!"

"¡Eres demasiado infantil!

"¡Y tu demasiado insoportable!"

"Esto es diversión pura", William se aguantaba el estallar en carcajadas porque sería descubierto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

De regreso al concurso…

El robot nuevamente se sacudió y se levantó como si nada. Tomó la vara de Ulrich con los dientes y la partió por la mitad.

"Esto es malo", murmuró Ulrich antes de recibir un cabezazo del robot en el estómago, provocando que se cayera.

"¡Ulrich!", gritó Yumi quien fue a su auxilio, y con una rápida patada logró alejar al robot del castaño, "¡Ulrich! ¡Ulrich! ¿Estás bien?"

"Si… estoy… bien", jadeó él.

"Tranquilo, te llevaremos a la enfermería junto con Jim."

"¡No! ¡Tenemos que detener a ese robot a como de lugar!"

"¿Pero cómo? ¡Tu estás herido!"

"Solo fue un golpe. Puedo levantarme", Ulrich, a duras penas, se logró levantar, y apoyándose en el hombro de Yumi se puso de pie.

"¡Chicos! ¡Es un robot, consigan agua!", les informó Jeremie.

"¡Jeremie, es XANA! ¡Eso significa que hay una torre activada!", le gritó Ulrich a pesar de que la distancia entre ellos no era tan grande. Definitivamente tenía miedo.

"¡Ya lo se! ¡¿Pero qué podemos hacer?! ¡Aelita no aparece!", el rubio también le contetsó gritando.

"Chicos tranquilos", Yumi trató de bajar la tensión entre todos, "Ulrich y yo nos quedaremos aquí a tratar de detener el robot. ¡Chris!"

"¿Si?", preguntó ésta siendo sacada de su preocupación.

"Tu y Jeremie irán a la fábrica y destruirán a todos los monstruos de XANA, dejándole el paso libre a Aelita."

"¿Odd sigue en su cita?", preguntó Jeremie.

"¿Entonces si fue a la cita?", murmuró la castaña algo decaída.

"¡No lo se! ¡Pero llámale y dile que busque a Aelita! ¡Dile que no me importa que tan buena sea su cita! ¡Es una emergencia!", gritó desesperado Ulrich.

"Entendido. Chris, vámonos", ordenó el cuatriojos.

"¿Y Jim?", preguntó ésta viéndolo en el suelo.

"¡Algo allí Belpois! ¿Qué sucede?", ordenó el director.

"¡Lo siento director! ¡Por favor atienda a Jim! ¡Chris, rápido!", la castaña dejó la cabeza de Jim en el suelo y salió corriendo junto con Jeremie hacía las alcantarillas. Hacia la fábrica, hacia XANA.

"¿Estás lista?", Ulrich tomó posición de ataque.

"Si, no te esfuerces demasiado", Yumi también tomó su posición de ataque.

**.**

Los 2 chicos llegaron a las alcantarillas y rápidamente tomaron los scooters.

"Por cierto Chris, conseguimos un scooter para ti. Odd lo robó del cobertizo", le informó Jeremie.

"¿Ahora también es un ladrón?", le contestó ésta no muy emocionada que digamos.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas llegaron a la fábrica y bajaron por el elevador.

Jeremie se bajó en el cuarto del ordenador mientras que Chris fue directamente al cuarto de los escaners.

"¿Lista Chris?", le preguntó Jeremie colocándose el auricular.

"Jeremie…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nunca he ido sola a Lyoko, ¿y si hago todo mal?"

"Estarás bien, tranquila. Necesito que estés bien, recuerda que Ulrich y Yumi están en peligro."

"Tienes razón", entró al escáner y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara.

"Bien, allá vamos. Transmitiendo a Chris, escaneando a Chris, ¡Virtualización!"

La luz cegadora se hizo presente y unos cuantos segundos después la lobita estaba suspendida en el aire sobre el sector del bosque, luego cayó con mucha fuerza al suelo.

"Aww…. enserio tienes que hacer algo con esas caídas", se incorporó y observó su alrededor. Todo parecía pacífico, solo había árboles, "Aquí no hay nada Jeremie."

"¡Están hacía el sur! ¡Ten, toma tu vehículo!"

En ese momento una scooter blanca con orejas de lobo apareció enfrente de la chica. Ella se montó a ella y salió volando en dirección al sur.

"Ya voy en camino."

La suerte no le duró mucho ya que en ese momento un láser golpeó su vehículo y la tiró al suelo.

"¡Chris! ¡Te atacan!", le advirtió Jeremie, pero ya era tarde. La chica estaba rodeada por cangrejos.

"Si, ya me di cuenta", dijo ésta, "Quédate tranquilo y háblale a Odd."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Regresando a la Hermita, [narrador: Aelita]

"O tal vez simplemente olvidó cerrarla la última vez. Ya sabe, eso le sucede muy seguido a usted."

"Tienes razón."

El señor deshizo otra rosa y observó como sus restos eran llevados por el viento. Se quedo mirando el lugar donde estaba escondida, pero no hizo nada. Salió del lugar, seguido por esa chica misteriosa que no pude reconocer.

Inhalé y exhalé desesperadamente. Trataba de calmarme. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué querían? ¿Cómo conocían el nombre verdadero de mi padre? Todas esas preguntas me rondaban en la cabeza. ¡Sabía que era mala idea venir! ¿Por qué vine?

Salí del invernadero a duras penas. Me costaba moverme, como si mis pies no quisieran responderme. Mi pie derecho se torció y caí al suelo, raspándome uno de mis brazos con una roca. Me volví a levantar y entré a la Hermita, la cual seguía llena de cucarachas y arañas. Moví el refrigerador hecho de cajas y lo volví a colocar en su lugar. Ya no había nadie, era lo único que sabía. Todavía mi corazón seguía muy acelerado. Mi respiración también. Fuera lo que fuera, ellos no habían venido a nada bueno.

Recordé el concurso de Jeremie. ¿Todavía era muy tarde para llegar? Esperaba que no. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Él me dijo que me quería enseñar una sorpresa allí. ¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento Jeremie!

Con todas las fuerzas que pude traté de salir de la Hermita y llegar a Kadic en poco tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minutos después… En la pelea Yumi-Ulrich vs. SissiBot

El director Delmas se había llevado a Jim a la enfermería, así que solo quedaban ellos 2 contra el robot.

"¡Este chico si que es duro!", comentó Ulrich quien veía su mano. Sus nudillos estaban sangrando por un duro golpe que le dio a SissiBot.

"¡Ulrich! ¿Estás bien?", se alarmó Yumi al ver la sangre.

"Si, tranquila, solo es un raspón", no, no solo era un raspón.

Después de que SissiBot había destruido la vara de Ulrich a la mitad, cada quien tenía una parte con la cual pelear. Yumi se lanzó sobre el robot y le clavó la vara en el pecho, creando un pequeño corto circuito.

"¿Crees que con eso sea suficiente?", le preguntó casi sin aliento.

"Eso espero…"

El robot regresó al movimiento y se quitó la vara, mandándola a volar lejos de la pelinegra.

"Ulrich… ¡Esta cosa es indestructible!"

"Solo tenemos que resistir un poco más", gruñó el castaño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente, Jeremie había logrado hacer contacto con Odd.

"¡Odd!", le gritó éste por el auricular.

"¡Einstein! ¿Qué sucede?", le contestó el rubio muy relajado.

"¡No me importa tu cita, solo déjala y busca a Aelita! ¡Es algo de vida o muerte!", le exigió desesperado.

"¿Dejar mi cita? ¡Es lo mejor que me han dicho en todo el día!", gritó, "¿Dónde crees que éste?"

"La verdad… no se. Pero tengo sospechas de que está en la Hermita."

"Entendido. Iré a revisar. La traeré sana y salva a la fábrica, tu estate tranquilo."

Y con eso terminó la llamada.

"¡Odd! ¿Con quién hablabas?", le exigió saber la peliroja.

"Con nadie que te importe", agarró sus cosas, "Y ahora, si me disculpas", y así, sin más, se fue.

"¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!"

"Lejos de ti."

"Woooh~ Esto es que es un verdadero espectáculo", William quedó totalmente impactado con la escena. Odd, el gran Odd, dejando una cita. Dejando a una chica plantada. Solo cabría pensar que Angela era demasiado insoportable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un láser por aquí y un láser por allá. Una loba por aquí y un cangrejo por allá.

Chris saltó rápidamente y esquivó un láser lanzado por uno de los cangrejos, para luego matarlo con una de sus bolas de fuego.

"Bien, uno menos", dijo satisfecha. Aún le quedaban varios, y lo peor es que no dejaban de llegar.

En ese momento no solo comenzaron a atacarla desde el suelo, sino también desde el cielo. ¡Habían llegado avispones!

"No puede ser", dijo ésta al verlos, "Ya son suficientes en la fiesta, ¡No se aceptan más invitados!"

Siguió esquivando y lanzando bolas de fuego, pero, mataba unos cuantos y volvían más.

"¡Estas cosas son interminables!"

"¡Chris! ¿Todo bien?", le preguntó Jeremie.

"¡¿No puedes verlo en la pantalla?! ¡Estas cosas no tienen fin!"

"¡Chris! ¡Hay algo extraño! ¡En la pantalla solo me marcan 5 monstruos!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si estoy enfrentando fácil a unos 15!"

"¡Al parecer XANA te está engañando!"

"¿Eso es posible?"

"Si… ¡Si juega con tu mente! ¡Y solo hay un monstruo de XANA capaz de acceder a tu mente! ¡Necesito que busques a un monstruo con forma de medusa! ¡Si lo lastimas entonces las ilusiones desaparecerán!"

"Entendido."

La tabla de Odd apareció en el campo de batalla.

"Toma la tabla de Odd, creo que sabes usarla", le avisó Jeremie.

"No muy bien, pero si es lo único que queda…", se subió resignada y salió en busca de la Scyphozoa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Odd ya estaba en el bosque donde se encontraba la Hermita. No dejaba de golpearse con ramas y tropezarse con rocas y raíces en el suelo.

"¡Aelita! ¿Estás aquí? ¡Por favor contesta!", gritaba desesperado.

Otra roca. Cayó al suelo y sin querer tragó tierra que estaba allí.

"Puaj. Que asco. Estoy todo sucio. Espero que Aelita esté por aquí."

En ese momento tropezó con algo más. No era ni una roca, ni una raíz era… ¡Aelita!

"¡Aelita! ¡Aelita!", gritó mientras la sacudía. La pelirrosa estaba llena de lodo y herida en uno de sus brazos.

"O…Odd", dijo ésta medio incorporándose.

"¡Aelita! ¿Qué te pasó?"

"No lo se. Solo me caí."

"Tsh", el rubio gruñó, "Lo mejor sería llevarte a descansar, pero no hay tiempo. ¡Ulrich y Yumi están en problemas! ¡XANA nos ataca! ¡Tienes que desactivar la torre!"

"¿Qué? Rápido, vamos", Odd la cargó en su espalda y así juntos lograron salir de aquel bosque. A pesar de que se seguían golpeando con las ramas y con todo a su paso, llegaron a las alcantarillas en poco tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Ya viste algo parecido a una medusa?", le preguntó Jeremie a Chris, quien seguía dando vueltas por todo el bosque tratando de encontrar a esa dichosa medusa.

"¡NOOO! ¡Aquí no hay nada y esos avispones no me dejan en paz! ¡Bola de fuego!", gritó antes de destruir a otra avispa.

"¡Tiene que estar por allí! ¡Me lo está marcando en la pantalla!"

"Si está jugando con mi mente, ¿no crees que se está camuflando?"

"Camuflaje… ¡Eso es! ¡Chris, entretén a los otros monstruos por un rato, intenta no levantar sospechas! Crearé un programa que te ayudará a encontrar a la Scyphozoa."

"Entendido."

"Aelita… Llega pronto. Si no pudiste ir a mi concurso, mínimo llega aquí, por el bien de todos."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos ya estaban exhaustos, no había manera de que pudiera seguir peleando contra ese robot. Sus varas estaban hechas trizas, dejándolos sin armas.

"Destruir… Ulrich… destruir… Yumi", dijo el robot con una voz metálica pero diabólica al mismo tiempo.

"Tenemos que resistir un poco más…", dijo Ulrich sobando su estómago. El robot le había dado otro cabezazo dejándolo sin aire.

"Lo se", Yumi se sobaba sus piernas, las cuales fueron aplastadas por el robot. Tenía uno o los 2 pies rotos.

Ulrich con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y, con uno de los restos de JimBot, se lanzó al ataque. Parecía ser un brazo del robot de Jeremie, lo que fuera, en ese momento no importaba. Le dio un golpe al robot con esa cosa y lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros. El robot se detuvo por unos segundos para recargarse. Ulrich aprovechó ese momento para subir a Yumi a su espalda y para salir del auditorio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡Einstein! ¡Ya estamos aquí!", gritó Odd desde el elevador.

"¡Odd! ¡Aelita! ¡Están todos bien?", preguntó preocupado el cuatriojos.

"¡Aelita está muy mal! ¡Necesita descansar, pero lo más importante ahora es desactivar esa torre!"

"Estoy bien", dijo Aelita jadeando. Por más que lo quisiera aparentar era imposible.

"Vengan rápido, ¡Chris está en problemas! ¡La Scyphozoa está en Lyoko, y no quiero dejar a Chris sola con esa cosa! ¡No quiero que se repita lo de William!"

"¡¿Dejaste a Chris sola con la Scyphozoa?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Si algo le llega a pasar a Chris todo será tu culpa, ¿me oíste?!"

"No había otra opción Odd", le contestó el rubio, "¡Además, tu estabas en tu cita mientras todos estábamos en peligro! ¡Y no se donde estabas tu Aelita, pero no debiste a haberte ido sin avisarme!"

"Tu no eres mi dueño a quien tengo que decirle todo lo que haga", le contestó ella resentida.

El elevador se abrió en el cuarto de los escaners y los 2 chicos se virtualizaron…

**.**

"¡Chris! ¡Ya terminé con el programa!", le informó Jeremie en cuanto terminó de teclear ciertas cosas en el ordenador. Una luz amarilla recorrió todo el bosque, y gracias a esa luz desaparecieron todas las ilusiones creadas por la Scyphozoa.

"¡Gracias Jeremie!", Chris destruyó a los monstruos restantes y siguió buscando a la Scyphozoa.

**.**

En el otro lado, Aelita, con sus alas en la espalda, transportaba a Odd, y juntos buscaban a la lobita.

"¡¿Ahora también le diste mi tabla?! ¡¿Qué te está pasando Einstein?!"

"¿Dónde está Chris?", preguntó Aelita.

"Debe de estar al sur de vuestra dirección."

"Entendido."

**.**

Chris se dio por vencida y decidió tomar un descanso en el aire a ver si encontraba una pista o una señal, pero no se dio cuenta de que algo raro salió de entre los árboles. Era una medusa gigante, con tentáculos por todas partes. Tenía el símbolo de XANA en el centro y una especie de cerebro eléctrico dentro de una burbuja en su cabeza. ¡Era la Scyphozoa!

"¡Chris! ¡Detrás de ti!", le advirtió Jeremie.

Pero la lobita no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que la Scyphozoa la envolvió con sus tentáculos, provocando que ella tirara la tabla de Odd al suelo, la cual se desvirtualizó.

"¡Chicos! ¡Dense prisa! ¡La Scyphozoa capturó a Chris!", gritó desesperado Jeremie.

"¡Aelita! ¡Más rápido!", la presionó Odd, quien también estaba desesperado.

"¡No puedo ir más rápido!", le dijo ésta agotada por la condición en la que se encontraba.

"Jeremie, virtualizame la moto de Ulrich, Aelita tiene que ir a la torre. Yo iré a salvar a Chris."

"Entendido", la moto de Ulrich apareció justo enfrente de Odd y Aelita lo lanzó a ella. Él sin despedirse salió disparado a la dirección de la Scyphozoa. No iba a dejar que se repitiera el error de William, pero, ¿era solo eso lo que lo preocupaba tanto?

"¡No queda mucho tiempo!", lo presionó Jeremie.

Odd lo sabía, pero no podía ir más deprisa, no importaba que tanto acelerara. Era imposible.

"¡10 segundos! ¡9!"

"¡Deja de presionar, maldita sea Einstein!", gritó desesperado.

"¡5! ¡4!"

"Justo en ese momento alcanzó a ver a la Scyphozoa y, con una velocidad increíble y una puntería maestra y una desesperación que le destruía el alma, le dio directamente a los tentáculos, los cuales soltaron a Chris y la hicieron caer.

"¡Aahh~", fue lo único que logró decir Chris al salir del trance.

Él solo vio como la lobita caía al suelo y trató de rescatarla, pero la velocidad no fue la necesaria. Ella golpeó el suelo y se desvirtualizó.

"¡Maldición! ¿Jeremie, ella está bien? ¡Dime que está bien!", le exigió Odd.

"Si, ella está bien, acaba de salir de escáner", le informó Jeremie viéndola por una de las cámaras de la fábrica.

Odd suspiró aliviado, nunca había estado tan preocupad en su vida. ¡Nunca!

**.**

Aelita logró llegar a la torre sin ninguna dificultad, Chris había logrado acabar con todos los monstruos.

Apenas pudo quedarse de pie, sus ojos se cerraban, pero ella sabía que no era el momento de echarse una siesta. Caminó al centro de la torre y subió a la planta alta. Allí la esperaba una pantalla, en la cual ella colocó su mano.

**.**

Ulrich todavía cargaba a Yumi, quien no podía caminar gracias al robot. El castaño ya no podía, era demasiado dolor como para soportar, así que se desplomó al suelo y se desmayó.

"¡Ulrich!", gritó desesperada la pelinegra al ver que no despertaba. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía al robot en sus narices, a punto de darle otro golpe, el golpe final.

**.**

"Code Lyoko", fue lo único que tuvo que decir Aelita antes de que la torre fuera desactivada, "Ya puedes volver al pasado", le informó a Jeremie.

"Vuelta al pasado… ahora", dijo Jeremie antes de que una luz blanca envolviera todo a su paso.

…**.. ~~~ …**

Mismo día, por la mañana, en el cuarto de Jeremie.

"¡¿A dónde fuiste Aelita?! ¡Por tu culpa casi todo se sale de control!", la pelirrosa era regañada por el cuatriojos, quien más que molesto estaba preocupado.

"¡No tengo que decirte todo lo que hago!", le contestó ésta fríamente.

"¡Ulrich y Yumi están en la enfermería, y todo porque fuiste a quien sabe donde!"

"¡No tengo porque seguir escuchando tus regaños! ¡Yo me largo!", y así, sin un adiós, sin una disculpa, sin pensarlo 2 veces, Aelita salió del cuarto de Jeremie hacía su cuarto, donde dormiría toda la tarde si era necesario. Nunca había estado tan cansada y ¿ahora tenía que soportar los gritos de éste histérico?

En cuanto salió Aelita, Odd, quien también estaba allí, se levantó para hablar.

"¡Tu también tuviste mucha culpa en todo esto! ¡Casi perdemos a Chris por tu culpa! ¡No te lo hubiera perdonado si pasaba eso!", estuvo a punto de darle un tremendo golpe en la nariz, pero se contuvo, "Tienes suerte de que no haya pasado nada."

"¡Tu también estabas en una cita con no se quien! ¡No te preocupaste por XANA!"

"¡No puedo vivir una vida con miedo a que XANA nos ataque todos los días, Einstein!"

"¡Es la vida que yo vivo!", le confesó, con todo el resentimiento dentro de él.

"Iré a desayunar algo, así que te veo luego", Odd, azotando la fuerza con un coraje increíble, también salió enfurecido del cuarto de Jeremie.

**.**

Odd llegó a la cafetería y lo primero que notó es que Chris ya estaba comiendo, sola. Aelita estaba en su habitación, Jeremie también, y Ulrich y Yumi en la enfermería. No era un día muy bueno que digamos.

Se sirvió rápido y se fue a sentar junto a ella, pero ella no le hizo ni el menor caso.

"Oye… Chris…"

Ella terminó su comida y se levantó para ir a dejar la bandeja en su lugar.

"¡Chris!"

La castaña siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada y así, salió de la cafetería.

"Chris…", murmuró Odd sintiendo algo muy profundo dentro de su ser. Algo que casi nunca sentía. ¿Pero qué era? ¿Culpa? ¿Desilusión? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Qué diablos era?

Por más increíble que pareciera, ya no tenía hambre. ¡Por primera vez en la historia no tenía hambre!

Todo se había salido de control, y él lo sabía. Arreglar las cosas entre todos iba a ser una tarea muy difícil…

* * *

**Les dije que todo se saldría de control D: Espero que les haya gustado c: Comenten, pongan en favoritos y sigan~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Mis hermosos lectores c: Gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta ahora. Ahora, saldré de vacaciones ésta semana D: (no se bien el día xD, será algo de improvisto -.-) así que no se bien cuando pueda volver a actualizar:/ Si me es posible subir capítulos antes de irme, lo haré c: **

* * *

"_Ah… Ah…", solo se podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de esa elfina y el sonido de la lluvia caer. El cielo no tenía ni una sola estrella, solo nubes grises, las cuales parecían llorar sobre esa pobre chica. Splash. Splash. Todo el lodo saltaba cuando ella pisaba los profundos y enormes charcos formados en el suelo del tenebroso y oscuro bosque, pero ella seguía corriendo, era correr o morir. "Auuuuuuuuuuuuu", los aullidos de los lobos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Los lobos la iban a alcanzar pronto, y ella lo sabía. Giro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Pensó que si zigzagueaba podría escapar de los lobos, mala decisión, solo se estaba metiendo más profundo al bosque. Llegó a un punto en donde no sabía hacía donde ir, pero, allí estaba… Una casa. _

"_¿Una casa en medio del bosque?", preguntó en casi un murmuro, sin voz ya, entró a esa dichosa casa y se sacudió para secarse. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un lobo tratara de derrumbar la puerta con una tacleada._

_La chica se sobresaltó y trató de retroceder, pero más lobos se unieron. Golpearon todo; paredes, puertas, ventanas. _

"_Aléjense", dijo la elfina horrorizada. La adrenalina estaba presente en su cuerpo, pero no era por alguna emoción, era por miedo. Miedo puro. _

"_GRRR", gruñían frenéticamente los lobos desde fuera. No dejaban de mostrarle sus filosos colmillos ni sus intimidantes y afiladas garras._

_Ella cayó al suelo por el susto, y, así, casi gateando de espaldas, retrocedió hasta que chocó contra una pared. Los lobos seguían tratando de entrar hasta que ¡CRASH! uno logró entrar por la ventana y fue directamente a por ella…_

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", gritó una pelirrosa despertando de un horrible sueño. Ella podía jurar que fue muy real, pero no. Estaba muy alterada, todo su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y su pulso estaba mucho más acelerado de lo normal. Se sobó su pecho para tratar de calmarse. "Inhala, exhala", se decía a ella misma.

Giró su cabeza para ver la hora. Las 7 y media. Si quería todavía podía llegar a clases, igual empezaban hasta las 8. ¿Pero de verdad quería ir? Bueno, era mejor que dormir y tener más pesadillas, pensó.

Lo primero que haría es tomarse un baño, de seguro el agua tibia la calmaría. Saltó de su cama y se puso unas pantuflas de conejito, las cuales estaban calientes y reconfortantes.

También se dio cuenta de que su compañera de cuarto no estaba, de seguro ya fue a comer.

Salió de su cuarto y fue hacía el baño de mujeres, pero, cada su sorpresa, o para su mala suerte mejor dicho, la fila era enorme que no se podía ver el final.

"¿Qué sucede?", le preguntó a una de las chicas que esperaban.

"Sissi", le contestó ésta simplemente.

"Ya me lo imaginaba", se fue a poner al final de la fila. Se supone que tienen 5 regaderas, ¿por qué Sissi cerraba el baño para que ella pudiera ser la única en bañarse? Simplemente, estaba loca.

Pasados unos minutos ella salió como si nada hubiera pasado, fresca y radiante, a pesar de que todas las chicas le lanzaban miradas asesinas.

"¿Se les perdió algo?", les preguntó fingiendo estar molesta.

"¡Eso no es justo! ¡No eres la única que quiere bañarse!", y otras cosas así le gritaban las chicas, pero la pelinegra simplemente giró sus talones y salió silbando.

Aelita estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ya era la segunda vez que tenía esa 'visión'. La última vez que tuvo visiones estaban relacionadas con el señor Puck. Ahora había una mujer, ¿quién era ella? ¿La señora Puck? ¿La hija perdida del señor Puck?

Por más que trató simplemente no pudo recordar nada sobre una elfina. Respira hondo y esperó a que la fila avanzara. Finalmente tuvo su preciado baño donde pudo relajarse un poco.

El agua caliente recorría su cuerpo. La calentaba y ella se sentía bien con eso. El jabón resbalaba por su cuerpo y gracias a eso sintió como algo de la presión era liberada. Terminó de bañarse y se secó. Al cesar el líquido tibio sintió como toda la presión regresó. No lo podía creer. ¿De verdad quería ir a clases así? Si, pensó con firmeza. Era mejor que estar en su cuarto teniendo pesadillas. Luego recordó que si va a clases tendría que enfrentarse a Jeremie. ¿Qué le diría? Nada, no tenía porque hablarle. Bien, decidió eso y salió del baño a cambiarse.

Con su ropa de siempre entró al salón, pero inmediatamente sintió la tensión cuando la mirada de Jeremie se centró en ella. La pelirrosa lo ignoró totalmente y se fue a sentar con Chris, quien parecía también metida en sus pensamientos.

"Hola", la saludó cortésmente la pelirrosa al sentarse a su lado.

"Hola, Aelita. Pensé que no ibas a venir hoy, no te veías muy bien."

"Pues ya vez. Supongo que era mejor que estar en cama. ¿Tu estás bien? También te ves muy mal."

"Digamos que cierta persona rubia me desespera."

"¿Qué te hizo ahora?"

"Nada, simplemente ya me cansé."

"¿Te cansaste?"

"De su estúpida personalidad, de las chicas alrededor suyo, de cómo se toma las problemas a la ligera, de cómo olvida compromisos, de cómo te traiciona, de todo", el rencor se podía escuchar en su voz mezclado con tristeza y decepción.

Aelita pudo notar como se sentía su amiga y sin pensarlo 2 veces la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un conmovedor abrazo, el cual la castaña necesitaba más que nada.

La castaña le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y así, ambas chicas, destrozadas por diferentes motivos, recobraron algo de las fuerzas que necesitaban.

~~Del otro lado del salón~~

Odd terminó comiendo solo, ya que ni Jeremie ni Aelita se presentaron después de que Chris lo abandonó. Al entrar fijó su mirada en Chris, y ella se dio cuenta, por lo mismo giró su cabeza hacía la ventana, evitando los ojos del rubio. Él sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero no se preocupó mucho por eso y se sentó junto a Jeremie.

"Eh, Einstein, ¿cómo estás hoy?", le preguntó tratando de poner esa típica sonrisa.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola Odd", le contestó siendo sacado de sus cavilaciones.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Claro, ¿y tu?"

"No lo se. ¿Por qué las chicas son tan complicadas?"

"Se supone que tu deberías de saberlo, tienes una novia diferente cada semana."

"¿Me estás reprochando algo?"

"No Odd…"

"¿Es qué acaso sientes celos o algo por el estilo?"

"¡Yo no he dicho nada así!"

Odd bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Seguía molesto con Jeremie por lo de Chris, no lo podía negar. Pero, ¿de verdad Jeremie había tenido la culpa? Estaban en un momento de desesperación, Ulrich y Yumi siguen en la enfermería por eso. Igual no quería tragarse su orgullo, así que se sentó en otro lugar apartado sin decir nada más.

Todos los Guerreros Lyoko estaban en silencio, por, tal vez, primera vez en toda la historia.

La maestra Hertz entró en ese momento al salón y pidió silencio, pero hasta ella sintió la tensión que había entre todos los chicos. Sin darle mucha importancia continuó con su clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, Lucía, ¿no vas a ir a clase?", le preguntó Angela a su compañera, quien no parecía querer moverse de su cama.

"No, lo siento, coff, coff", fingió toser y le lanzó una mirada diciéndole 'ya déjame sola y vete'.

Angela comprendió y salió del cuarto. Ella iba a la misma clase que William, Yumi y Lucía, y como sabía que ya iba tarde, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pensando que hoy tenía a primera hora gimnasia, con Jim.

Lucía esperó a que la pelirroja bajara al piso inferior antes de aventar sus sabanas fuera y sacar unos libros debajo de su cama, no sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca.

"Bien, creo que ya puedo leer esto en paz", dijo para si misma al momento de agarrar uno de los libros de Franz Hopper. Era dorado, o bueno, lo fue antes de tornarse en algo viejo y sucio. Sopló para eliminar el polvo y lo abrió, pero se impresionó al darse cuenta de que en vez de páginas o algo parecido, solo había un CD dentro.

"¿U-Un CD? ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?", lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó. ¿Qué podía hacer con un CD? No mucho, obviamente, pero era lo único que tenía.

Sacó su laptop de un cajón e introdujo el CD dentro. Esperó unos momentos, hasta que un programa se abrió. Ella trató de entenderle, pero todo estaba en código.

"¿Pero que demonios?", masculló al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo descifrar ese maldito código. "Maldito Franz Hopper, poniendo códigos a tus CDs."

Cerró la computadora de golpe y estuvo a punto de marcarle al Jefe, pero decidió no hacerlo. Eso la haría quedar como una incompetente, y no era eso lo que necesitaba, no ahora que el Jefe la consideraba su mano derecha. Tendría que conseguir la información por otros medios, pero, ¿cuáles?

"Claro, ese chico. A lo mejor Odd Della Robbia sabe algo", dijo al levantarse de la cama, "Pero no tengo ganas de ir al salón. Será mejor que de una vuelta por allí a ver que encuentro", escondió de nuevo los libros debajo de la cama y salió del cuarto, asegurándose de cerrar bien con llave.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oye, Ulrich, ¿cómo estás?", preguntó Yumi, quien apenas se había levantado. Pasó la noche allí por las mismas heridas que el robot le había causado. Sus padres estaban furiosos con la escuela por haber permitido que algo así pasara, pero eso a ella no le importaba ahora.

"B-Bien", le contestó el castaño, "¿Y tu?"

"También", las palabras eran forzadas a salir. Apenas tenían energía para hablar. XANA nunca les había dado un golpe tan duro, y ellos lo sabían. Si esto seguía así, pronto sería su fin. ¿Qué harían si XANA los atacaba en esos momentos? Estaban heridos, no podrían hacer mucho.

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y un chico con cabello negro entró con un semblante de preocupación en el rostro.

"Esto… Yumi, ¿estás bien? Te he traído esto", William le entregó un chocolate y se sentó a lado de ella. Los celos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Ulrich, pero estaba tan herido que no podía decirle gran cosa a William, mucho menos golpearlo.

"G-Gracias", le contestó ella algo sorprendida, ¿qué hacía William allí? ¿Cómo se enteró? Mejor dicho, ¿quién le avisó?

"Lamento mucho lo que paso, si hubiera ido al concurso contigo, a lo mejor habría sido capaz de protegerte", eso fue totalmente una indirecta para Ulrich.

"No… Ese robot era demasiado, el que hubieras estado allí no habría cambiado gran cosa, solo tendríamos otro compañero en ésta habitación."

Ulrich se sintió totalmente aliviado con la respuesta de la chica. También agradeció al cielo el no tener a William como compañero de enfermería.

"No me molestaría estar en la enfermería, si es contigo Yumi", le dijo en tono algo… ¿romántico? ¿Qué estaba pensando William?

"Pero a mi si, no quiero que más gente salga herida con XANA", tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para darle un efecto a esas palabras. De verdad ya estaba harta de XANA, quería matarlo, destruirlo, acabar con él. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

"Yumi… Si es para protegerte no me interesa ni XANA ni nadie más…", le limpió una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla. Ella estaba harta, tenía coraje, impotencia, era imposible no llorar en esa situación.

"William, ¡¿A QUÉ HAS VENIDO?!", Ulrich tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para gritarle a ese tonto que había venido a arruinar su día.

"No he venido a verte a ti, Stern", le contestó frío.

"William, ve a clases, estaré bien", le suplicó Yumi, se dio cuenta de que una pelea se avecinaba y no quería ser la causa de ésta.

"Esta bien, pero no llores Yumi, yo siempre estaré allí, pase lo que pase", le besó la frente de forma suave y le dejó el chocolate al alcance de su mano.

"Gracias", le contestó la pelinegra aturdida, no sabía que hacer, ¿por qué William era así con ella? ¿Todavía sentía sentimientos por ella? No, eso no era posible, ¡ella quería a Ulrich! ¿Por qué pasaba todo esto? Tenía que hablar pronto, pero, William… Le daba mucha tristeza el decirle que no, pero, era su felicidad o la de él. Era obvio cual era primero. Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero supuso que no era el momento, estaban heridos y apenas podían moverse. Ella quería un momento especial, así que decidió esperar. ¿Habrá sido esa la mejor decisión?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de un tiempo las clases finalmente terminaron. Los chicos no pudieron estar atentos en ninguna, todos tenían sus cosas en las cuales pensar. Odd no soportaba el estar así con Chris, así que, tragándose su estúpido y maldito orgullo, se acercó a ella antes de que la castaña pudiera salir del salón. Ella se levantó del asiento como si el rubio no existiera, y caminó, pero Odd no se dio por vencido y la persiguió hasta al pasillo, donde, algo rudo, le tomó la mano y la detuvo.

"Suéltame", le pidió con un tono increíblemente frío.

"No, no hasta que hablemos", le pidió el rubio.

"No tengo nada de que hablar contigo."

"Pero yo si. Escucha Chris, ¿por qué estás así? Yo… Yo no se que he hecho, pero, ¡por favor perdóname!"

"No estoy enojada y no tengo nada que perdonarte, simplemente, estoy cansada."

"¿Cansada? ¿Cansada de que?"

"De ti", se soltó del agarre del rubio y siguió su camino, dejando a un confundido Odd detrás. El rubio sintió la precisión en su pecho, ¿qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Aelita salió también del salón y alcanzó a ver a Odd en ese estado, y solo le colocó una mano en el hombro indicando que no estaba solo.

"Tranquilo campeón, ya verás que todo se resolverá", le trató de decir con una sonrisa, pero ella no estaba tampoco en la mejor situación.

Jeremie fue el último en salir, pero la mirada de Aelita fue suficiente para ahuyentarlo y que regresará a su habitación.

"¿Sigues enojada con él?", le preguntó Odd en cuanto Einstein estuviera lejos.

"Si, se que no debería pero…"

"No es un buen día para nadie", colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, "¿Quieres ir a ver a Ulrich y a Yumi?"

"Tal vez lo que quieran es descansar…"

"Ya descansaron toda la mañana, nos necesitan", le pasó una mano por el hombro y la llevó casi a la fuerza hacía la enfermería donde sus amigos se encontraban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ésta ciudad necesita más tiendas", Lucía acababa de llegar del centro con unas cuantas bolsas de compras. Fue directamente y metió todo a su habitación, pero justo antes de entrar se dio cuenta de Jeremie, quien estaba totalmente decaído y frustrado.

"A ver, si no recuerdo mal, ese chico es el cerebro de los mocosos", dijo tratando de recordar su nombre, "Jeremie Belpois. Pero ese niño está totalmente enamorado de esa chica Aelita, así que no servirá de nada meterme con él. Pero…", su cabeza pareció iluminarse, "Si es el cerebro, ¿sabrá algo de Franz Hopper? El Jefe me había dicho que Franz dejó 2 copias de sus diarios. Nunca pensé que serían videodiarios, pero en todo caso, yo tengo un ejemplar. También se que el otro desapareció misteriosamente de una estación de trenes. Mmm… ¿Debería? ¿Por qué no? ¿Echar un vistazo?"

Jeremie salió de su habitación con su JimBot y cerró con llave. Lucía estuvo tentada a entrar y revisar, pero decidió que era mejor cuando hubiera menos testigos presentes.

Entró a su habitación y casi se infartó al ver lo que había pasado.

"¡William! ¡Angela! ¿Pero que están haciendo aquí?", les gritó al ver que ambos estaban comiendo tantos chocolates como podían y dejando toda la basura en el suelo.

"Hacemos una competición de chocolates. El que coma más recibirá un premio", le informó el pelinegro.

"¡Tu tienes que estar separando a Yumi de Ulrich! ¡Y tu cualquier otra cosa que no sea estar comiendo chocolates!", los apuntó con su nueva manicura.

"Y tu deberías de estar haciendo otra cosa más que comprar en todas las tiendas de la ciudad", le respondió la pelirroja comiendo otra barra de chocolate.

"¡Ese no es el problema ahora! ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Tengo pendientes que hacer!", les ordenó.

William y Angela se vieron por unos momentos, y como si fuera telepatía, le cerraron la puerta en la cara a la rubia, dejándola afuera con sus bolsas y todo lo que había comprado.

"¡Idiotas!", les gritó.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y la pelirroja asomó levemente la cabeza, "Pero nos interesa lo que compraste", tomó las bolsas y nuevamente dejó a la rubia afuera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chris siguió su camino hacía el gimnasio, porque, después de todo, tenía que bailar con Jim (de nuevo). No era de su agrado, pero él pobre no pudo hacer su baile después de lo ocurrido. Increíblemente se recuperó rápido de sus heridas, porque por la mañana ya estaba como nuevo.

"La suerte de los deportistas", murmuró antes de entrar al gimnasio. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que Jim ya tenía puesto su brillante traje y que su grabadora ya estaba lista para el show.

"¡Eh Chris! ¡Que bueno que llegas!", la saludó agitando locamente su mano en el aire.

Ella pasó a los baños a cambiarse con su 'uniforme' y regresó para terminar la rutina de baile.

"Oye Chris, ¿no vendrá Odd?", le preguntó.

Ella recordó lo que hablaron la última vez que él mencionó a Odd y un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro, pero fue rápidamente reprimido por el rencor y el coraje.

"No", dijo fría.

"Ya veo…", Jim sintió la tensión y siguió practicando el baile junto con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡Hola chicos!", Odd entró gritando a la enfermería como si estuviera llegando a una fiesta.

"¡Shhh!", lo mandó a callar la enfermera Yolanda, quien no parecía disfrutar el tener al rubio allí.

"Lo siento", se disculpó y en silencio se sentó en medio de los enfermos.

"¿Cómo están?", preguntó en voz baja Aelita.

"Bien, gracias por venir", le sonrió Yumi.

"Solo son unos cuantos raspones", contestó Ulrich, "Para esta tarde ya nos darán de alta."

"Por suerte el doctor Shrank no intercambió sus cerebros, o ya tendríamos a un Ulrich en el cuerpo de Yumi, como hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas Yumi?", trató de bromear Odd.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían de ir al concurso de robots?", les preguntó Yumi a ambos (ignorando la pregunta de Odd) quienes parecían haber olvidado completamente ese concurso.

"El… concurso…", Odd poco a poco recordó la promesa de que iba a acompañar a Chris bailar con Jim, ¡la apuesta que él mismo le había pedido hacer! ¿Era por eso que estaba enojada? ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?!

"No tengo intenciones de ir…", murmuró Aelita.

"¿Paso algo entre ustedes?", quiso saber Ulrich.

"Nada especial, ya saben, lo de siempre."

"Yo si tengo que ir al concurso", dijo Odd saltando del asiento, "Lo siento chicos, los veo después."

"Espera Odd, ¿no tenías una cita hoy?", le preguntó Yumi antes de que pudiera salir del lugar.

"Si… Pero esa chica es odiosa, no puedo soportarla."

"¿Entonces porque no cancelas la cita en vez de dejarla plantada?", le sugirió la pelirrosa.

"Esta bien", suspiró y salió menos emocionado de lo que estaba antes.

"Entonces Aelita, ¿qué paso con Jeremie?", le preguntó Yumi en cuanto el rubio salió.

"Tuvimos otra discusión", les contestó. Tuvo muchos problemas para decidir sobre si hablar de sus visiones o no, por un lado no quería perturbarlos más de lo que ya estaban, pero por el otro no podía soportarlas más, necesita desahogarse. Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero, los vio tan heridos, tan lastimados, que simplemente no quiso preocuparlos más.

"¿Otra discusión?", cuestionó el castaño.

"Si… Pero fue una pelea tonta, saben, tengo mucho sueño, mejor los dejo descansar, adiós", se despidió rápidamente y salió de la enfermería revelando más de lo que quería.

"¿Notaste algo raro con ella?", le preguntó Ulrich a Yumi.

"Si. Espero que esté bien… Este día ha sido horrible."

"Y que lo digas."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Veamos, si le digo a Angela no puedo salir con ella porque me mudaré a Suiza, me parece una excusa perfecta", murmuraba Odd en el pasillo antes de llegar a la habitación de la pelirroja, pero se perturbó al ver que una rubia estaba fuera de esa misma habitación.

"Eh… Hola", saludó Odd.

"Hola", dijo ella sin quitar sus ojos de la puerta.

"¿Me disculpas?"

"¿Eh?"

Odd se acercó y tocó la puerta.

"Tengo que hablar con Angela."

La pelirroja echó un vistazo y se sorprendió al ver a Odd. Había olvidado completamente la cita, bueno, más bien, después de lo que pasó en la última cita no pensaba volver a ver a Odd en su vida.

"H-Hola."

"Hola Angela, ¿tienes un momento?"

"Claro.."

Ella no podía dejar que Odd pasara dentro, por William. Así que desde la puerta hablaron.

"Mira, yo… Quiero cancelar la cita", dijeron al unísono.

"¿Qué?", volvieron a repetir sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo que quieres cancelarme?", se ofendió Odd, "Yo venía a cancelarte a ti."

"Cancelarle a una mujer es falta de respeto, ¿sabes?"

"Lo siento reinita", le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

"Pfff… da igual, adiós", y así le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándolo fuera con Lucía.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda?", preguntó sarcástica la rubia.

"Que chistosa. ¿Te he visto antes? ¡Ah es verdad! Tu estabas conmigo en la biblioteca."

Lucía sacó una de sus paletas de su bolsillo y comenzó a lamerla, pintándole los labios de un rojo intenso.

"Mmm… No tengo muchos recuerdos de ese momento, pero no importa, eres Odd Della Robbia, ¿verdad? Me han hablado mucho de ti."

"¿E-Enserio?", Odd fingió sorprenderse.

"Si, me han dicho que eres muy bueno con las mujeres, bueno, con ciertas de ellas", dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación (toda la indirecta para Angela).

Odd recordó el concurso y trató de inventar una buena excusa y no perder una posible cita, "Oye… Lo siento, es que tengo que irme, yo, yo…"

"¿Tu?", Lucía levantó su mirada y Odd se quedó unos momentos petrificado por esos ojos azules.

"Y-Yo…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

El concurso ya había comenzado, y Jeremie había pasado a las finales sin problemas. Después de haber ganado la primera ronda contra Herb sin problemas, se encontraban peleando a muerte en la segunda ronda, la carrera.

Los robots ya estaban en la línea de salida y a la cuenta de tres, salieron disparados hacía la meta. Bueno, la Sissi de Herb no podía correr, pero era mejor que ser controlada por XANA.

Jim cada vez estaba más emocionado por su baile, ya que, él no tenía memorias de lo que había pasado la vez anterior.

"_Que suerte tiene", pensó la castaña, quien también bailaría con él._

"¡Vamos Herb! ¡No dejes que te gane!", gritaba como desesperada Sissi.

"¡Muéstrales el poder de los vampiros!", vociferó Nicolás.

"¡Que no es un vampiro!", exclamó Herb, perdiendo de vista la carrera y por consecuencia, perdiendo.

"Y el ganador de éste concurso de robots es", el director se acercó para levantar la mano del ganador, "Jeremie Belpois."

"¡Chris! ¿Sabes lo que significa?", le preguntó emocionadísimo Jim.

"¿Qué Jeremie tendrá un nuevo trofeo en su cuarto?", le respondió ella indiferente.

"¡No! Bueno si, pero no, ¡que ya es nuestro baile!"

"Ahh…", Chris perdió toda emoción con ese comentario. No es que no le gustara bailar, pero, bueno, casi nadie siente emoción haciendo el ridículo.

"¡Ahora, con ustedes! ¡Un pequeño espectáculo para todos ustedes! ¡Jim y Chris!", anunció el director.

Jim tomó la mano de Chris y casi la arrastró al escenario. Preparó su grabadora y su traje brillante. Tomó posición y antes de bailar animó a todo el público con sus gritos de emoción.

Chris solo tenía una cara emo respecto a eso.

Ella le lanzó una última mirada a la puerta, deseaba con toda el alma que ese sujeto rubio con su mechón violeta entrara por la entrada y la acompañara en esta vergüenza, pero sus ilusiones y esperanzas se destruyeron por completo cuando la música empezó.

"_Supongo que era mucho pedir", pensó con un sentimiento parecido a la tristeza, la desilusión._

El baile comenzó. Brazos arriba, media vuelta, salto, giros, gritos del público y emociones por parte de Jim, pero a la castaña ya todo le daba igual, éste golpe no se iba a curar tan fácilmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oye… Verás, tengo que… grabar el concurso de robots, si, lo tengo que grabar y tengo que irme, lo siento, hablamos después", Odd dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente para poder salir de allí y sin perder a la rubia. Según él lo había hecho excelente, ahora podría reconciliarse con Chris y quizás tener una cita con Lucía.

Él corrió lo más que pudo, pero cuando llegó ya era muy tarde…

El baile ya había terminado.

Todo había terminado, ya no había nadie presente.

"¡Maldición!", gritó con mucho coraje, "¡¿Por qué?!"

Pero sus respuestas nunca llegaron… Ésta era su oportunidad para recuperar a lo que parecía ser su amiga, y las desperdició. La despreció por otra mujer. Dos veces.

"Soy un completo idiota", dijo en voz baja, finalmente dándose cuenta de su error. Pero, ya era muy tarde. Chris no olvidaría esto tan fácilmente, y él lo sabía. ¡Claro que lo sabía!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oiga Jefe, ¿si sabe que hay dos chicos en la enfermería? Me parece el momento perfecto para acabar con ellos, solamente tiene que mandar a XANA y asusto arreglado."

"Lo siento Lucía, en estos momentos XANA está ocupado."

"¿A qué se refiere?", preguntó ella extrañada.

"John está en estos momentos ayudando a XANA a instalarse en el Sector X. Con esto todo era mucho más sencillo."

"Ya veo… Entonces adiós", cerró el celular de golpe. Odia a John. Odiaba que le robaran la atención del Jefe. Odiaba a Angela por haberla dejado afuera del cuarto. Odiaba a todos. "Espero que John no terminé traicionándolo como una mocosa que se ha hecho amiga de los Guerreros Lyoko."

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Ahora, me he dado cuenta de que nunca les he agradecido personalmente por todos su reviews D: Así que lo haré:**

***NoahTheHedgehog: **¡Tu fuiste mi primer follower y no sabes como te estaré eternamente agradecida por eso! De verdad que al principio pensaba que esta historia no pegaría y quise abandonarla, pero de la nada apareciste y con el simple hecho de seguirla y comentar me diste bastantes ánimos y esperanzas. Gracias n.n Por cierto, ¿seguirás tu historia de Olaya? Me has dejado muy picada:P Y no te has aparecido por aquí, ¿estás bien? ¿Sigues vivo? D: Espero saber pronto de ti y que la historia no te este decepcionando c:

***JulietaDellaRobbia: **Julietta, las palabras no son suficientes para expresar la alegría que siento cada vez que recibo uno de tus reviews:) Enserio, gracias, por todo. Aunque no tengas cuenta aquí en fanfiction siempre estás al pendiente de la historia y eso me encanta, no se como le haces, supongo que usaras tus métodos secretos xD En fin, que bueno que te haya gustado Chris, y la historia y espero no estarte decepcionando D: Y gracias por seguirme hasta ahora, hay veces en las que solo espero tu comentario para empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo xD ¿Sigues teniendo dudas? No se si ya las aclaré todas:/ Igual siempre tengo ese pendiente xD

***skyisblack: **¡Mi segunda follower! Gracias n.n Que bueno que te guste la historia, la trama y los personajes c: Y no comas ansias, todo se resolverá, ya verás, pero tendrás que ser paciente xD Porque, a la historia igual le faltan unos cuantos capítulos y no puedo revelar todo desde ahora, si no se pierde el suspenso:P Igual gracias por seguirme y espero tus comentarios y críticas c:

***Muffinmilk317**: Are you still reading this story? Please keep me update, because I really don't know what had happened with you D: And if by any chance you're reading this, well... thanks c:

***HeiMao.3**: Creo que tu eres mi octava follower xD Igual gracias por seguirla c: Me gustó mucho tu fic sobre Yumi y Ulrich y creo que lo sabes *-* Esa pareja me gusta pero es tan indecisa, dios, creo que ya es hora de que en mi fic también los ponga juntos xD Trataré de que sea pronto y también trataré de poner una escena romántica especial para ti n.n Espero saber pronto de tus historias, leer tu one-shot y que sigas escribiendo mucho mucho más c:

***Princesa de la Oscuridad: **Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la trama y los personajes c: Por cierto, tu foto me encanto xD Ese ojo se ve tan hermoso. Bueno, regresando al tema del fic, espero saber pronto de ti y que la historia no te este decepcionado c: Me gusta mucho saber que sigues al día y eso n.n Todavía no te reveló el conflicto de Angela y Chris D: Será en un capítulo de estos, lo prometo c:

***codedellarobbia**: Hey, ¿sigues allí? xD Espero que la historia te éste gustando y pues que si puedes comentar, me animan mucho a seguir c: Tu fic de Ulrich y Odd me llamó bastante la atención, y prometo leerlo en cuanto tenga tiempo c:

***Fluttershy**: Hey, veo que recien te uniste a la historia, ¿te está gustando? Espero que si n.n Igual gracias por seguirme aunque seas un usuario anónimo, de verdad agradezco el esfuerzo, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me llena de orgullo saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo:)

**Y a todos los demás que lean esto, gracias por llegar hasta éste punto y pues si pueden dejenme sus opiniones, críticas, etc:) Los leeré con gusto y trataré de mejorar basandome en eso.**

**Se cuidan~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaa:D Me voy en 2 días pero aquí ando tratando de subirles algo antes de irme c: No les prometo nada, pero a lo mejor también mañana les subo algo, sino, bueno, tendrás que esperarme una semana xD**

**23 hojas en Word, 8362 palabras, ¿creen que es suficiente para decir que es un capítulo largo?:P **

* * *

Era un día triste en Kadic. Parecía que ni el cielo estaba de humor, ya que ni un solo rayo de luz traspasaba las nubes, las cuales estaban negras y listas para liberar toda el agua en su interior.

Era temprano, casi todos dormían pacíficamente, menos uno, quien parecía preferir investigar cosas en su computadora que dormir. Y ese era uno de esos días.

Jeremie dejó de teclear y suspiró. Con todos los problemas a su alrededor no ocupaba que su buena amiga XANA le causara más. Tanto Aelita como Odd estaban enojados con él, y el cuatri-ojos en parte se sentía culpable de sus peleas, pero por otra parte también sabía que no todo había sido su culpa. Con Ulrich y Yumi no había tantos líos, el único problema es que ambos tenían algo destruido... su orgullo. XANA nunca los había vencido tan fácilmente, y eso era algo que los luchadores no podían asimilar. Por otro lado, Chris parecía ida, en su mundo, como si ya no le importara nada.

Volvió a suspirar y se levantó de su asiento. Recordó el nuevo trofeo que había ganado. Desde ayer que lo tiene sobre el escritorio. No tenía ninguna intención de ponerlo con los demás. Eso no era considerado una victoria, ya que estaba completamente solo cuando obtuvo el triunfo.

Se estiró y le echó un vistazo al escritorio. Si, allí estaba, un impotente y grandioso trofeo, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Justo al lado se encontraba un viejo marco con un dibujo de él y todos sus amigos. Hace tiempo, Odd lo dibujó especialmente para él. Lo tomó con mucho cuidado, como si fuera el objeto mas delicado y frágil del mundo, y lo observó con algo de nostalgia. ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan complicado? ¿Cómo es que en los momentos con las arduas peleas contra XANA eran mejores que estos? No encontró respuestas, solo más y más preguntas.

Decidió retomar su investigación. Desde hace días que su computadora le muestra actividades anormales en Lyoko, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para ir con alguno de los demás chicos y pedirles que le fueron a hacer una inspección a Lyoko.

"Por mas que investigo no logro descubrir nada", dijo con cansancio y amargura. "Si tan solo los chicos me quisieran ayudar revisando Lyoko."

Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la notoria ausencia de XANA. Obviamente algo estaba mal. Mal con M mayúscula. ¿Dónde se había metido XANA? Ni la Baticueva era tan difícil de encontrar.

**. ~ .**

"Pero para cuando llegué ya era muy tarde."

El castaño solo hizo un silbido de afirmación, "Uhum."

"Todo había terminado."

El rebote de la pelota era más audible que las palabras de Ulrich.

"¡Eh, Ulrich! ¿Me estás escuchando?", Odd lanzó la pelota de Kiwi al alemán antes de que éste le pudiera responder.

"¡Oye, ten mas cuidado con los juguetes de tu chucho "

El castaño lanzó la pelota contra la papelera y con un fuerte golpe esta se sacudió y cayó al suelo.

Kiwi se metió entre los papeles arrugados y restos de comida para recuperarla. Salió con una cáscara de plátano en el hocico, pero feliz con su pelota bien asegurada entre sus dientes.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho! Ahora Kiwi está sucio", gruñó el italiano al quitarle el resto de comida a su perro, la cual lanzó al bote, aún en el suelo.  
"Ven aquí bonito, mira lo que el gruñón de Ulrich te ha hecho", lo acarició y le quitó la pelota de la boca para volverla a lanzar.

"Tengo que hacer algo o William me la ganará", dijo después de un silencio incomodo.

"¿William? ¿Es que todavía le gusta Yumi? Y yo que pensé que ya nos habíamos librado de él."

"No estoy seguro, pero trama algo", su rostro mostraba seriedad y consternación.

"Viejo, solo estás celoso porque William puede robarte a Yumi. Romeo, no te tomes tanto tiempo, mientras tu encuentras la escalera Julietta puede caerse del balcón."

"¿Qué?", Ulrich no pudo evitar reírse del comentario de su amigo. Si que sabía como sacarle una sonrisa.

"Woof", ladró Kiwi al ver que su preciada pelota ahora se encontraba sobre el escritorio, lejos de su alcance.

"¡Oh no! Mi pobre perrito está sufriendo, espera Kiwi, el gran Odd te salvará", Ulrich le lanzó una almohada antes de que el canadiense pudiera levantarse y con una leve sacudida de cabeza le dijo, "Espera, veamos de que es capaz."

Kiwi primero trató de saltar, pero después de varios intentos se dio cuenta de que la altura era demasiada para él. Después trató de subirse a la papelera, aún en el suelo, pero tropezó y cayó de hocico. Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y a toda velocidad saltó a la cama para luego saltar al escritorio y así poder recuperar su preciada posesión.

"¡Kiwi, pero que listo eres! ¡No hay duda de que eres mi perro!", Odd saltó y envolvió a su perrito en un abrazo, mientras que el pobre solo lo golpeaba con su pelota para que éste lo soltara y se la lanzara de nuevo.

"¿Viste?", le preguntó Ulrich.

"¿Ver qué? ¿Qué mi perro supera tus expectativas y ahora crees que es un mini-Einstein?", dijo Odd, bastante orgulloso a decir verdad.

"No cabeza de uva", Odd sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al ser llamado por ese apodo, pero lo disimuló y esperó a que el castaño siguiera hablando, "La pelota estaba fuera de su alcance, pero, ¿Se rindió?"

El rubio negó con la cabeza.  
"No", confirmó Ulrich, "Siguió luchando hasta recuperar lo que perdió", y con una sonrisa esperó a que Odd comprendiera lo que le trataba de decir.

El rubio intercambiaba miradas entre su perro y su amigo, hasta que finalmente una bombilla pareció iluminarse sobre su cabeza.  
"¿Me estás diciendo que mi perro podría triunfar en los concursos caninos?"

Ulrich se golpeó el rostro ante tal respuesta, suspiró y le dijo tratando de seguir calmado: "No Odd. Te digo que si perdiste a Chris tienes que intentar recuperarla hasta que algo funcione."

Odd meditó un momento antes de hablar, "¿Haciendo qué?"

"No lo se. Sorpréndela, tu sabes mas de mujeres que yo."

"Si, supongo que tienes razón."

"Por cierto, ¿por qué el reciente interés en lo que Chris opine de ti? Si no mal recuerdo, la odiabas."

"Así como odiarla, no, nunca la odié", trató de parecer calmado pero un rubor amenazaba con aparecer. Para disimularlo centró su mirada en Kiwi y lo acarició con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Ulrich, quien solo soltó una risita y dijo: "Todos caen tarde o temprano, ¿Cierto, Don Juan?"

Odd no entendió el comentario así que solo lo ignoró y siguió rascando a su perro.

"Por cierto Ulrich, ¿qué es lo que harás con William?"

"Tranquilo Odd, me quedé despierto toda la noche creando un plan."

"¿Un plan?", le preguntó éste volviéndose cada vez más curioso.

"Si, y no es asunto tuyo", el castaño lo atacó con otra almohada al rostro y dejó en claro que no iba a contarle nada, produciendo un gruñido de enfado por parte del rubio.

**. ~ .**

"Oye, Aelita, ¿de verdad estás bien?"

"Claro que si Chris, ¿por qué lo preguntas?", a pesar de lo que acababa de decir, su rostro mostraba cansancio. Debajo de sus ojos tenía ojeras, las cuales estaban cada vez más cerca de convertirse en bolsas. Su cabello rosado estaba alborotado y por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de temblar.

"Deberías de ir a la enfermería"

"Estoy bien Chris. Te lo prometo. Además, hoy ya tengo un compromiso, así que no puedo quedarme en la enfermería."

"¿Compromiso?", preguntó curiosa la castaña.

"Bueno, más que compromiso es trabajo, tengo que grabar una nueva canción para los Subdigitales."

"¿Irás tu sola? Pensé que odiabas al gerente."

"Lo odio. Oye, ¿Irías conmigo?"

Chris no estaba segura de ir, pero al ver esa mirada suplicante no pudo negarse.

"Si que sabes hacer ojos de cachorro triste cuando quieres", le dijo golpeándola levemente con su hombro.

"Le diré a Yumi que nos acompañe, entre más seamos, mejor."

"Bueno, será mejor irnos de una buena vez o llegaremos tarde. Ven, que quiero tener un pequeño desayuno."

"Si por pequeño te refieres a que comerás la comida que comen 5 personas, entonces si, concuerdo contigo, es muy pequeño", le dijo golpeándola con el hombro también.

**. ~ .**

En la entrada, Ulrich ya estaba sentado en un banco frente a la entrada esperando a la 'mujer más perfecta del mundo, a su Julietta', según Odd, quien no dejaba de molestarlo.

"Vale Odd, ¿qué es lo que quieres?", le preguntó molesto después de tanto soportarlo.

"¿Yo? Nada, nada, es que me gusta ver tu cara molesta. Es como tener una Cruela DeVil versión masculina y alemana en mi vida", le sonrió.

Desde el accidente y William, Ulrich pensó toda la noche en un plan para conquistar a Yumi, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le impidieran hacerlo.

"Alerta roja, alerta roja, pájaro aproximándose al nido", le gritó Odd en su 'tono clave', el cual ni Ulrich logró descifrar.

"¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?", le preguntó quitando sus ojos de la puerta.

"Solo es una clave, como la clave Morse", le trató de explicar el canadiense.

"Hola chicos", ambos se sobresaltaron al ver que Yumi ya había llegado con ellos.

"¡Yumi!", exclamó sorprendido el castaño, esto no era lo que el había planeado.

"¿Sucede algo malo Ulrich?", estaba extrañada por la acción del castaño, "¿Es que acaso esperabas a alguien más?"

"No, no, Yumi, no es eso", Odd recargó sus brazos en sus hombros y siguió hablando, "Lo que sucede es que tomaste al gran Ulrich por sorpresa."

"¿Por sorpresa?"

"¡Odd, ¿no tienes ganas de ir a desayunar?! Te doy toda mi comida, postre, almuerzo, cena, bocadillo, dulce, lo que quieras, pero vete de una buena vez", le exigió.

"Cuidado Yumi, ten cuidado de no despertar a la bestia", le guiñó un ojo en dirección a Ulrich, y antes de irse cuestionó: "¿De verdad me vas a dar tu desayuno? Entonces iré por el, gracias viejo."

"Ahora no tienes que comer", le informó Yumi.

"No importa, Yumi, necesito hablar contigo", se levantó y la tomó por las manos. Su tacto era suave, dulce, agradable, Ulrich no quería soltarla nunca. Yumi al principio sintió un poco de inconformidad y nerviosismo, pero cuando un rubor apareció en su rostro no pudo evitar sonreír con esa típica sonrisa que Ulrich ama. El castaño estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, no quería dejarla, no quería dejar de verla, no quería separarse de su lado. Y Yumi correspondía ese sentimiento, a pesar de que siempre ha tenido dudas con sus sentimientos, nunca estuvo segura de lo que en verdad quería, pero después de haber estado en el hospital, de ver como casi Ulrich era arrebatado de ella, no pudo negarlo, lo amaba.

"Escucha Yumi… Yo… No se como decirte esto", Ulrich se sonrojó todavía más y apartó la mirada. La pelinegra sonrió al ver como el pequeño se ponía tan nervioso. Eso le daba bastante ternura, y con más fuerza apretó sus manos, dándole a entender que ella estaba con él.

"Solo dilo", le pidió.

"Yumi… Yo… Yo…"

Esto definitivamente no iba de acuerdo a su plan. Para empezar, él tenía que sorprender a Yumi por la mañana, no ella a él. Después no tenía que ponerse nervioso, pero ahora no podía ni verla a los ojos. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué?

Ulrich cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de continuar, entonces, soltó una de sus manos y se agachó para sacar una caja de debajo de la banca.

Yumi se sorprendió por el detalle y la aceptó con gusto.

"Eso no es todo", le sonrió Ulrich con miedo y nerviosismo.

"¿Hay algo más?"

"Si, pero todo dependerá de la decisión que tomes. Y eso será hasta que abras la caja."

Yumi abrazó la caja con fuerza. Tenía tantas ganas de abrirla en ese mismo momento, enfrente de Ulrich, por un momento casi lo hizo, pero no, sabía que no debía abrir un regalo enfrente de la persona que se lo había dado. Así que simplemente suspiró, tratando de contener sus impulsos, y acompañó a Ulrich a la cafetería para que comieran algo.

**. ~ .**

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería. Aelita y Chris ya se encontraban comiendo en una de las mesas. Jeremie y Odd se toparon en la entrada pero instintivamente se ignoraron él uno al otro y siguieron su camino, volviéndose a topar cuando fueron a recoger sus bandejas y una vez más cuando quisieron servirse su desayuno.

Jeremie estaba preocupado por la ausencia de XANA, y pensó que a pesar de todos los problemas, era necesario hablar con los chicos sobre ello, así que fue a sentarse a la mesa de las chicas, justo a lado de Chris, tratando de evitar la mirada de Aelita, quien ya había perdido su furia y coraje, pero no podía pedirle perdón, todavía no.

Odd estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido con Chris, no podía ni verla a los ojos. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar el baile? SU baile. No entendía como, pero tampoco quería comer solo, así que se sentó a lado de Aelita.

Había mucha tensión en la mesa, y eso era muy notorio. Todos estaban sumergidos en un silencio incómodo. Nadie sabía que decir o que hacer, así que siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que la pareja de Ulrich y Yumi entraron y se sentaron, animando un poco el lugar.

"¿Sucede algo?", preguntó Yumi al ver que nadie hablaba y que con suerte respiraban el mismo aire.

Los chicos simplemente negaron con la cabeza, pero Jeremie se dignó a hablar y comentó: "Tengo noticias sobre XANA."

Odd casi tira el pan que estaba comiendo, Aelita lo volteó a ver por primera vez en todo el día y Chris simplemente se perdió en su plátano.

"¿Qué sucede Einstein?", Odd se tragó su orgullo y su enojo y preguntó.

"No he tenido información reciente de él. Nada, ni un movimiento", dijo mirando fijamente su plato de comida.

"¿Y eso por qué es malo?", preguntó Ulrich sin entender cual era el problema.

"Eso es muy malo", afirmó la pelirrosa quien parecía comprender la gravedad del asunto, "Si XANA no nos ha atacado en estos momentos ni ha hecho actividad reciente en Lyoko, quiere decir que está planeando algo."

"Algo muy malo", añadió el cuatri-ojos.

"¿Qué tan malo?", Odd tragó saliva con temor, "¿Ustedes creen que XANA está tramando algo para conquistar al mundo y hacernos sus esclavos?"

"No estoy seguro de cuales son los objetivos de XANA, pero si te puedo asegurar que esto ni pinta nada bien."

"¿Qué podemos hacer?", preguntó Yumi.

"Por ahora, ir a revisar Lyoko. ¿Les parece si vamos después de clases?", les preguntó, pero al parecer ya todos tenían planes.

"Lo siento Jeremie, pero tengo que ir a grabar una canción", se excusó Aelita, "Y Chris vendrá conmigo."

La castaña simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Yo… bueno…", Ulrich no estaba seguro de cómo decir que tenía planeada una cita con Yumi, así que también se encogió de hombros y apuntó a la pelinegra.

Jeremie meditó por un momento la situación. No era conveniente mandar a una sola persona a Lyoko, ya que la Scyphozoa podía andar por allí.

"Eso me recuerda Yumi, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a mi grabación?"

Yumi intercambió miradas con la pelirrosa y Ulrich, suspiró y le dijo, "Lo siento, ya tengo planes."

Aelita suspiró y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo: "Ya veo", para luego voltear a ver a Ulrich y darle una mirada de 'Suerte'.

"Oye, Aelita… Si no te molesta, ¿puedo ir yo?", preguntó Odd algo nervioso. Casi nunca le pedía favores a la gente, pero bueno, era necesario, solo por esta vez, pensó.

"Claro", le contestó ella ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de Chris, _"Me lo agradecerás", trató de decirle con el pensamiento._

**. ~ .**

**Después de clases…**

Jeremie se fue sin decir palabra para investigar nuevamente. Sabía como Aelita odiaba al gerente, y se ofendió mucho darse cuenta de que ella no lo necesitaba para enfrentarlo.

"En parte yo tengo la culpa, siempre pienso que ella me necesita cuando no es así", suspiró y retomó su investigación. A pesar de que ha estado buscando a XANA desesperadamente, nada, cero, no hay rastro, y esto cada vez le asustaba más.

Yumi había salido corriendo del salón para ir al bosque y abrir la caja de Ulrich. No podía esperar, estuvo intentando en vano abrirla entre clases, ya que siempre había uno que otro curioso y ella deseaba privacidad. Principalmente Lucía, quien no dejó de verla en todo el día, pero ahora, que por fin podía estar sola, no le importaba.

Corrió hasta que llegó a una parte del bosque que nadie conocía. Había supuestos rumores de que lobos habitaban por esa zona, pero ella sabía que solo eran eso, rumores.

Los árboles daban una sombra increíble, dejando que muy pocos rayos de sol llegaran a su piel. Finalmente decidió que era tiempo de abrirla. Primeramente quiso sentirla, darse cuenta de que no estaba fantaseando.

Lentamente pasó sus manos por la tapa, teniendo un conflicto interno entre abrirla o no. Decidió que la abriría allí y ahora, y antes de arrepentirse, la abrió a la velocidad de la luz.

Cerró los ojos por la pena, aprontándolos con fuerza, pero se dio cuenta de que así no llegaría a nada, así que lentamente los abrió, y se quedo perpleja al ver el interior de la caja.

Había un abanico de papel con un dibujo de un samurái, algo que le recordaba especialmente a Japón, de donde venía. Tomó el abanico y lo examinó, estaba perfecto. Lo acarició y hasta lo olió. _"Huele a Ulrich", pensó y rio para ella misma._

Pero otra cosa captó su atención, un pedazo de papel. Lo desenvolvió y comenzó a leerlo; "_Siempre que he tratado de decirte esto una u otra cosa ocurre, así que decidí que era mejor decírtelo por aquí. Me siento mal conmigo mismo porque no soy capaz de decirte esto frente a frente, pero… Yumi… ¡Yo te amo! Siempre te he amado, desde que te conocí, nunca había visto a alguien como tu. Tienes una sonrisa que ilumina mis días negros y unos ojos en los cuales me puedo perder para siempre. Todo en ti es perfecto, y solo quería decirte eso, ¡Que te amo!"_

Una lágrima de felicidad recorrió la mejilla de Yumi. Ella nunca se esperó eso. De verdad que no. Claro que estaba molesta porque Ulrich no se lo dijo frente a frente, pero eso no importaba ahora. Estaba feliz, feliz porque sabía que Ulrich también la quería, no solo eso, ¡la amaba!

Se secó la lágrima, metió el abanico y la carta de nuevo a la caja y se dignó a buscar a Ulrich para decirle cuanto ella lo amaba también. No quería esperar, quería sentirlo entre sus brazos, sentir sus labios rozar con los de ella, lo deseaba y amaba, ahora más que nunca.

**. ~ .**

"Vamos, Chris, lo siento", Odd trataba en vano de que la castaña le pusiera atención, pero ella simplemente lo veía con enfado y coraje y terminaba ignorándolo. "¿Qué puedo hacer? Vamos, haré cualquier cosa."

Aelita solo veía la escena con desesperación. Iban caminando rumbo al estudio Sonics y estos dos habían estado igual desde que dejaron Kadic.

"Chicos, por acá", les indicó que tenían que girar a la derecha.

"Ya te dije que no estoy enojada", le respondió con frialdad.

"¿Entonces por qué estás así conmigo?"

"Estoy cansada", le dijo mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

"Lo siento", Odd agachó la cabeza y terminó viendo los zapatos de la chica. Ella le dolía verlo así, como le dolía, pero el rubio tenía que aprender de alguna manera.

Aelita ya se había adelantado y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya iba a unos 20 metros lejos de ellos.

"¡Rápido, Aelita nos deja!", tomó inconscientemente a Odd de la mano y corrieron junto a ella, para luego soltarla y fingir enfado.

"Ya llegamos", Aelita los detuvo frente a un estudio que decía 'Sonics' en la parte superior. Las puertas estaban hechas de cristal y se abrían automáticamente cuando sentían peso cerca de sus sensores.

Los chicos entraron y encontraron un estudio algo alborotado, con gente trabajando aquí y allá. Odd echó un vistazo a uno de los papeles que estaban archivando y tuvo una corazonada de que no tenía nada que ver con música, pero decidió mantenerse en silencio.

Aelita caminó hasta que chocó con el gerente, quien en ese preciso momento estaba tomando su café, pero debido al choque este se derramó sobre su traje, quemándolo.

"¡Tu! ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien? Mira lo que has hecho, ¡Cecilia! ¡Una toalla! ¡Rápido!", una de las empleadas lo miró asustada y salió corriendo a buscar la toalla. Regresó y lo limpió con cuidado, tratando de no tocar otro nervio ni de alterarlo más. "Si, si", la corrió con un gesto de mano y volvió a la pelirrosa.

"Lo siento", dijo ella algo alterada.

"¿Lo siento? Los 'lo siento' no me van a pagar un traje nuevo, ¿o si? No importa, toma", le entregó una partitura y casi la empujó hacía el estudio de grabación, "Esa es la nueva canción. La quiero grabada para la tarde."

Luego observó a la compañía de la chica. Un chico algo raro, con cabello rubio y un mechón morado peinado hacía arriba, un estilo muy retro y disco. Y una chica castaña y con una mirada que parecía penetrarlo.

"_¿Qué hace él aquí?", pensaba con desesperación Chris, quería saber, saber que era lo que planeaba ese señor._

"¿Amigos de Aelita?", les preguntó dándole otro sorbo a su café.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza hasta que un ruido del estudio los sobresaltó.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!", gritó el gerente con su típica voz aguda pero gruñona.

Cecilia apareció detrás de él con una nota que parecía tener muchos números y letras, "Algo mal con el sistema. Está sobrecargado, no es posible grabar hoy", le explicó, pero el gerente solo frunció el ceño y volvió a sorber su café.

"Ya veo, bien, eso es todo por hoy. Adiós", les dijo a los chicos.

"¿Qué? ¿La va a sacar antes de que grabe su canción?", Odd no pudo soportar más y explotó. ¿Quién se cree que es para tratar a su amiga como basura?

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso, chico?", le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, y usando su altura a su favor.

Odd, a pesar de que era una cabeza y media más chaparro que él, no se dejó intimidar. "Vaya que lo tengo", iba a abalanzarse sobre el gerente pero Chris lo logró detener justo a tiempo.

"Alto Odd, no vale la pena", le dijo pero no sirvió para calmar el rubio.

Aelita apareció en ese momento y le pidió que se fueran. No quería más problemas con ese señor, suficiente tenía con que Jeremie también le haya gritado.

"Por favor avísenme cuando pueda grabar", le pidió gentilmente y salieron de allí.

"¡John! ¿Qué sucedió?", gritó desesperado el gerente en cuanto los chicos salieron.

"Se sobrecalentó el superordenador, pero tranquilo, todo esta bajo control", le sonrió con su sonrisa algo estúpida y volvió al trabajo. El gerente siguió dándole sorbos a su café para calmarse.

En el camino de regreso a Kadic, Aelita no podía dejar de pensar en lo conocida que se le hacía esa voz, ¿dónde la he escuchado antes? Por más que pensaba y pensaba no lograba recordar nada. ¿En la escuela? No, no es maestro. ¿En la calle? No, no creo. ¿En dónde?

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de eso pero mejor no dijeron nada. No querían alterarla más.

Y así, en silencio, con la lluvia comenzó a aparecer, regresaron a Kadic.

**. ~ .**

La lluvia caía. Se escuchaba como sus gotas golpeaban con el suelo. Pero eso a Yumi no le importaba, solo quería encontrarse con Ulrich. Tuvo que abrazar la caja contra su pecho para evitar que ésta se mojara. No quería perder lo que ahora era su más preciada posesión.

Se detuvo a recuperar su aliento en cuanto lo vio. Sentado, en la banca, soportando la lluvia, esperándola.

Su cabello estaba sobre su rostro, mojado, pegado por las gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. A Yumi le pareció atractivo, tanto que hasta se sonrojó.

Ulrich, por otro lado, la vio a ella, con la caja entre sus brazos, tratando de recuperar su aliento, tan linda como siempre. Se acercó un poco a donde estaba ella, estaba desesperado por saber su respuesta.

En cuanto estuvo a poco centímetros de ella se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

"Sería una lástima que te diera un resfriado", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ulrich… yo…", seguía sin poder respirar, pero no por el cansancio, sino por la cercanía del castaño. Podía sentir su aliento sobre su cuello, podía respirar su esencia.

El alemán la abrazó evitando dañar la caja que Yumi abrazaba con tanta fuerza. Así se quedaron por unos segundos, abrazados, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia recorrer sus cuerpos. Las palabras no eran necesarias, ya nada importaba. Solo que estaban solos, solos y juntos.

El castaño estaba perdido en esos ojos negros, tan oscuros como la noche, pero tan atractivos para él. Cuidadosamente le removió un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre su frente y la observó mejor. Estaba roja en las mejillas, pero su sonrisa era sorprendentemente encantadora.

"Yo también te amo", dijo finalmente la pelinegra.

Ulrich no supo como reaccionar, así que se sobresaltó un poco, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero Yumi logró tomarlo del brazo antes de que éste cayera de sentón al suelo.

Nuevamente, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro, sintiendo las gotas recorrer sus rostros, se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios finalmente se rozaron.

El calor invadió sus cuerpos, ya no tenían frío por la lluvia, de hecho, tenían mucho calor. Ulrich la tomó por la cintura mientras la besaba, empezó con un beso suave, tierno, pero se volvió más apasionado con cada segundo que transcurría. Yumi sostenía la caja firmemente con una mano, mientras que con la otra rodeó el cuello de Ulrich.

No se soltaron hasta que el aire les faltó. La lluvia seguía cayendo, golpeando el suelo. Los enamorados se vieron, sorprendidos.

"Te amo Yumi", le dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

"Yo también", el rubor era inevitable, había conseguido lo que más anhelaba, un beso de Ulrich. No era la primera vez que se iban a besar, de hecho casi lo conseguía en otra ocasión, pero una vuelta al pasado se lo impidió, pero esta vez era diferente, no había nada, no molestias, no XANA, no vueltas al pasado, nada, solamente él y ella.

"Creo que tus padres están preocupados, te acompañaré a casa", le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

"Si", le respondió ella, algo sorprendida, se esperaba otro beso, pero supuso que no podía forzarlo. Estaba increíblemente feliz, y no dejaba de sonreírle, cosa que el castaño tampoco podía dejar de hacer.

**. ~ .**

"¡Estúpida lluvia, me has arruinado mi hermoso peinado!", Odd se había estado quejando desde que salieron hasta que llegaron a Kadic. Primero porque pisó un charco y se ensució sus zapatos, luego porque un auto los bañó cuando cruzaron una calle, y ahora porque según él, su hermoso peinado estaba destruido.

Su cabello estaba hacía abajo, pegadizo por tanto gel que se había puesto en la mañana, y parecía más peinado de un perro vagabundo que de un hombre.

Chris se lo había hecho notar, ya que, en todo el camino de regreso, le estuvo haciendo bromas sobre su cabello, "Oye, ¿se te perdió tu estilo?" "Me parece que deberías de ir al veterinario a que te hagan un nuevo corte." Y cosas por el estilo.

Aelita también había visto y escuchado las bromas, y se rió con algunas, pero seguía preocupada por el gerente que solo forzaba una sonrisa.

"¿Aelita? ¿Estás bien? Creo que ahora si deberías de ir a la enfermería", le aconsejó Chris, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

La pelirrosa la vio con ojos cansados y le dijo, "No, estoy bien. Solo me daré un baño y me iré a dormir."

"¡Espera!", Odd la detuvo sosteniéndola por un brazo, "¿Me puedo quedar con tu cena?", le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Claro", Aelita no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

"Te acompaño a tomarnos el baño. Estoy empapada de pies a cabeza", Chris le hizo compañía mientras se daban el baño y la dejó en la habitación, antes de ir a la cafetería, con, desagradecidamente, Odd.

No pudo evitar preocuparse por su amiga, estaba mal. Ella sabía que Aelita no había dormido en días, con suerte podía cerrar los ojos antes de que algo la despertará. Pesadillas, era lo que ella creía que eran, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que cada vez que le preguntaba sobre ellas la pelirrosa le cambiaba el tema.

Suspiró antes de tomar su bandeja. Odd la siguió todo el camino, el también ya se había bañado y puesto todo el bote de gel nuevamente.

"Veo que no aguantaste mucho con tu peinado", le dijo intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Necesitaba seguir enojada con él, ella sabía que tenía que estar enojada con él, pero le costaba muchísimo trabajo.

"Hola Rosa", Odd comenzó con su tono seductor para que la cocinera le diera más comida de la acordada, "¿Te han dicho que te has puesto muy guapa?"

"No servirá Odd", le dijo con una sonrisa, "Toma, aquí está tu cena", le dijo una especie de caldo, para la desilusión de Odd.

"¿Solo esto? ¿Es que quieres matarme?"

"Es suficiente", era imposible no reírse de aquel chico.

"Espera, Aelita me ha dado su porción, ¿podrías?", le pidió con tono suplicante. Rosa suspiró y le dio otro plato, el de Aelita.

"Toma, pero no esperes más", pasó para darle un plato también a Chris y ambos se fueron a sentar. Chris había elegido una mesa al fondo y Odd la siguió, para su disgusto. No dijeron nada en toda la comida.

Ambos terminaron el plato rápidamente y, como era de esperarse, se quedaron con hambre.

Odd estaba a punto de devorar el plato de Aelita, pero un pensamiento apareció en su mente. _"Sorpréndela, a las mujeres les gustan las sorpresas."_

Tomó el plato de Chris y le dio la mitad de la sopa de Aelita. La castaña solo lo vio sorprendida, realmente sorprendida. Odd no dijo nada, solo le dejó el plato allí. El rubio devoró su plato, mientras que la castaña tomó su plato con desconfianza, pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero cuando vio que Odd asintió en silencio con la cabeza, ella también terminó la mitad de su sopa.

"¿Y bien?", le preguntó cuando fueron a dejar las bandejas sucias con Rosa.

"Gracias por la sopa", le dijo en un susurro.

"¿Ya me perdonaste?", una sonrisa esperanzada apareció en Odd, pero Chris la destruyó con una sacudida de cabeza.

El canadiense, desilusionado, se retiró a su habitación, mientras que la castaña, sorprendida y dolida, hizo lo mismo.

**. ~ .**

**Al día siguiente…**

Ulrich había llegado muy tarde la noche anterior, y Odd nunca había estado más preocupado por su compañero, y se lo hizo saber al día siguiente.

"¡Oye viejo! ¡Me pudiste haber avisado que ibas a llegar tarde! ¡No sabes como me preocupé por ti!", le lanzó la pelota de Kiwi, una almohada, y por poco al mismo Kiwi por el coraje.

"Lo siento Odd, es que, verás…", Ulrich se sonrojó con solamente pensar en Yumi y en ese beso.

"Ese sonrojo no es normal, ¿qué pasó?", Odd se acomodó en su cama para escuchar mejor la historia, y con ojos suplicantes le pidió a Ulrich que le dijera todo, con detalles, escenas, diálogos, etc.

"Vamos Odd, llegaremos tarde", trató de quitárselo de encima.

"¿Te rechazó?", el canadiense sintió pena por su amigo, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza, "¿Entonces, te dijo que si?", Ulrich no le preguntó si quería ser su novia, y ahora se sentía estúpido por eso, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. "¿Entonces se besaron?"

Los ojos del alemán se iluminaron y Odd gritó por la emoción, "¡Ya era hora! Cuéntamelo todo, con detalles. ¿Cómo es que ustedes tortolitos finalmente sufrieron de esa 'fiebre de primavera' en invierno? Cupido se retrasó este año…", el rubio fue callado con una almohada voladora.

"Odd, no empieces", le dijo con una sonrisa notable en el rostro.

"Houston, tenemos un problema, un ogro gruñón esta atacando a un hombre muy apuesto", comenzó a jugar el rubio.

"De verdad que te voy a atacar si no te callas ya", y así se abalanzó sobre su amigo para empezar a golpearse levemente, se cayeron de la cama. Se vieron y se rieron, desde hace tiempo que no estaban tan tranquilos y calmados.

**. ~ .**

"¿Qué harás ahora?", le preguntó Odd en el camino a la cafetería.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya sabes, ¿la tomarás de la mano cada vez que la veas? ¿La besarás en frente de nosotros? Me encantaría tomarles una foto, ¿puedo hacer una película con vosotros? Ya hasta pensé en el título."

"Odd, estás más emocionado que yo", Ulrich se preocupó. Era verdad, ¿Yumi aceptaría darle la mano frente a todos? ¿Él podría besarla frente a Odd?

"Por cierto Odd, ¿qué harás con Chris?"

"No lo se viejo, ayer intenté darle parte de mi cena pero eso no fue suficiente."

"Tendrás que pensar en algo más si de verdad la quieres recuperar, ahora, vete, que ahí viene Yumi", el rubio volteó para ver a la pelinegra entrar por la puerta, le dio a Ulrich un golpe con el codo, giró sus talones y dejó a los tortolitos solos.

"¿A dónde va Odd?", preguntó Yumi en cuanto llegó.

"A comer", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Sucede algo?", le preguntó extrañada.

"No, solamente que la mujer más hermosa del universo ha llegado", sintió un poco de sudor en su frente. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Ofrecerle la mano?

Tímidamente levantó su brazo y le ofreció su mano a Yumi, quien la miró con un poco de ilusión y la tomó con gusto, a pesar de que estaba sudada.

Caminaron lentamente hacía la cafetería, no estaban seguros de cómo se lo dirían a los demás, así que decidieron que era mejor que todo pasará por si solo, no lo forzarían.

**. ~ .**

Aelita cada vez estaba peor. El sueño seguía siendo el mismo, no pasaba nada nuevo, pero eso no le quitaba el horror. Siempre se levantaba a las 2 de la mañana, para luego quedarse despierta dando vueltas en la cama. Esta mañana no era la excepción.

Cuando por fin era la hora de ir a desayunar, sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. La falta de sueño le estaba afectando, tanto que no podía distinguir bien sus ropas, ya que se había puesto las de Chris por error.

La castaña solo la miró con preocupación y le insistió en ir a la enfermería, pero la pelirrosa era demasiado terca y negó nuevamente. Se puso su atuendo y salió con Chris rumbo a la cafetería.

Tuvieron suerte de bajar las escaleras, porque de verdad parecía que Aelita iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegaron al piso de los hombres se toparon con Jeremie, quien también iba rumbo a la cafetería.

El rubio se sorprendió del estado de Aelita, pero ella desvió su mirada. No quería que él la viera así, en ese estado.

"Aelita… hola", saludó tímidamente el rubio. Chris entendía la situación, y estuvo a punto de dejarlos solos, pero Aelita le sujetó la mano y le impidió retirarse.

"Hola", lo saludó ella fríamente.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, supongo."

"Tus ojeras me dicen otra cosa. ¿No has dormido?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Aelita… ¡Aelita!"

La pelirrosa no pudo responder porque en ese preciso momento colapsó y se desplomó contra el suelo.

Jeremie trataba de darle algo de aire con su mano, pero no despertaba.

"¡Jeremie! ¿Está bien?", preguntó preocupada Chris aún sosteniendo la mano de la chica en cuestión.

"Si, su pulso está algo débil, pero con algo de descanso estará bien", Jeremie se encontraba revisando todos sus signos vitales, "La llevaré a la enfermería."

"Te acompaño."

Soltó la mano de la pelirrosa para que Jeremie pudiera cargarla entre sus brazos. Y así, cargándola en estilo matrimonial, se la llevó a la enfermería, donde Yolanda los recibió y les indicó que la dejaran sobre la cama.

"¿Qué le sucedió?", les preguntó mientras revisaba sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos por el cansancio.

"Creemos que se desmayó por el cansancio", le contestó la castaña.

"Ya veo. Sus signos vitales están bien, su pulso está algo débil, pero con descanso estará bien, no se preocupen."

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados mientras la veían descansar. Desde hace tiempo que Chris no la veía tan tranquila. Jeremie se acercó a ella y se sentó en un banco junto a su cama. La tomó de la mano y la miró con preocupación. Chris se acercó y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

"Estará bien…", le susurró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

"Lo se. Pero, esto es mi culpa."

"¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa?"

"¡Yo fui quien no estuvo al pendiente de ella! ¡Todo es mi culpa!"

"Jeremie… ¡Eso no es verdad! Tú ya tienes suficiente trabajo con Lyoko y XANA. Eres el único que se preocupa por ellos, sin ti ya estaríamos muertos. No tienes la culpa de todo, por favor, no digas eso", apretó con más fuerza su hombro, pero el rubio no apartó la mirada de Aelita.

"¿Entonces por qué ella se enojó conmigo?", el rubio trataba de comprender, de entenderla, pero a veces era imposible.

"No lo se… Eso solo lo sabe ella."

"¿Hago mal en preocuparme tanto por ella?"

Chris suspiró y con un murmuro le dijo, "A veces era sofocante, pero estoy segura de que a Aelita no le molestaba tenerte a su lado."

"¿Entonces tu crees que no me odia?"

"No", le sonrió y el cuatri-ojos la vio esperanzado. Con una nueva ilusión regresó a ver a Aelita, y sin soltar su mano le dijo, "Estaré a tu lado por siempre, siempre que tu me necesites, allí estaré…"

Le soltó la mano y se dispuso a levantarse pero Chris lo detuvo, "Sería buena idea que te quedaras con ella, yo te traeré algo de comer. También te puedo cubrir en las clases, si quieres."

Jeremie entendió y se volvió a sentar, y sujetó con más fuerza la mano de la pelirrosa.

Chris salió de la enfermería y se dignó a ir a la cafetería por comida para ella y para Jeremie.

**. ~ .**

La cafetería ya estaba llena, Chris supuso que ya era tarde, pero no le importó. Fue por una bandeja para Jeremie. Cuando consiguió la comida regresó a la enfermería, pero se sorprendió al ver que el rubio dormía a lado de Aelita. Estaba completamente exhausto de tanto buscar a XANA. Chris suspiró y le dejó la bandeja en una mesa a lado.

Yolanda en ese momento apareció y los vio, "¿También él? ¿Sucede algo que no les deje dormir en paz? Para reportarlo al director y así solucionarlo."

Chris negó con la cabeza y salió de la enfermería, no quería despertarlos ahora que estaban dormidos tan tranquilos.

Ahora iba a ir por su propia comida cuando su celular la tomó por sorpresa. Comenzó a vibrar en sus pantalones y ella simplemente lo tomó, procurando revisar que no había nadie a la vista.

"¿Hola?", contestó algo temerosa de lo que le iban a decir.

"¡Ho ho! Hola pequeña Chris, ¿cómo has estado? Veo que te has hecho amiga de la hija de Franz Hopper, muy bien."

"¿Sucede algo?", le preguntó directa al punto.

"¿Por qué la pregunta? No, nada importante. Solo quería avisarte de que está noche tendremos una reunión aquí en el estudio, para que no vayas a faltar."

"¿Reunión? ¿Por qué?"

"Es una sorpresa. Después te enterarás, por ahora, trae a Aelita esta tarde al estudio, la necesito. Dile que has contestado su celular y que el gerente le pidió venir."

"No puedo", le dijo firmemente, su amiga estaba en la enfermería, ¿cómo iba a llevarla a grabar?

"Pequeña Chris… ¿estás desobedeciéndome?", el Jefe fingió sorprenderse.

"Lo siento, pero es que Aelita esta en la enfermería y no puede ir…"

"¿En la enfermería? ¿Está bien? Como si me importara. Bien, ven a la junta ésta noche, sabrás porque la necesito. Y sin excusas mañana la llevarás al estudio Sonics, ¿entendido?"

"Si", Chris cerró el celular con un golpe fuerte y salió al exterior. Ya no tenía hambre, y no le importaba si Odd se comía su ración.

**. ~ .**

Lucía y Angela habían estado muy inactivas esos días. La primera porque estaba enfadada con el Jefe por haberla reemplazado y la segunda porque últimamente no se enteraba de nada, así que se ponía a disfrutar de su tiempo libre jugando futbol o pasando un rato con William, quienes ahora parecían ser buenos amigos.

Esa mañana recibieron la noticia de la junta y Lucía se llenó de emoción al pensar que el Jefe hablaría en privado con ella, pero se rompieron sus ilusiones al darse cuenta de que también le había avisado a Angela.

A pesar de eso, estaba feliz porque podría ver a su querido Jefe de nuevo y esta vez le demostraría de lo que era capaz. También planeaba demostrar que ni Chris ni John eran de confianza, pero no estaba segura de cómo.

Suspiró y salió de la habitación. Era tarde, ya no había casi nadie. Angela salió después de ella y corrió para no llegar tarde al salón. Lucía no le importó eso, simplemente bajó al cuarto de los hombres y revisó que no hubiera nadie cerca. Era el momento, pensó.

Se acercó a la puerta de Jeremie y trató de abrirla, y, para su sorpresa, estaba abierta. Decidió echar un vistazo y entró.

Lo primero que notó fue un trofeo en el escritorio.

"Que bonito, ¿será de oro puro", dijo mientras se acercaba a tocarlo, pero reaccionó y recordó a lo que había ido.

Primero inspeccionó los cajones, pero no encontró nada más que ropa. Revisó debajo de la cama pero solo había polvo.

Sacudió su melena la cual se había ensuciado y siguió revisando. Finalmente abrió el armario, donde algo llamó su atención. Encima de todo, había una caja grande. Con mucho esfuerzo logró bajarla y la abrió.

La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro fue enorme al ver lo que había dentro de la caja. ¡Los CDs de Franz Hopper!

No lo podía creer, se abofeteó para cerrar la boca, ya que casi termina tirando baba. Se levantó, cerró el armario y salió del cuarto con los CDs, para luego llegar a su cuarto y empezar a verlos. Se sorprendió al descubrir que en efecto, estaban codificados.

Le demostraría al Jefe que era capaz de hacer algo, de que John no era el único que servía para estas cosas.

O bueno, eso quiso pensar, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que era imposible para ella entenderle a esos videodiarios. Pero no se daría por vencida, le demostraría al Jefe que ella podía, y así, siguió viendo a Franz Hopper hablar y hablar con una voz que parecía canción de cuna.

**. ~ .**

"¡Tortolitos! ¡Tortolitos! ¡Por aquí!", Odd alborotó a toda la cafetería en cuanto vio que Yumi y Ulrich entraron agarrados de las manos. Y no fue el único que se alteró, Sissi no dejaba de lanzarles miradas furiosas.

Ulrich y Yumi se avergonzaron instantáneamente, pero aún así hicieron un esfuerzo por entrar y sentarse junto al chico más inoportuno del mundo.

El castaño le lanzaba miradas fulminantes al rubio, pero éste solo los molestaba más y más. Sus bromas eran 'inofensivas', de hecho parecía contento por sus amigos, y ellos apreciaron el gesto, pero era de verdad insoportable.

"Bien chicos, ¿ya son novios?"

La pareja en cuestión se vieron, tratando de decidir que decirle. Técnicamente no lo eran, pero igual asintieron con la cabeza para que el rubio les dejará de preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez.

"¿Se pueden besar?", sacó su videocámara de su bolsillo y la posó frente a ellos, "Necesito escenas para una nueva película y ustedes son los actores perfectos."

Yumi rió y Ulrich solo le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

Odd se desilusionó y comenzó a molestar otra vez, "Oh vamos, por favor, nunca les pido favores."

"¿Estás bromeando? Eres la persona que más favores pide", Ulrich le dijo en tono sarcástico y burlón.

"Lo siento Odd, pero no queremos protagonizar una película", le contestó Yumi.

"Vaya, y yo que pensé que ya había conseguido actores", suspiró decaído el rubio.

En ese momento llegó Sissi y abrazó a Ulrich, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Si estás buscando actores para tu película, Ulrich y yo seríamos perfectos", el castaño sintió que el faltaba el aire, así que con un poco de rudeza se soltó del agarre de Sissi y la mandó lejos de él.

Herb estaba mirando todo desde lejos y tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo iba a salir mal.

"Sissi, que bueno que te veo, tengo algo que decirte", Ulrich levantó su mano, la cual estaba entrelazada con la de la japonesa, "Yumi y yo ya somos novios."

Sissi sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero se dignó a no soltar una lágrima, así que, sin decir nada más, salió corriendo de la cafetería. Herb le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Ulrich y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

"Oye viejo, ¿no crees que has sido un poco duro?", hasta Odd estaba algo preocupado por ella.

"No, está bien. Con eso espero que ya no me moleste."

Yumi se quedó callada y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche, prefirió no comentar nada, aunque Sissi en el fondo siempre le dio algo de lástima.

**. ~ .**

Las clases transcurrieron normales. A primera hora Chris les informó a los demás sobre la condición de Aelita y Jeremie, y ellos parecieron comprender y le agradecieron el haberlos dejado en la enfermería.

Las demás horas Ulrich estuvo mensajeandose con Yumi, y en más de una vez estuvieron a punto de atraparlo. El castaño nunca la había extrañado tanto, y eso que se acababan de ver en el desayuno.

Odd estaba tratando de hacer reír a Chris con chistes y bromas tontas, como ponerse lápices en la boca y fingir que era una morsa. Algunas bromas si servían, pero la castaña siempre trataba de parecer enfadada, aunque sabía que en el fondo ya no lo estaba.

Y así, llegaron a la última clase, la de ciencias, con la maestra Hertz.

Odd estuvo esperando éste momento. Éste plan se le ocurrió en la noche, pensó que si Chris había hecho el ridículo, él también lo tenía que hacer y ya.

Tragándose su orgullo saltó a la mesa que tenía frente a él y comenzó a cantar una canción romántica que había escuchado recientemente.

Al principio todos se asustaron de eso, pero luego se empezaron a reír y a burlarse de él. No es que cantara mal, de hecho, cantaba muy bien, pero no era normal que alguien comenzara a cantar en el salón de ciencias.

La maestra Hertz se sintió muy ofendida y le ordenó bajarse, hasta amenazó con castigarlo, pero Odd la ignoró, tenía su vista concentrada en Chris y siguió cantando.

La canción era sobre un hombre que hizo enojar a su novia, y ella lo abandonó. Pero, después de ver como desesperadamente el novio trataba de conquistarla, ésta decidió aceptarlo.

(a ver que tal me va con la canción xD Soy pésima para componer, imagínense una tonada o algo)

_Todavía recuerdo como sufrí para tenerte entre mis brazos y como tan fácilmente te deje ir. _

_Todavía recuerdo como intenté hacerte reír con mis bromas tontas, pero no me importaba hacer el ridículo por ti, ya que solo quería sacarte esa sonrisa que ilumina a este mundo gris._

_Desde origami hasta flores, de comida hasta dulces, todo era para verte feliz._

_Cuando regresaste a mí mi corazón pareció detenerse, la felicidad corrió por mis venas y pensé que era un simple diablo que corrió con suerte cuando regresaste a mi._

(.-. Bueno, mínimo lo intenté xD)

Odd terminó de cantar y esperó a que Chris reaccionara. La castaña estaba atónita, al igual que la maestra y los alumnos.

"Chris… ¿me perdonas?", fue lo que preguntó el rubio antes de ser regañado por la maestra.

"¡ODD DELLA ROBBIA! ¡ESTÁS CASTIGADO! ¡VE A LA BIBILIOETECA, AHORA! ¡DILE A JIM QUE SON 8 HORAS DE CASTIGO!"

Odd bajó de la mesa y esperó a que Chris le asintiera con la cabeza, siguiendo petrificada y sin poder hablar. Para Odd eso fue suficiente y salió de allí, sin replicar por el castigo, con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro, una que ni él conocía.

**. ~ .**

Ya en la noche, Chris se escabulló del cuarto, aún vacío ya que Aelita seguía en la enfermería, y se topó con Lucía y Angela en la salida.

"¿Vas a algún lado?", le preguntó Lucía al verla. Ya sabía que Angela la estaba persiguiendo, y no le quedó más de otra que soportarla.

"Ya sabes a donde voy", le dijo cansada la castaña.

"Lamentablemente."

"¿Nos vamos?", preguntó Angela, "No quiero que Jim nos encuentre."

Las 3 chicas no dijeron nada más y salieron de la escuela rumbo al estudio Sonics, donde tendrían una reunión con el Jefe y hablarían de sus futuros planes.

Chris no podía dejar de preocuparse, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que ir y averiguar que era lo que el Jefe planeaba y porque necesitaba a Aelita…

* * *

**Chachan, ¿qué les pareció? Si fuera compositora ya estaría muerta xD Bueno, diganme que les pareció, apreció mucho los reviews que me dejan c:**

**Hasta pronto n.n**


	16. Decisiones importantes

**Me tardé un poco más de lo planeado, pero aquí estoy de regreso:) Problemas con la facultad y eso... Pero ya estoy dentro:D Wiiii~ **

**Bueno, ya, sobre la historia, se acerca el final D: Y este capítulo lo narra Chris para que se enteren de ciertas cosillas que solo ella sabe c:**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Crystal Blum pero todos me llaman Chris. Mi vida nunca fue lo que se dice normal, pero era mucho más sencilla antes de conocer al hombre que todos conocen como el Jefe. Nunca me enteré de su verdadero nombre, pero algún día lo haré. Tampoco se nada sobre él, y sigo sin saber que hago a su lado. Lo malo es que ahora no me puedo salir de todo este lío aunque quisiera.

Hace pocas horas el Jefe nos reveló a mí y a mis compañeros de equipo su plan. ¿Cómo terminé metida en todo este lío? No lo se. ¿Hay manera de escapar? Tampoco lo se. Y pensar que en la tarde ya había hecho las pases con Odd. Y pensar que el Jefe lo quiere muerto, enterrado bajo tierra si es posible. No entiendo su odio a esos chicos, son buenas personas, pero me encuentro entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué debo hacer? Sigo sin saberlo...

Horas antes...  
"Este es el trato Jim, te regalo un hermoso dragón de papel, hecho por el maestro del origami, el gran Odd Della Robbia, si me dejas salir antes del castigo."

"No mamá, hoy no quiero comer espinacas, mis músculos no crecen como los de Popeye..."

Entré a escondidas a la biblioteca, la cual estaba casi vacía, excepto por un chico trabajando en un importante dragón de papel y por un maestro de gimnasia dormido y hablando entre sueños con una revista de zumos encima del rostro.

Me escabullí sin hacer mucho ruido y toqué a Odd en el hombro provocando que el rubio se sobresaltara.

"¡¿Chris?! Me asustaste, pensé que algo malo iba a pasar", Odd fingió morir por un paro cardiaco, pero en el rostro tenia una enorme sonrisa, aunque no estaba segura de porque.

"Hola señor Maestro del Origami", me senté en una silla junto a él y tomé el dragón entre mis manos. Era una buena obra de arte, no podía negarlo.

"Lo siento, te lo regalaría pero lo necesito para salir antes del castigo", se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué eso no es chantaje?"

"No es si nadie se entera", me sonrió con sus típicas sonrisas y le devolví el dragón.

"Oye... yo... Venia a pedirte..."

"Si vienes a disculparte pierdes tu tiempo", me interrumpió y por un momento me sentí dolida. Él debió de haberlo notado porque siguió hablando antes de que pudiera responder, "Pierdes tu tiempo porque no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tu no hiciste nada malo...", se detuvo. Se quedó con la mirada fija en su dragón, y luego prosiguió: "Toda la culpa fue mía, yo fui él que te metió en todo ese lío con Jim y luego te abandonó."

Iba a decir algo, quería decir algo, pero no sabía que, así que solo le coloqué una mano sobre el hombro y en voz suave le dije: "Tu tampoco tienes que pedirme perdón, se que tu orgullo es demasiado, así estoy bien."

Claro que me hubiera encantado un 'lo siento' pero no se puede todo en la vida...

"Lobita, ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres la mejor?", me preguntó gentilmente, tan gentil... Nunca lo había visto así, y mis mejillas quisieron resaltarlo tornándose de un color rojo intenso, por suerte Odd estaba jugando todavía con su dragón.

"No, ¿pero alguna vez te he dicho que eres la bestia mas estúpida del mundo?", le sonreí y él, levantando su mirada y posando sus ojos en los míos, también.

Hubiera sido un momento lindo, casi romántico, si Jim no hubiera estado roncando a todo volumen.

"¿No crees que ronca como un oso?", Oddie me golpeó con su codo con un poco de fuerza más de la necesaria y por eso casi caigo de la silla. Como venganza lo piqué en el estómago con un lápiz que estaba por allí, pero por alguna razón eso le produjo cosquillas, así que continúe picándolo.

"No... para... para", me decía sin aliento por la risa.

"Parare si admites que soy la mejor y te arrodillas ante mi."

"Esta bien, eres la mejor", dijo cruzando los dedos.

"Cruzaste los dedos, ¡Eso es trampa!", le dije fingiendo enfado.

"Nunca dijiste que no podía cruzar los dedos", dijo con un tono tan tranquilo que me hacia pensar que no era la primera vez que hacia trampa.

"Por cierto, toma", le entregué una barra de chocolate y él la miró con desconfianza.

"¿Qué veneno le pusiste?"

"¡Oye! Solo pensé que tenías hambre así que te he traído algo, pero si no la quieres", le iba a quitar la barra pero él fue más rápido y la alejó de mí.

"Espera lobita, no he dicho que no la quería", sonrió y la abrió. Luego partió la barra por la mitad y me entregó un pedazo.

"Gracias", la tomé sorprendida por el gesto y comimos el chocolate mientras hablábamos de todo lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor y luego del Hospital de los Horrores, ya que iban a hacer un especial y por nada del mundo nos lo íbamos a perder.

Después de eso el tiempo pasó muy deprisa y el castigo había terminado para él. Me despedí de él y regresé a ver como seguía mi compañera. Aelita seguía en la enfermería, y como la hora de visitas ya había pasado me era imposible saber su estado.

Suspiré y traté de regresar a mi habitación, pero no tuve ni 5 minutos de descanso ya que en ese momento mi teléfono sonó, y era nadie más que el Jefe. Me dijo que tenía que ir a esa dichosa junta a como de lugar o sufriría las consecuencias.

Cerré el celular de golpe y salí de la escuela, donde me topé con Angela y Lucía...

•••••••••  
"Gracias a todos por venir", el Jefe le dio un sorbo a su café y nos observó detenidamente a todos, pero sobre todo a mí. "Me imaginó que saben porque los reuní."

Todos asentimos menos Angela, quien en todo confundido dijo: "Yo no lo se."

Se acercó a John y le pidió que le explicara. Él me lanzó una mirada de auxilio pero yo solo me encogí de hombros sin saber como ayudarlo. La mirada de odio por parte de Angela no pasó desapercibida.

El Jefe suspiró, la ignoró y volvió a darle otro sorbo a su café.

"De lo que quiero hablarles es un tema muy delicado, así que por favor estén serios."

"Eso dígaselo a los niños que tengo como 'compañeros'", Lucía soltó sus palabras con veneno.

"¡No te creas la señorita perfección que no pudiste descubrir nada de los diarios de Franz Hopper!", le gritó Angela.

"¿Cómo sabes de eso? ¿Acaso has estado esculcando entre mis cosas?", Lucía trataba de permanecer calmada pero esas últimas palabras las dijo entre dientes.

"Me los encontré por ahí", le contestó la pelirroja en tono infantil y abrazó a John, quien no dejaba de pedirme ayuda.

"Angela, John no es un perro, mejor suéltalo", le sugerí no con mucha suavidad que digamos.

"¿Celos?", trató de provocarme.

"Más bien pena ajena", lo soltó de su agarre y sin ningún otro argumento me sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

"Gracias", me susurró John.

"No hemos arreglado esto, ¿Qué hacías esculcando mis cosas?"

"Lucía, ya olvídalo", pidió John.

"No, y mejor cállate cerebrito."

"¡No lo insultes!", me metí a defender a mi amigo.

"¿Y eso que lo defiendes? Pensé que te gustaba Della Robbia...", se me quedó mirando esperando algo, pero traté de estar calmada.

"No me gusta Odd...", dije en un murmuro.

"¡No puedes tenerlos a todos!", me gritó Angela con algo que parecían resentimiento y celos.

"Que bueno que no te gusta, es un holgazán y un bueno para nada que tengo a mis pies", Lucía miraba su manicura despreocupada, pero la rabia me estaba comiendo por dentro. ¿Quién era ella para decir esas cosas de Odd?

Iba a contestar pero el golpe sordo que hace una taza al chocar contra una mesa me distrajo.

"¡Suficiente!", gritó el Jefe molesto.

Todos guardamos silencio y lo miramos con algo de temor.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado de la canción 'El aullido de las rosas'?", nos preguntó recobrando su compostura.

Intercambiamos miradas entre todos tratando de saber a que se refería, pero ni Lucía, si mano derecha, sabía algo.

"¿Entonces nadie sabe nada? Bien. Angela, tráeme más café", la pelirroja se levantó y fue a la cocina por más café. El Jefe no se molestó en esperarla y nos continuó explicando, "Esa canción no es una simple canción. Cuando las notas y melodías se esa canción se unen de manera armoniosa, unos dígitos hacen su aparición. Si soy capaz de conseguir esos dígitos, podremos continuar con el plan de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor."

De todos nosotros, solo John pareció entender, ya que su semblante se tornó pensativo.

"¿Y para qué nos necesita?", pregunté harta de no saber nada.

"Tranquila pequeña Chris, que de todos a quien más necesito en estos momentos es a ti."

"¿A mi?"

"¡¿A ella?!", gritó Lucía enfadadísima.

"Luego te daré otro trabajo a ti mi querida Lucía. Por ahora es a Crystal a quien necesito", tragué saliva. Nunca me llama Crystal a menos de que algo serio ocurriera.

"¿Q-Qué debo hacer?"

"Algo muy sencillo. Eres compañera de cuarto con Aelita Schaeffer."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Bien, ella debe de conocer esa canción."

"¿Por qué debería de conocerla?", estaba empezando a perderme. No comprendía bien que quería, ¿y qué si Aelita conocía la canción? ¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo el sacarle la canción a la fuerza?

"Aquí esta su café señor", Angela llegó con su taza y se la entregó al Jefe.

"Esa canción la escribió Franz Hopper para sellar el Sector X. Y si la escribió Franz, es muy probable que su hija también la conozca", apretó el agarre de la taza y terminó rompiendo, provocando que pedazos de porcelana cayeran al suelo. Esto era normal, siempre que el nombre 'Franz Hopper' salía a la luz el Jefe se ponía de muy mal humor.

"¿Entonces nos llamó para nada?", Lucía seguía molesta.

"No. Por lo que me dijiste mi querida Lucía, Aelita esta en la enfermería", ¿Cómo es que Lucía se enteró de eso? Esa chica si que sabe espiarnos…, "Así que quiero que me digas en cuanto salga de ella. John, ocupo que sigas explorando el Sector X, no sabemos que hay allí. Y creo que es todo por ahora, buenas noches", se levantó y limpió los restos de la taza de su pantalón. Luego nos condujo a todos hacía la puerta, menos a John quien vive con él, y nos cerró la puerta en las narices.

Angela estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada, así que se fue sin decir palabra. Pero con Lucía era diferente, quedamos solas y con sus miradas fulminantes me advirtió: "Ni se te ocurra lucirte, Chris, yo soy la mano derecha del Jefe, que no se te olvidé eso. Puedo destruirte en cualquier momento, haz lo que te pidieron y ya. Consigue esa canción."

"¿Me estás amenazando?"

"Tómalo como quieras, solo no te cruces en mi camino."

"¿Qué tienes planeado?", algo no empezaba a gustarme, esa chica tenía algo entre manos.

"No es asunto tuyo", se sacudió el cabello y salió de allí. Era tarde, yo también tenía que irme a la Academia. Solo las luces color Neón que decían 'Estudio Sonics' fueron los testigos de todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

**. . . . . . .**

A la mañana siguiente…

Llegué a la academia a la una de la mañana, por lo tanto apenas pude dormir. Me levanté como una zombie, me cambié y bajé a desayunar. Para ese momento ya todos estaban comiendo, así que me senté junto a ellos.

"Oye Chris, ¿sabes que hoy Aelita y Jeremie salen de la enfermería? Hoy fui a verlos y Yolando me contó", me informó Odd emocionado.

"Me alegro mucho, ya nos hacen falta por aquí", comentó Yumi, quien sostenía la mano de Ulrich. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿El no dormir me afectó o de verdad estaban tomados de la mano?

"Si… Ya son novios", me susurró Odd al oído y luego soltó una risita.

No estaba de humor para nada, pero no podía evitar sentir felicidad por ellos, así que con una leve sonrisa terminé mi desayuno y antes de clases me di una vuelta por la enfermería.

Tenía que evitar que Aelita saliera, pero, ¿cómo?

Entré y lo primero que noté fue que la enferma no estaba, desayunando supuse. Inspeccioné el lugar y me di cuenta de que mi compañera y Jeremie estaban profundamente dormidos. No quería despertarlos, así que en silencio traté de encontrar algo que evitara su salida.

Llegué al escritorio de la enfermera, pero solo encontré una dona mordida y una taza de café. Abrí el primer cajón y había unas llaves y unos papeles. Abrí el segundo pero solo había documentos. Suspiré y levanté mi vista. Entonces vi que cerca de las camas había una tabla con unos papeles sobre ella.

De puntillas me acerqué y la tomé. Pude ver que en ella se encontraba la fecha y horario de salida de los enfermos. Al parecer saldrían hoy a las 2 de la tarde. No podía dejar que el Jefe obtuviera esa canción, simplemente no podía.

Tomé el lápiz apoyado en la tabla y cambié la fecha de hoy por el día de mañana. 24 horas, solo tenía 24 horas para pensar en algo.

"¿Chris?", la voz de Jeremie me sobresaltó y por eso mismo la tabla salió volando de mis manos y cayó al suelo.

"H-Hola Jeremie", traté de parecer calmada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", me preguntó aún somnoliento.

"Pues quería saber como estaba Aelita, pero estaba dormidos así que no quise despertarla. Luego vi esa tabla donde decía cuando los iban a dar de alta y quise ver. Al parecer saldrán hasta mañana", dije todo corrido y con un corazón palpitando más rápido de lo normal.

"Ah, solo era eso. Pero pensé que nos iban a dar de alta hoy, bueno, no importa. Sigo cansado, seguiré durmiendo", se volvió a acostar y pasados unos segundos, asegurándome de que estaba profundamente dormido, tomé la tabla y la volví a colocar en su lugar. Yolanda no tardaría mucho en llegar, así que era mejor salir de allí.

24 horas…. ¿Qué podía hacer con solo 24 horas? Esto es mucho para mi, ¿será que no puedo detener al Jefe yo sola?

**. . . . .**

_24 horas restantes…_

Estaba en mi habitación dando vueltas como león enjaulado. No podía pensar en ningún plan, en ninguna solución. Claro, sería fácil matar al Jefe y terminar con esto, pero hay un pequeño problema, si, matar. No creo que matarlo sea la solución para esto.

A lo mejor John podría ayudarme, pero si le hablo ahora el Jefe se enterraría. Estoy segura de que ya sospecha algo de mí, sus miradas en la junta me lo confirmaron.

Podría decirles a los chicos lo que estaba pasando pero… ¿Me creerían? ¿Aceptarían todo mi pasado? No creo. Así que esa tampoco era una opción. ¿Entonces?

Mi cabeza se estaba haciendo añicos, y no tenía muchas opciones. ¿Debería de ir a clases? Supongo que si, no quiero que Lucía sospeche nada. Esa mujer se entera de todo, no se cómo, pero se entera. Ella es peor que la vecina metiche que siempre se mete en tus asuntos, y eso me da muy mala espina.

**. . . .**

"Y luego Jim empezó a hablar de espinacas y de un tal Popeye", le estaba contando Odd a Ulrich en cuanto llegué.

"¿Enserio? Eso suena muy extraño…"

"Y eso no es todo, ¡debiste de haber visto mi dragón de origami! Se suponía que lo hice para que Jim me dejará salir más temprano, pero nuestro querido entrenador durmió todo el día y en cuanto se levantó se llevó mi dragón, ¡así, sin más!"

"Tienes mala suerte campeón, oh, hola Chris", me saludó Ulrich y lo saludé con un gesto de mano.

"Lobita, buenos días", me saludó la bestita.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces algo distraída…"

"No, estoy bien", traté de disimular todo lo que estaba pasando y me senté en un banco detrás de los chicos. Tuve suerte de no tirar mis útiles, ya que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de repente.

"Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿verdad?", me preguntó Odd, ¿él también comenzaba a sospechar? ¿Acaso era tan notorio?

"Si, lo se, pero enserio, estoy bien", seguí fingiendo sonrisas y los chicos se vieron entre ambos. Sabían que no les iba a decir más así que suspiraron.

El maestro de historia llegó en ese momento y nunca me había sentido tan aliviada. El día pasó normal, algo rápido a mi parecer. Las clases transcurrían y yo seguía sin un plan. Un plan…

**. . .**

_17 horas restantes…_

"¿Dónde se encuentran los señores Einstein? ¿Tanto estudio ya los mató?", preguntó Sissi y solamente sus 'amigos' se rieron de su chiste. Nosotros le lanzamos miradas asesinas, pero ella simplemente se sacudió el cabello y esperó a nuestra respuesta.

"Por alguna razón van a salir hasta más tarde, pero eso no es asunto tuyo", le respondió Ulrich.

"Y un poco de estudio no te vendría mal, a ver si con eso aprendes algo", le contesté con el mismo resentimiento que mi amigo.

"Vaya, la gatita asustadiza ahora defiende a los genios", se burló la hija del director.

"¡No te metas con Chris!", Odd me defendió… ¿Era enserio? ¿Odd me estaba defendiendo?

"Parece que di en el blanco. Vámonos, no queremos despertar a la bestia estúpida, ¿o si C-h-r-i-s?", salió del lugar seguida por sus cachorritos, los cuales nos sacaron la lengua.

"Ignórala", me pidió Ulrich.

"Si…"

"Pero es extraño", Odd se tornó pensativo por un momento.

"¿Qué es extraño?", quiso saber el castaño.

"Bueno, Yolando me dijo que Jeremie y Aelita iban a salir ésta tarde, pero por alguna razón van a salir hasta mañana."

"No le des importancia, a lo mejor vio que todavía no estaban en condiciones de salir", traté de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, pero creo que resultó en vano.

"Puede ser…"

"Vamos Odd, no tenemos tiempo para esto", Ulrich saltó de la banca donde estaba sentado y se fue a reunirse con su 'novia', quien iba llegando.

"Hola chicos", nos saludó Yumi con una sonrisa.

"Hola", saludamos Odd y yo, pero Ulrich la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Yumi", le dijo con un sonrojo.

"Hola Ulrich", la japonesa también estaba sonrojada. Eso era muy romántico~

"Espero que se acuerden de que nosotros seguimos aquí", dijo Odd sacándolos de su burbuja de amor.

"Oh si, claro, esto, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?", Ulrich estaba distraído mirando a Yumi, así que no recordaba nada de lo que habíamos dicho.

"Nada importante, sigan con su amor", el chico con una uva aplastada en su cabello se cruzó de piernas y con una mirada expectante clavó sus ojos en la feliz pareja, "Pueden besarse si quieren, todavía ocupo una escena de un beso para mi película."

"¿Todavía?", preguntó Yumi.

"Olvídenlo…", el chico traía algo entre manos, eso era notorio.

"Oigan…", Ulrich ahora se tornó pensativo, "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde se ha metido XANA? ¿Por qué no nos ha atacado últimamente?"

"Ahora que lo dices…"

"Eso es muy extraño, XANA siempre hacía lo posible por atacarnos, pero ahora no tenemos nada", Yumi también comenzó a preocuparse. Era verdad. XANA no había atacado recientemente, y yo sabía porque, pero, no podía decirles. Simplemente, no podía…

"Chris, ¿estás bien? Te pusiste algo pálida…", Yumi se preocupó y trató de acercarse, pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera tocarme salí corriendo de allí sin despedirme y sin decir nada más. No podía más con esto. Simplemente, no podía. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¡¿Qué?!

**. . .**

_11 horas restantes…_

6 horas habían pasado desde ese momento. Ya eran pasadas las 8 de la tarde y seguía sin un plan. Aelita saldría mañana de la enfermería y muy posiblemente el Jefe trataría de hacerse con esa canción. ¡No tenía tiempo! Me recosté en mi cama sin saber que pensar o hacer, hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar provocando que me sobresaltara.

"¿B-bueno?", contesté algo nerviosa.

"Hola pequeña Chris", esa voz hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Él era el culpable de todo esto.

"¿Qué sucede?", contesté fría, sin cuidar mi tono de voz.

"Parece que alguien está enfadada. Bueno, eso no importa ahora, hoy ven otra vez al estudio, olvide decirte algo en la junta de ayer."

"¿Solo yo?"

"No, John también estará. Pero solo ustedes dos."

"Entendido. Lo veré allí en la noche", cerré el celular de golpe y estaba dispuesta a salir de mi habitación, pero me quedé de piedra al ver quien estaba en la puerta…

"O-Odd…", dije aún incrédula.

"Hola Chris, verás, no quise meterme sin permiso, era solo que estaba preocupado por ti y no contestabas, pero, veo que estás bien y, ¿con quién hablabas?"

"Yo… Bueno, solo hablaba con mi padre."

"¿Con tu padre?", Odd me miró fijamente y sentí que esa mirada me penetraba y escaneaba todo mi interior, "Pero tu dijiste que no tenías padre."

"¿Eh? ¿He dicho que con mi padre? Me refería a mi tío, o a mi abuelo, ya no se ni lo que digo, creo que mejor voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco…", me escabullí de él y salí corriendo rumbo al estudio. Tenía que ver al Jefe en cuanto antes y acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Estaba segura de que Odd sospechaba, y ahora mucho más, pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía que salir de allí, tenía que ir al estudio, hablar con John, hablar con ellos, contarles todo, pero, no podía. Simplemente no podía.

**. . .**

_**Mientras tanto, en la enfermería…**_

Todo estaba silencioso, pero, se podían escuchar los gemidos que soltaba cierta pelirrosa, todo provocado por una horrible pesadilla que ella tenía…

_Ese feroz lobo logró romper el cristal y entrar a la casa donde la elfina se encontraba. Ella estaba asustada, de rodillas, sin valor para seguir adelante. Pero no podía morir en ese momento, simplemente no podía, así que con mucha fuerza logró ponerse de pie y seguir huyendo._

_Los otros lobos siguieron a su compañero y también entraron por el hueco en la ventana. Sus aullidos hambrientos y el golpe de la lluvia contra el suelo provocaban un escenario caótico y aterrador. _

_La elfina corrió hacía la cocina, un lugar donde esperaba, hubiera comido y que los lobos se comieran en vez de a ella. Pero no, no había nada. Asustada trató de abrir el refrigerador, lo que fuera estaba bien, pero se sorprendió de que ese refrigerador era falso. El intento de electrodoméstico no era más que cajas pegadas y pintadas. Detrás de esas cajas había una puerta._

_La chica no estaba segura de si seguir o no, pero los lobos ya estaban en la cocina y con esas miradas feroces no le quedó más opción. Abrió la puerta y salió a lo que parecía un patio lleno de flores y árboles. Y en lo profundo, había un invernadero._

_Se sintió por alguna razón atraía a él, así que sin darse cuenta caminó hasta que llegó ante su majestuosa puerta. La abrió sin pensarlo dos veces y entró. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella pero sabía que una simple puerta de cristal no detendría a los feroces y hambrientos lobos._

_Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba atrapada y entrar allí había sido una muy mala idea. Trató de salir pero los lobos ya habían rodeado el lugar y ahora trataban de entrar, abalanzándose y tacleando con una fuerza feroz las paredes y la puerta del invernadero._

_La elfina retrocedió hasta tal punto que chocó con una maceta un poco inusual. Tenía bastantes rosas rojas pero a esas rosas le faltaban las espinas, algo no muy común. Pero no era el tiempo para admirarlas… Sabía que estaba perdida, así que pensó que ver las rosas sería una buena vista antes de morir. Aunque eran rojas, como la sangre que pronto saldría de su cuerpo._

_Los lobos entraron pero algo muy extraño sucedió…_

_Las rosas emanaron un brillo cegador y comenzaron a moverse como si el viento tratará de hacerlas bailar, pero no había viento que las hiciera bailar. Los lobos retrocedieron ante tal brillo a tal punto que quedaron muy lejos de la elfina. Ella seguía incrédula, ¿acaso sus ojos la engañaban o las rosas estaban ahuyentando a los lobos?_

_Y eso no fue todo, con esos movimientos, tan elegantes, las rosas chocaron entre ellas, produciendo una armoniosa melodía, la cual terminó por ahuyentar a los lobos por completo, y así salvar a la elfina…_

Aelita despertó de golpe y colocó una mano en su pecho. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y su respiración estaba muy agitada. Sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer su frente y parte de su mejilla, pero eso no era todo. Sentía… ¿nostalgia?

"¿Qué fue esa canción?", preguntó a la oscuridad ya que Jeremie seguía profundamente dormido y no había nadie más cerca.

…**..**

* * *

**¿Y bien?:D ¿Les gustó? Eso espero T.T Sufrí con este capítulo porque ya no sabía que escribir xD **

**Y estense atentos, que en el siguiente se revelaran muchas más cosas:P O eso espero c:**


End file.
